A media luz
by Litvamp7
Summary: Porque el amanecer es tan solo el comienzo. Los Vulturi no se rinden con facilidad, los Cullen tienen algo que ellos desean con fervor, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Todos creían que a pesar de eso ella seria como antes, pero nada esta escrito su destino podía cambiar y así lo hizo. No era mas una Cullen luego de su rapto, no podía serlo. Todos solo ven la mitad de ella.
1. Prefacio

A MEDIA LUZ

PREFACIO

Era inevitable pensar en esto. Lo único que podía hacer era contenerme de gritar que mi mundo se estaba cayendo en pedazos a mí alrededor. Y eran muy pocas cosas, que podía hacer para resolver esto; y aun así, esas cosas dejarían todo inconcluso. Y viéndolo de tal manera, no tenía caso alguno, el siquiera intentarlo.

En este preciso momento me encontraba con los ojos cerrados y las manos en mis oídos, tratando no escuchar ningún sonido que proviniera de fuera de mi mente. Pero era en vano. Aun así escuchaba a todas las personas que me importaban, gritándome en el vacío. Dando su opinión, pero no había nada que hacer. Había cometido el mismo error, había heredado más de lo que hubiera deseado de mis padres. Y a la vez menos de lo que quisiera.

Todo esto era un lio, pero al final, terminaba en lo mismo. En el mismo punto sin salida. En el punto en que me decía, que no tenía un lugar en este mundo. No siendo una Cullen, no siendo una Vulturi, y ni siquiera fingiendo ser alguien más. No tenía un lugar.


	2. Chapter 1 El rapto

Cap. 1 Rapto

Hace ya dos meses que los Vulturi vinieron a "visitarnos", si es que esa era la palabra correcta ya que solo habían venido en su afán de destruirnos y hacer notar la justicia que ellos aplicaban, aunque en realidad no se le podía llamar de esa manera. Para empezar, porque sus normas algo viejas y a veces tontas, ya que ellos también habían llegado a desobedecerlas de vez en cuando por su propio bien o satisfacción de poder.

Eran leyes que se aplicaban a su conveniencia, y algunas solo se inventaban cuando necesitaban una explicación a sus medidas para dominar más criaturas en este mundo.

Dejando atrás aquello y volviendo aquí, a Forks; después de todo este tiempo ya solo quedamos los Cullen en la casa, todos se habían ido el mismo día en que todo ese lio se acabó, dejándonos su amistad e incondicional apoyo, para cuando lo necesitáramos y más en casos como este, ya que les había quedado más que claro que éramos enemigos comunes de los Vulturi, por llamarlo de una manera amable y sensata.

Aunque cabe recalcar que los del clan Denali estuvieron unos días más que todos ellos, ya que son más una familia para nosotros, como si fuéramos primos o algo por el estilo, bueno aunque ellos estuvieron aquí junto con Nahuel y su tía -los cuales me prometieron venir a ver mi crecimiento en cuanto pudieran, ya que les interesaba mucho conocer a alguien de mi especie, que no fuera su familia -ellos solo se hospedaron en casa por motivos de conocerme y pasar tiempo con los demás, por lo cual les tome mucho cariño, aunque fue un poco más de tiempo que los de Denali por la lejanía de su hogar.

Se podía decir que después de todo esto nuestra vida había vuelto a la normalidad totalmente, era igual que antes de la visita de los Vulturi, ya éramos la misma familia "normal", bueno lo más normal considerando que es normal para ser unos vampiros "vegetarianos".

Ya no teníamos problemas con nadie, ni siquiera con los metamorfos o Quiletes, ya que se había hecho un nuevo trato hace un buen tiempo ya. Y vivíamos libres de tensiones, y esas cosas, es decir teníamos una tranquilidad, la de que ellos no nos atacarían más, porque en su visita se vieron opacados en número y por eso decidieron dar marcha atrás a su plan de acabarnos.

Yo había crecido tan solo unos centímetros más, y con ello también mis rasgos y las cosas que sabía cambiaron, era más una niña de cuatro años creo. Charlie no se sorprendía para nada al verme, creo que le era costumbre ya, o que se había inventado un tipo de conclusión para todos nosotros, porque también estaba toda mi familia y los lobos que ellos por el contrario de mí, no cambiaban absolutamente nada.

Seguíamos viviendo en Forks, aunque obviamente ya no salíamos de la mansión más que para cazar o disfrutar del bosque, lo cual era no tan seguido ya que pasábamos más tiempo dentro de la casa, bueno Alice de vez en cuando era la que salía porque iba de compras al centro comercial –su vicio, nunca lo abandonaría al parecer- pero solo iba a Seattle y con muchas precauciones, por lo tanto ya nadie sabía que vivíamos ahí aun, pensaban que nos habíamos mudado y los que sabían de nosotros-Charlie y algunos de La Push como Jacob- confirmaban nuestra mentira cada que les preguntaban por nosotros.

Eso era lo más conveniente, ya que nadie debía vernos porque se darían cuenta que la niñita que Edward y Bella habían adoptado después de la muerte del hermano de Edward –la sobrina de ellos dos- crecía demasiado rápido, y que los demás Cullen eran todo lo contrario, porque no envejecían, eso obviamente levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Teníamos que seguir bajo perfil y si era posible pasar por desaparecidos de Forks, para no tener problemas graves, por el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Todos mis días eran algo similares, aunque a pesar de eso me gustaban, me sentía cómoda con esta rutina, sentía que nada, ni nadie cambiaria esto, mi felicidad junto a todas las personas que amo realmente con todo mi corazón.

Al levantarme en la cabaña, mis padres ya estaban esperando a que abriera los ojos sentados al lado de mi cama, y me daban un beso en la frente y justo cuando mama comenzaba a escogerme algo de ropa, casi por arte de magia llegaba Alice por la puerta y comenzaba a guardar lo que Mama saco impidiéndome poner eso, lo que ella llama como "la anti-moda" y después de minutos saca un conjunto nuevo para mí.

Después de eso llegamos todos a la casa principal, o la de mis abuelitos, que es donde viven todos los demás, y ahí comienzo a pasar de uno por uno de ellos. Es decir me toca un momento con cada uno. Con Jasper aprendo algunas clases de historia y geografía, con mi abuelito Carlisle aprendo las demás materias, -bueno lo que es para mi edad- mi papa trata de enseñarme piano pero se desespera un tanto y termina tocando para mí, Emmet se pone a jugar conmigo, tal cual un niño de mi edad, o incluso más pequeño, Esme me prepara comida deliciosa a todas horas. Mama lee conmigo sus libros favoritos mientras Alice y Rosalie me usan como a una muñeca para vestir.

Jake es el que me deja ser más yo, a diferencia de todos en la casa. Siempre me lleva a la Push o los bosques de por la casa y ahí corremos y cosas asi. Nos divertimos mucho juntos mientras jugamos a cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, porque a pesar de lo que sea él siempre juega conmigo y aunque suene increíble, se divierte. Ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, la cual he notado que se agranda aún más-si es que eso es posible- cuando mira la mía.

Cada que pregunto qué es Jake mío me dicen que lo que yo quiero que sea. Porque a él no le importara lo que yo lo considere. Por eso lo veo como un hermano mayor, el cual me cuida, y todas esas cosas que los hermanos mayores hacen.

Aunque a veces dudo de que esto sea realmente asi, cuando observo la pulsera con el anillo –cosas que él hizo- que me dio para mi primera navidad. Nunca me la he quitado desde el momento en que él me lo regalo, pero me queda la duda de si este regalo tiene algún significado especial, que no solo es un simple detalle de su parte.

Todas estas cosas que diferencian mi vida de la de los demás me hacen feliz. Aunque hubo momentos en los que sentí que no era nadie, porque no era humana, no era vampira, no era nada completa. Era la mitad de un vampiro y la mitad de un humano. Pero ahora sé que eso me hace diferente y por eso me gusta entre más diferentes las personas es mucho mejor porque asi nadie se puede confundir.

Ahora me encontraba sentada en el sillón observando como Emmet se divertía con su nueva consola de videojuegos. Estaba jugando un juego de autos, o al menos eso creo. El chocaba con casi todo y según marcaba la pantalla cada que eso pasaba le quitaban puntos pero él seguía asi hasta que el letrero de "Game Over" aparecía en la pantalla con letras grandes y llamativas.

-Eres malo jugando Tío Emmi.-comente mirando la pantalla.

-Oye niña. Que dices si soy bueno.-respondió algo ofendido.

-Si eres tan bueno ¿porque a cada rato aparece el letrero de "Game Over" en la pantalla? Eso significa que perdiste.-argumente.

-No. Es solo que…este…emm.-Balbuceo tratando de encontrar como defenderse.

-Admítelo tío Emmi.-proteste riendo levemente.

-Isabella tú monstruo del lago Ness me está maltratando.-Dijo elevando un poco las octavas de su voz haciéndose el ofendido.

Yo me eche a reír, a veces realmente se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-Vamos Emmet no seas inmaduro.-dijo Jasper mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-No soy inmaduro.-refunfuño.

-Si asi eres feliz. Lo que tú digas.-admitió Jasper en tono gracioso.

Estas peleas eran más que típicas en la casa, eran parte del día, o sea ya habían comenzado a formar parte de nuestra vida diaria como familia. Si, asi era la familia Cullen. Sonreí mientras pensaba esto y observaba a Emmet reiniciar el juego, retando al aire, que esta vez sí ganaría.

En eso Carlisle entro por la puerta con una bolsa gris en la mano. Y se dirigió a mí. Yo le sonreí ampliamente mientras miraba detenidamente su bolsa. Él se percató de eso y al sentarse a mi lado en el sillón puso la bolsa en sus piernas.

-Hola Nessie. Te tengo una sorpresa.-comento sonriéndome.

-Hola abuelito. ¿Y cuál es?-respondí curiosa.

-Esto. Mira que hay adentro.-dijo pasándome la bolsa.

La tome y la abrí. Adentro había una cajita de satín negro de un tamaño regular, ya que no era ni tan pequeña como la de los anillos, pero tampoco era demasiado grande. Yo tome la caja entre mis manos y la observe detenidamente durante unos segundos, tratando de adivinar su contenido, pero al no adivinar, mejor abrí la tapa.

Adentro había una pulsera gruesa, que se ajustaba-eso era para que me durara para siempre- y tenía el símbolo de la familia, como el que tenían Alice, Rosalie; uno de esos, solo que el mío era en la pulsera gruesa.

-Es para ti. Necesitas uno que te distinga, como parte de la familia.-dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias abuelito.-dije abrazándolo.

El correspondió mi abrazo.

-Por nada mi niña/-respondió.

Me aleje de el un poco, y coloque mi pulsera en mi muñeca derecha, ya que en la izquierda portaba la que Jake me dio.

Ahora se podía decir que era definitivamente una Cullen, bueno al menos quería decir que tenía algo con lo que me identificaba como una, como parte de la familia. Al menos formalmente, ya que siempre tendría algo de Cullen en mí, aunque cambiara al crecer supongo que algo me tendrá que quedar de esta familia y su manera de vivir, si asi será.

Hoy no había mucho sol, había un clima templado, y llevaba más de una semana sin cazar, y yo no era como los demás miembros de mi familia que duraban un buen tiempo sin cazar, no sé porque pero yo no podía soportar tanto. Asi que Jacob, mama y yo habíamos salido a cazar, juntos, como siempre.

Y Jacob y yo hacíamos la misma competencia cada vez que salíamos a cazar juntos, -ver quien cazaba al animal más grande- eso hacía más interesante el beber sangre animal, sabiendo que la de humanos era mejor, aunque sé que es malo cazar humanos esa me satisface más –en muchas maneras-, y él solo lo hacía por motivarme, ya que no tenía necesidad de alimentarse como lobo.

Al separarnos para buscar nuestra presa comencé a buscar un animal grande para ganarle a Jake. Rápidamente localice un ciervo de buen tamaño, estaba más que segura que Jake no encontraría uno asi de grande asi que escondiéndome entre los arboles guarde silencio esperando el momento más oportuno para atacarlo y pues obviamente alimentarme.

Estaba en esto, en completo silencio, cuando escuche que me llamaban por mi nombre, no reconocí la voz del todo, aunque sabía que la había escuchado antes, aunque no sabía cuándo ni dónde, y por lo tanto trate de ignorarla, creí que eso sería lo mejor, porque si no sabía quién era no sabía a qué podía estarme enfrentando al acercarme a esa persona.

Pero era tan insistente, no dejaba de llamarme, obviamente sabía que la estaba escuchando- si era voz de mujer- y que solo estaba tratando de ignorarla, asi que no resiste más el estar escuchando su constante llamado y corrí hacia dónde provenía la voz para averiguar de qué se trataba eso y obviamente quien era el dueño de la voz, camine un poco alejándome cada vez más de donde estaban los demás, es decir mi mama y Jake.

Justo cuando llegaba a el lugar donde estaba la dueña de esa voz tan insistente, escuche un grito desesperado de mama, no la había sentido seguirme, y entonces me gire a ver qué pasaba, ya que su grito me espanto, pero en ese momento alguien me tomo el brazos y tapo mi boca y ojos con sus manos heladas antes de que pudiera decir algo, y fue allí, cuando sentí sus manos que me di cuenta de que estaba realmente en problemas.

-¡Suéltala!– Grito mama. Jake gruño luego de que ella hubo guardado silencio.

No podía verlos y eso me frustraba, quería hacer algo pero me era imposible hacerlo. Él –lo supuse por sus manos- era demasiado fuerte y se notaba que estaba empeñado en retenerme, y que no me querían para algo bueno, obviamente.

-Ni lo intentes perro porque la niña sufrirá las consecuencias. –dijo la misma voz que venía siguiendo y Jake dejo de gruñir.

Volví a intentar moverme pero como ya había pasado la vez anterior el vampiro pudo más que yo, y por lo tanto no pude moverme ni un centímetro. Con mis movimientos solo causaba que él me pegara más a su cuerpo, reteniéndome con mucho más fuerza.

-Asi está mejor y pues…amm, Bueno Bella no tengo tiempo para explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, ya que tengo horarios que cumplir, tu comprenderás, asi que, adiós. –ella corrió de prisa y en seguida de ella, el chico que me estaba cargando también y segundos después se le unieron tres personas más.

Los olores de casi todos ellos se me hacían conocidos pero no los identificaba del todo bien, sabia dentro de mí que de seguro los conocía de algún lugar, aunque no los podía recordar y creo que a como estaba de nerviosa y perturbada por todo esto me sería mucho más difícil poder organizar mis recuerdos para lograr identificarlos.

Y asi corrieron por un largo rato, yo no me movía nada a diferencia de cuando recién me habían atrapado, temía que se enojaran por algo que hiciera y me lastimaran o aun peor, porque al raptarme asi no creo que tuvieran buenas intenciones. Eso era más que obvio.

Después de un rato más comenzó a hacer mucho frio, comencé a temblar, creo que era la zona donde nos encontrábamos pero aun asi, me estaba casi congelando, todo esto era por mi parte humana y el hecho de que era aún muy pequeña, tanto física como mentalmente. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

-¿Está bien? –pregunto sin dejar de correr un chico que tenía una dulce voz y por de dónde provenía era el que me estaba cargando.

-Eso espero, déjame ver. – respondió la voz que había seguido y que había hablado con mama, aunque esta vez con un tono menos duro, todo eso, mientras se detenían todos al mismo tiempo. –Bájala un momento por favor.-

En seguida y sin vacilar en ningún momento el chico me dejo en suelo con cautela y me destapo la boca y ojos, liberándome de la prisión de su cuerpo-ya que me tenía pegada a el- pero a pesar de eso no abrí los ojos, aún tenía la esperanza de despertar recostada en mi cama y que todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla.

Quería que esto acabara ya, no podía más con esto, estaba muy asustada. En el fondo sabía que eso era infantil y tonto pero era mi única esperanza, a lo que me podía aferrar.

-Linda no nos tengas miedo no te haremos nada.-dijo el chico de la voz dulce mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Decidí confiar en él, es decir en todos ellos al menos por unos minutos y asi de una vez averiguar quiénes eran ellos, y la razón por la cual me habían raptado de tal manera, además de que el chico sonaba a alguien ¿razonable? O ¿amable? Algo por el estilo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los vi, eran Vulturi.

Su capa negra que aunque no cubría su rostro, la sombra de este mismo –la capucha- dejaba su rostro casi en la incógnita, es decir en algo de oscuridad, además estaban sus ojos color rojo borgoña que recalcaban más lo que eran ellos y que además me aterraba más de lo que ya lo estaba al ver sus rostros pálidos pero a la vez hermosos, algo típico de vampiros.

Los mire de uno por uno, una y otra vez, repasándolos tal como si estuviera tomando asistencia o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente quería encontrar algo que me dijera que no eran ellos, un mínimo detalle, en fin algo, pero todo eso era en vano y entre más lo intentaba más claro me quedaba eso, asi que deje de buscar un error, porque todo lo que había notado en un principio gritaba a mi mente que lo eran, que si eran Vulturi.

Suspire y después los ubique bien aceptando la verdad, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Jane era la voz que había seguido y que hablo con mama, la mente principal de mi rapto por asi llamarlo, atrás de ella estaban Felix y Demetri, y un poco más atrás de ellos estaba un chico que no conocía pero que tenía los ojos muy rojos, demasiado, parecidos a los de mama, habría de ser un neófito aun; y el chico de la voz dulce que me había cargado era nada más y nada menos que Alec.

Esto me parecía algo imposible, porque si simplemente eran ellos y considerando lo que podían hacer y lo que no, ¿Por qué Alice no los había visto? Tenía que haberlos visto tomar esta decisión, o al menos acercarse a nosotros, a nuestro territorio, o cuando comenzaron su plan de raptarme, pero no fue asi, esto había sido demasiado entraño, debía haber algo oculto en todo esto, y lo averiguaría.

- ¿Qué quieren? No he hecho nada malo.-Masculle nerviosa.

Alec me sonrió tiernamente y tomos mis manos entre las suyas.

-Rene, sabemos que no has hecho nada malo.-respondió Alec sin dejar de mirarme mientras que a la vez se inclinaba quedando a mi altura.- Tranquilízate un poco ¿sí?

-¿Entonces porque me tienen aquí?-dije ignorando su petición de que me calmara, y luego comencé a observar todo a mi alrededor tratando de averiguar dónde me encontraba, aunque sin éxito alguno, estaba completamente en territorio desconocido y quedaba de más decir que muy lejos de Forks.

-Es que es una orden de nuestros amos, pero no te preocupes no te haremos nada malo, te lo aseguro, solo tienes que ir a verlos a Volterra, es decir al castillo sola, sin tu familia y los perros esos, -arrugue el ceño cuando el llamo "perros" a Jake y los demás chicos y a Leah- es lo único que nuestros amos quieren, nosotros simplemente cumplimos ordenes.-acaricio mi cabeza tiernamente y lo mire a los ojos fijamente.

-Si ya trataron de hacerme daño una vez, como habría de creerles.- Comente bajando una octava más mi voz.

-Te lo prometo linda, en serio-dijo casi suplicando, Alec.

Mire su rostro atenta a cada expresión en él, y me di cuenta de que me era sincero, realmente lo era, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba completamente. No sabía porque, pero, en los ojos de Alec había algo que me inspiraba confianza, que me hacía sentir segura, que me decía que no me mentía en nada, que me era completamente sincero, que no me pensaba hacer nada malo, su mirada a pesar de que sus ojos eran de un color rojo borgoña me mostraban una mirada dulce pero algo triste a la vez, no veía maldad en su mirada.

Asi que asentí una sola vez, creyendo en sus palabras y esperando que todo esto fuera realidad tal como lo veía en sus ojos y su rostro que aparentaba ser sincero. Él sonrió complacido obviamente de mi decisión de poner un poco de mi parte para terminar con todo esto pronto y me volvió a tomar los brazos, pero esta vez sin taparme los ojos o la boca.

En unas horas más de viaje estuvimos en Volterra, era una ciudad no muy grande pero linda, era algo antigua el lugar perfecto para la vivienda de los Vulturi; ellos iban rápidamente en dirección al castillo, pero en cuanto llegamos a la plaza comencé a sentirme muy cansada y me quede dormida tranquilamente en los brazos de Alec.

Desperté en una habitación muy linda pero que no conocía aunque sabía perfectamente en donde me encontraba. Estaba de más dudar del lugar en donde me encontraba.

Mire detalladamente cada rincón de la habitación, esta estaba decorada como si fuera para mí, es decir había colores claros y algo bellos, no había nada de negro o rojo, en fin colores oscuros y a la vez sombríos, como se supone que sería este lugar–o al menos eso era lo que imagine-, aunque esta habitación tenía acabados antiguos y elegantes, seguía pareciendo lindo y ¿acogedor? Si eso creo.

Además estaba llena de cosas como si alguien viviera realmente ahí, es decir alguien que necesitara ese tipo de cosas, me refiero a que había cepillos, perfumes, listones y demás cosas por el estilo, además de una cama muy grande, linda y cómoda, que era donde había despertado, era raro que eso estuviera ahí cuando los vampiros no lo necesitan.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el closet que se encontraba en frente de la cama, este tenía una gran puerta blanca con detalles dorados. Lo abrí y observe que estaba lleno de ropa pequeña –de mi talla- obviamente no era el cuarto para algún vampiro, era más que imposible, este cuarto había sido preparado para…mí.

Ahora ya sabía para que me querían ver Aro, Marco y Cayo. No era una simple charla a solas, no, no lo era, para nada, sino que querían que me uniera a la guardia, que fuera una Vulturi, querían convencerme de esto, pero no lo lograrían, yo quería estar con mi familia.

Alguien toco la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Alec.

Sin dirigirle la palabra me senté en la cama dándole la espalda. Estaba enojada con él, me había mentido en cuanto al porque me habían traído aquí, yo había confiado en él y me había hecho esta jugarreta sucia, que podía esperar era un Vulturi totalmente leal a sus amos, al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

-Renesmee ¿Qué pasa?-inquirió acercándose a mí. No le conteste y él se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.-Renesmee.

-Me mentiste.-dije secamente, y un atisbo de tristeza en mi voz resaltaba entre la ira.

-No, eso nos es cierto. A ver dime en que te mentí, según tu.-su tono sonaba un tanto preocupado.

-Dijiste que solo iba a hablar con Los amos pero no es asi, quieren que me quede y yo quiero estar con mi familia, quiero volver, no quiero estar aquí.-comencé a llorar.

Alec me abrazo y susurro a mi oído.

-Pequeña cuanto quisiera que volvieras con tu familia, porque ahí es el lugar donde perteneces realmente y no sufrieras esto de vivir como una Vulturi pero no puedo dejarte ir y Aro no te dejara decirle que no él te quiere aquí admira tu don y cree que puedes hacer aún más, él tiene todo planeado.-sentí como se tensaba a mi alrededor.

-¿Pero no se supone que tú eliges el unirte?-

-Pues si, –el suspiro- asi es con todos lo que él quiere para la guardia, pero entiende que eres algo especial que él quiere y pues a ti también te dejara elegir, más o menos, pero sabe que dirás que sí.

-¿Cómo que sabe que diré que si?-me aleje de él para ver su rostro, él me miro triste.

-Lo sabrás en seguida Renesmee.-comento bajando la mirada.

-Eso quiere decir que estoy acabada. Que no tengo opción alguna.-eleve mi voz unas octavas.

-Claro que no, eso ni pensarlo Renesmee, ten por seguro algo, no dejaremos que te pase nada malo, en especial yo, tienes unos amigos con quienes contar siempre que lo necesites o que la situación lo demande, nunca te dejaremos sola y mucho menos desprotegida…

-¿Quiénes son esos amigos? Bueno aparte de ti.-dije interrumpiéndolo al final.

-Heidi, Kasandra, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea.- respondio sonriendo.

-Son buenas personas al protegerme sin conocerme bien.-dije sin pensarlo dos vez, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No ocupamos conocerte para saber que eres una buena persona, de buenos sentimientos, aparte de ser linda.-Me sonroje un poco y baje la mirada.

-Gracias por todo Alec.-dije bajo.

- No es nada y pues ahora vamos a la sala de los tronos, que los amos quieren verte.-

Fruncí levemente el ceño en señal de disgusto.

Me levante y salí detrás de él, estaba muy nerviosa por las palabras de Alec y no sabía cómo ocultarlo. Entrelazaba mis dedos una y otra vez, era algo asi como un tic nervioso por estar en frente de los lideres Vulturi, no sabía que me podían hacer, estando yo sin mi familia.

Pasamos por muchos pasillos para poder llegar a donde estaban los Vulturi, bueno los amos, este lugar parece un laberinto todo era cruzar puertas y pasillos y escaleras. Suerte que él era vampiro y tenía buena memoria, un humano se perdería ahí fácilmente, aunque creo que esa era la intención, que no escapara.

Llegamos a una recepción muy linda e iluminada nada de colores sombríos ni cosas de esas, era algo parecida a la que se supone sería mi habitación, y además había una chica humana estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, cuando nos vio se acercó.

Su cabello era corto y color café claro, con algunos reflejos cenizos, pero era completamente natural, tenía ojos negros, muy oscuros, casi daban la apariencia de ser profundos. Además era alta, delgada y de buena figura, según veía. Tenía una amplia sonrisa hermosa y labios rosas, algo tiernos.

-Kasandra. – saludo Alec de manera amable.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, y acto seguido me miro atentamente.

-Tú debes ser Renesmee ¿verdad linda? Veo que Alec no exagero en nada cuando se refirió a ti, no escatimo ningún detalle.-comento dulcemente.

Yo asentí entre nerviosa y curiosa por el hecho de que ella era una humana en este lugar tan repleto de vampiros, yo pensaba que a este paso ella estaría pasando a ser su alimento.

Alec rio.

-Si Renesmee, ella es humana aunque no lo creas luego te cuento bien y no le tengas miedo.-dijo al ver mi mirada y además siguió riendo.

-Ni tengo miedo, solo…curiosidad.-respondí sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tranquila linda, no tengas nervios.-acaricio mi rostro- Alec te cuidara bien, mejor dicho todos nosotros te protegeremos bien, aunque no lo creas yo también lo hare, aun siendo humana puedo hacer muchas cosas linda.-sonrió y se fue a su escritorio con sus pasos elegantes pero a la vez algo despreocupados.

Alec tomo mi mano y me llevo enfrente de una gran puerta de madera. La puerta se abrió –de seguro por alguien de adentro, no se podía pensar alguna otra cosa- y desde ahí pude ver a toda la guardia Vulturi formada en forma de media luna alrededor de todo la habitación, como también a Los amos, con sus respectivas esposas cada uno a su lado.

Caminamos hasta estar frente a ellos Alec hizo un tipo reverencia a sus amos y después de eso no se separó de mi ni un centímetro. Al parecer también tenía la misma preocupación que yo, el que me fueran a hacer algo malo. Mire a todos nerviosa.

-Me alegra el que hayan cumplido al pie de la letra su misión, trayéndome a la pequeña Renesmee sana y salva.-comento Aro.

Después de decir esto bajo de su trono y tomo mi mano sonriendo complacida mente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, leía mis pensamientos. Después de algunos segundos de hacer esto soltó mi mano delicadamente como si fuera a romperme y luego señalo a Alec indicándole que se alejara de mí, o más bien de nosotros, lo cual él hizo aunque no de muy buena gana.

- Bueno querida Renesmee como ya te dijeron tú te unirás a nuestra guardia y también sé que no te podrás negar, además creo que eso ya te lo informaron minutos atrás –observo a Alec, mientras tanto yo me dedique a mirarlo, esperando que me explicara eso de una buena vez que quería decir con eso – es muy sencillo linda.

-Entonces me lo podrías explicar.-el asintió mostrando una sonrisa burlona, aunque muy leve.

-Mira, lo que pasara aquí es que si tú te unes dejaremos a tu familia en paz para que continúen con su vida tranquilamente olvidado el ejercito que prepararon para nosotros cuando los visitamos, y pues de lo contrario, si tú te niegas a unirte, o haces algo para escaparte o traicionarnos pues…ya sabes que pasara.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Comprendo.-murmure entre dientes.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas como está la situación. O mejor dicho, tu situación.-comento sin dejar de mirarme.

Desvié la vista de él, un poco.

Asi que su plan era simplemente eso, chantajearme, vaya que inmaduro de su parte era todo eso, en serio que él no media consecuencia o se preocupaba por los demás cuando quiere algo, aunque no sé de qué le pueda servir yo, además de ser un simple capricho algo inútil en su vida, pero asi era, y no creo que eso cambiara nunca, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber esto.

-Renesmee querida no creo que tú pienses que tu familia nos pueda vencer, porque como te habrás dado cuenta ya somos más y ni con el grupo que juntaron la última vez de nuestra visita podrán detenernos. –Suspire.- Entones cuál es tu decisión, ¿sí o no?

No me parecía adecuada su pregunta si ya sabía de antemano la respuesta, era como para hacerme sufrir, porque el bien sabía que no dejaría que le pasara nada a mi familia si podía evitarlo. Asi que lo único que faltaba era dejarle en claro que debía cumplir con su promesa. Era lo que le convenía, o el trato de se acababa.

-Espero cumplas esto de verdad y no les hagas nada.-repuse en un tono firme, mirándolo a los ojos y quitando mi mano de las suyas.

- Claro que lo hare, siempre cumplo lo que prometo, que nunca se te olvide.-sonrió- Me alegro de tu decisión querida Alec acompáñala a su nueva habitación y que tomo algo de la ropa nueva y muéstrale el castillo, bueno si es que tienen tiempo, ya que primero debes llevarla a cazar, se ve cansada asi que eso sería lo mejor, no creo que te moleste, al cabo ya vi que se la llevan muy bien.-dijo lo último en un tono un poco raro.

Alec no dijo nada pero me miro indicándome que lo siguiera y salió de la sala yo obviamente lo seguí sin mirarlo solo seguía su olor. No sentía ganas de hacer nada, quería desaparecer y no tener que estar pasando por esto, no quería ser una Vulturi, no quería ser alguien que le hiciera daño a los demás, eso no me gustaba para nada, además de que no vería a mi familia nunca más.

-Renesmee no estés así.-dijo deteniéndose.- No me gusta.

-Es que esto es injusto Alec, sabía que no diría que no a eso, sabe que no quiero que mi familia sufra por mi culpa o incluso algo…peor.-suspire mientras me detenía también.

-Por eso lo hizo, no piensa en los demás, solo en el mismo y sus caprichos.-bufo enojado.

-Lo sé, sé que solo soy un capricho para él, aunque no entiendo de que le sirvo.-mire hacia mis pies.

-Alguna razón oculta tendrá, es Aro, nunca da un paso en falso,- hizo una mueca leve- pero tú no debes dejar que esto te afecte tanto, ahora solo te queda hacer una cosa.

-¿Qué?-lo mire esperando su respuesta.

-Seguir adelante, en serio tienen quienes te defiendan aquí, esta Kasandra, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Chelsea Heidi y yo, además te ayudaremos a acostumbrarte a este estilo de vida ya verás que estarás bien.-sonrió dándome ánimos.

-Tienes razón en eso, o al menos lo creo.-murmure.

-Veras que sí, la vida sigue, no les des el placer de verte mal.

-Te hare caso.-respondí.

Él sonrió y siguió caminando.

Yo camine a su lado, siguiéndolo sin mirar exactamente por dónde íbamos, cuando de repente comencé a hacer memoria en mi trayecto hacia aquí. Y fue entonces cuando recordé a mi mama y a Jake, no me habían seguido para ver qué pasaba conmigo. Era algo raro, no tenía sentido eso.

Después recordé también el que Alice no los había visto venir y fue resonaron en mi mente las palabras de Aro "_ya somos más y ni con el grupo que juntaron la última vez de nuestra visita podrán detenernos_", tenía que haber algo, o mejor dicho alguien que había hecho que eso sucediera, porque no podía ser un error de mi familia, descuido o una simplemente suerte por lo que lograron salir de esa sin que se dieran cuenta.

De seguro Alec sabía la razón de todo esto, ya que el llevo a cabo el plan junto con Jane, Feliz, Demetri y el chico que no conocía…Cuando mencione al chico fue como si algo dentro de mi mente hizo "Clic", el chico que había ido con ellos podía ser la clave de todo esto. Debía averiguarlo.

-Alec.-lo llame.

Él se detuvo y yo igual.

-¿Qué pasa Renesmee?-respondió de manera cortes.

-¿Quién es el chico que iba con ustedes cuando me…raptaron?-vacile en la última palabra.

El paso la mano por su cabello, como algo dudoso y me miro.

-Es Damian, no tiene mucho aquí.-respondió rápidamente a mi pregunta.

-Si me di cuenta de eso por el color de sus ojos.-comente y después mordí mi labio- ¿Y su don es…?

El asintió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabía a donde querías llegar.-rio levemente.

Lo mire.

-¿Entonces?

-Su don es inmovilizar a las personas, y funciona a pesar de cualquier escudo. Es un don realmente bueno.-dijo mirando al techo mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello.

-Asi que eso fue lo que hizo que mi mama y Jake no nos siguieran.-dije más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Eres lista.-admitió un tanto alegre.

-Gracias por el cumplido; y entonces, si él solo hace eso, ¿Por qué Alice no los vio venir? Si siempre vigila sus decisiones.-dije buscando su mirada.

-Eso se debe a mí, para ser sincero.-reconoció dándome la cara.

-No entiendo.-espete confundida.

-Mira, lo que pasa es que desarrolle mi don un poco más en este tiempo que transcurrió entre nuestra visita a tu…los Cullen –se corrigió a sí mismo- y a esta fecha. Ya puedo hacer más que desensibilizar a las personas.-me explico.

-Oh…entonces ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Alice exactamente?-inquirí.

-Pues, deshabilite su don, pero solo sobre nosotros, por llamarlo asi, es algo complicado de entender, pero el caso es que ella no puede ver todas nuestras decisiones, al menos no las más importantes, que son las que realmente le interesan a ella.

-¿Y lo estás usando aun en estos momentos?-dije divagando tan solo un poco.

-Sí. Aun lo estoy usando en estos momentos, es como una orden que tengo de no quitarlo hasta que tú, pues, este emm…-titubeo levemente. Nunca había visto a un vampiro titubear tantas veces, no me era común, para nada.-Hasta que tú te acostumbres, a vivir como nosotros.

-Para que al verme "bien" aquí, no se les ocurra venir por mí.-complete lo que él decía, mientras que había enfatizado un poco de más la palabra "Bien" indicando que no sería del todo.

-Exacto. Aprendes rápido.-comento cambiando de tema de nuevo, por el medio de los halagos.

Rodé los ojos levemente.

-Eso es algo de ventaja para ustedes…es decir nosotros -me corregí.- ¿no?

-Te cuesta admitir que ya eres parte de la guardia ¿cierto?-inquirió.

-La verdad sí. Nunca pensé verme como una Vulturi, siempre me vi formando parte de la familia Cullen, siendo como se supone que debía ser todo, pero no pudo ser asi.-

-Tranquila por algo pasan las cosas, tú solo sigue mi consejo que te di hace unos momentos y conviértete en alguien esencial aquí.-me aconsejo de buena manera.

Asentí sin dudar en él.

- Está bien y gracias Alec, por todo.-Medio sonreí.

-No hay de que Renesmee. Ahora vamos a que te cambies, tenemos algo que hacer aún y es algo importante en tu nueva forma de vida aquí, además de que creo que lo necesitas como de urgencia, lo noto de tu mirada.- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

Y después de esto seguimos caminando hacia mi nueva habitación.

No sé porque pero intuía que Alec seria alguien muy importante en mi vida, era algo asi como un presentimiento, y tenía la confianza y seguridad de que esto realmente seria asi, confiaba en este presentimiento, por llamarlo de alguna manera, porque realmente parecía ser eso mismo, y pues eso de que Alec fuera alguien importante en mi vida no me parecía para nada mal.

Se notaba que él era alguien bueno y honesto, como algunas personas más en este lugar –las cuales conocería más a fondo en este tiempo que estaría aquí, ya que sería muy largo al parecer- y además quería averiguar qué es lo que había detrás de esa mirada, de dulce tristeza.


	3. Chapter 2 Primeros dias

Cap.2 Primeros días

Llegamos a mi habitación y entre para cambiarme, ya que, según creo iríamos a cazar –era el pendiente que faltaba según Aro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba - y mi ropa no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, no las propicias para cazar, así que mientras hacía eso, Alec se quedó afuera recargado en la pared de en frente de mi habitación, con aspecto no muy relajado a decir verdad.

Al entrar a la habitación cerré la puerta y me dirigí al armario de la puerta blanca para buscar algo que ponerme, el armario estaba repleto de vestidos formales, faldas, pantalones de mezclilla, camisas, playeras, no había nada muy llamativo, nada estilo "Alice" se podría decir, más bien eran cosas como para alguien…serio, o creo que en este caso, era la ropa indicada para un Vulturi.

Tome un pantalón y una playera gris que estaban ahí –no había colores para alguien de mi edad, nada joven o fresco- y además unos tenis grises también, ya que no estaba de humor para ninguno de los vestidos que estaban también ahí dentro, eso era porque me sentía muy triste y sin ganas de nada, la verdad; si por mi fuera me quedaba encerrada en mi cuarto con el conjunto rasgado que traía puesto mientras cerraba los ojos recostada en la cama, tratando de pensar que todo estaría bien y cosas asi, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Después de esto entre al baño y me cambie.

Salí de mi habitación en poco tiempo, ya estaba lo normalmente arreglada, aunque supongo que si Alice me mirara ahora le daría un ataque porque no estaba lo suficientemente arreglada para ella, pero ella no estaba aquí en este momento, -y creo que jamás lo estaría- así que no había problema alguno en salir vestida de esta forma y a la vez también sin estar peinada como una muñeca, tal como Alice me tenía arreglada todos los días junto a Rose en ocasiones, era para ellas algo así como su: "Mini _Barbie_".

Alec me estuvo esperando afuera en todo este tiempo, por lo mismo fue que tarde lo menos posible para no hacerlo esperar tanto, no quería ser grosera con él, teniéndolo recargado en la pared, esperando durante horas, o sea, sin consideración alguna hacia él. Salí de mi habitación con pasos ligeros con mis labios formando una tensa línea recta, que no me empeñe en disimular.

-Bueno vamos a cazar, porque eso es el pendiente que nos falta Rene, bueno en realidad es tan solo uno de ellos, pero considerando lo que queda del día es lo único que podremos hacer por hoy, lo demás puede esperar un poco.-dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien. Vamos-dije sin muchas ganas y camine detrás de él.

Salimos del castillo recorriendo los mismos pasillos, o mejor dicho laberintos, ya que en serio este lugar lo era, estaba lleno de puertas, túneles, y uno que otro pasaje secreto, o mejor dicho atajo, y más cosas para poder salir a diferentes partes de la ciudad sin ser vistos por ningún humano que estuviera afuera y a la vez de una manera muy rápida.

Ya fuera, mire atentamente hacia el cielo, así fue como pude ver que ya era de noche y a que se refería Alec con que no podríamos hacer todo lo que había pendiente para mi hoy; seguí observando el cielo tratando de averiguar qué hora seria pero no podía hacer con exactitud obviamente -podría ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, al menos eso creo-.

Además de que seguía mirando ya que todo se veía tan lindo bajo la hermosa luz de la luna,- que esta noche estaba completa y que su luz bañaba todo el lugar, dejándolo completamente iluminado, aunque no demasiado, era la cantidad de luz necesaria, en fin, era perfecto- aunque en especial las estrellas estaban bastante hermosas, más que otras noches.

Estas eran mi parte favorita de la noche, porque me parecía, que era, como si las estrellas fueran el destello que nos lleva al día siguiente, evitándonos unos tropezones, como los de rendirnos, y demás cosas por el estilo. Eran como una luz en el camino. Tal si dijeran "tranquila, comenzara otro día". O al menos eso era lo que pensaba yo.

-¿Qué miras?-me pregunto fijando su mirada hacia la misma dirección que la mía.

-A las estrellas son muy lindas, es como si dieran esperanza…creo.- sonreí sin dejar de mirar hacia el cielo.

-En eso tienes razón, es lo mismo que yo pienso de ellas, aunque la luna igualmente es hermosa.-sonrió también.

-Claro que lo es, y más aún porque está completa hoy, y da más luz que en sus otras fases -acorde con él.

Comenzamos a caminar para poder ir a cazar de una vez antes de que amaneciera y pusiéramos en peligro nuestra identidad, algo que nos era imposible de ocultar cuando nos encontraban ya alimentándonos de nuestra presa, así que debíamos darnos algo de prisa.

Pasamos por muchos lugares de la ciudad, las calles estaban casi solas, solo estaban las personas que salían en la noche de fiesta –que eran obviamente muy pocas-, y por lo tanto la mayoría de estas personas estaban lo suficientemente tomadas como para poder distinguirnos, y más a la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Y así entre todas estas personas, seguimos hasta llegar a un callejón casi completamente oscuro. No entendía que hacíamos ahí, porque si íbamos a cazar, estando en este lugar estaba muy difícil poder hacerlo, porque no creía que hubiera animales ahí, excepto ratas y no creo que me fuera a alimentar con eso habiendo animales con mayor sustancia en el bosque.

-Amm Alec- él me miró fijamente- no creo que aquí haya animales.-dije mirando a todos lados.

-Renesmee, ya que eres una Vulturi ya no cazaras animales, necesitas estar fuerte para poder defenderte si algo llega a pasar, y la sangre de humanos te fortalecerá mucho más que la de animales, lo sabes bien,-entrecerró los ojos haciendo una mueca leve- asi que ya sabes, de ahora en adelante serán humanos y pues te traje aquí porque es más fácil encontrarlos y mucho más a estas horas.-Suspire y asentí.

-Solo humanos, que bien-murmure para mí misma.

Todo eso de cambiar de dieta no me gustaba absolutamente en nada, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, eso lo sabía con certeza, ya que él tenía razón, si quería mantenerme con vida, tenía que estar fuerte y saber defenderme, ya que en los Vulturi casi parecía que por ahora mi vida pendiera de un simple hilo, que no solo podía dañarme a mi si se rompía sino también a mi familia, y ese hilo era el trato que había hecho con Aro.

Debía encontrar un lugar estable ahí, tal como Alec me lo había aconsejado hace un rato, es decir debía estar en una posición en la que yo estuviera en ventaja, o al menos protegida, algo asi como ser "la favorita" de Aro, formar parte esencia de ese lugar y al estar en esa posición no salirme jamás de ahí, eso era lo más conveniente tanto para mí y mi familia.

Esperamos unos minutos en la parte del fondo del callejón, mirando hacia el frente, es decir la entrada al callejón, a ver cuando alguien entraba aquí y asi poder comer, pasaban minutos y minutos, y cada vez faltaba menos para que comenzara a amanecer y por lo tanto estaríamos más expuestos, esto no nos convenía absolutamente en nada, alguien debía de llegar pronto.

Estábamos comenzando a desesperarnos, cuando un chico llego al callejón, se veía que estaba algo tomado-borracho a decir verdad-, el chico llego tambaleando a la parte media del callejón con algo cargando en su mano izquierda, era como una botella, y después se acostó en el suelo dejando su botella,- la cual reconocí, era de Vodka por la inscripción en esta misma, y además note que estaba casi vacía- que traía en la mano, a su lado con delicadeza, como si fuera algo realmente importante para él, y ahí se quedó dormido en un breve instante.

Alec me miro como diciendo _"que estas esperando, ve por él de una vez"._ No había duda de que eso me indicaba su mirada.

Me acerque al chico lentamente, con pasos realmente cautelosos y silenciosos, mientras que a la vez me encontraba con miedo y nerviosa ya que yo no quería matarlo, porque sentía que traicionaba a mi familia al hacer esto, si lo hacía dejaba de ser definitivamente una vegetariana porque estaba segura de que si probaba la sangre humana –tomando en cuenta mi antecedente cuando era solo un bebe, o feto- me sería realmente difícil volver a ser vegetariana, aunque realmente no volvería a ser una, jamás, no si quería mantenerme fuerte en este lugar.

A pesar de esto, de la múltiple cantidad de argumentos por los cuales debería de hacer esto, odiaba lo que pasaría, ya que me convertiría en lo que mi familia tanto odiaba, lo que yo misma odie en muchos momentos de mi vida y que aun en estos momentos no me parecía ser algo bueno, aunque trataba de convencerme de que no estaba mal, ya que tendría que hacerlo, pero nada evitaba el hecho de que me convertiría en un monstruo.

Alguien que absorbía la vida de los humanos, que no le importaban sus sentimientos o que tuvieran derecho de vivir tanto como yo misma, alguien que mientras estuviera feliz y bien, los demás venían sobrando, -es decir, obviamente los humanos- aunque en parte, antes me consideraban eso, cuando casi mataba a mi mama cuando estaba embarazada, aunque fue sin querer, la amaba y no quería dañarla pero me era inevitable.

Era volver un poco pasado y ser lo que era antes, si tomaba en cuenta ese dato. Aunque la diferencia es que ahora si estaría consiente de mis actos y lo podía detener aunque sabía perfectamente que no me convenía detenerlo, y por lo tanto seria completamente responsable de todos los males que cometiera.

A pesar de todo eso, me refiero a los pensamientos que vagaban en mi mente sin cesar, me acerque más y más a él, casi por instinto que por alguna otra cosa, y asi continúe acercándome a la misma leve velocidad, cuando estuve a milímetros de su yugular sentí los latidos de su corazón rebotando contra mi garganta, retumbaban frenéticos por el alcohol que había en su cuerpo, y vi sus venas saltadas debido a la posición poco cómoda en la que estaba, esas venas que trasladaban la sangre que muy pronto estaría dentro de mí.

Cerré los ojos y me abalancé sobre su cuello clavándole mis pequeños colmillos –en comparación a los de un vampiro adulto-, el chico grito en cuanto sintió mis colmillos traspasar su piel, y en ese momento me sentí un poco mal por el –era mi conciencia que me reclamaba diciendo que no era asi, que diera marcha atrás y más cosas de esa-, en seguida de eso comencé a succionar su sangre creyendo que me sentiría peor por el chico, esperaba el golpe de mi conciencia con mas intensidad, pero algo extraño paso.

Cuando sentí su sangre en mi boca y probé su delicioso sabor, nada comparado con el de la sangre de los animales, sin importar cual fuera, y a la vez el cómo me satisfacía y me hacía sentir completa de un modo desconocido, entonces ya no me importo más el chico ni mis remordimientos de conciencia, yo solo quería saciarme y eso era todo.

Era como si no fuera la misma que se acercó al chico hace unos cuantos minutos, la que tenía miedo de hacerle daño al pobre chico, la que pensaba que eso estaba mal, esta niña era muy distinta a la que lo estaba mordiendo justo en estos momentos y a la cual ya no le importaba más el chico al cual estaba absorbiéndole la vida, sabia en que me había convertido.

Además mi conciencia había desaparecido por completo en este aspecto, y había dado lugar a una nueva forma de pensamiento a la cual no le importaban mucho los humanos y al parecer la parte vampira había llegado a reclamar su lugar, el lugar que siempre había deseado y que estaba en mí, pero muy en el fondo, pero hoy había salido a luz.

Seguí bebiendo y en seguida termine con el chico dejándolo completamente seco, después lo arroje a suelo sin darle la menor importancia, como si fuera un simple trapo viejo que ya no necesitaba y tuve una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido, pero que me gustaba, me gustaba demasiado a decir verdad. Aunque sentía que ya no era la misma, ya no me importaba me sentía mejor asi.

Me acerque a Alec sonriendo. Me era inevitable sonreír.

-No fue tan difícil verdad Renesmee.-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No lo fue, al menos no cuando lo mordí, ya que en un momento algo cambio e hizo que no fuera difícil-sonreí.

-Me imagino que fue-rio.- Ahora debes deshacerte del chico para que no queden evidencias.- Él se acercó al cuerpo ya vacío del chico y le predio fuego con un encendedor, este se encendió rápido por la cantidad de alcohol que había dentro de su cuerpo y el hecho de que estaba casi vacío.-Ahora volvamos al castillo.

Corrimos hasta al castillo a velocidad vampiro, más rápido que cuando recién veníamos al callejón, era más que notorio que me había fortalecido con la sangre de aquel humano, a pesar de la velocidad a la que íbamos nos deteníamos un poco en el camino para ver el cielo, sin preocupaciones, ya que no había nadie que nos pudiera ver a estas horas y mucho menos a la velocidad a la que íbamos, y aunque hubiera un humano que estuviera en el lugar y momento equivocado para vernos no creo que viviera para contarlo.

Fue divertido sentir el aire golpeando mi rostro mientras corría, era una linda sensación y algo nueva, ya que nunca había corrido a esa velocidad en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vida, menos combinado con esta sensación de adrenalina en mi ser, esto era algo que planeaba hacer siempre por todo lo que me quedaba de vida o eternidad, y no me importaba si fuera aquí como Vulturi, o si algo pasaba y fuera alguien más, no dejaría de hacer esto jamás.

Al llegar al castillo estaban en la recepción Marco, Felix, Demetri, Jane, Kasandra, Chelsea y Heidi, sentados en los sillones, al parecer estaban esperándonos, porque al entrar nos miraron con una sonrisa, algo felices o por lo menos complacidos.

Nos acercamos a ellos con pasos despreocupados.

-Mmm…-dijo Marco en cuanto nos tuvieron en frente, y a la vez mirándome de arriba abajo, extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa Amo?-dijo Alec.

-Al parecer Renesmee creció un poco en esta hora, solo un poco, pero aun asi se nota, tanto en su estatura como en sus facciones, ¿no lo creen?-todos me miraron de arriba a abajo sorprendidos y yo estaba atónita.

-¿Cómo crecí en una hora? Si hace tiempo que mi crecimiento no es tan rápido.- inquirí mirando a Marco.

-¿Cuándo dejaste de crecer tan rápido?-pregunto mirándome.

-Pues creo que cuando comencé a cazar, es decir tomar sangre de animales- respondí tratando de hacer memoria.

-Mmm…si es asi, pues al parecer creces más rápido con sangre de humanos que con la de animales. Eso explicaría este suceso a la perfección. –Explico Marco con unas pausas, que se podían relacionar con la lógica que estaba aplicando al formular esto- al menos esa es mi teoría.

-¿Significa que crecerá hasta que edad?-pregunto Heidi.

-Amm creo que entre los 16 y 18-le respondí recordando lo que Nahuel me había dicho cuando pregunte prácticamente lo mismo.

Ella asintió.

-Me pregunto cuando dejaras de crecer si sigues bebiendo sangre de humanos, es decir cuando aparentaras esa edad.-dijo Marco algo curioso.

Yo solo baje la mirada algo pensativa, también había pensado en eso muchas veces, y ahora, con la nueva teoría, las cosas tomaban más posibilidades.

-Eso es algo bueno-dijo Félix, gire mi vista hacia el- más pronto podremos disfrutarte-rio a carcajadas las cuales podía asegurar, escucharon todos los que estuvieran dentro del castillo.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza divertida y a la vez reí un poco.

Estaba más o menos acostumbrada a este tipo de bromas, gracias a Emmet, le encantaba molestar a las personas con sus comentarios, especialmente los de doble sentido. Asi que su comentario no me ofendió para nada, ya sabía perfectamente que no lo decía en serio, que era por ser gracioso simplemente.

-¡Felix!-grito Alec molesto.

Mire a Alec sin entender porque se molestaba, simplemente era una broma, y al parecer todos menos Marco y Felix estaban sorprendidos por su actitud, incluso yo lo estaba.

-Tranquilo Alec, solo bromeaba, además a la pequeña Remy no le importó para nada ¿o sí?- me miro esperando una respuesta.

Al parecer él me había puesto un nuevo sobrenombre. Remy. El apodo me agradaba.

-Claro que no Felix.-respondí mirando a Alec, el cual bufo ante mi respuesta.

-Lo ves, creo que hasta de acuerdo está con eso-se levantó y con un andar sigiloso se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de mí y se inclinó a mi altura.- ¿o no gatita?

Vaya otro sobrenombre, ambos eran lindos, era más que obvio que él era muy parecido a Emmet en varios aspectos, lo notaba muy bien.

-Más bien diría que estoy acostumbrada a las bromas, eh oso-reí.

Si, lo acababa de llamar oso. Le diría asi porque me recuerda a Emmet en muchos aspectos, tanto en su físico, porque ambos son unos grandulones, como en su forma de ser, iniciando por la bromas fuera de lugar. Además él me decía gatita, le tenía que tener un apodo relativo a un animal también.

-¿Oso?-rio.

-Si porque eres grande además de otros aspectos que me reservare por el momento.- sonreí, él acorto la distancia entre nosotros y me abrazo. Yo le correspondí el abrazo sin dudar.

-Me gusta gatita, ah y si te preguntas porque gatita, es porque eres linda, pequeña y adorable, tal como se supone que sean los gatos. O eso es lo que he escuchado decir sobre ellos.- sonreí.

-Si eso creo también,-reí levemente- y gracias oso-lo abrace más fuerte.

-Por Nada. Serás una buena hermanita a quien molestar y todo eso, ya hacía falta alguien como tú en este lugar realmente, y no es por ser grosero con las reliquias que tenemos aquí-Jane, Heidi y Chelsea bufaron ofendidas-.

-Cálmate Felix-le reclamo Jane con un toque sombrío en su voz.

Felix ni si quiera se inmuto a su comentario, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ella, lo cual tenía sentido.

-Y ¿Qué tal...?. ¿Me ayudaras en las bromas?-dijo mirando alrededor como si nadie estuviera ahí.

Eso me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Sabes que sí. Solo me avisas-me separe de él.

-Bueno ya es tarde Renesmee, a dormir-dijo Alec.

-Vaya Alec no te pongas celoso porque se la lleva mejor conmigo y te está ignorando por completo a causa mía-todos rieron ante su comentario, bueno todos menos Alec obviamente.

-Muy gracioso Felix, ya en serio a dormir Renesmee-El miro a Felix como si quisiera golpearlo.

-Bien, aguafiestas.-Felix se sentó en el sillón de brazos cruzados haciéndose el molesto.

-Vamos niña, es en serio, ve a dormir-repitió Alec.

Yo asentí y fui directo a mi habitación después de haberme despedido de todos con un gesto leve con la mano derecha.

El camino estuvo algo difícil ya que no conocía bien el lugar, pero me dedique a seguir mi olor, -el que había dejado al pasar por esos lugares ante- y asi fue como llegue sana y salva, sin perderme en este laberinto, camino a mi habitación.

Al llegar ahí tome una ducha y después me aliste para dormir. Antes de ir a la cama me acerque a él gran balcón que estaba en la habitación y recargándome en el barandal de piedra mire el cielo sonriendo y después mire todo el patio de los Vulturi, bueno al menos lo alcanzaba a ver desde ahí.

Desde ahí lograba ver los altos edificios de la ciudad a la perfección, aunque creo que se debía más a mi vista de vampira que a la buena ubicación de este lugar, porque a pesar de que el frente del castillo daba al centro de la ciudad, la parte trasera daba como a un bosque, o si es que salías por la entrada del verdadero patio trasero, según me había dicho Alec en nuestro recorrido.

Luego de eso, entre y me recosté en la cama cubriéndome con una sábana, aunque la verdad no tenía frio, era simplemente como, un habito innecesario, y asi cerré los ojos tardando poco tiempo en dormirme -lo usual ya que nunca me fue difícil dormir-.

Desperté con el primer rayo de luz que entro por la ventana del balcón, observe un reloj que estaba en el pequeño mueble de al lado de mi cama y de acuerdo a la hora en la que me había dormido era poco tiempo el que había descansado, pero no me sentía para nada cansada, era todo lo contrario, estaba llena de energía.

Me di una ducha para perder un poco de tiempo en el agua, ya que me había dado una antes de dormir y darme otra en estos momentos no era para nada necesaria, y asi después de eso me aliste, tomando otros jeans y playera del armario y a la vez unos tenis negros. Luego cepille mis rizos y los acomode en una coleta alta, después de eso me mire en el espejo, suspire y me aleje de ahí.

Estaba acostada en la cama mirando al techo tratando de entretenerme con algo, porque me estaba aburriendo demasiado, pero era imposible hacerlo, no había absolutamente nada que hacer en esa habitación, llevaba horas ingeniando algo que hacer, pero realmente no había algo divertido que hacer aquí, no me imagino que es lo que hacen aquí para no matarse por tanto aburrimiento.

Cuando comencé a contar los puntos que había en el techo –lo único que podía hacer en esa habitación a pesar de tanto rato que estuve ingeniando algo- alcance a captar el olor de Alec, estaba a unos metros de mi habitación, y supuse que venía hacia acá, asi que me senté en el borde de la cama, dejando mi tonto entretenimiento.

Alec llego hasta la puerta de mi habitación, para luego detenerse en frente a la puerta-lo sentí- y sin darle oportunidad de que tocara dije:

-Entra Alec.

El entro sin decir nada y me miro algo extrañado.

- ¿Desde hace cuantos metros captaste mi olor? Si ayer no lo podías hacer ya que te sorprendí en varias ocasiones.-pregunto después de haber estado en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Amm...no lo sé, pero desde hace rato y cuando te escuche afuera decidí evitarte la molestia de tocar a la puerta –respondí sonriendo.

-Bueno Renesmee…Marco dice que quiere verte en la sala de entrenamiento.-Apunto hacia la puerta.

Asentí y lo seguí hacia la habitación esa, volvimos a pasar por ese "laberinto" de puertas y pasillos. Todo eso era muy confuso, y si iba a vivir ahí no podía estar esperando a que fueran por mí para poder llegar a otra parte del castillo, tenía que conocer bien ese lugar.

Así que necesitaba alguien que me mostrara todo el lugar, indicándome que era cada cosas aquí, y sabia a quien le diría, se lo pediría a Alec, para que así el me ayudara a conocer este lugar, es que en serio estaba de locos él no perderse aquí. Decidí decirle de una vez.

-Alec este lugar es un laberinto. ¿Podrías ayudarme a conocer bien este lugar? Para no perderme.-comente sin dejar de caminar.

-Claro Renesmee, cuando acabes lo que Marco tiene planeado te mostrare el castillo.-respondió riendo.

Llegamos después de unos minutos y allí estaba Marco, recargado en la pared, obviamente esperándonos. Este lugar era para aprender a luchar obviamente, por eso era que las paredes se veían un poco más gruesas que las del resto del castillo y también no había ninguna ventana solo había un pequeño espejo en el fondo. Al parecer querían evitar cualquier tipo de pérdidas materiales lo más posible.

-Renesmee si serás una Vulturi tendrás que aprender a luchar, -dijo con voz seria, en cuanto estuvimos frente a él- así que por ahora quiero que nos veas a Alec y a mí luchar, y aprendas lo más que puedas, porque aun eres muy joven como para luchar con uno de nosotros. No quiero ponerte en esta clase de peligro.

Asentí.

Me senté en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación -para no estorbarles- observando como peleaban, ambos eran buenos luchadores, lo cual hacia que la pelea estuviera reñida, bueno eso era porque Alec no usaba sus dones de ser asi hace un tiempo que él había ganado dejando completamente desensibilizado a Marco.

Después de un tiempo de estar luchando Marco me miro y se detuvo de la nada a lo cual Alec aprovecho y lo derribo de un solo golpe, se produjo un estruendo cuando Marco cayo en el suelo, pero él se quedó en el suelo sin decir absolutamente nada, solamente tenía la mirada fija en mí, porque ni siquiera se levantaba o algo por el estilo.

Cuando Alec vio que Marco no hizo nada para defenderse o contraatacar, porque ni si quiera se está moviendo note en su rostro como se tensó sin dejar de ver a Marco, después se alejó de Marco y lo miro un tanto preocupado.

-¿Amo está bien?-pregunto.

-Amm sí, no te preocupes Alec. –Hablo Marco mientras que se levantó y se acercó a mí.

Lo mire mientras entrecerraba los ojos imaginando que es lo que él estaba pensando, porque notaba en su rostro que algo pasaba por su mente y que le era un tanto difícil de comprender, sus facciones eran muy claras.

- Vaya que cambio Renesmee. No lo había notado-dijo Marco inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia su derecha.

-¿Cambio?-dije sin entender.

Al parecer había ocurrido otro cambio en mí, pero ¿Qué sería? ¿Habría crecido aún más? No, definitivamente no creo que sea eso. Pero aun asi si es alguna otra cosa ¿Por qué no lo note? Eran demasiadas cosas en estos dos días, debía asimilarlo.

Era como si todo aquí fuera un gran libro que tuviera que aprenderme y que además cada minuto cambia un poco. Casi nada era predecible aquí y por demás debía de acostumbrarte a esto de una manera rápida si pensabas durar aquí y eso se aplicaba más a mí por ser diferentes a todos los demás en este lugar.

-Sí, tus ojos, cambiaron.

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? ¿O que les paso?-pregunte y me acerque al espejo pequeño, que estaba colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Mire mis ojos a través del espejo y comencé a hurgar en mi mirada, pero no fue difícil o tardado el encontrar a lo que se refería Marco, ya que era algo realmente notorio, y esto era que el borde de mi pupila era rojo, era un fuerte rojo borgoña, como el de un neófito, lo demás seguía igual, del mismo color chocolate que había heredado de mi mama.

Me parecía sorprendente que hace unas horas cuando me estaba arreglando o cuando me mire en el espejo detenidamente por unos segundos no había notado esto, si fue tan fácil encontrarlo ahorita por lo obvio que era, no entendía porque no lo había visto antes.

Por otro lado, ese borde me parecía raro, ya que, pues era un rojo borgoña, como el de un neófito, o el de un vampiro que bebe sangre humana, es decir lo que son los típicos vampiros, nunca me había pasado algo asi, me incline un poco más hacia el espejo mirando más mis ojos, estaba extrañada por esto, mientras que a la vez trataba de comprenderlo.

El borde rojo de mis ojos me perturbaba levemente, eso era porque jamás creí que el color de mis ojos cambiara, o en este caso solo el borde, aun asi no lo creía posible, podía asegurar que cada vez me parecía menos a la niña que llego aquí ayer, con tantos deseos de regresar a su casa.

Retrocedí dos pequeños pasos, alejándome un poco del espejo.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí con voz baja.

-Pues tengo una teoría, aunque no sé si este del todo bien, es decir no es nada seguro.-respondió Marco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dilo-Hablo Alec por primera vez desde que se había iniciado este tema.

-De acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que Renesmee está usando más su parte vampira más que la humana, por eso tiene ese borde rojo en los ojos, es como si tus ojos fueran como los de nosotros, el color borgoña causado por beber sangre humana, pero como solo eres mitad vampira y tu color de ojos es café no pueden cambiar a rojo completamente y solo el borde cambio a causa de eso, pero no te preocupes estarás bien, muy bien a decir verdad, no afectara de manera negativa a Renesmee en nada y además no creo vayas a necesitar tu parte humana para nada, siendo una Vulturi. Bueno casi nada.-respondió Marco.

-¿Tendré más cambios?-dije mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-No lo sé, puede ser asi, tal vez adoptes más características de los vampiros-respondió.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-Pregunto Alec sin dejar de mirarme.

-Pues algunas cosas básicas, como lo son la piel, fuerza, velocidad, los sentidos muy desarrollados, - Yo asentí una sola vez asimilando todo lo que había dicho.-Sigamos pues.

Asentí y tome de nuevo mi lugar en el rincón sin decir palabra alguna.

Marco se acercó de nuevo a Alec dando la indicación de comenzar una nueva pelea, donde creo que volvería a ser una pelea como antes de que el notara el cambio de mis ojos, y que todo estaría de nuevo reñido entre ellos dos.

Y asi, Marco y Alec siguieron con eso casi todo el día, y de vez en cuando entre cada movimiento explicaban ese movimiento y en qué momentos me serviría, para tratar de enseñarme a luchar lo mejor posible, y después de eso me dejaron pelear un poco, claro, ellos no utilizaban toda su fuerza porque si no al primer movimiento me habrían ganado –creo-, pero aun asi termine un poco cansada y eso me irrito.

Porque si se suponía que ya era más vampira que humana, no debía cansarme tal como ellos dos no lo hacían, y eso significaba que debía poder soportar más tiempo luchando con ellos, pero no era si, empezaba a odiar mi parte humana.

Quería ser una vampira completa, lo deseaba realmente más que cualquier otra cosa, eso era algo que nunca había deseado porque me sentía bien siendo quien era, simplemente yo, era feliz asi, y sabía que si me lo hubieran preguntado antes, hubiera dicho que no lo quería nunca jamás, que quería quedarme asi, como lo soy, para siempre.

Pero era obvio que estaba cambiando, mi físico mis pensamientos, todo eso, estaba cambiando de Cullen a Vulturi, y todo esto había transcurrido en muy poco tiempo, y pues para ser sincera eso no me desagradaba, incluso creo que comenzaba a gustarme un poco el bordo rojo en mis ojos aunque al principio me había preocupado por eso.

-Tranquila Rene-dijo Marco al verme un tanto desesperada- recuerda que aun tienes tu parte humana es normal que te canses, no te desesperes por eso, ya descansemos. ¿Tienes hambre?- me miro.

Cuando el menciono la comida me di cuenta de que no había comido nada sólido, o mejor dicho nada de comida humana desde ayer en la casa Cullen, y la verdad en todo este tiempo no había tenido ganas de comida, no me había sentido hambrienta, era en serio que no había recordado para nada la comida, era como si no tuviera necesidad de comer algo, al menos ya no.

Primero había sido el no necesitar dormir tanto, porque con lo poco que había dormido me sentía llena de energía, y ahora estaba esto, era como si mis necesidades humanas hubieran desaparecido, como si al no utilizar ya esa parte no necesitaba alimentarla, ya no más, lo cual remarco más las palabras de Marco en mi mente. Ya no era tan humana, era más vampira.

Suspire.

-No, no tengo hambre amo.-Respondí mirándolo.

Marco me miro sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura Renesmee?-pregunto Alec.

Asentí levemente.

-Bueno pues ve a dormir un poco. Anda, mañana seguimos entrenando. –dijo Marco sin dejar de mirarme.

-En realidad no tengo sueño-dije bajo.

-Aun asi, descansa, fue mucho por hoy, bueno porque no estás acostumbrada-insistió Marco, más como una orden que un consejo.

Dado eso, salí de la sala sin quejarme y Alec me siguió en seguida.

- Eres buena luchando, en serio-dijo Alec riendo un poco.

-Gracias por el cumplido, pero aún no soy tan buena como alguno de ustedes, y la verdad creo que nunca lo seré.-suspire.

-Créeme algún día lo serás.-sonrió.

Ambos seguimos caminando en silencio, él estaba a mi izquierda y sentía como me miraba, mientras tanto yo solo miraba hacia el piso, como si algo me pesara, aunque realmente no era asi, creo que solo no quería mirarlo a los ojos y sentir sus ojos borgoña sobre los míos. Estuvimos algunos segundos más en silencio. Después Alec se detuvo y yo igual, mientras que lo miraba.

-Bueno ahora a enseñarte en castillo, no vaya a ser que te pierdas y después que vamos hacer-rio levemente, sonando a una campanillas movidas por una brisa, y acto seguido seguimos caminando.

Él me guio primero por los pasillos básicos, por asi llamarlos, ya que serían los que más necesitaría al estar viviendo en el castillo. Me mostro los caminos para dirigirme a la sala de tronos, la sala de espera, es decir donde trabajaba Kasandra, luego la cocina –aunque no creo que la vaya a necesitar para nada, ahí solo iba Kasandra, de ahí en más nadie iba, al menos no para comer- después me mostro la bodega donde tenían guardado varias bolsas de sangre, obviamente eran donadas, aunque estas eran robadas realmente del hospital donde habían sido donadas.

-Y pues aquí es la habitación de Felix-comento Alec.

Justo cuando dijo eso Felix salió de su habitación con una silla en su mano, cargándola como si fuera un simple pedazo de papel, en cuanto nos vio dejo la silla en el suelo, más bien la soltó en el aire y está al caer hizo un tremendo ruido, me sorprendió que no se quebrara por la velocidad en que la dejo caer.

-¡Gatita!-grito mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Oso-dije mientras él me abrazaba, estrechándome con fuerza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Conociendo el castillo para no perderme por aquí-respondí mientras que jalaba levemente un mechón de su pelo.

-Hey, de esto es que vivo-dijo separándose de mí y pasando una mano por su cabello graciosamente- Ok, eso no es cierto.

-No lo creí ni por un segundo-dije riendo.

-Me ofendes. Ja.-rio a carcajadas y yo igual, Alec solo lo hacía levemente, sin llamar tanto la atención como lo hacíamos nosotros, no entendía porque se comportaba asi cuando estaba con alguien más, o mejor dicho con Felix,- pues sigue con tu recorrido, no quiero que te pierdas no sé qué haría sin ti-me guiño un ojo riendo-, y nos vemos luego, yo paso por tu habitación ¿ok?-sonrió.

Asentí y él se retiró tomando la silla en sus manos de nuevo, para llevarla, a no sé dónde es que se dirigía.

-Son muy amigos-comento Alec en un tono algo extraño, ya cuando Felix se hubo alejado unos buenos metros de donde nosotros estábamos parados.

Lo mire.

-Sí, eso creo. ¿Por qué?-dije inclinando levemente mi cabeza hacia la derecha.

-Nada, solo decía.-se encogió de hombros y a la vez escondió rus ojos de mi alcance.- Ahora sigamos-comenzó a caminar, dejándome con la duda de que había detrás de sus palabras. Solté un profundo suspiro.

No le dije nada más acerca del tema, y lo seguí en silencio de nuevo, no tenía ganas de discutir con él, y menos por algo que no había entendido para nada, su actitud hacia Felix cuando estaba conmigo me parecía de lo más extraña pero no le pensaba preguntar sobre eso y mucho menos reprocharle, al menos no por ahora.

Y asi, en silencio, pasamos por las habitaciones que nos faltaban de recorrer. Luego de terminar con las habitaciones pasamos por una gran puerta de color café con detalles dorados, y esos detalles eran de oro, no como los demás que había en el resto del castillo que brillaban, pero que no eran de oro, solo estaban pintados de dorado a la perfección.

Me detuve observando aquella puerta, imaginando lo que podía haber su interior.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Alec acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de aquí?-pregunte señalando la puerta.

-Entra y lo averiguaras-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Realmente puedo?-lo mire.

El asintió.

-En serio.

Suspire y puse mi mano sobre la perilla dorada de la puerta –reconociendo que también era de oro- para después girarla haciendo que la gran y elegante puerta de abriera. La empuje levemente y esta se abrió a su plenitud quedando las puertas a cada lado de la entrada en forma vertical y sin tambalearse, se notaba que estaban hechas de un materia grueso y obviamente pesado.

Entre con pasos pequeños mirando alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, ya que esta habitación no tenía ninguna ventana, o entrada de luz, pero a pesar de eso veía todo a la perfección. La habitación era más grande que cualquiera en el castillo, incluso que la de la sala de tronos –aunque sonara imposible eso- y estaba como divida en dos pisos, amplios, y muy elaborados.

Todo estaba hecho de cantera, el color era un gris muy hermoso y limpio, tenía detalles muy elaborados y finos. En los bordes de las paredes había detalles de oro como los que había en la puerta de la entrada. El piso era de un color vino tinto, y resaltaba de una manera linda con los tonos que había en este lugar. Estaba muy bien construido.

En la parte de abajo había una gran chimenea en el fondo, donde arriba de ella colgaba un retrato de la una vista panorámica de la ciudad de Volterra. Era en blanco y negro, asi que era obvio que tenía mucho tiempo aquí. Todas las paredes excepto la de la chimenea estaban cubiertas de estantes, los cuales estaban llenos de libros, unos gruesos, pequeños, otros que se veían no muy viejos, y otros que parecían tener siglos ahí. Lo cual si era posible.

En la parte superior, después de la escalera de cantera también, con el barandal de madera fina, había un gran piano de madera negro, era hermoso, aunque parecía que nadie lo tocaba por la cantidad de polvo que había encima de él. Al lado de este se encontraban muchos libros, que al parecer eran álbumes de fotografías, y muchas pinturas encimadas, una después de otra.

Lo que había en este lugar era bello, no importaba lo que fuera era como si estuviera hecho con la mayor delicadeza y dedicación, por lo cual se debía su belleza, era como si fuera de un inmortal, por lo cual era digno de los Vulturi, o de cualquier vampiro, aunque por los detalles era más para un Vulturi, eso era seguro.

Di unos pasos más adentro acercándome a la gran escalera, quería ir a ese piano y ver porque nadie lo había tocado en un buen tiempo, tal vez estaba descompuesto, no lo sabía. Y esto seguiría asi hasta que no me acercara al piano y lo observara más de cerca.

Subí la escalera y me senté en el asiento que estaba al lado del piano, quite el polvo del teclado y mire todo el piano tratando de encontrar alguna imperfección, un desajuste algo que me dijera porque este piano estaba sin uso, pero el piano estaba en perfecto estado, lo que lo hacía ver viejo era el polvo, pero solo eso.

Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

Entonces fue cuando me llego una idea. Tal vez nadie tocaba el piano porque no sabían cómo, es decir, nadie sabía tocar el piano, y por eso estaba ahí arrumbado. Aunque a la vez parecía un desperdicio y algo tonto haber gastado en algo que nadie iba a utilizar, pero creo que los Vulturi tenían excentricidades, que más podía ser.

Deslice mis dedos por el teclado, y recordé algunas notas de una canción que papa me había enseñado, bueno lo poco que había aprendido, porque sus clases siempre terminaban igual: el tocando para mí, a causa de que se desesperaba al enseñarme como tocar una melodía. Por lo tanto no sabía casi nada, pero esas notas –una pequeña parte de una canción, la cual no recuerdo el nombre- y supongo que podía tocar si quiera eso, y darle un uso a este piano viejo.

Comencé a tocar las pocas notas que me sabía y fue como poco a poco la melodía se escuchaba bien, aunque repetía la misma parte, por no saber las demás notas. En eso sentí una ráfaga de viento a mi lado, y sabía que era porque Alec estaba a mi lado, deje de tocar y me iba a girar hacia él, cuando el tomo asiento a mi lado, en la banquita del piano.

Lo mire y él puso sus manos sobre el piano, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos cada una de las teclas del piano, solo deslizándose, sin provocar ningún sonido de las teclas. Luego de eso soltó una leve risa nostálgica, incline levemente mi cabeza y puse mi mano sobre la suya, el fijo la vista en mí.

-¿Sabes tocar?-inquirí sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sí. Pero no lo hago desde hace tiempo.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué?-lo volví a cuestionar.

-No lo sé, fue hace tanto tiempo, cuando aún tenía esperanza en esta vida, cuando no buscaba otra forma de felicidad. No sé. Tal vez la rutina acabo con…todo-respondió en voz apagada.

-Espero eso no me pase a mí, aunque tu mirada es linda, no quiero tener esa dulce tristeza en mis ojos-comente retirando mi mano de la suya y poniéndola a mi costado.

-¿Cuál dulce tristeza?-inquirió algo curioso pero sin mirarme.

-La que hay en tu mirada, tus ojos. Es decir, se nota que, estas triste por algo, y a la vez esa tristeza es linda, es dulce. No sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente sé que es así-respondí mostrando una media sonrisa.

-Creo que entendí-rio levemente.- Ojala y no tengas esta mirada jamás. Espero que siempre tengas esa gotita de esperanza en los ojos.

-Lo mismo digo yo…-murmure desvaneciendo mi voz en un hilo de viento.

Pasaron varios días en los que me dedique a acostumbrarme al castillo, y a todos los que vivían aquí. Además de que aprendí a luchar un poco más, gracias a que entrenaba con Marco y Alec. Después Heidi me mostro como atraer la cena al castillo, por lo que me tuvieron que enseñar otro idioma, y escogieron el Francés, además de que ese me gusto también.

Con los días pasaba un buen tiempo en el cuarto donde estaba el piano, donde Alec me enseñaba a tocar el piano en forma, es decir bien, no solo el fragmento que me sabia, y a diferencia de papa no le importaba repetir lo mismo muchas veces, hasta parecía que le agradaba estar ahí conmigo a pesar de que no fuera muy buena alumna.

Además en este tiempo conocí mejor a todos los que estaban en el castillo, como quienes eran aquí y a llevármela bien con ellos. Por ejemplo: Aro es el líder principal, aunque los tres tienen opinión, se puede decir que él es el que da el veredicto final. Cayo es el agresivo, el rencoroso y por si faltaba algo, era vengativo. En él se basan todas las guerras con los clanes que pueden ser una amenaza, al menos para él. Marco, él es el compasivo el tranquilo, que piensa antes de actuar, al cual si le importan los miembros de la guardia, y además está enamorado de Kasandra, aunque ella es Humana. Por lo que todo eso es un secreto para muchos en el castillo.

Santiago es un miembro fuerte de la Guardia aunque muy reservado, he hablado muy pocas veces con él, por lo cual no lo conozco mucho. Afton es alguien agradable, solo que influyen mucho en él las órdenes de Aro y Cayo. Corin es alguien que aunque no sé porque, me odia, eso es seguro.

Kasandra, es una buena persona y secretaria, razón por la cual sigue con vida aquí, además también está enamorada de Marco, -ninguno confiesa su amor al otro por miedo a Aro y Cayo-. Heidi es la que se encarga de atraer a los turistas o mejor dicho almuerzo, esa es su posición básica aquí. Chelsea se encarga de usar su don, además de que es una buena parte de la guardia. Ambas ellas, personas agradables.

Demetri era el rastreador, el que localizaba a todos en cualquier misión, además de ser alguien agradable, y sincero, algo así como estilo Jasper. Felix es algo así como el gracioso y fortachón del castillo, su posición por siempre, además de ser una gran persona, para mi es un hermano mayor. Jane la pequeña arma de aquí, pero a la vez mortal por su don, parecía ser mala y algo sádica, pero al conocerla es una gran persona y tímida, y algo tierna, pero eso si, es muy reservada, no suele expresar sus sentimientos, emociones, ni nada de ese estilo.

Alec era el medio callado de aquí, pero a la vez centrado, el de la mirada de dulce tristeza. Además de también indispensable aquí como su hermana, Jane. Era bueno conmigo y además era alguien en quien podía confiar, aunque había cosas de él que no comprendía.

En fin mi vida aquí estaba mejorando, o mejor dicho me estaba acostumbrando a esto.


	4. Chapter 3 Primera pelea

Cap.3 Primera Pelea

Estaba entrenando con Marco en la sala de entrenamiento, tal como lo había hecho todos los días durante estos seis meses, era un largo tiempo el que pasaba aquí, pero me servía mucho, ya que quería ser igual de fuerte y buena luchadora que cualquiera en este lugar. -Y a pesar de que ya era de noche no me sentía cansada de estar entrenando con él, al contrario, eso era porque estaba obteniendo hábitos de vampiros.-

Estábamos en eso, cuando se escuchó un gran estallido en la entrada del castillo. Era el ruido producido por una puerta siendo derribada. Eso no era para nada una buena señal. Marco salió corriendo hacia la sala de tronos sin decir nada y yo lo seguí también en silencio, todos estaban ya en la sala reunidos cuando nosotros llegamos. Era obvio que algo grave estaba pasando, para que estuvieran así, se notaba en sus rostros la preocupación, era como si no estuvieran bien preparados para eso. O al menos esa apariencia es daban.

-¿Qué paso hermano?-dijo Marco acercándose a los tronos.

-Son hijos de la luna-respondió Aro mientras miraba atentamente a todos los presentes en la habitación.

Todos se tensaron al instante, y por lo tanto el rostro de cada uno estaba rígido, pero el más preocupado de todos, era Cayo, era como si tuviera un pánico mayor con respecto a lo que Aro había dicho. No entendía porque él se comportaría de esa manera.

Jane dio un paso al frente.

-Pero ¿Qué quieren? No estábamos en paz con ellos desde hace tiempo, por lo mismo dejamos de atacarlos, había un trato-dijo alzando la voz, la cual hizo eco en la sala, y miro a Aro.

- Pues sí, se suponía pero lo han roto y obviamente no tienen la mínima intención de estar en paz con nosotros-respondió levantándose de su trono.

-Pero ¿Por qué quebrantaron el trato?-pregunto Felix.

Aro me miro y después suspiro. Ahí fue cuando supuse que yo tenía que ver en eso, así que desvié la mirada de Aro, sintiéndome avergonzada.

-Vienen para evitar que tengamos a Renesmee, piensan que así seremos más poderosos y eso no les conviene, ya que parte de nuestra misión es exterminarlos-miro a Cayo significativamente-, tenemos que destruirlos a todos antes de que se acerquen a Renesmee y la dañen-. Toda la guardia salió, excepto unos cuantos que se quedaron para proteger a los amos, sus esposas y también a mí, ya que era a quien querían los licántropos.

–Renesmee tu quédate aquí-sentencio con firmeza Sulpicia, a lo que yo solo asentí.

Marco se acercó a mí y se mantuvo a mi lado alerta, como si estuviera preparado para defenderme de cualquiera que intentara acercarse a mí. Yo estaba preocupada solo aparentaba alrededor de ocho y nueve años, y por lo mismo no sabía pelear muy bien, había sido entrenando, cierto, pero eso no significaba que pudiera defenderme de algún licántropo como ellos podían hacerlo, y mucho menos, defender a alguien más. Esto podría no salir nada bien si ellos no lograban detenerlos, antes de que se adentraran más en el castillo, si lograban entrar aquí, a la sala de tronos, todo estaría acabado.

Marco me miro y tomo mis manos.

-Pequeña, si ellos llegan a entrar aquí y nos atacan, corre. No te detengas por nosotros, que solo te importe estar a salvo. Sé que te preocupamos pero en ese momento no te debe importar, estaremos bien.-dijo con un deje de desesperación en su voz.

Lo mire atónita ante su petición.

No sé cómo me podía pedir eso, era algo absurdo, la verdad. No podía dejarlos aquí y menos si estaban luchando por mí en algo que yo había provocado. No era justo, para nada. Ellos venían por mí y todos debían defenderme mientras yo huía como una cobarde. Eso no, podía pedirme que hiciera varias cosas, pero eso no podía hacerlo.

-Pero no puedo dejarlos así, amo…-él me miro y negó con la cabeza impidiéndome el seguir hablando.

-Prométemelo. No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por todos los que te queremos. Por favor Renesmee, te lo pido-me miro suplicante.

Su mirada y tono de voz no me dejaban negarme, no quería desobedecerlos además de que el ya influía en mi un poco de autoridad, todo eso porque él era como un padre para mí además de ser mi amo, o jefe, por llamarlo así, ya que era parte de la guardia Vulturi y debía obedecer órdenes de los amos. Así que asentí una sola vez, en respuesta de que si lo haría, que obedecería sus órdenes, aunque no fuera mi voluntad. Él sonrió y miro hacia la puerta con la misma postura defensiva, esperando el momento en que los licántropos entraran a la sala. Él sabía que pasaría eso, por lo mismo me pidió el que huyera. Quería protegerme.

Pasaron unos minutos –muy lentamente, porque parecían una eternidad- donde solo se escuchaban rechinidos, gritos, gruñidos y cosas como esas, que eran típicas en una pelea, mientras que en la sala solo reinaba el silencio, uno incómodo y lleno de tensión, era la única carga que se sentía en aire, el ambiente pesado.

Todo se estaba volviendo un poco más violento allá, entre más tiempo pasaba, y comenzaba a oler un poco a fuego revuelto con un olor desagradable –a licántropo, no podía ser otra cosa, su olor era así- y también a algo dulce e hipnotizan té a la vez, lo cual en parte no era muy buena señal para ambos lados, ya que significaba que ambas partes estaban perdiendo a miembros de su grupo.

Instantes después se comenzaron a escuchar unas fuertes pisadas en dirección hacia aquí, todos sabían que pasaría, lo notaba en sus pálidos rostros, cada uno aquí presente en la habitación tomo una postura defensiva, mientras que pisada de los licántropos nos aclaraba más su desagradable olor y nos decía que esto no terminaría muy bien.

Entonces, quince licántropos entraron por la puerta violentamente, haciendo que la gran puerta cayera cada parte al suelo quedando casi destrozadas por completo, consecuencia del impacto; los tres chicos de la guardia que se quedaron con nosotros por si algo pasaba, fueron a atacarlos de prisa, antes de que se acercan más a nosotros, pero eran demasiados los licántropos y ellos no alcanzaban a controlarlos a todos.

Su lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en peleas de uno a uno, por lo tanto quedando algunos sin hacer nada, los doce licántropos que no estaban peleando con los chicos se acercaron a los amos y sus esposas en plan de atacar, –quedaba de más pensar que harían otra cosa- con pasos lentos pero fuertes y decididos, los amos y sus esposas se adelantaron a la defensiva impidiéndoles avanzar más a mí -me encontraba detrás de ellos-.

Su plan era que no se acercaran a mí, pero aun así quedaban siete licántropos sin tener con quien pelear, -su pelea también era uno a uno, al parecer los licántropos eran muy fuertes- los cuales me miraron amenazadoramente y sonrieron ampliamente al notar que estaba desprotegida; era más que obvio lo que pensaban hacer y en cuanto vieron la oportunidad exacta, se abalanzaron sobre mí.

Tumbe una pared de la sala y salí corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba en la parte trasera del castillo-bueno de la parte secreta trasera que solo se utilizaba muy pocas veces y no por todas las personas del castillo- a toda la velocidad que me era posible, no podía dejar que me alcanzaran. En primero porque de nada servía que me agarraran aquí, no podía defenderme bien, teníamos que estar al mismo nivel, es decir, tenía que saber que haría, debía pensar en algo así como un plan de ataque, además de que había prometido que no dejaría que me hicieran daño y que huiría de la sala si entraban ahí. Y así lo haría.

Seguía corriendo cada vez más rápido, pero aun así eso no cambiaba las cosas mucho. Los licántropos me seguían muy de cerca, a una gran velocidad obviamente, pero no tan rápida como la mía; se notaba que en realidad querían desaparecerme, era como si yo fuera su enemigo número uno en todo el universo, ya no existían solo sus enemigos los vampiros, estaba yo encabezando la lista.

No veía el peligro que les causaba yo, no era nada importante, podían hacer un trato más y ya, no debíamos de ser enemigos mortales por siempre, eso podía cambiar, pero según veía -entre más tiempo corría tratando de huir- ellos ni siquiera verían eso como una opción. Todo porque el trato que tenían con los Vulturi de mantener la paz entre ellos, lo desecharon al enterarse de que yo estaba en la guardia, porque me consideraban una amenaza- algo que no entendía-. Yo era el único problema en todo esto, al parecer.

Después de un rato de estar corriendo lo más rápido que podía porque mi fuerza no daba más, me estaba cansando –además creo que había salido de Volterra ya, porque no reconocía el lugar para nada-, entonces comencé a perder un poco de vista a los Licántropos y para perderlos más se me ocurrió zigzaguear entre los árboles para marearlos un poco. Me parecía un buen plan.

Después de un tiempo llegue a pensar que los había arre basado con muchos metros, incluso hasta kilómetros, porque ya no los de visaba ni siquiera a lo lejos, y entonces baje un poco la velocidad tranquilizándome un poco, creyendo que me encontraba fuera de peligro, pero de pronto uno me alcanzo saliendo de entre los arbustos de mi izquierda y se abalanzó salvajemente hacia mí.

Lo tome del pecho antes de que me cayera encima y lo arroje unos cuantos metros lejos de mí, dándome tiempo de ponerme en posición de ataque. Él se levantó después de haberse sacudido un poco, y comenzó a rondarme en forma de círculo, yo no desapartaba la vista de él, esperando el momento en que me atacara y así poder comenzar a luchar con él, y tener la ventaja de la defensiva.

Él se cansó de dar vueltas a mí alrededor y se detuvo abalanzándose de nuevo hacia mí. Luche un poco con el –lo mejor que pude hacerlo ya que no sabía mucho de técnicas de pelas apenas estaba aprendiendo un poco-, pero él era demasiado grande y fuerte, al menos para mí, después de un tiempo, cuando sentí que me estaba ganando lo mire fijamente deseando que desapareciera o me dejara en paz, que algo le hiciera daño y me diera tiempo de huir o planear algo.

Y en cuanto pensé eso él se me alejo de mi aullando horriblemente, y empezó a retorcerse del dolor en el suelo, era como si alguien lo estuviera torturando fuertemente, parecía como si estuviera quemando por dentro, ya que por fuera no tenía fuego por ningún lado, no dejaba de mirarlo, simplemente mantenía la vista fija en él.

De principio quede atónita y no reaccione por estarlo observando, pero después de unos cuantos segundos de eso, reaccione que tenía una ventaja –al menos por ahora- y decidí hacer algo; comencé a despedazarlo lo más rápido posible. Era como si él no sintiera nada gracias a que el dolor que ya tenía era más fuerte y cuando arranque su última pierna el cayo en silencio cesando con sus gritos de dolor y supuse que había muerto –parecía absurdo pensar que no lo estaba- y sin despedazarlo más amontone todas las partes en un las raíces de un árbol grande.

Le prendí fuego con un encendedor que tenía en la bolsa, uno que me había dado Marco hace un tiempo atrás, quería hacer eso antes de que algo pasara y él se pudiera rearmar o algo parecido–tal como los vampiros lo hacen si no son incinerados en seguida de ser despedazados- no sabia todo sobre estos seres . Cuando le hube prendido fuego me sentí más tranquila, y pude sentarme al lado de este, normalizando mi respiración, y de paso, los latidos de mi corazón.

Estaba observando el fuego, veía como el licántropo se convertía en cenizas lentamente, y desaparecía con esas cenizas el daño que podría hacerle a alguien, y de repente comencé a pensar que es lo que había pasado para que él se retorciera de dolor así, recordaba esa forma de dolor de alguna parte, y cada vez que lo pensaba más segura estaba de eso, pero no sabía de donde exactamente, no lo podía localizar.

Estaba razonando eso, tratando de identificar de donde conocía ese tipo de dolor, cuando llegaron cuatro licántropos –había olvidado por completo que quedaban varios aun a los cuales había perdido cuando corrí entre los árboles y que al parecer me habían encontrado en este descuido- estos se detuvieron ante las llamas asombrados, y así continuaron por unos instantes mirando el fuego y captaron el olor del licántropo.

Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente perfectamente cuando esto sucedió, es decir, estaba al tanto de lo que pensaron al saber a su compañero muerto y ya incinerado por mi mano, por una hibrida, y por demás una Vulturi, eso no les agradaría jamás. Los mire y ellos me mostraron sus grandes colmillos, después se abalanzaron hacia mí, con más coraje del que ya me tenían, si es que eso pudiera ser.

Me levante en seguida, huyendo de ahí.

Corrí tratando de perderlos de vista otra vez, al menos para que me dieran tiempo de pensar que hacer o de donde esconderme, porque si me costó trabajo deshacerme el primero –siendo uno- ahora que son más seria mucho más difícil para mí y obviamente más fácil para ellos, tenía que idear algo, pero nada venía a mi mente.

Lo único que seguía haciendo era correr y correr, era lo que único que podía hacer, no se me ocurría algo más para deshacerme de los licántropos. Pero ellos eran -como ya lo había notado- muy rápidos y no me perdían de vista, sin importar a la velocidad a la que iba, pero no podía ir más rápido porque estaba cansada.

Pero para mi suerte, todo paso tal como con el primero, y al hacerlo sentí como un tipo de_ deja vu, _todo fue muy similar. Es decir: otra vez me alcanzaron en un breve instante, y después de eso peleamos un rato –aunque esta vez fue un poco más difícil ya que eran más licántropos- yo los arrojaba con toda mi fuerza lo más lejos de mí, pero cuando uno estaba en el suelo en otro me atacaba, esto parecía algo sin fin.

Pero después los mire concentrándome y otra vez deseando lo mismo que con el primero y se quedaron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor,-algo que no entendía para nada, pero me servía y agradecía que estuviera pasando- aproveche tal como la otra vez y comencé a despedazarlos uno por uno, solo que ahora empezaba por la cabeza por si este efecto de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo se acababa, y ellos volvían a la normalidad.

Cuando casi terminaba de hacer esto, me refiero a despedazarlos, otro llego por atrás de mi –siempre olvidaba que faltaban algunos, me habían seguido siete desde el castillo y solo llevaba cinco, eran demasiados- y se lanzó hacia mi rápidamente, y después mordió mi pierna izquierda.

Sentí un gran dolor y después sentí como un poco se sangre comenzó a brotar en mi pierna, pero no dejaría que eso me venciera, era solo un significante detalle, y debía de acabar con el licántropo antes de que él lo hiciera conmigo. Así que deje lo que estaba haciendo y me levante; de una patada lo arroje lejos de mí, el cayo del otro lado del prado derribando un árbol, y por el golpe quedo algo inconsciente, o por lo menos confundido, lo cual use a mi favor para terminar de despedazar a los licántropos.

Mi plan era huir en cuanto quemara los restos de los licántropos y que todo eso sería antes de que el licántropo despertara, porque pensaba dejarlo ahí, pero no fue así. El licántropo se levantó justo cuando termine de despedazar a los licántropos –que oportuno-dejándome sin tiempo de quemar los restos, y se sacudió un poco recobrándose completamente del golpe.

Saque el encendedor rápidamente de mi bolsa trasera, y levante la tapa que tenía, decidida a quemar los restos soltando el encendedor en alguno de los cuerpos, pero en eso el licántropo se volvió contra mí de nuevo arrojándome al otro lado del prado, rápidamente me levante y llegue a su lado de nuevo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, él se cayó al suelo a unos pocos metros de mí.

Cuando él estaba listo para atacarme de nuevo, apareció Alec de entre los árboles y el licántropo se abalanzó sobre él olvidándose de mi, ambos comenzaron a luchar muy violentamente, era como si un odio existiera ahí aparte de querer ganar la pelea –y lo de ser enemigos mortales- se notaba en el aire, lo sentía. Se podía decir que era una pelea algo pareja, es decir ambos tenían la misma fuerza ya que Alec no podía usar su don mientras luchaba tenía que estar tranquilo y concentrado y al estar luchando no podía lograr eso, entonces eso significaba que podía perder cualquiera de los dos y deseaba con todo mi corazón, que no fuera Alec.

Todo seguía así mientras yo me acercaba a los restos de los licántropos lo más cautelosamente posible para no dar oportunidad que el licántropo se olvidara de Alec y se abalanzara sobre mí, y además quería encenderle fuego a los licántropos. Tome el encendedor que se me había caído cuando el licántropo se abalanzo sobre mí, del pasto en un ágil movimiento. Cuando de la nada salió otro más de entre los árboles y ataco a Alec también.

Ya había captado su plan, era deshacerse de él para después seguir conmigo. Primero el rival mas fuerte, dejando a mi al final como postre. Esto se había convertido en una gran pelea, y por demás injusta, porque eran dos contras uno, eso no les daba las mismas oportunidades, la pelea estaba llena de gruñidos y gritos de desesperación, más que la primera vez –antes de que el otro licántropo llegara-.

Observe sorprendida su pelea porque no entendía como pero los licántropos comenzaron a ganarle a Alec. Esto no era razonable, Alec era el mejor luchador de la guardia Vulturi, no sé cómo dos tontos licántropos podía estarle ganando, esto no podía ser posible. Un licántropo mordió el pecho de Alec y este cayó al suelo muy débil y lastimado, al parecer venial algo herido de la pelea de dentro del castillo. La imagen de él sufriendo de esa manera me enojo mucho, nadie le haría daño a Alec mientras pudiera evitarlo, me acerque a él licántropo que lo había mordido –decidida a acabar con él a cualquier precio- y lo lance hasta el otro lado del prado, levante a Alec con algo de esfuerzo y él se miró su camisa desgarrada por la mordida, y a la vez su pecho.

El licántropo se sacudió y volvió hacia nosotros, Alec y yo alzamos la mano para empujarlo pero él nos mordió al mismo tiempo que nosotros hicimos eso, y quedo el atrapando parte de mi brazo derecho y parte del izquierdo de Alec, mordiéndonos en la muñeca, causándonos dolor, entonces lo mire molesta deseando que muriera de repente sin previo aviso o algo así, cuando de la nada el licántropo nos soltó cuando su hocico se abrió sin mas, y acto seguido cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Alec me miro sorprendido, él estaba igual que yo, no entendíamos que es lo que estaba pasando, pero reacciono en un instante y despedazo al licántropo, mientras que el otro huyo –el que había dejado de atacarnos desde que arroje al otro hacia el extremo opuesto del prado-.

Fruncí el ceño pensando en el licántropo que se había escapado de nosotros, era un cobarde, pero las pagaría. Mire a Alec que seguía despedazando al licántropo que nos lastimo y después salí de ahí corriendo, en busca del licántropo que se escapó. No sería tan difícil porque su olor era muy notorio y a la vez desagradable.

En cuestión de segundos ya tenía a mi vista al licántropo, el trataba de aumentar su velocidad pero no podía hacerlo más, en cambio yo si lo estaba haciendo. Salte hacia un árbol y después di otro salto, pero esta vez cayendo en frente del licántropo, este se detuvo y retrocedió un paso.

-No te vayas no he acabado contigo-dije mirándolo a la vez que mi voz sonaba mas dura de lo que jamás lo había hecho.

Él se abalanzo sobre mí en cuanto dije eso, y esta vez no me lo pude quitar de encima. Estaba luchando por quitármelo cuando su gran rostro peludo quedo sobre el mío y abrió su gran boca mostrándome sus colmillos, detuve su rostro entre mis manos, y en eso el dejo de moverse y sentí como su mirada penetraba en la mía. Es decir sentía su mirada fija en mis ojos, por lo que le devolví la mirada.

Y al ver sus grandes ojos grises, me hizo sentirme…no sé cómo. Era como si de alguna manera no quisiera hacerle daño.

Solté sus rostro sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y él seguía quieto sobre mí, pero también sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. De repente se alejó de mí y corrió a esconderse detrás de un árbol. Sentía su presencia detrás del arbusto, y me levante para ver que hacia el ahí. Me acerque poco a poco al arbusto y antes de que yo llegara a él, salió de ahí un muchacho, tenía ojos grises, el cabello negro como la noche y una piel blanca, no pálida como la mía, pero si blanca. Sus labios eran rojos, muy rojos a decir verdad. Él me miro de pies a cabeza y después medio sonrió.

-Nos vemos pequeña-dijo con una media sonrisa curvando sus labios y saliendo corriendo de aquí en su forma humana.

Ni siquiera me preocupe en seguirlo, su actitud me había dejado atónita y más que nada confundida. Sacudí mi cabeza como si así pudiera sacar de mi mente eso. Después suspire y corrí de regreso a donde estaba Alec, de seguro noto que seguí al licántropo.

Cuando llegue Alec prendiéndole fuego a los restos del licántropo que lo mordió, mientras que yo me acerque a los restos de los licántropos que había despedazado antes de su llegada. Saque el encendedor del bolsillo de mi pantalón y le prendí fuego a los restos. Después de eso volví a guardar el encendedor en mi bolsa trasera. Por fin habíamos acabado con estos licántropos, bueno todos excepto el que se había comportado de manera extraña conmigo hace unos momentos, pero a pesar de eso, el haber acabado con estos otros era un gran alivio, y el ver a Alec aquí supongo que ellos ya habían acabado con los que estaban en el castillo, eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Al terminar de quemar los restos, me senté en el suelo sujetando mi brazo derecho –esa mordida me dolía más que la de la pierna y también estaba sangrando-, mientras tanto miraba hacia la nada tratando de ignorar un poco el dolor, de hacerme la fuerte, no debía mostrarme débil, nadie se veía de esta manera en la guardia, y no podía ser la más débil del grupo, todos resistían, lo veía, especialmente Alec en este momento.

Estaba pensando en esto cuando note que el termino, y lo mire mientras se acercaba, pero cuando estaba a un metro de mí se quedó completamente paralizado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Pude notar algo raro en él, como si su cuerpo se hubiera tensado por algo, o al menos eso pensaba. Lo mire fijamente y comprobé mi pensamiento.

Si, así era, él se había tensado. Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás bien Rene?-dijo preocupado y un tanto nervioso pero sin acercarse a mí.

-Eso creo –respondí tratando de ignorar el dolor de las mordidas. Lo mire y vi que en su rostro había algo de ¿dolor? No entendía eso, como tampoco por qué no se acercaba a mi.- Acércate Alec.

Él me miro y negó con la cabeza, incluso se giró dándome la espalda, era algo que no terminaba de entender. ¿Por qué no se acercaba? ¿Qué pasaba? Me levante con algo de esfuerzo y trate de acercarme a él, pero Alec se alejaba un paso de mi entre más me acercaba yo. Era obvio que quería estar lejos de mí, pero no entendía porque. Y entre más trataba de acercarme el más se alejaba. Me estaba volviendo loca su comportamiento. Tal vez me culpaba de lo que le paso con los licántropos, todo por haberme defendido. Tal vez estaba arrepentido de eso.

-¿Me puedes decir que haces?-pregunte algo irritada.

-Lo siento, pero…no puedo. No puedo hacerlo-dijo con voz entrecortada, tal como si le costara respirar. Algo completamente ilógico.

-¿No puedes hacer que cosa?-lo mire confundida.

-El olor de tu sangre, es una tentación para mí, más que el de ninguna otra persona-cerro sus manos en un puño –no me había dado cuenta, tu olor se me hacía muy dulce e irresistible, incluso ese olor me fascinaba, llegue a pensar que era porque tú eres solo mitad vampira, y que es algo particular de tu olor por naturaleza, pero nunca pensé que fuera porque eres mi…-

-…_Tua cantante_ –complete su oración.

-Si. Pero no quiero hacerte daño, no creas que yo….voy a…amm-cerro los ojos.

-No te preocupes sé que no lo harías, -cerré los ojos y me di cuenta si quería estar cerca del ahora, debería limpiar la sangre de mis heridas- en seguida vuelvo. Espérame, no te vayas. Por favor- lo ultimo fue una suplica en un murmuro, pero el escucharía de igual manera.

Abrí los ojos y note como el asintió.

Corrí hasta el riachuelo más cercano dejándolo solo en el prado. Había visto este riachuelo cuando corría hacia acá huyendo de los últimos licántropos que me habían seguido de los cuales se había escapado solamente uno, y se puede decir que fue por mi voluntad, ya que no puse impedimento alguno para que no se fuera, a pesar de que tenía una gran ventaja sobre el.

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente. No debía pensar en el, ya que solo perturbaba mis pensamientos, o más bien a todo mi ser de una manera completamente extraña, además de que si se enteraban de lo sucedido me podía meter en un lio tremendo, empezada por Cayo, era más que obvio que no me quería para nada cerca de él y mucho menos en su guardia.

Al llegar al riachuelo limpie primero mi pierna, es decir la herida que tenía en esta. Quite todos los restos de sangre quedando completamente limpia; y fue cuando mire bien la mordida que tenía, era grande, pero que más podía esperar, el hocico de los licántropos era muy grande y sus dientes muy filosos, de las únicas cosas que pueden atravesar la piel de un vampiro.

Luego de esto, limpie mi muñeca sin prestar atención a la herida, solo le echaba agua quitando los restos de sangre, para dejarla completamente limpia, esto fue porque creí que sería igual que la de mi pierna, los mismos dientes causaban la misma persona, era lo lógico y lo normal. Mientras que hacia esto, solo pensaba en lo que me había dicho Alec. En cada una de sus palabras, las repasaba en mi mente, tal cual si me hubiera perdido de algo, cosa que no había pasado. No terminaba de entender como no me había dado cuenta de que Yo era su _Tua Cantante, _tanto convivir con él y jamás me di cuenta, y al parecer nadie más lo había hecho tampoco.

En cuanto termine de lavarme, sin más preámbulos me levante y corrí de vuelta a donde estaba Alec, es decir, el prado.

Cuando llegue a donde él se encontraba, él estaba recostado el suelo con los ojos cerrados, sus músculos estaban menos tensos que hace unos momentos. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado. Me alegro el hecho de que no se alejara de mí eso significaba que ya estaba un poco mejor y que mi olor no le molestaba tanto como hace unos momentos.

El abrió los ojos y se sentó también.

-Déjame ver eso –dijo con voz ronca.

Yo la estire sonriendo levemente; se notaba en su rostro que ya no estaba tenso y mucho menos respiraba entrecortadamente, definitivamente estaba mejor. Él se acercó a mí y repaso con su dedo la mordida mirándola detalladamente, luego miro su pecho sin soltar mi pierna. Estaba observando sus heridas

- Tu también estas herido-dije mirando su brazo y su pecho, donde estaban sus mordidas.

-No es nada, tengo tantas mordidas que ni cuenta me daré después de un tiempo. Se volverá solo una mas. Ya lo veras –suspiro.

Observe detalladamente la mordida de su brazo y me di cuenta de que la mordida no estaba completa solo estaba la mitad, es decir de la cicatriz de los colmillos del licántropo solo estaba un parte la mitad derecha, eso no podía ser. No al menos que…rápidamente levante mi brazo hacia la altura de mi pecho.

Lo mire y me di cuenta de que lo que pensaba era cierto, en mi muñeca estaba la otra mitad de la mordida. La de Alec y la mía completaban todos los colmillos del licántropo, solamente juntando nuestras muñecas la mordida o mejor dicho la cicatriz estaba entera. No me había dado cuenta de esto cuando limpie mi brazo en el riachuelo, supongo que fue porque asumí que sería como la de mi pie, que estaría completa y por lo tanto no le había prestado atención como a la de mi pie y ahora me tomaba completamente por sorpresa todo esto. Él tenía la mitad y yo la otra, era algo raro pero interesante a la vez.

Medio reí. Alec me miro como pidiendo una explicación.

- Te diste cuenta de que tu brazo tiene solo la mitad de la mordida y el mío la otra mitad –dije como algo obvio en vez de una pregunta, a pesar de que la formulación era otra.

El miro su brazo, luego el mío y rio un poco.

-Bueno creo que tenemos algo que compartir por siempre. Aunque no sea algo lindo de recordar, ya que por haber tardado en llegar te pudo haber pasado algo peor, lo bueno que no fue asi-suspiro.

-No te culpes por eso hiciste todo lo posible, además para mí este día no fue tan malo, porque diste mucho por mí, incluso tienes dos mordidas más por mí, bueno una y media –sonreí de nuevo.-Gracias Alec.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, y lo digo en serio, porque aunque te salve de esos licántropos, yo mismo pude ponerte el peligro otra vez con mi debilidad…-suspiro.

-Eso es algo que tú no decides, me refiero a que tú no eliges a quien quieres como tu _Tua Cantante- _comente.

-Eso no significa que no sea peligroso-espeto.

-Tranquilo con eso, no creo que me puedas hacer daño –el miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien sabes que si puedo hacerte daño Renesmee, soy un vampiro, ¿lo olvidas?, un vampiro, no controlo todo lo que hago, y mucho menos teniendo tu dulce olor tan cerca de mi penetrando todos mis sentidos, haciendo que…-cerro los ojos.

-Me desees-afirme.

El bajo su rostro.

-Es en serio Renesmee…-comenzó pero el mismo se interrumpió y paso su mano por su cabello nerviosamente.

- Eso lo sé, y estoy consciente de todo eso, pero me refiero a que no lo harías porque no lo quieres-con mis manos tome sus rostro y el abrió los ojos lentamente.

-No estés tan segura de eso pequeña-hizo una mueca.

-Confió en ti Alec- sonreí.

-Pero yo no-se alejó un poco de mí.

Cerré los ojos algo molesta.

No podía ser que fuera tan terco, en serio era testarudo. Sabía que él no me haría nada, si no lo hizo en este tiempo porque habría de hacerlo después, siempre había sido su _Tua Cantante, _no solo en ocasiones de peligro. No tenía sentido su comportamiento. Él podía con esto y más yo lo sabía. Lo único que faltaba era que el creyera en él, pero era demasiado testarudo como para entenderlo.

Me aleje de él, sentándome en la raíz de un árbol y recargándome en el tronco de este y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Mire el cielo ya casi era de mediodía, el sol estaba en su punto máximo.

- Creo que debemos regresar al castillo antes de que se preocupen por nosotros-dijo con la mirada puesta en el bosque.

Asentí y me levante.

En seguida el hizo lo mismo y corrimos hacia el castillo, no tan rápido como siempre lo hacíamos, a causa de las heridas que teníamos. Pero aun así el aire alcanzaba a golpear nuestro rostro como tanto me gusta, eso era un alivio el poder hacer algo lindo que quiero después de este día tan difícil.

Entramos al castillo y pude ver los daños por el ataque. No podía creer que algo así hubiera pasado, que alguien se revelara contra los Vulturi, nunca lo había pensado. Y justo cuando yo llegue esto pasaba, y además Aro había dicho que todo este desorden era porque no me querían aquí, siendo parte de los Vulturi, vaya, parecía que todo este desastre y destrucción fuera culpa mía…

-No parece, es mi culpa…-susurre completando mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué es tu culpa?-pregunto mirándome.

-Esto –respondí mirando a todos lados- ellos venían por mí y causaron todo esto por desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra. No debí de haber existido, solo traigo problemas a donde quiera que vaya.

Suspire.

-No te culpes…

-Como me pides eso-lo interrumpí mientras que a la vez hacia una leve mueca.

-Es cierto- exclamo- la lucha contra los licántropos esta desde hace mucho, por el miedo que Cayo les tiene y sus cacerías absurdas por desaparecerlos, era solo cuestión de tiempo que pasara esto, ellos solo buscaban un pretexto-dijo ya con voz más serena.

Asentí solo para darle la satisfacción.

-No me crees mucho ¿verdad?-inquirió enarcando las cejas.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros. Era todo lo que el necesitaba como respuesta, siendo esta algo obvia. El suspiro y siguió caminando.

No tenía ganas de discutir más con él, no me sentía del todo bien, por eso mismo fue que lo ignore a decir verdad en el asunto de que no había sido mi culpa todo este desorden. Él lo noto y yo ni siquiera me había molestado en discrepar aquello, aunque haya visto mi actitud descortés, solo trate de evitar a toda costa una conversación molesta y por demás sin sentido.

Seguimos caminando en este silencio que al parecer era incómodo para él, hasta llegar a la sala de los tronos. En cuanto entramos todos se acercaron a nosotros, con solo mirarlos me daba cuenta que faltaban varios –una cantidad notoria y lamentable sin lugar a duda- se veían preocupados y poco heridos, no eran heridas graves pero se notaban.

Busque a las personas que me preocupaban estuvieran aún con vida, -Kasandra, Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri, Jane, Felix y Marco- al verlos ahí, aunque obviamente un poco lastimados, me relaje un poco y eso se notó en el modo que mi cuerpo se destenso levemente. Al menos ellos estaban a salvo y al parecer estaban bien, era lo que realmente importaba aquí, al menos para mí.

-Oh linda ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kasandra, yo solo asentí.- Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes.

-Vaya mordidas- dijo Jane mirándonos de pies a cabeza, es decir, a Alec y a mí.

-Amm sí. Pero no es nada grave-repuse tratando de tapar la mordida de mi brazo con mi mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Si esas mordidas son grandes y se nota que les duele. En especial a ti-dijo Felix.- No trates de engañarnos Remy.

-En serio, no se preocupen, al menos por mí-respondió Alec restándose importancia, como siempre.

Fruncí el ceño ante la necedad de Alec.

-Testarudo-masculle por demás molesta.

Aunque sabía que me habían escuchado casi todos los aquí presentes a pesar de mi leve tono de voz, no me importo, es decir no me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, sabía que era más que verdadero. Él era muy testarudo, demasiado para mi gusto.

-¿Seguro están bien?- Dijo Marco.

Ambos asentimos.

-Amm amo Aro…-dijo Alec mientras se acercaba a él y dejo que Aro tomara su mano, para leer sus pensamientos supongo.

El quedo sorprendido –seguro por lo que él le mostro- y soltó la mano de Alec y se acercó a mí velozmente.

-¿Sabes cómo hiciste eso?-susurro desconcertado. En seguida supuse de que hablaba y negué con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera lo entiendo, pero lo agradecí en su momento y lo sigo haciendo-respondí mirando al suelo.

Todos nos miraron desconcertados.

- Al parecer tienes otro don pero nunca hay dos dones iguales es muy raro- comenzó a mirar al techo buscando una explicación.

-¿Otro don?-murmuro Cayo incrédulo.

Todos comenzaron a comentar eso, y yo fruncí el ceño, disgustada. La verdad odiaba ser el centro de atención, o más bien odiaba la presión de todas las miradas sobre mí, era algo que simplemente no podía soportar y deseaba que me tragara la tierra cuando esto sucedía, pero sabía que era imposible. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado con los primeros licántropos, ellos no se habían desmayado cuando los mire, ellos se habían retorcido en el suelo de dolor, entonces no tenía el don de Alec, era algo más. ¿Pero qué?

Me acerque a Aro y tome su mano, le transmití lo que paso con los otros licántropos, y después lo que Alec ya le había mostrado para enseñarle la deferencia, el me miro muy contento y sorprendido a la vez. Algo se había formulado en su cabeza ya, es decir sabía que era lo que había pasado y eso le agradaba, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber eso.

-Wow, esto será magnifico al parecer puedes copiar dones, ya que también utilizaste el don de Jane, eres muy especial Renesmee, como también nos serás muy útil en la guardia linda-dijo con una sonrisa grande

Yo medio sonreí y supuse que había pasado a ser de las favoritas de la guardia, alguien indispensable por llamarlo de alguna manera mas concreta. Ya no tendría la preocupación de que se pudieran deshacer de mi con un error, quedando el trato que protegía a mi familia arruinado. Esto era obviamente algo muy bueno, para todos. Y se podría decir que un poco más para mí, aunque los Vulturi tenían su parte al poder utilizar mis dones a su beneficio.

-Ahora tenemos que recuperarnos de esto –dijo Cayo molesto, con la intención de desviar la atención de mi.

-Tienes razón hermano, todos vayan a hacer lo crean conveniente para recuperarse y descansar un poco, luego comenzaremos a buscar nuevos miembros que remplacen a los perdidos-dijo Aro.

-Esos licántropos no nos volverán a hacer esto-dijo Cayo mientras se retiraba de la sala seguido por su esposa.

-Claro que no hermano. Claro que no-concordó Aro.

Todos salieron de la sala, incluso yo. Todos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones, yo por el contrario de ellos salí al jardín del ala izquierda del castillo. Donde estaba el viejo roble, incluso se podía decir que aquel árbol era tan viejo como los Vulturi. Reí ante mi tonto pensamiento. Después seguí caminando hacia mi destino.

Al llegar, trepe aquel roble y me senté en una de sus ramas mirando hacia el horizonte. No sabía que es lo que miraba o que esperaba ver exactamente, pero en realidad no me importaba solo estar ahí. Esa era mi decisión, porque en realidad sentía que debía estar ahí, era como, no se ¿Un presentimiento tal vez? Vaya me estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas. Quizá también sería un don, o mera casualidad.

Reí entre dientes a la vez que el sol se posaba sobre mí.

-Esto es hermoso-murmure para mí misma.

Cerré los ojos.

Sentía todo a mi alrededor, era lindo esto. Aunque en el fondo que todos estos nuevos sentidos, o mejor dicho desarrollados se debían a que ya no era más una vegetariana, a que ya me alimentaba de la sangre de humanos y además de que ya era un Vulturi. Cosa que ya no me parecía molesto o desagradable. Ya era algo que me gustaba o a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Estos ratos a solas, con nadie a una buenos metros de mi me eran muy poco comunes, siempre estaba rodeada de personas, y pues eso me gustaba me hacía sentir acompañada. Aunque estos dulces momentos de soledad también me agradaban, eran muy relajantes y me dejaban pensar con libertad, cosa que no hacia cuando estaba acompañada, fuera quien fuera mi acompañante.

Sentí un olor desagradable acercarse, al igual que unas grandes pisadas. Fuera quien fuera se acercaba aquí demasiado a prisa, bueno aunque solamente era por la parte de afuera del castillo. Es decir se acercaba a las murallas del castillo.

Arrugue la nariz instintivamente.

Se trataba de un licántropo. Me levante y mire sobre la muralla aun arriba del viejo roble. Y fue cuando de vise a lo lejos al licántropo. Era el que se había detenido sobre mí, el que me hipnotizo con sus ojos grises. Seguí observándolo y él se acercó hasta rozar su pelaje con la muralla. Y el levanto la mirada hacia mí y me torció con su hocico lobuno.

Entonces recordé que él no podía estar transformado de día como los metamorfos, y fue cuando mire al cielo por primera vez desde que observe lo hermoso que el día estaba, o más bien, desde que me sumí en mis pensamientos, y entonces me percate por primera vez de que ya había oscurecido. Había estado aquí por un largo tiempo y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Era imposible.

Reí levemente.

El inclino su gran cabeza hacia su izquierda como preguntándome la causa de mi risa.

-Llevo aquí toda la tarde y no me había dado cuenta. El tiempo pasa volando-respondí a su pregunta no formulada. Al menos no en voz alta.

El soltó un sonido algo raro, pero gracioso a la vez, era como si estuviera riendo, a su manera. Yo hice lo mismo, aunque después mordí mi labio inferior contendiendo la risa. Y él se detuvo al ver que yo había dejado de reírme. Estuve a punto de preguntarle quien era él y que hacia aquí, a sabiendas de todos los peligros que implicaba su presencia aquí, o en sus alrededores cuando escuche que me llamaban a lo lejos.

-Demonios-masculle.

El licántropo inclino la cabeza y acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar. A lo cual yo suspire pesadamente y volví a tomar asiento en la rama del árbol donde estaba parada recargando mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol. A la vez ignorando a quien me llamaba, ni siquiera prestaba atención a quien era, estaba algo molesta porque esa persona había ahuyentado al licántropo.

Cerré los ojos.

Segundos después sentí una ráfaga de viento y como Felix acariciaba mi cabeza. Hice una mueca leve mientras me cruzaba de brazos e ignoraba su presencia, al menos físicamente porque sabía que él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Nada-respondí secamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No te creo-espeto meciendo levemente la rama en donde estábamos sentados.

Abrí los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-inquirí sin darle gran importancia.

-Porque lo puedo oler aun. Su olor es difícil de ocultar, además, no me engañarías diciendo que es por el ataque. Esas bestias no se acercaron a esta zona-respondió con voz serena.

Lo mire sorprendida.

No podía ser él se había percatado de la presencia del licántropo, no podía ser, ¿si me metía en problemas por eso? O peor aún ¿si él se metía en problemas? Vaya me preocupaba por alguien que no conocía realmente. No podía ser. Volví a cerrar los ojos y apreté mi mano en un puño.

-¿De qué hablas?-dije fingiendo un tono desinteresado.

-Puedes engañar a quien quieras, pero a mí no gatita-

Mordi mi labio inferior un tanto nerviosa.

-En serio no sé a qué te refieres- insistí.

-No finjas, no te queda bien, al menos no conmigo nena-dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro.

Abrí lentamente los ojos.

-¿En serio?-articule.

El asintió.

-Cuando me acercaba lo alcance a oler y lo escuche marcharse.-comento sin alterarse.

-¿No estaré en problemas?-comente en un hilo de voz.

-¿! Quien me crees!?-pregunto ofendido dando un respingo- puedo ser muchas cosas, pero jamás un traidor. Y ten por claro que nunca te acusaría a pesar de lo que hicieras, puedes confiar en mí siempre, ¿entendido?

Lo abrace fuertemente y el hizo lo mismo.

-Lo tendré presente. Gracias-dije en voz más tranquila.

-Por nada. Cuando quieras me cuentas lo que paso, ahora solo quedemos aquí, en silencio…-dijo en voz baja mientras deshacía el abrazo pero pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

Medio sonreí y cerré los ojos haciendo caso a su petición.


	5. Chapter 4 Giros del destino

Cap.4 Giros del destino

Hoy cumplía cuatro años de edad, es decir, hoy era 10 de septiembre. Y por lo tanto tenía poco más de tres años aquí en la guardia. Y haciendo referencia a que ya aparentaba alrededor de trece o catorce años de edad. Mi crecimiento iba tal como lo había predicho Marco y mucho más rápido de lo que me habían contado Huilen y Nahuel.

Pero era un poco de esperarse esto, porque supongo que esto se debía al ambiente en el que me desarrollaba, lo genes distintos a los de Nahuel, y no sé qué tantos factores más podrían estar involucrados en esto también. Pero ese no era el caso, sino que, era una niña de cuatro años, que aparentaba, más o menos unos catorce.

Además de eso que era, diferente. También estaba el hecho de mis tres dones. Si eran tres, aunque pareciera más que imposible. Con el primero –transmitir cosas a través de mis manos- había aprendido a transmitir también sensaciones e ilusiones. Con el que había descubierto el día de la pelea con los licántropos, había copeado todos los dones de la guardia entera, incluidos los amos, y también los de algunos vampiros que conocí por ahí.

Con el tercero, el más nuevo, lo descubrimos con algo asi como lógica. Porque al recordar que yo podía trasmitirle cosas a Bella, siendo que ella tiene su escudo, significaba que yo podía atravesarlos, dejando asi en evidencia mi otro don, romper escudos con mi tacto. Estaba tratando de expandirlo para poderlo hacer a distancia pero aun no sabía bien como hacer eso. Todo esto en mi es ¿diferente? No.

Raro eso, todo esto era raro, era la única palabra que describía esto, pero a la vez era único, tal como yo.

Reí levemente mientras me levantaba de la cama, mirando la luz del sol. Y recordando a la vez cuando despertaba con esos rayos de luz, al sentirlos en mi rostro. Porque ya no dormía, es decir no lo necesitaba, ya era más una vampira que humana, estaba casi dejando esa parte de mi atrás, olvidando el hecho de que era una hibrida.

Pase una mano por mi cabello alborotado y después camine hacia el gran armario, para después abrirlo y buscar que ropa ponerme. Al ver la gran cantidad de ropa ahí, hice una mueca leve, a Chelsea le encantaba llenar mi armario de ropa, y eso me hacía más difícil cambiarme. No es que no me pudiera decidir, era casi todo lo contrario, lo único que me dificultaba esto era buscar mi ropa usual. Jeans y una playera.

Hurgue en todo el armario y encontré el único par de jeans que Chelsea no había desechado, no aun. Lo bueno que los había escondido a la perfección cuando ella lleno mi armario de ropa nueva, porque si no ahora me tendría que poner uno de los tantos conjuntos que ella había escogido para mí, de los cuales no me había puesto casi ninguno. Esa ropa lo era lo mío, para ser sincera.

Entre al baño ya con la ropa que me pondría, y me di una ducha. Tarde un poco más de lo usual porque amaba la sensación del agua sobre mi piel, y sentía que hoy era un buen día para consentirme, porque siendo mi cumpleaños no entrenaría ni tendría misiones. Asi que no había razones de apuros, podía tardarme cuanto quisiera.

Salí de la ducha unos cuantos minutos después, y ya tenía puesto mis jeans y mi playera blanca con letras grises. En la habitación me puse mis tenis grises, y después me levante, tome un cepillo y lo pase por todo mi cabello, dejándolo libre de nudos, quedando listo, al menos para mi gusto, que era el no arreglarme demasiado si no había un buen "porqué".

Después me dirigí al espejo que estaba frente a mi cama, al lado derecho del armario. Me mire de pies a cabeza, esto era una costumbre mía. Es decir el mirarme en el espejo, para ver qué cambios habían ocurrido en mí, en estas horas. Sabía que sonaba absurdo, pero después de tantos cambios, no quería que ninguno me tomara desprevenida, quería estar al tanto de mi propio crecimiento.

Después de varios segundos de estar parada frente al espejo, no note ningún cambio realmente importante. Y suspire débilmente, tal vez estaría llegando el momento en que dejaría de crecer, es decir estaba llegando a la edad en que quedaría congelada por toda la eternidad, mi punto máximo de crecimiento.

Podría ser eso; me dije a mi misma.

Después de eso salí de mi habitación, a un paso sereno, nada apresurado. Porque al igual que cuando me duche, no tenía prisa alguna, era mi día, por asi llamarlo. En el camino a la oficina de Kasandra, no me encontré con nadie, algo raro pero que no extraño de ninguna manera.

Al llegar a con Kasandra ella se levantó de su escritorio y fue directo a abrazarme con una gran sonrisa en rostro, que a la vez me trasmitía amor y dulzura. Yo le correspondí el abrazo sin usar mucha fuerza, cuidándola de hacerle algún daño con mi fuerza.

-Felicidades Remy-dijo cuándo deshicimos el abrazo.

-Gracias Kasandra-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Por nada dulzura. Y ¿A dónde vas?-comento dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

-Saldré a la ciudad unos momentos. Al fin el clima será perfecto para la ocasión.-dije riendo levemente.

-Lo viste-dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Asi es. Si llegan a preguntar por mí, diles que salí, a…pasear-le indique comenzado a caminar.

-Bien-respondió levemente mientras volvía a sus papeles.

Seguí caminando dejando atrás la recepción. Al llegar al jardín me detuve por un momento y observe el cielo. Durante la noche había visto que aunque amaneciera con el sol, en un segundo el cielo se tornaría oscuro y podría caer lluvia. Eso último dependía de las precipitaciones del clima. Pero aun asi, eso significaba que podía salir a pasear tranquilamente sin mi capa puesta. Por lo cual no la había cargado conmigo.

Y al siguiente segundo paso lo que yo ya sabía y que estaba esperando. El solo fue cubierto por varias nubes oscuras, dejando a toda la ciudad en una completa oscuridad, bueno la que puede dejar un día nublado, muy nublado. El clima se tornó un tanto frio, -supongo- pero no me afectaba para nada. Esta era mi señal de salida. Deje de mirar al cielo y comencé a caminar hacia afuera del castillo.

Salí del castillo y pude ver a la gente que transcurría rápidamente en la ciudad. Tanto niños, como jóvenes y adultos. Era de esperarse, hoy era domingo. Y por lo tanto mucha gente salia a la plaza con su familia, ya sea para misa, o para simplemente pasar un rato agradable en familia. Cosas de humanos, solo eso.

Camine entre la gente de la plaza en silencio, simplemente observando todo a mi alrededor. Mientras que todas las personas, por las cuales pasaba a su lado, me miraban como sorprendidos, y entre sus leves murmullos alcanzaba a escuchar cosas sobre mi apariencia. No decían cosas malas, sino todo lo contrario, pero no me importaban sus comentarios, porque sabía que no eran cosas de mí, exactamente, sino de mi naturaleza. No era nada de que enorgullecerse.

Llegue a una fuente y me senté en el borde de ella, mientras que a la vez metía mi mano al agua, pasándola levemente de un lado a otro, en un pequeño tramo frente a mí. Lo hice repetidas veces, y reaccione que ese comportamiento era algo irracional, por lo cual me reí entre dientes de mi misma; me hubiera reído más fuerte, pero no quería que pensaran que estaba loca.

Estuve asi algunos momentos más, observando el movimiento del agua, es decir las ondas que creaba con mis manos al pasarlas de adelante hacia atrás, en el mismo pequeño espacio frente a mí. Estaba muy abstraída en mi pequeña e infantil diversión, ya no prestaba atención a las personas de a mi alrededor que seguramente me estaba observando y se reían de la "Chica Rara" que jugaba con el agua.

De repente sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado. Levante la mirada para ver quién era. Se trataba de un niño rubio, de ojos negros y de aproximadamente unos cinco años, el me miraba atento. Yo solo lo mire y le dedique una leve sonrisa, la cual me devolvió, pero más ampliamente. Después de eso volví a mirar hacia el agua de la fuente, deje de pasar mi mano por el agua, pero sin sacarla de esta. Esperando a que el niño se fuera para seguir con esto.

El niño seguía observándome sin decir absolutamente nada. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero no me giraba para darle la cara. De seguro el niño simplemente estaba sorprendido por mi comportamiento algo irracional, o le había llamado la atención mi apariencia, y como no hacerlo, era una vampira, -en realidad mitad, a mi desgracia- mi apariencia como la de cualquier vampiro, llamaba la atención sin importar quien fueran las personas, todos se giraban hacia nosotros.

Eso me parecía suficiente pretexto para ignorar al pequeño de al lado mío. Pasaron algunos segundos más y el niño seguía ahí. Trate de ignorar más su presencia y volví a mover mi mano dentro del agua, pasando delicadamente todos mis dedos por el agua, observando de nuevo las ondas que creaba en ella con mis movimientos.

Sentí como el pequeño se acercó un poco más a mí. Hice una leve mueca al no saber que tanto buscaba el pequeño en mí. De repente el chico se levantó corriendo de aquí, y pensé que estaba librada de él. Que no volvería, que se había sentido ofendido o algo asi, por el hecho de que no le preste atención en ningún momento.

Pero me equivoque.

El pequeño volvió. Lo sentí de nuevo, pero no me gire hacia él. Además cuando él se acercó sentí un leve olor a rosas, pero no me sorprendió estábamos en la plaza, había muchas flores aquí. Esta vez el pequeño estaba un poco más impaciente, escuchaba como meneaba sus pequeños pies de adelante hacia atrás, golpeando levemente la parte baja de la fuente. Algo estaba esperando ese niño, eso era seguro.

-¿Por qué te pusieron Renesmee tus padres?-Hablo el niño por primera vez.

Me gire hacia el bastante sorprendida de que se supiera mi nombre. Quien se lo había dicho. No me pasaba nadie por la mente. Era demasiado raro eso, nadie me conocía, al menos ningún humano, ellos no sabían nada de mí, ni siquiera que existía. Saque mi mano de agua, quedando de frente hacia él. El niño tenía una rosa azul y una blanca en sus manos. ¿Una rosa azul? Si eso. Era extraño pero lindo.

-¿Quién te dijo que me llamo asi?-le conteste después de unos segundos.

-El que te mando esto-respondió mientras que extendía las dos rosas hacia mí. – Tómalas.

Tome las rosas entre mis manos a la vez que lo miraba sin entender que era todo esto. Acerque las rosas a mí, e inhale su delicioso olor. Este lleno mi pulmones, y sonreí ampliamente dejando un poco atrás mis paranoias, de seguro había sido alguien que me conocía, y por lo tanto un vampiro. Supongo. Volví la vista hacia el niño que me había dado las rosas.

-Gracias. Pero ¿Quién las ha mandado?-inquirí.

-Primero responde mi pregunta-dijo en un tono, como queriendo parecer serio, pero la expresión de su rostro me causo risa; cosa que no pude retener.

El frunció el ceño.

-Bien, bien. Tranquilo-dije poniendo mi mano sobre la suya- Fue idea de mi madre, es por mis abuelas, te imaginaras sus nombres.

-Claro que sí, son muy obvios ya viéndolos de esa manera. Ahora responderé tu duda-dijo en voz suave y a la vez tierna. Típico de los niños pequeños, era una de las razones por las cuales cautivaban.- Fue un joven alto, fuerte, pelo oscuro, pálido como tú, y guapo, pero no tanto como tu señorita.

Sonreí en respuesta a su comentario.

Me estaba comenzando a agradar ese niño, al menos un poco. Todo en el me cautivaba, mas su actitud de persona adulta, pero que a la vez tenía esa inocencia, y dulzura que me encantaba.

-Supongo quien es…-comente pensando en quien podría ser.

En eso sentí una ráfaga de viento y como Felix estaba a mi lado. El pequeño comenzó a reír fuertemente, mientras que aplaudía un poco con sus manitas, al ver a Felix aparecer de esta manera. Yo mire alrededor rogando que nadie lo haya visto aparecer asi, bueno, alguien además del pequeño.

-Estás loco por aparecer asi-dije mientras le daba un leve puñetazo en el hombro.

-Hey- se pasó la mano por su hombro fingiendo dolor.

-Él es-dijo el pequeño cuando yo estaba a punto de hablar.

-Sabia-respondí mirando al niño con ternura.

El cual sonrió y puso sus manitas en mi pierna inclinándose hacia Felix y yo.

-¿Y yo que?-se quejó Felix.

Reí levemente y abrace al pequeño fingiendo ignorar a Felix.

-El mago se enojara conmigo porque no le pones atención-comento el pequeño riendo.

¿Mago? ¿Había dicho mago? Al parecer asi Felix le explico todo lo que hacía, las cosas sobrenaturales, por eso el pequeño aplaudió cuando Felix apareció, había pensado que había sido un simple truco de magia. Él se había aprovechado de la inocencia del pequeño, era un tonto pero tierno y dulce.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos acéptalo, soy bueno en esto-dijo Felix en doble sentido. El cual entendí.

-Como digas-dije mirándolo, después volví la vista al niño- Y a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Tonny- respondió.

-Bueno gracias por todo Tonny, ahora yo me encargo.-dijo Felix sacando un chocolate de su chaqueta para después dárselo al niño.

-Gracias y Feliz cumpleaños Señorita Renesmee-dijo para luego besar mi mejilla.

Yo solo acaricie su rostro, y después el niño se alejó de nosotros corriendo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a la vez que dejaba una en el mío. Había sido un niño encantador, ese Tonny.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gatita. ¿Te gusto esta parte de tu regalo?-dijo Felix cuando el niño se hubo alejando de nosotros.

-Gracias, y me encanto. Pero ¿a qué te refieres con "esta parte de tu regalo"?-lo mire curiosa.

-Es sorpresa, y no leas mi mente.- sentencio eso último.

Asentí resignada.

-Vamos-dijo mientras que se levantaba-sigamos con tu regalo.

Sin decir nada más me levante, y después comenzamos a caminar. Yo simplemente lo seguía, ya que a pesar de conocer este lugar bastante bien, no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, porque según él, todo esto se trataba de una sorpresa, y al parecer había puesto mucho empeño en esto. Lo notaba en todo lo que hacía o decía, incluso en como miraba.

Caminamos por un largo rato, y todo el camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que llegamos a una tienda de colores claros pero a la vez alegres, además de ser muy elegante. Era de ropa, mejor dicho que vestidos de alta costura, estaba claro que era una tienda muy lujosa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunte.

-Es una parada de Jane, Chelsea y Heidi, ya te imaginaras. En seguida vuelvo-dijo para después entrar a la tienda.

Me quede parada ahí esperando a que saliera. De verdad Jane y Heidi estaban locas, para que querían más ropa, además algo tan costoso quedaría arruinado en una misión y como para tenerlo guardado era un gran desperdicio. Podría pensar que era para mí, pero saben que no me pondría algo asi, y menos sin una ocasión que lo amerite asi que, estaba a salvo por ahora.

Al menos eso creía.

No estaría asi, solo con sospechas y esperando sorpresas sino fuera porque Aro me prohibió ver el futuro de todos. Solo podía ver el clima, porque el revisaba mi mente y no debía ver algo más porque le se daría cuenta y eso no era bueno para mí, debía ser la chica buena, la perfecta de los Vulturi, si quería mantener el trato que teníamos.

Suspire pesadamente.

Felix salió con varias bolsas grandes. De verdad esas chicas estaban locas, en especial Chelsea y Heidi, eran las más encantadas con esto de la moda, Jane solo tiene algunas cosas, no es a tal extremo. Felix no me dejo ayudarle y después de eso, seguimos caminando, y yo seguía igual. Sin tener idea de hacía a donde nos dirigíamos, me estaba carcomiendo por dentro la curiosidad y Felix no pensaba decir una palabra al respecto de esto.

-Vamos dime-decía en mi intento numero veinte de que me dijera a donde nos dirigíamos.

-No-de nuevo no conseguía saber nada.

Llevaba veinte veces pidiéndole al menos una pista y en todos esos intentos en se había negado a decirme algo. Él estaba decidido a dejarme con la duda, para que todo esto fuera un sorpresa, asi que decidí rendirme y dejar de insistir, caminando detrás de el en silencio, tal como al principio.

Después de unos pocos minutos de silencio, Felix se detuvo y yo igual, detrás de él. Mire hacia en frente siguiendo su mirada, y había una pequeña casa de madera, era muy antigua, se notaba desde lejos. Los acabados y la calidad de los materiales que formaban la casa lo recalcaban a simple vista. No entendía que hacíamos aquí.

La casa parecía caerse con un simple soplido del viento. Tenía ventanas de madera también, pero estaban algo dañadas y la mayoría de los vidrios estaban rotos. Además de que al mirar hacia adentro de la casa solo veías polvo –demasiado a decir verdad- y algunos viejos muebles. Esa casa no estaba habitada desde hace mucho tiempo, era algo seguro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-hable por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí.

-Ya lo veras. Primero entremos-dijo caminando hacia la casa.

Lo seguí y al llegar a la puerta, el, la abrió con un cuidado tratando obviamente de no derribar la puerta, porque estaba muy frágil. Ya que la abrió entramos. La casa era solo este piso. Al entrar estaba la cocina y algunos sillones, lo cual supongo era la sala. Más adentro había una habitación y un baño. Había muy pocos muebles y estaban viejos y llenos de polvo.

Felix dejo las bolsas en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, y comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar. Tocando todo, mientras que a la vez tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, además de tener una apariencia de estar forzando algo, era como si…estuviera forzándose a ¿recordar? No podía ser eso, al menos que…

Mire a Felix fijamente.

-¿Esta era tu…?-no termine de formular mi pregunta cuando el ya asentía con la cabeza.

-Hace mucho tiempo-comento acercándose a mí.

-¿Tienes muchos recuerdos de cuando eras humano?-pregunte aunque creía ya saber cuál era la respuesta.

Frunció el ceño.

-No, la verdad no-respondió.

Yo sabía eso, si se estaba forzando a recordar.

-No te lamentes por eso-dije al observar su rostro.

-Es que…odio no recordar casi nada de aquí. Lo único que recuerdo es esto-apunto hacia las paredes con sus brazos- la casa. Que vivía aquí.

-Tal vez eso fue bueno. Te ayuda a dejar tu pasado más fácilmente-comente en un murmullo.

El me miro comprendiendo mi comentario.

-No quería…-

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada-lo interrumpí mientras que a la vez fingía una sonrisa.

No quería hacerlo sentirse culpable por mis recuerdos. No era lo que pretendía hacer con mi comentario, solo le quería hacer ver que las cosas podrían ser más fácil asi, porque no recordaba todo lo que no tenía al estar ahí, asi podía empezar de cero, dejando atrás todo. Bueno casi todo, porque siempre estaría la sombra de su pasado que lo perseguiría, tal como con todos.

-Bueno mi punto era esto. Quería enseñarte este lugar, fuera del castillo, para cuando quieras escapar algunos momentos-rio levemente- y darte esto.-saco una caja de satín negro pequeña de su bolsillo delantero.

La tome y la abrí lentamente. Dentro había un anillo de oro, con un diamante en forma de una rosa de color azul. Tal como la flor que me había mandado con Tonny. Y lo había hecho porque sabe que me gusta las cosas que son un tanto raras, en el buen sentido, porque las considero únicas y a la vez especiales.

-Gracias-dije mientras que lo abrazaba.

-Por nada hermanita-comento correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos asi, hasta que nos soltamos y yo puse el anillo en mi mano derecha, en el dedo que estaba a la izquierda del meñique. Luego Felix tomo las bolsas y la cajita de satín de mi mano y la volvió a colocar en su bolsillo.

-Volvamos al castillo-dijo abriendo la puerta.

Salimos de su antigua casa. El cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado que cuando la abrió, estaba claro que no quería destruir su casa con su gran fuerza, y luego de eso caminamos de nuevo hacia el centro de la ciudad. Para después llegar al castillo. El me acompaño a mi habitación, aun cargando las bolsas, se notaba un tanto preocupado, e imaginaba porque.

-Lleva esas bolsas antes de que te asesinen- dije riendo.

-Lo hare-salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Me acerque a la puerta y la cerré. Luego de eso me senté en el borde de la cama y cerré los ojos. Me la había pasado bien con Felix, tal como siempre. Y me gusto el anillo que me dio, él sabía perfectamente lo que me gustaba, incluso sin necesidad de palabras me entendía perfectamente. Además era el único que sabía absolutamente todos mis secretos.

Había varias personas a las cuales les tenía confianza y sabían cosas de mí, pero ninguna sabia tantas cosas como Felix. El realmente era como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito, aunque sea algo pequeño. Nunca me ha faltado su apoyo en ninguna ocasión, y siempre tiene algo que decirme, que me hace sentirme bien.

Por eso es que sabía todo sobre mí. Sabia la manera en que comenzaba a dejar de extrañar a mi familia, al menos como antes, porque había encontrado una familia aquí; sabia de mi deseo de convertirme en una vampira completa, por la forma en que el comportarme como tal, me hacía sentir; sabia todos mis gustos, pensamientos, las cosas que odiaba, mis gestos, los sabia al derecho y al revés.

Además sabía lo que comenzaba a sentir por Alec. Si aunque ni yo misma lo creía posible, estaba pasando. Me comenzaba a gustar Alec Vulturi. Aquel al que hace mucho tiempo le temía, pero que después al mudarme aquí, lo quise como un amigo, luego un hermano, y ahora estaba sintiendo esto por él. A veces me decía que era el destino, pero él no me veía de la manera que yo a él. No le gustaba, era solo su hermana pequeña.

Felix sabía todo esto, aunque a veces me decía que Alec si sentía algo más por mí, pero siempre le he negado eso, porque simplemente no es verdad. Y asi como Felix sabe todo esto de mí, yo sé todo de él. Como que el ama a Heidi, pero ella no parece mostrar interés por él, es algo raro, porque en ocasiones parece estar celosa cuando me le acerco a Felix, pero no demuestra o admite estar enamorada de él.

Por eso es que Felix sufre tanto. Y también por lo que nos entendemos tan bien. Ambos tenemos un amor imposible, o platónico, nuestra fantasía de que formaremos una pareja con ellos, aunque creo que en el fondo sabemos que eso no sucederá jamás, porque solo nos ven como familia, como a hermanos y nada más.

Escuche como alguien toco a mi puerta. Eran Heidi, Chelsea, Jane, Demetri y Alec. Capte sus esencias, que tanto los identificaban. Rápidamente fue a abrirles la puerta. Sabía bien a que iban, asi que tenía que prepararme para los gritos de las chicas, eran muy buenas en volverme loca con sus travesuras y demás cosas por el estilo, que eran sus especialidades.

En cuanto abrí la puerta todos entraron a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a lo cual yo les devolví la sonrisa, pero solo a la mitad, mientras que me preparaba para lo que sucedería en seguida, conociendo a las chicas.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee!-gritaron todos al uní sonio.

-Gracias chicos-respondí mirándolos.

-Abrazo, abrazo-comenzó a decir Heid entre risas.

Todos se dirigieron a abrazarme, primero Jane que me dio su regalo. Era una caja blanca con un moño plateado, era algo grande. Lo puse sobre la cama, porque me indico no abrirlo hasta que todos se fueran, ella quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos.

Luego llegaron Heidi y Chelsea que me dieron una caja entre las dos, era azul, grande y pesada, me imaginaba que había dentro. "_Ropa que me harán ponerme a la fuerza_"refunfuñe para mis adentros, mientras que sonreía al abrazarlas y poner el regalo sobre la cama.

-Sigo yo-dijo Demetri acercándose a mi

Me abrazo fuerte hasta levantarme del suelo, tal como él y Felix solían hacerlo, eran sus típicos abrazos de oso. Reí al abrazarlo. Cuando me dejo en el suelo de nuevo me paso una caja pequeña, bueno no tanto, era algo asi como mediana, era de satín, como la que me había dado Felix tiempo atrás, pero más grande.

-Gracias-dije para ellos tres mientras ponía la caja en la cama también.

Luego Alec se acercó a mí con paso calmado, mostré una media sonrisa, mientras que trataba de ocultar mis deseos de que se acercara a mi más rápido. Cuando estuve frente a mí me abrazo sin decir nada, pero me pego al fuertemente, yo no me opuse y correspondí su abrazo. Deseaba como el tiempo no pasara, pero sabía que no sería asi.

-Felicidades-susurro a mi oído.

Sentí un leve escalofrió causado por él, pero rápidamente me repuse, estaba acostumbrada a disimular mis sentimientos por él. Cuando él se separó de mí, me entrego una caja mediana, de color azul turquesa y con un pequeño lazo de un azul oscuro. La tome y la deposite en la cama delicadamente, esperando ver que había adentro, en cuanto ellos se hubieran retirado.

-Bueno te tenemos otra sorpresa-comento Jane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh Dios-murmure haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Si Remy-dijo Jane poniendo una mano sobre su cintura- habrá un baile de disfraces hoy, el cual tendrá varios propósitos. Uno, celebrar tu cumpleaños, obviamente; dos, presentarte a los amigos de los amos, es decir a los cercanos y poderosos clanes; y tres, este más bien es de Aro, que copees todos los dones de los que vengan a la fiesta.

Asentí.

-Trabajo en mi cumpleaños-dije riendo.- perfecto.

-El baile es a las ocho, asi que tienes tiempo de arreglarte, tendrías más sino hubieras salido con Felix-dijo Heidi en uno de esos tonos en los que confundo con celos.

-Técnicamente no salí con él. Él fue el que me encontró sentada en la fuente, dándome una linda sorpresa-sonreí recordando.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Alec frunciendo el ceño.

-A que me dio un buen regalo. Es un gran hermano- Demetri me miro- al igual que tu Guapo.-agregue mientras abrazaba a Demetri riendo.

-Oh-articulo Heidi.

Alec rodo los ojos.

Después de eso Todos salieron de mi habitación, en silencio. Bueno todos excepto Chelsea, que me recordaba que el baile era a las ocho, que debía arreglarme, y demás cosas por las que solo ella se preocupaba. Yo solo asentía a lo que ella decía. Cuando todos se habían alejado cerré la puerta y me dirigí al balcón.

Serian buenos unos segundos de silencio.

Suspire.

Nadie pensaría que esto pasaría. Que me encontraría con los Vulturi, tan feliz. Que ellos podrían tener corazón y cambiar su modo de tratar a las personas. Aunque realmente, solo eran buenos con quienes apreciaban, a los demás no los consideraban como dignos de su cariño o como se diga.

Marco decía que yo era quien los había cambiado. Que había llegado como un rayo de sol a iluminarles la vida, aunque realmente yo no me consideraba de esa manera, solo creía en que todas las personas podían cambiar, y ellos lo habían hecho. Y eso me alegraba.

Levante la vista mirando hacia el jardín. Y fue cuando vi a alguien que al parecer me necesitaba.

Allá afuera estaba Felix sentado en la rama del gran Roble. Aquel árbol que tanto nos gusta, eso es desde, que desde ahí vi al licántropo, y que Felix me descubrió con él, y prometió no decir nada, desde ese día nos hicimos más amigos que nunca. Y nos sentábamos ahí a platicar de cosas alegres, o a desahogar nuestras penas, lo que fuera necesario.

Mire a Felix detenidamente y el miraba hacia una sola dirección, seguí su mirada y fue cuando descubrí a quien trataba de ver. El miraba hacia la habitación de Heidi, aunque la ventana estaba completamente cerrada, por eso era la expresión del rostro de Felix. De tristeza es decir, no la había visto mucho hoy, él no podía seguir asi, llevaba mucho enamorado de ella y debía decírselo de una vez.

Porque no era justo que él estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella y no se atreviera a decirle nada por miedo a que lo rechace. Digo él es un gran partido, cualquier mujer, o en este caso vampira, se moriría por estar con él, por ser su pareja, y Heidi no desperdiciaba. No parecía nada lógico. Era más bien tonto.

Fije mi vista en Felix decidida.

-Oso-dije en un tono normal, sabiendo que me escucharía.

Él se giró para verme.

-¿Qué pasa?-respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

-Ven aquí, tengo una idea.-dije recargándome en el barandal de cantera del balcón.

Felix bajo del árbol y en menos de un segundo estaba debajo de mi balcón. Después dio un salto y ya estaba a mi lado mirando hacia el horizonte, a donde mismo que yo lo hacía. Note su mirada en mi con gran interés, segundos después de haber llegado a mi lado, por lo cual me gire hacia él, y el hizo lo mismo, quedando de frente los dos.

-No puedes seguir asi-comente.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso.-replico en voz pesada.

Me encantaba que con pocas palabras supiera a que me refería. Era maravilloso tener alguien asi, con quien entenderte sin necesidad de tanto; incluso con la mirada decirse lo que había que decir.

-Dijiste que buscabas el momento adecuado, y este lo es. Me refiero al baile de máscaras, habrá suficientes personas como para que salgan sin que noten su ausencia, o al menos para que le den tanta importancia, y asi le digas de una buena vez lo que siente por ella-explique poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

Suspiro.

-Si ella no siente lo mismo-dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Conoces mi opinión, y si acaso llega a pasar lo que tú dices, pues es una tonta, al no saber apreciarte, porque no podría encontrar alguien mejor que tú, eres una gran persona Felix, lo digo en serio.-dije sonriendo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti-dijo mientras que me devolvía la sonrisa.

-Algo harías-respondí riendo levemente.

-¿Pero cómo….-quiso buscar un "Pero".

-Eso déjamelo a mí-lo corte tangente.

-Bien-acepto resignado.

-Ahora ve a buscar que ponerte, rápido-dije mientras que lo empujaba hacia la puerta- tienes que estar presentable, y guapo.

-Más de lo usual, querrás decir- Bromeo.

-Como digas-dije entre risas.

Él se detuvo firmemente ante mí y suspiro.

-Quisiera que por una vez escucharas tus propios consejos-dijo serio.

-¿Cuál consejo puede seguir?-dije sarcásticamente.

-El de que le digas lo que sientes-respondió ignorando mi sarcasmo.

-Sabes perfectamente que tiene mejores probabilidades que yo, por ejemplo, tú no tienes a Corin molestándote. Alec no tiene por qué perder el tiempo con alguien como yo, teniéndola a ella a toda disponibilidad.-comente mirando hacia el techo.

-Aun asi díselo. Si no te corresponde pues es un tonto, al no saber apreciarte, porque no podría encontrar alguien mejor que tú, eres una gran persona Gatita. Y lo sabes muy bien-dijo copeando mis palabras.

-No copees lo que digo, son mis palabras-refunfuñe.

-Por lo mismo deberías seguirlas-espeto.

-Tuche –reconocí.

Él sonrió complacido.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ya lo veremos, por ahora tu asunto-respondí sincera.

-Bien. Por ahora-dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

El salió de mi habitación y yo cerré la puerta. Mire el reloj que estaba en mi buro. Era la una de la tarde. La mañana se había pasado muy rápido, eso siempre pasa cuando uno se la está pasando bien, divirtiéndose. Eran cosas del tiempo o destino, lo que sea. No se podía hacer nada. Ahora solo quedaban seis horas para la fiesta de disfraces.

Sacudí levemente mi cabeza despejando mi mente. O al menos eso pensaba yo que lograba sacudiendo mi cabeza, sacar las cosas de mi mente.

Mire hacia mi cama y vi los regalos que me había traído. Decidí abrirlos y ver que tenían dentro. Aunque imaginaba el contenido de algunos, otros eran completamente un misterio para mí, como el regalo de Demetri y Alec. No me imaginaba que cosas podrían ser.

Me acerque a la cama y tome la caja azul que me habían dado Heidi y Chelsea. La abrí y mi predicción era cierta, se trataba de varios pares de zapatos. Todos eran de tacón, eran unos plateados, unos grises y unos blancos con brillos, como si fueran diamantes, era algo típico de ellas, quererme imponer moda, algo que jamás pasaría.

Reí para mis adentros.

Los deje a un lado para tomar la caja de Jane. La abrí, era un vestido hermoso, la verdad me encantaba a pesar de que este tipo de ropa no era muy de mi agrado. Era un vestido strapless, negro, un poco arriba de la rodilla, elegante, como si fuera en picos o caídas, no sé bien como se llaman. Abajo era tela completamente negra, igual la parte del corsés, pero lo de abajo, o la falda tenía una tela muy delgada como porosa, creo que se llama tul, pero igual era negra.

Era absolutamente hermoso.

Lo deje extendido en la cama, sabía cuál era el propósito de Jane, al dármelo, y lo usaría para eso. Es decir para el baile de máscaras de hoy, ahora solo quedaba ver que más me pondría con el vestido, tal vez unos zapatos de los que me dieron Chelsea y Heidi. Lo pensaría luego por ahora seguiría viendo los regalos que me faltaban de abrir.

Luego tome la caja de Demetri, la de satín negro, como la que me había dado Felix. La abrí, era un collar de diamantes, combinaba perfecto con el vestido. Al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo. Lo volví a poner en su caja de satín, y lo deje en la cama.

Luego tome el regalo de Alec. El que tanto deseaba abrir, por lo cual deje al final, reteniendo mi emoción de tener algo de él. Abrí la caja azul, adentro había un tipo tiara, o coronita. Era linda, de diamantes pequeños, pero hermosos, y a la orilla, muy a discreción, del lado derecha tenia uno azul. Que destacaba a la perfección de los demás. De seguro eso se lo dijo Felix.

Sonreí ante eso.

Él se preocupaba por encontrar algo que me gustaba, y al no saberlo, preguntaba para poder conseguir su propósito –o al menos eso imagine, el que preguntaba, como ya había pensado, a Felix, era lo más probable- él quería cosas buenas para mí. Eso era e parte era una de las cosas por las que me había enamorado de él.

Cerré los ojos dejando la tiara a un lado de mí, olvidándome de Alec, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que debía sacarme de la mente esa fantasía absurda. Porque Alec jamás se fijaría en mí, me veía como a alguien a quien debía cuidar, y además tenía chicas mejores que se morían por él, y entre esas estaba Corin. Desde que la conozco a querido estar con Alec. Pero creo que jamás se ha dado nada, al menos no aun.

Suspire.

Tome de la cama las cosas que no me pondría para el baile. Me refiero a los zapatos que no me pondría, porque me pensaba poner todo lo demás hoy. Ya tenía pensado como me arreglaría, incluso el peinado, sería algo sencillo, pero lindo. Y claro, casi nada de maquillaje, solamente un poco de brillo en los labios, ya que sentía que el maquillaje era innecesario y solo un adorno más.

Guarde los zapatos en el armario, en la parte inferior, que es donde pertenecían. Luego cerré el armario y camine hacia la puerta. Tenía ganas de ir a la sala de piano y tocar algo. Además de que no había nada más que hacer, porque como no tenía ninguna obligación Vulturi, y los demás estaban con lo de la fiesta, asi que, que más daba si me perdía ahí unos momentos.

Camine hasta la habitación, o mejor dicho la biblioteca. Cuando entre ahí cerré la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de mí, haciendo el menor ruido posible para evitar que alguien se diera cuenta y asi tener privacidad. Subí las escaleras que llevaban a la parte superior o segunda planta de esta habitación, que es donde estaba el gran piano.

Al estar frente al piano lo mire lentamente, como si buscara algo, aunque en realidad solo lo estaba apreciando. Después tome asiento en la banca, que correspondía al piano. Luego acerque un poco más la banca al piano y puse mis dedos sobre el teclado, como si fuera a tocar algo, aunque no era asi, al menos no por el momento.

Ese piano casi parecía mío, porque era la única que lo tocaba. Bueno a excepción de Alec, él lo usaba de vez en cuando, pero era muy rara la ocasión. Solo lo hacía cuando tenía mucho tiempo libre, o antes cuando me enseñaba a tocar. Pero como ya había aprendido, incluso sabia componer, asi que él no lo usaba casi, a decir verdad.

Suspire.

Extrañaba un poco esos momentos en los que estábamos juntos aquí, en la habitación del piano. Eran de los momentos que más disfrutaba, junto con él. Pero ya hace tiempo que eso no sucedía. Más bien hace mucho que no pasábamos un momento, juntos a solas. Cuando comencé a aparentar unos doce años, el comenzó a alejarse de mí. Y eso fue hace tiempo porque ahora ya aparento unos catorce.

Antes, es decir, cuando yo era pequeña, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, hacíamos de todo, incluso creo que antes pasaba más tiempo con Alec que con Felix. Era mi compañero para casi todo; nos divertíamos mucho y a ambos nos encantaba estar juntos. Él me había enseñado muchas cosas, era como un hermano para mí.

Pero cuando crecí él se comenzó a alejarse de mí, y fue cuando salía y pasaba más tiempo con Felix, uniendo aún más nuestra amistad, pasando a ser casi inseparables. Y ahora no pasamos ningún momento a solas, siempre que estoy con él es porque hay alguien más con nosotros, pero a solas nunca. Siempre encuentra una forma de estar acompañados.

Bufe.

Yo lo que más quería era estar a solas con él, y eso no sucedía. Y creo que en serio el me evita lo más que puede. Todo para no pasar un momento a solas. ¿Qué es a lo que le teme? O ¿Qué está evitando? No entiendo para nada su comportamiento. No debía de haberle dado vueltas a esto, solo me enredaba yo misma, no me servía de nada esto. Debía dejarlo ya.

Fije la vista en el teclado, lista para comenzar a tocar una pieza. Y sabía cuál tocaría, iba a tocar una nana que había compuesto hace unos meses. Era para Marco y Kasandra. Se trataba algo asi de un amor prohibido, porque esa era su situación, ocultar su amor a todos, porque no deben de estar juntos una humana y un vampiro. Esto estaba estrictamente prohibido, en especial desde mis padres.

Deslice mis dedos sobre las teclas ágilmente, comenzando a tocar esa nana. Mientras que en mi mente recordaba la historia de Marco y Kasandra, o mis papas, como yo los llamaba. Porque en todo este tiempo eso se habían convertido para mí. Ellos decían que era la hija que nunca tuvieron, bueno en especial Marco.

Interprete la nana con una gran dedicación. Estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que cuando menos me di cuenta ya había terminado de tocar esa nana y estaba tocando una completamente distinta, esta era algo más alegre, y al tratar de pensar en lo que significaba sentía una gran presión sobre el corazón, pero no una presión mala, sino una ¿buena? Algo asi.

Termine de tocar esa nueva nana y luego la volví a interpretar para asi terminar de aprendérmela, eso es lo que hacía siempre que inventaba una nueva melodía, para asi poder tenerla en mi mente por siempre, a la perfección. Me era un mejor método que escribirla, al menos asi me funcionaba a mí, y eso era lo que importaba.

Después seguí tocando otras nanas y melodías, que había aprendido en estos años. Y las repetí una vez más después de haber acabado de tocarlas todas. Dando una segunda ronda con las mismas piezas. Al terminar de hacer esto puse mis manos en mis piernas y sonreí levemente, disfrutando de esta tranquilidad.

Me levante del banco para asi ir a mi habitación y checar la hora, porque aquí no había ni un reloj, y debía arreglarme para la fiesta de disfraces antes de que las chicas se volvieran locas en especial, Chelsea, y decidieran matarme –no literalmente- por no estar lista. Asi que baje de prisa las escaleras hacia la gran e imponente puerta de esta sala.

Salí y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, camino a mi habitación cuando en escuche como me llamaban a lo lejos. Era Felix. Me detuve y en menos de un segundo él ya estaba a mi lado con una expresión algo preocupada en su rostro. Lo mire como pidiendo una explicación a su llamado.

-Necesito ayuda-dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y prácticamente me arrastraba a su habitación.

Llegamos a su habitación y encima de su cama había un montón de ropa y zapatos, parecía que hubiera vertido todo su armario en su cama. Era una gran pila de ropa, en especial trajes y camisas de manga larga, obviamente formales. Me gire hacia Felix sorprendida.

-No sé qué ponerme-dijo preocupado.

-Tranquilo, parece que te vas a casar-dije mientras me acercaba a su pila de ropa.-¿Qué buscas con exactitud?

-Amm…algo que me haga ver elegante, serio, pero a la vez encantador-dijo con algo de duda en su voz.

-Elegante, serio, encantador. No hay problema-comente mientras comenzaba a menear entre el montón de ropa.

Busque entre toda su ropa algo que fuera específicamente lo que el pidió, y fue ahí cuando encontré lo indicado. De entre todo ese montón, encontré un traje negro liso y una playera azul, si llevaba la chaqueta un tanto abierto, creo que incluso lo haría verse algo ¿sexy? Si eso creo. Después tome un par de zapatos negros también.

Mire el conjunto completo y sonreí satisfecha.

-¿Te parece?-dije mientras señalaba el conjunto.

-Claro que sí. Me encanta-respondió Felix acercándose a mí.

-Lo sabía-dije sonriendo y sentándome un en borde libre de ropa en su cama.- Tu mantente tranquilo, solo arréglate, yo me preocupo por lo demás ¿Ok?

-Está bien-respiro profundo aunque era innecesario.

-Bien. Iré a arreglarme.

-Paso por ti a las ocho-dijo mientras que yo me dirigía a la puerta.

-De acuerdo-coincidí.

Camine hasta mi habitación. Ya dentro aliste las cosas que necesitaba para tomarme una ducha. Estaba claro que amaba en agua en mi cuerpo, esa sensación es decir, porque había tomado una ducha en la mañana y al no ser humana no desprendía olores desagradables, sino todo lo contrario, por lo que era solo por placer, algo parecido a eso.

Entre al baño. Dure unos cuantos minutos duchándome y cuando salí me aliste, me envolví en la toalla y salí asi a del baño. Luego me acerque al tocador donde estaba un espejo pequeño y comencé a cepillar mi cabello. Luego tome una secadora y quite todo resto de agua en mi cabello para asi poder peinarlo. Volví a cepillar mi pelo dejándolo listo para el peinado que me iba a hacer.

Comencé a hacerme una trenza algo floja, de tres gajos, un poco orillada a la izquierda. Luego tome la parte de la trenza que no tenia de base mi cabeza. Con unos pasadores acomode esa parte a un lado de la parte de la trenza que tenia de base mi cabeza. Quedando asi todo con base en mi cabeza, nada quedaba al merced del viento. Todo estaba recogido.

Abrí el cajón del tocador y comencé a menearlo buscando un brillo labial que me convenciera. Encontré uno color rosa pálido, no era tan fuerte, pero era lindo, y por su color parecía algo asi como delicado. Me gusto ese. Lo destape y me puse el brillo labial en los labios. Cuando estuve lista me mire en el espejo observando mi rostro complacida.

Luego me acerque a la cama tomando el vestido negro que me dio Jane. Me lo puse y luego tome los tacones negros que me habían dado Chelsea y Heidi. Me levante de la cama y me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del armario. Me mire y sonreí. Porque me gusto lo que vi, esta vez sí me había esmerado en arreglarme. Era más que notorio.

Luego volví a la cama y tome el regalo de Demetri para ponérmelo, cuando tuve acomodado el collar, me puse de nuevo el anillo que me dio Felix, en el mismo dedo que hace un rato. Luego tome la tiara que me dio Alec y me acerque al espejo de nuevo con la tiara en las manos. Miraba la tiara y luego a mi reflejo, sin saber si ponérmela o no.

Sentí a Felix acercarse a mi habitación e incline la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda, sin dejar de hacer la misma acción: mirar la tiara y luego mi reflejo. Realmente no podía decidirme que hacer, y cada paso que Felix daba acercándose más aquí no me ayudaba a decidir, sino todo lo contrario, porque me presionaba. No sabía si debía usar eso porque era de Alec, ya que lo que había formulado sobre que le me evitaba no me hacía sentir para nada bien.

Felix llego a la puerta de mi habitación, se detuvo unos segundos y después toco una sola vez.

-Pasa-dije aun mirando al espejo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto acercándose a mí.

-No sé si ponérmela o no-respondí mirando su reflejo atreves del espejo.

-Dámela-dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia mí.

Le di la tiara y el la tomo con delicadeza.

-¿Qué…-el me interrumpió silenciándome con una de sus manos, pero con delicadeza.

Quito su mano de mi rostro unos segundos después y tomo la tiara con ambos manos, para luego ponerla en mi cabeza. La movió un poco con cuidado de no despeinarme, para que la tiara quedara bien puesta sobre mi cabeza, y después miro encima de mi hombro hacia el espejo. Yo mire también hacia el espejo, observando nuestros reflejos. La tiara me quedaba bien siendo sincera.

-Te ves bien. –Sonrió- Ahora toma.-saco un antifaz negro con algunos detalles plateados, como si fueran diamantes, de su saco y me lo dio.

-Bien vamos-dije poniéndome el antifaz a la vez que él se ponía el suyo, el cual era negro también.

Salimos de mi habitación y cuando hube cerrado la puerta el paso su brazo por su codo, como sujetándome y comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la fiesta. Desde los pasillos se percibía la música clásica, o de piano –tipo vals- que se tocaba en la sala de tronos, o ahora convertida en el salón de baile para la fiesta.

Íbamos a un paso no muy rápido, y creo que esto se debía más a Felix que a mí, porque al sentir su cuerpo un tanto tensionado porque lo que le diría a Heidi hacia que quedara más que claro que estaba tratando de pausar nuestro paso, queriendo retrasar nuestra llegada a la fiesta y por lo tanto su conversación pendiente con Heidi.

-Relájate Oso-susurre.

-No puedo evitar estar nervioso-susurro también.

-No tienes por qué estarlo, todo va a estar bien-dije dándole ánimos.

-Ojala…-comento en un tono un tanto ¿sarcástico?

Me detuve frente a la gran puerta de la sala de tronos, haciendo que él se detuviera también. No dejaría que estuviera asi, con esa actitud, pasara lo que pasara él debía de tener su mejor cara ante esto, ser positivo, dejar todos sus pensamientos que no servían de nada muy lejos. Y lo mejor era dejarle claro eso antes de entrar a la fiesta, donde nos podrían escuchar.

-Mira Felix Vulturi-exclame en un tono de voz normal. El me miro- debes calmarte, porque pase lo que pase en ese momento debes manejar bien la situación, contralarte, ser positivo. Si ella no es la indicada hay muchas mujeres en este mundo, y tienes el tiempo suficiente para conocerlas a todas y encontrar a la indicada. No dejes que esto te sobrepase, eres un vampiro, por lo tanto compórtate como tal.

El simplemente me miro sorprendido de mis palabras y yo desvié un poco la mirada, dándole un poco de "privacidad" para que el pudiera pensar en eso un poco. Y ver que lo que yo le decía era cierto. Escuche como suspiraba pesadamente, y entonces me pego un poco más a él con su brazo y fue cuando lo volví a mirar.

-De acuerdo-dije mientras se relajaba un poco- Entremos.

Asentí.

Felix abrió la gran puerta con su mano libre, es decir la que no estaba sujetada a mi brazo –era su derecha, la libre- cuando entramos al salón la mayoría de las personas presentes ahí se giraron para vernos, y al parecer éramos los únicos que faltaban ahí. Todos sonrieron levemente al vernos, en especial nuestros amigos, es decir lo que eran miembros Vulturi.

Rápidamente ellos –Demetri, Jane, Chelsea, Alec y Heidi- se acercaron a nosotros. Cuando Jane llego me miro de pies a cabeza con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero no era nada comparada con la sonrisa de Chelsea, incluso parecía que lloraría, si es que pudiera. Les devolví la sonrisa levemente mientras que recargaba un poco mi cabeza en el hombro de Felix. El cual acaricio un poco mi brazo con sus dedos un poco nervioso aun.

Suspire.

-Hasta que te esfuerzas un poco niña-me recrimino Chelsea.

-Gracias. Supongo-dije entre risas a las cuales se les unió Felix.

-Renesmee querida-Me llamo Aro a lo lejos.

Me gire sin separarme de Felix y lo vi junto a los demás amos, sus esposas y unas cuantas personas más. Todos ellos estaban vestidos muy elegantemente y tenían un aire de imponencia, sabía perfectamente para que me quería ahí. Volví mi vista hacia mis amigos y los mire significativamente a sabiendas de que entenderían lo que estaba pasando.

-Vuelvo-dije mientras me separaba de Felix.

Camine hacia donde estaba Aro y los demás, mientras que dejaba a mis amigos atrás, a la vez que sentía sus miradas sobre mí. Yo sabía para que me quería Aro, él tenía el propósito de presentarme ante todos sus amigos más poderosos y también quería que copeara todos los dones de las personas ajenas a la guardia que hubiera en esta habitación.

Llegue ahí y me quite el antifaz, después mire a todos, observando los nuevos rostros que me presentarían. Había una chica rubia de figura mediana y un chico pelirrojo muy alto y fornido que estaban tomados de la mano. Al lado de ellos estaban dos hombres muy parecidos, de cabello oscuro y rizado. Todos ellos de ojos rojos y la pareja tenía aparentemente unos veinticinco años, casi de la edad de Aro. Mientras que los dos chicos que de seguro eran hermanos tenían alrededor de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-Querida te quiero presentar a estas personas-comento Aro mientras apuntaba cortésmente hacia los invitados. –Ellos son Juliette y Chace; Aarón y Alexander.-los menciono en el mismo orden en que yo los había visto.

-Un placer-dije amablemente mientras sonreía.

-Igualmente-dijeron Chace y Juliette al uní sonio.

-Más bien diría que el placer…-dijo Aarón.

-Es todo nuestro _Beau mademoiselle-_Completo Alexander.

Reí levemente.

-Aro no nos dijiste que había chicas tan bellas aquí-comento Aarón sin dejar de mirarme.

-Eso es porque cuando ella se unió a nosotros ustedes ya habían rechazado mi oferta varias veces y decidí no insistir más. Además ustedes nunca preguntaron por eso-respondió Aro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Algo estaba pensando, o más bien haciendo y le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Porque la expresión de su rostros significaba nada más que eso, que algo le estaba saliendo muy bien, y estaba muy feliz por eso. Supongo que era porque quería que uniera a estos chicos a la guardia, pero viendo como están las cosas con ellos, no me quiero meter tanto en un lio asi. ¿O no es asi? Me dije a mi misma no muy convencida.

-¿Oferta?-inquirí fingiendo interés en su conversación y dejando atrás mis confusos pensamientos, que a decir verdad no entendía en lo absoluto.

-Si linda, oferta para unirnos aquí, ¿acaso Aro no te ha contado de nosotros?-dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

-No, para nada-respondí mirándolo atentamente.

-Pues a Aro le interesan mucho nuestros dones. Veras yo puedo reflejar dones cuando los usan contra mí, soy algo asi como un espejo, y mi hermano es un gran rastreador, y lo digo en serio.-comento Alexander animadamente.

Con que aquí comenzaba mi trabajo, el copear los dones de estos dos, está bien, lo haría ahora mismo. Me sería mucho más fácil obtener sus dones si los toco, porque asi tendré algo de ellos, es decir más profundamente su olor, y me facilitara las cosas, asi que porque no seguirles el juego y ganar dos dones más.

-Interesante-dije mientras que me acercaba a Alexander sonriendo.

Él sonrió seductoramente y puso su mano en mi cintura a lo cual yo puse mi mano sobre su hombro acariciándolo suavemente, fingiendo una sonrisa leve pero a la vez un tanto seductora. Cuando estuve lista, es decir cuando tenía su olor copee su don, pasándolo a mi reserva, o mejor dicho subconsciente, agregando el don de Alexander a mi gran colección.

-¿Y qué edad tienes?-pregunto Aarón en un tono algo brusco.

Hombres, refunfuñe para mis adentros. Aarón estaba molesto porque no le ponía atención, mientras que a su hermano si le ponía, y tal vez para él era demasiada. Pero no tenía por qué ponerse asi, también tendría que coquetear con él un poco para asi poder copear su don, solo estaba esperando, aunque él era algo impaciente.

Reí entre dientes.

-Cuatro años, hoy los cumplí, para ser exacta-respondí mientras me alejaba de Alexander y me acercaba a Aarón sin dejar de sonreír.

-Oh vaya. Pues felicidades-dijo Aarón mientras me abrazaba.

Correspondí a su abrazo mientras que teniendo su aroma listo en mí, copee su don, terminando asi mi trabajo, al menos con estos chicos, porque supongo que esta fiesta está llena de dones interesantes, conociendo a Aro, porque él no da un solo paso en falso, siempre tiene todo fríamente calculado. Deshice el abrazo y después abrace a Alexander que ya me tenía los brazos extendidos en cuando solté a su hermano.

-Gracias chicos-dije mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja.

-Por nada-respondieron esos dos al uní sonio.

-¿Y ustedes qué edad tienen? Bueno realmente-inquirí mientras los miraba a ambos.

-La verdad somos algo ancianos-dijo Aarón riendo.

-Tenemos cuatrocientos cincuenta y siete años-dijo Alexander.

-Oh-articule mientras que comenzaba a jugar con mis dedos de una manera un tanto dulce e inocente- ¿Y entonces los volveré a ver por aquí? ¿O tendré que conformarme con un recuerdo?-fui directo a donde Aro quería que llegara, al parecer estos chicos amaban las cosas asi, me refiero a seducción, así que asi seria todo con ellos. Y realmente hablo de todo.

-Si Aro nos quiere aquí, nos veras todos los días-dijo Aarón.

-¿Entonces qué dices Aro? ¿Nos aceptas?-pregunto Alexander.

Sonreí satisfecha.

-Claro que son bienvenidos aquí, no tienen por qué dudarlo muchachos.-respondió Aro alegremente.

-En ese caso los veré por aquí-comente en voz baja mientras que deslizaba mi mano por la corbata de Alexander para después mirar a Aarón sonriendo.- Con su permiso.

Me retire de con ellos dando por hecho mi trabajo, y a sabiendas de que Aro estaba más que contento con lo que había hecho ahí. Camine hasta llegar con mis amigos los cuales estaban bebiendo un vaso de sangre, o mejor dicho copa, eso de la sangre había sido idea de Chelsea de seguro. Estando al lado de ellos Felix me tomo del brazo sin apretarme, haciendo que estuviera parada a su lado.

-¿Qué tanto hacías allá?-comento picara Chelsea.

Rodé los ojos.

-Nada. Solo, lo que me pidieron-respondí restándole importancia a lo que había hecho.

-Pues al parecer nos conseguiste dos nuevos miembros-dijo Demetri.

Me encogí de hombros mientras que miraba a Felix, él estaba mirando de reojo a Heidi. Por un momento había olvidado eso, por estar haciendo mi trabajo como Vulturi. No podía ser, necesitaba que Felix arreglara esto ahora para no verlo más asi, y que él pudiera hacer, lo que el destino le indicara, no había de otra.

Puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Felix y le transmite mi pensamiento: _Ve al jardín, en seguida llevare a Heidi, mientras tanto piensa lo que le dirás. Anda, y cálmate un poco, que esa actitud te resta hombría._ Después de eso retire mi mano de él, y tome su copa de sangre, bebiendo un poco. Felix miro a todos y suspire despacio.

-En seguida vuelvo-dijo para después alejarse de nosotros y salir por la gran puerta.

Heidi miro sin entender a Felix, mientras que los demás no le tomaron mucha importancia a su salida, ella era la más preocupada ante el hecho. Cada vez ella me confundía más, no sabía si quería a Felix o no, era demasiado ¿indecisa? Si, indecisa. No sabía lo que quería, o tal vez si sabía, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Pero fuera lo que fuera, hoy eso se resolvería.

-Heidi –la llame y ella me miro- ¿Me acompañas un momento por favor?

Ella asintió.

Le hice una seña para que me siguiera y comencé a caminar hacia la gran puerta, para después salir de la sala. Ella me seguía de cerca pero sin estar a mi lado. Sabía que ella estaba algo tensa, lo sentía, incluso a gran distancia. No sé qué es lo que pensaba ella que pasaría allá afuera, que es lo que temía, o no sé qué tanto pasaba por su mente.

Y asi seguimos, con un silencio algo incómodo, pero caminando hacia las afueras del castillo, es decir al jardín, a donde había mandado a Felix minutos antes. Justo antes de llegar a donde estaba Felix me detuve bruscamente a lo cual ella también se detuvo detrás de mí, sentía su mirada penetrante sobre mí, asi que me gire hacia ella.

-Te preguntaras que hacemos aquí, pero alguien quiere hablar contigo-comente mientras detrás de nosotras, en la oscuridad, salía Felix.-asi que los dejo, para que hablen a solas.

Me aleje de ellos para que hablaran a solas. Llegue hasta la entrada del castillo y entonces fue cuando me gire a verlos, ellos estaban tomados de la manos, y Felix apenas estaba comenzando a hablar, sonreí pensando que eso terminaría bien, si era un presentimiento. Ya con esa imagen en mi mente seguí caminando hacia el interior del castillo.

Ya dentro del castillo me detuve en el pasillo que estaba antes de llegar a la oficina de Kasandra, o mejor dicho de la recepción. Me recargue en la pared pensando en lo que pasaría después de que Felix y Heidi aclararan sus sentimientos. De seguro el querría que le confesara lo que siento a Alec, pero él no sentía lo mismo por mí. Incluso se alejaba de mí, como quería que confesara tal cosa viendo las circunstancias.

Me senté en el suelo, recargándome en la pared detrás de mí. Luego me quite la tiara que me había dado Alec, y teniéndola entre mis dedos comencé a pensar en él. En los momentos que pasábamos juntos cuando era pequeña, porque en verdad extrañaba esos momentos. Desearía que volvieran a suceder.

Suspire.

Sentí unos pasos acercándose hacia aquí, pero no les preste atención y cerré los ojos, deseando poder estar sola por un momento, pero no sería asi. De repente capte ese dulce olor a Miel, tierra mojada, y caramelo, que tanto amaba. Era Alec el que estaba parando frente a mí. Abrí los ojos y fue cuando vi que él me observaba confundido.

El traía puesto un traje negro, y una camisa blanca, con una corbata roja que contrastaba con esos ojos que tiene. Venía con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con aire un tanto despreocupado pero a la vez concentrado en mí, que era lo que estaba mirando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto tomando asiento a mi lado.

-Nada, solo pienso-respondí casi en un murmullo.

-Pensé que estarías feliz de coquetear con esos chicos nuevos-dijo en un tono brusco y a la vez sombrío. Su actitud me había tomado por sorpresa y totalmente desprevenida.

-Disculpa-exclame unas octavas de voz más altas de lo que sería un tono normal.

-Te veías muy feliz coqueteando con ellos-Me atribuyo.

Asi que él creía que yo coqueteaba con todos por placer. Era un tonto, que no se daba cuenta que era por mi trabajo, tal como lo hacían Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, y alguna que otra más aquí en el castillo. No era por gusto, no había otra opción; lo hacía porque era mi trabajo y debía obedecer a Aro si quería conservar nuestro trato intacto. Que tan difícil de ver eso, era para él.

-No puedo creer que pienses asi de mi-exclame molesta.

-Entonces dime que hacías con ellos-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Mi trabajo. Eso me pidió Aro, ¿lo olvidas? Y como quiero proteger mi vida aquí, y también la de los Cullen, estén en donde estén, debo acatar sus órdenes, tal como cualquiera en el castillo, no hago todo esto por gusto Alec-explique mirando hacia el techo.

El guardo silencio por unos momentos, este silencio era muy incómodo, además su cercanía, que a la vez era un tanto fría, que me quemaba y me mataba, tenía ganas de gritarle todo lo que quería pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Aunque bueno, tomando en cuenta el concepto que tiene de mí, qué más da lo que pueda pasar, simplemente lo hare y ya.

-¿Por qué conforme crezco te alejas más de mí, como si me evitaras? ¿Qué he hecho o qué?-inquirí sin mirarlo.

-Yo no hago eso-se defendió.

-Idiota- masculle entre dientes.

Me levante molesta decidida a ir corriendo a mi habitación y ponerme a llorar ahí, por lo tonta que había sido al creer que podía arreglar algo con él, cosa inútil. Porque yo a él no le importaba en los más mínimo. Estaba muy triste me costaba mucho trabajo retener las lágrimas. Y justo cuando estuve a punto de salir de aquí, el me sujeto por la muñeca.

-No te vayas. Es que no lo entiendes-dijo en voz baja.

Me gire hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-exclame mientras retenía las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Lo difícil que es resistir todo esto que siento, a sabiendas de que tienes el destino marcado, que tu estancia aquí es solo algo pasajero, que algún día estarás con ese perro-explico mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

-¿Qué?-comente algo aturdida por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Acaso no sabes que tu destino es ese-comenzó a caminar hacia mí, y yo hacía lo mismo pero de reversa, hasta que mi espalda pego con la pared y él estaba a centímetros de mi rostro aun sosteniéndome de la cintura pegándose a mi.- Quisiera liberarte y de ese maldito destino y asi poder hacer lo que tanto quiero, que es estar contigo, pero esas tontas cosas mágicas de lobos no me dejan. Por eso me alejo de ti, evitando hacer algo que tú no quieras, pero que yo tanto deseo y conforme creces, más trabajo me da mantenerme a distancia. Entiende, yo solo quisiera estar contigo por toda la eternidad…-se detuvo y suspiro.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, era lo que más quería escuchar de su boca, lo que más deseaba en toda mi eternidad, pero no sabía que decirle, siempre pensé que si acaso esto sucedía le diría muchísimas cosas, pero en este momento solo se me ocurría una sola cosa, y creo que con eso bastaría para hacerle entender lo que yo sentía.

Sin decir nada o darle oportunidad a el de decir algo más puse mis labios sobre los suyos. De principio con un poco de inseguridad, pero después al sentir su aliento sobre mis labios me olvide de la timidez y comencé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos y el hizo lo mismo, correspondiendo mi beso. Todo era algo suave y dulce, tal como un primer beso debe ser.

Después de unos segundos nos separemos un poco, teniendo nuestros labios a milímetros de distancia solamente. El tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire –innecesaria, claro está-, y sentí su fresco y dulce aliento sobre mí, yo pase mi lengua sobre el borde mis labios sonriendo y después el volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos, asi sumergiéndonos en otro beso, pero esta vez mas cargado de pasión.

Él se detuvo por un momento y con una de sus manos acaricio mi rostro, lo cual aproveche para poner mis manos detrás de su cuello y abrir los ojos, para observar que él me miraba dulcemente sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Esto significa que somos…?-inquirió.

Medio reí.

-Creo que hasta la pregunta está de más.-respondí mientras volvía a besarlo.

Él sonrió sobre mis labios y después correspondió mi beso. Y asi esta vez sentía como todo a mí alrededor desaparecía, cada movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos borraba todo residuo de tristeza que había en mi corazón, sin importar el motivo por el cual existía esa tristeza. Y el cariño que depositaba en cada segundo que nos besábamos hacia que recorriera en mí una corriente eléctrica que me hacía sentir completa.

Sin duda él era el amor de mi vida, no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él, sin importar lo que sucediera, a pesar de cualquier juego que nos hiciera el destino, terminaríamos juntos, porque el amor que siento por él es más grande que cualquier cosa que pudiese existir en este mundo. Estaba de más decir que: Amaba a Alec Vulturi.


	6. Chapter 5 Trato

Cap.5 Trato

Habían pasado ya siete años de que me uní a los Vulturi, todo seguía igual por aquí, al menos desde que cumplí cuatro años, es decir, la fiesta de máscaras, todos habíamos encontrado lo que buscamos y ahora vivíamos una vida "Normal" como Vulturi, no teníamos de que quejarnos, bueno había algo que me molestaba, pero no importaba.

Yo no utilizaba para nada mi parte humana tal como era de esperarse desde los primero días que estuve aquí, solo la vampira era la que importaba ahora, la humana había quedado enterrada con mis antiguos recuerdos en un lugar que no debía de abrir jamás, allí estaban mejor esas cosas para poder llevar una buena vida aquí.

Ya no era para nada una Cullen, y lo digo porque únicamente tomaba sangre de humanos-lo cual me fortalecía más y me ayudaba a poder utilizar mucho mejor mi recopilación de dones, quedando como una vampira "completa"- no tomaba nada de comida humana, ya que me parecía repulsiva, aunque antes la comiera, pero eso ya había cambiado.

Además de todo eso tenía la fuerza y rapidez de cualquier vampiro, al dejar de crecer me llego eso por completo, aunque a pesar de todo esto aún quedaba el hecho de que aun tenia sangre corriendo por mis venas, un corazón que late y nada de ponzoña, -solo en ocasiones muy raras tenia- pero sin contar eso soy como una vampira completa.

Todo estas cosas que me habían pasado, junto con mis dones y habilidad de mando que ejercía sobre los demás cuando era necesario, me hacia una parte muy importante de la guardia Vulturi se puede decir que incluso era indispensable ahí ya –eso se había notado desde que descubrieron mi don durante la pelea contra los licántropos- y además también era la líder de mi grupo–Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Tom y yo, obviamente- junto con Alec.

El grupo de nosotros era el cual se encargaba de las misiones más importantes o difíciles. Asi que mi lugar en la guardia se podía decir que estaba asegurado, casi completamente, les era útil y eso en parte me convenía a mí, porque esto aseguraba mi trato con Aro, teniendo a los Cullen, e incluso a mí misma protegida.

Con todo este tiempo también mi forma de ver a los Vulturi había cambiado por completo, ya no los veía como los malos de la historia, como lo hacía antes, cuando era una niña pequeña, antes de unirme aquí, ellos habían pasado a ser quienes mantenían el orden en este mundo – del cual yo también era parte ya- eran la realeza de los Vampiros, ya no eran los monstruos que antes creía, y además algunos de ellos eran como una familia para mí.

Por ejemplo: Marco era un padre para mí por cómo me cuidaba y se encargaba de todo lo referente conmigo sin que se lo pidiera, Kasandra –el amor secreto de Marco, ya que no permitían el amor entre Vampiro y humano, en especial con Marco por su posición en este mundo- era una madre para mí, su expresión dulce de humana, me hacía sentía sentir amada, de ese modo que solo las madres pueden hacerlo.

Chelsea, Demetri –estos dos pareja- Felix, Heidi –también pareja- Tom y Jane eran hermanos para mí, porque siempre pasábamos tiempo juntos, y aunque no siempre expresaran ese cariño por la forma de vida que llevábamos en el castillo y sus antecedentes, sabía que pensaban en mí de la misma manera que yo en ellos, y creo que se debe a un pensamiento que tenemos en común.

Bueno, y en especial Tom, era un hermano para mí - él se unió a la guardia después que yo, pero nos parecíamos mucho en la forma de ser y físicamente-, teníamos el mismo color de pelo y antes él tenía el mismo color de ojos que yo-. Y todo eso lo compartimos desde el primer día que nos conocimos y hasta la fecha, aunque casi no éramos de contarnos secretos, solo de juegos y pues, cosas de hermanos.

Y pues Alec, qué más puedo decir, él era mi novio, el amor de mi eternidad –o bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo, quiero y espero yo, con todo mi corazón- todo lo que podía pedir lo tenía, me sentía completa, nada me hacía falta. No necesitaba de más cosas para ser feliz, aunque aquí hubieran cosas que no me agradaban de todo, no me quisiera ir de aquí.

Al mismo tiempo que eso paso, también había cambiado mi forma de ver a los humanos, licántropos –a los cuales les había tomado algo de temor igual que Cayo, por el mal encuentro que tuve con ellos- aunque había uno que seguía llamando mi atención, el licántropo de ojos grises, aunque ya nunca más lo volví a ver, siento que algún día nos encontraremos.

Y bueno, a los metamorfos y demás vampiros también los veía diferente ahora. Los humanos se habían convertido en algo sin importancia para mí, solo eran alimento y un juego o pasatiempo, cosa que me tenía sin cuidado, porque jamás habían hecho algo por mí, por lo cual eran como ya pensé, sin importancia.

Los licántropos eran mis enemigos y un pequeño temor, aunque pude con ellos esa vez, sigo guardando ese sentimiento muy dentro de mí; los metamorfos la verdad, eran algo irrelevante ni siquiera los tomaba mucho en cuenta, solamente los consideraba o recordaba cuando me topaba con alguno de ellos por ahí, los únicos con los que habían tratado ya eran irrelevantes en mi vida, estaba claro que no estaríamos igual nunca.

Los vampiros eran quienes debían temerme y obedecerme, algo asi como por naturaleza o al menos por instinto de sobrevivencia, si es que eran inteligentes, y de lo contrario, tenía lo suficiente para cambiar eso, y convertirlo en lo que debía de ser, su orden natural, como decía yo.

Mi vida ahora se basaba en las misiones que iban incluidas en mi puesto o cargo aquí en la guardia y también para con mi familia Vulturi. No tenía tiempo para andar paseando por la ciudad, como lo hacía hace algunos años, y mucho menos tenía tiempo de andar haciendo amigos por ahí, incluso creo que era todo lo contrario, que era algo asi odiada por la comunidad inmortal.

Porque en cada lugar donde realizábamos una misión algo extrema-que alguien tuviera que morir ahí por una u otra razón- se podía decir que era más que obvio que me había ganado unos enemigos más para la larga lista que ya tenía por el simple hecho de ser una Vulturi.

Muchos de seguro se podrían preocupar por eso, pero yo no, solo me importa lo que mis amigos verdaderos y familiares piensen de mí, los demás no me importa en lo más mínimo, sus pensamientos sobre mí no me afectan en nada, porque yo soy lo que soy y no puedo complacer a todos, menos siendo una Vulturi.

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto pensando en ir a recorrer el castillo, ya que estaba aburrida y era lo único que podía hacer aquí, sin meterme en un lio, no habíamos tenido misiones en un mes y eso no me gustaba, aunque a los amos sí, porque había orden en su reino, pero simplemente yo amaba luchar, era como uno de mis pasatiempos, o algo asi.

Por lo tanto habíamos pasado todo este tiempo inactivos, esperando que alguien rompiera alguna regla, aunque fuera la más pequeña o insignificante que existiera, o incluso con una sospecha, para poder "visitarlos" pero aún no había sucedido y creo que eso tardaría en suceder, porque el mundo vampiro estaba comenzando a acatar a los Vulturi como soberanos.

Después de estar cansada de no saber qué hacer decidí hacer caso a mi idea de recorrer el castillo-aunque ya lo conociera de memoria-, me dirigía a la puerta cuando escuche los pasos de Jane, Alec, Tom, Demetri, Felix, Heidi y Chelsea acercándose a la puerta. La abrí y me recargue en el marco de esta esperándolos.

Ellos llegaron y también tenían la misma cara de aburrimiento y desanimo que tenía yo, en el sentido de divertirse en las misiones eran iguales que yo, por eso ahora nos encontrábamos en la misma encrucijada.

-Gatita nos llaman a la "salita de los horrores" –dijo Felix en un tono algo aburrido.

-¿Dijeron para qué?-pregunte levantando la vista hacia él.

-No. Pero imagino para que es ¿O tu no?-dijo esto último con un poco de sarcasmo.

Reí.

-Muy a mi pesar-admite.

Habíamos hecho lo mismo casi todos los días que habíamos estados inactivos, era tonto pensar que haríamos algo diferente esta vez.

-Lo sé. Vamos-añadió.

Asentí y me levante pesadamente.

Caminábamos hacia la sala de los tronos en silencio –no uno incomodo- era algo típico cuando se estaba aburrido, lo cual incluía situaciones como estas, de total quietud de misiones. Seguíamos igual cuando tuve una visión:

_Estaba parada en el patio del castillo y me rodeaban varios miembros de la guardia incluidos los amos, me despedía triste de Jane, Felix, Heidi, Tom, Demetri y Chelsea mientras se alejaban escoltando a cuatro hombres altos. _–Los cuales no reconocí porque estaban de espaldas-.

_-Ya saben que hacer – dijo Aro. _

_Corin, Filip, Ben y Anahi me atacaron y yo no me defendía._

Era como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso, porque al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de hacer algo al respecto-_ ellos me golpearon y mordieron, caí al suelo, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más a prisa de lo normal, mi vista se nublo y comenzó a sentir como me quemaba aunque no tuviera fuego –_Sabia a que se debía eso, la ponzoña- _después_ _de un tiempo sentía como todo se desvanecía aún más. _

_Y Aro dijo con voz ronca-vámonos._

_Escuchaba a la lejanía los pasos de todos alejándose de mí, dejándome ahí tendida en el suelo. Mientras esto sucedía mi corazón comenzó a bajar el ritmo, mi vista se nublo completamente dejándome en la total oscuridad. Luego sentía como no respiraba y todo se volvió silencioso y pesado…_

Y la visión acabo.

Lo que vi me asusto a pesar de lo fuerte de sentimientos que yo podía llegar a ser, porque sabía que pasa si esa cantidad de ponzoña corre por mis venas, eso no daría otro resultado más que mi muerte definitiva, porque eso detiene a mi corazón, no me convierte en una vampira completa, eso ya lo habíamos averiguado hace un tiempo.

Tratamos de hacerlo, pero no me podía convertir en vampira completa porque mi parte humana rechaza la ponzoña, era algo muy extraño, pero que se podía esperar de mí, digo soy una hibrida, no soy algo normal, y por lo tanto lo común es que no me sucedan cosas normales.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar en lo que yo repasaba todo esto en mi mente, todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor, sabía que estaba en mi mente mientras veía como dejaba de distinguir muy bien los rostros de todos, y caí al suelo golpeándolo levemente.

-Renesmee – dijo Alec preocupado y rápidamente llego a mi lado -¿Qué tienes? -Negué con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y sentí como todos llegaban a mi lado rápidamente. – Dime la verdad Renesmee.

No podía decirles la verdad hasta que estuviera segura de que fue eso, me refiero a mi visión aunque en parte creo que ya lo sabía y que simplemente no quería aceptarlo, y por lo tanto no se los haría saber, al menos, no por ahora.

Me levante y abrí los ojos y ellos se levantaron también, hice una sonrisa fingida pero que parecía sincera –tenía una gran habilidad para fingir, sinceramente- era como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si esos cinco segundos pasados no hubieran existido, o al menos sabía que esa imagen era la que les estaba dando en este preciso momento.

Tenía que convencerlos de que todo esto había sido algo sin importancia, no quería que se enteran de, no esto asi, temía lo que podía pasar si se enteraban en este momento; ellos serían capaces de armar un gran lio causando algo de lo que se pudieran arrepentir.

De alguna forma me sonaba un poco egoísta de mi parte ocultarles esto, pero en fin se iban a enterar cuando esto sucediera y serio lo mismo que si yo se los dijera en este momento, asi que es mucho mejor tarde que temprano, y asi evitar todas las catástrofes posibles, por el momento.

- No fue nada, no se preocupen. Vámonos –Comencé a caminar hacia la sala tratando de fingir que no pasó nada.

-Renesmee.-exclamo Tom aun dudoso de mi reciente actitud.

-Es en serio estoy bien –dije sin dejar de caminar- sino fuera asi, aun estaría en el suelo ¿No lo creen?.-volví a mostrar una sonrisa fingida mientras que les dedicaba una mirada rápida.

Asintieron una vez.

Ellos creyeron en mí al final de cuentas, y siguieron caminando detrás de mí tranquilamente, tal como antes de todo esto. En el camino aun me estaba recuperando del ataque de nervios que me dio hace unos minutos. Quería desaparecer todo rastro de que realmente me había sentido mal por la…Visión.

Yo les decía que todo estaba bien, aunque por dentro estaba más que aterrada, no quería que eso pasara, no tanto por mí, no me importaba en seguir viva en un momento u otro tendría que morir, no podía ser tan inmortal, al menos no para siempre, habría un punto, como con cualquier vampiro, en el que alguien me asesinaría y acabaría conmigo de una vez.

Realmente, todo esto solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero a pesar de saber eso de ante mano, el hecho era que simplemente no quería perderlos, quería verlos todos los días y saber que todo estaría bien que tenía algo por lo cual sonreír, aunque sea solo un poco; ellos eran lo más importante para mí, en especial a Alec, era mi vida, casi literalmente.

Suspire levemente.

Llegamos a la sala, ya todos estaban ahí reunidos, y esperándonos, para que asi comenzara lo que tuviera que pasar ahí, a pesar de que obviamente no era nada realmente importante, de seguro solo algo de rutina para mantener el deseo de lucha aquí entre todos nosotros, o algo por el estilo. Con todo este tiempo aquí, conocía lo suficiente a Aro para saber qué pasaría.

Y asi, tal como lo predije, minutos después de nuestra llegada Aro comenzó a decirnos que estaba orgulloso de la guardia y cosas asi, simplemente haciendo lo que yo había pensado hace unos cuantos minutos, nada relevante. Y la verdad, yo no escuchaba bien lo que decía, no le prestaba el menor grado de atención, porque estaba tratando de calmarme.

Mientras él seguía con todo eso, yo jugaba un poco nerviosa con la pulsera que me dio Alec –tenía un dije de corazón hecho de cristal que dentro tenía un pequeño diamante azul- pero seguía demasiado nerviosa y preocupada. No me podía controlar, me era inevitable recordar mi visión y sentirme mal, no sabía qué hacer.

De repente entre pensamiento y pensamiento –girando hacia lo mismo, obvio- me sentí sofocada, me faltaba el aire que casi no necesitaba para existir; la ansiedad me había vencido por completo, toda esta situación me había arre basado a un límite que no podía ser posible, no podía seguir ahí dentro sin sufrir otra crisis como la que tuve cuando tuve la visión.

Eso no me convenía si no quería que todos se enteraran de mi visión antes de lo que yo tenía previsto, pero mi necesidad de estar sola y calmarme aumentaba conforme cada segundo que permanecía aquí; asi que sin decirle nada a nadie, pensé en lo mejor y decidí que debía alejarme un poco de ellos, al menos por unos minutos. Eso me haría bien, al menos un poco.

Salí de la sala en silencio, dejando atrás a todos ellos, nadie dijo nada ni me siguió, pero estaba consciente de que más de alguno se había quedado sorprendido y con una duda en la mente de sobre porque me estaba comportando de esta manera, aunque tal vez mis amigos ya lo estarían relacionando a lo que paso en el pasillo, si se habían dado cuenta de esto.

Llegue al jardín en cuestión de segundos, y me senté en una banca de mármol blanco, para luego cerrar los ojos y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, aunque algo innecesaria. No sé qué es lo que me pasaba ahora, podía fingir muy bien, era algo que hacia siempre, parte de mi vida, o trabajo en este caso, pero, esta vez no podía, no podía haber perdido mi habilidad de un minuto a otro.

Tal vez tenía que ver el saber que iba a morir, era algo fuerte, y eso podría afectar a cualquiera más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar por su mente, mas siendo una visión y saber que eso pasaría al menos de que algo cambiara, aunque en este caso solo podía ser un milagro, cosa que no era muy probable en mi circunstancia.

Pero aun asi tenía que pensar que haría después cuando preguntaran de mi actitud sino era demasiado tarde para esconder todo esto de ellos, y también debía pensar en cómo ocultar mi visión sin estarme alejando de todos ya que esa no era una opción muy buena, eso solo levantaría más sospechas en lugar de ayudarme.

Pero antes que nada, tenía que tranquilizarme, era lo principal, lo que me llevaría a pensar con completa tranquilidad. Entonces comencé a pensar cosas lindas mis recuerdos favoritos eso siempre servía para tranquilizarme un poco y poder lograr lo que me proponía en cuanto a lo de mente fría y relajada, para calcular bien mi plan.

Asi fue como recordé cuando Alec me mostro nuestra canción _My Love, de Sia_, era muy bonita, además ese día prometimos que estaríamos juntos–por y para siempre jamás, para ser exacta- y nos protegeríamos hasta con nuestra propia vida si fuera necesario, y la sorpresa que me dio después de eso, fue nuestra primera vez. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Ese fue un día muy especial para mí y supongo que también para él.

Suspire.

En eso escuche ruidos, me levante nerviosa, pero lista para atacar a cualquiera que me quisiera hacer algo, aunque claro no estaría en esta situación de suspenso sino me hubiera concentrado tanto en mis pensamientos, porque aunque no reconociera bien los aromas podría haberlos sentido a gran distancia si estuviera alerta a mis sentidos. Pero no fue asi.

Espere algunos segundos, y asi de entre las sombras, por los grandes arbustos que estaban frente a mí, aparecieron Edward, Jasper, Emmet y Jacob, todos con una expresión cálida, pero a la vez algo sorprendida, y con otro sentimiento que no podía identificar, pero que a decir verdad no tenía ganas de descubrir.

Baje la guardia rápidamente tomando una postura más relajada, ya que no quería dañarlos, no había peligro como lo había imaginado hace unos instantes. Me sorprendió mucho el que estuvieran ahí, ya que ellos no tenían nada que hacer aquí, y al estar ahí se ponían en peligro y a mí también.

No cabía duda a eso. Ellos tenían que irse de aquí, y eso debía de ser lo más rápido posible. Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que algo mala iba a pasar, era mi presentimiento. Y por lo tanto era tal vez demasiado tarde para pedirles que salieran de aquí y volvieran a su casa, dejándome aquí. Por el bien de todos.

De repente antes de que yo pronunciara palabra alguna, el rostro de Edward dejo su expresión de principio, que era la que tenían todos, por una algo molesta y nerviosa, por no decir más. No entendía esto, pero tampoco quise preguntar, sabía que él lo diría en un momento dado.

-¿Qué tú y ese que Renesmee? –Dijo papa enojado.

Tenía una respuesta a esto, estaba dentro de mí, en mi mente, lista para que la pronunciara, pero los nervios me paralizaron todo esto a causa de escuchar su voz, una que tenía años sin escuchar, y por lo tanto, no respondí tan rápido como lo hubiera querido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dije con voz entrecortada ignorando la pregunta de papa por completo.

No discutiríamos este tema, no cuando estaba en peligro todo al estar ellos aquí, no era para nada sensato.

-Me escuchaste bien Renesmee-grito papa en el mismo tono.

- Edward baja la voz, y dejémonos de cosas y vámonos de este maldito lugar – dijo Emmet contemplándome.

-Si Edward-dijo Jasper- solo volvamos a casa. Rápido Nessie.

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto él dijo _Nessie, _ya nadie me llamaba asi, ellos fueron los únicos que lo había hecho. Ya ni siquiera me gustaba ese sobrenombre, me parecía de mal gusto y algo tonto, era como ponerme el nombre de un monstruo, porque en realidad prácticamente lo era.

-No-murmure entre dientes.

Ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

Entendía en parte su expresión, ellos querían que volviera a mi supuesta casa, pero el punto es que esa ya no era mi casa, mi hogar. Ahora tenía un nuevo hogar, no es que ellos no me importaran, porque de no ser asi, jamás hubiera permanecido aquí los primeros días de mi estancia Vulturi.

-¿Qué rayos…?-exclamo Edward molesto.

-No leas mi mente- refunfuñe mientras que recordaba que no tenía puesto mi escudo en estos momentos.

-Vamos-volvió a decir Emmet ahora más serio.

Bufe.

No me moví de mi lugar mientras que a la vez me cruzaba de brazos, no pensaba hacer caso alguno a su petición, ni siquiera cruzo por mi mente esa posibilidad. Me parecía algo tonto lo que pretendían hacer, es decir, ellos no podían intentar llevarme con ellos alejándome obviamente de mi vida aquí. Yo tenía un trato con los Vulturi, uno que era inquebrantable, al menos para mí.

No sé, tal vez la cosa seria diferente si hubieran llegado años atrás. Casi siete para ser exacta. Es decir, en cuanto me trajeron aquí. Asi si me hubiera ido con ellos, o puede que no, pero no importa porque jamás lo llegare a saber porque el "hubiera" no existe, a pesar de lo que se desee.

Además de todo eso, había otra muy buena razón para no irme. El que yo estuviera aquí era lo que los mantenía en paz y vivos, lejos de cualquier amenaza por parte de Aro y Cayo –eran los únicos amos que representaban un peligro, real- además yo no sufría para nada, se podía decir que hasta era todo lo contrario.

Aquí me encontraba bien, algunas personas aquí eran como mi segunda familia. Solo tenía que convencerlos de esto –una parte-, de que se fueran. Esto no iba a terminar bien si ellos no se alejaban de aquí, pronto. Tenía que encontrar la manera de explicarles que se fueran sin decirles toda la verdad pero no sabía cómo.

En lo que yo encontraba las palabras adecuadas para pedirles esto, escuchaba vagamente como ellos estaban algo frustrados por mi comportamiento y a la vez sentía una gran presión en mi pecho, como si el aire si estuviera tornando pesado, esta situación no me gustaba y la presión sobre mi pecho aumentaba conforme más tiempo pasaba. Algo no andaba bien…

-Con que ya se van y sin saludar vaya que cortesía muchachos, pensé Carlisle los había educado mejor–dijo Aro a mis espaldas, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Trague en seco.

Me gire para asi de una vez enfrentarme a mi realidad, y saber a qué es lo que me estaba enfrentando en estos momentos; y vi que lo que habían venido con Aro eran: Marco, Cayo, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, Tom, Ben, Corin, Anahi y Filip. Esto no sería nada bueno, estaba de más decirlo, porque no había una salida buena a esto.

Todo se había complicado ya, había sido un gran error de parte de los Cullen el haber venido aquí para según sus pensamientos, salvarme de las manos de los Vulturi, cosa innecesaria. Aunque su intención era buena, solo habían traído problemas.

-A Carlisle no lo menciones por favor Aro-dijo Edward en un tono un poco duro y rasposo.

Bufe frustrada.

Deseaba que ellos guardaran silencio. El comportarse de esta manera no ayudaba a esta situación, no a la de ellos y mucho menos a la mía. No había forma de evitar el desastre, pero sí de hacerlo aunque sea un poco menor y eso era mi única buena opción.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-inquirió Jasper sin quitar la vista de Aro y los demás.

-No me llames asi-exclame cerrando los ojos- y cálmate Edward.

Abrí los ojos mirando hacia frente de mí.

-Pero que…-gruño Edward.

-Ella tiene razón Edward, recuerda que estas en mi territorio, aquí se hace lo que yo diga muchacho- Aro me miro y negó con la cabeza- nunca pensé que nos hicieras esto Renesmee, digo hay personas de las cuales esperaría esto, pero tú. Eso es algo…

-No es lo que parece Amo –dije con voz firme que no sabía de donde venía porque en realidad tenía mucho miedo ya que veía que mi visión se cumpliría justo ahora.

Este pequeño plan fallido de mi familia me iba a costar muy caro, lo podía presentir, y odiaba eso, pero no había marcha atrás. Ya no.

-Por favor muchacha-replico Cayo.

Él nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, solo en muy raras ocasiones. Se comportaba asi conmigo porque decía que era muy poca cosa como para tratarme como a alguien de superior "calidad". Lo llamaba él. Solo tonterías de su parte.

- Yo no sabía que estaban aquí, me sorprendieron aquí afuera, en serio nunca los traicionaría.-Mire rápidamente a Marco, tratando de buscar ayuda, pero el frunció el ceño levemente, indicando que él no podía hacer nada ahí.

Todo dependía de Aro al parecer. Lo cual me dejaba más que frita, él no tendría compasión de mí aunque le pesara perder mis dones. Su orgullo podía mucho más que todo lo demás.

Suspire pesadamente.

-Amo Cayo solo estoy tratando de aclarar las cosas-explique tratando de calmarme- Solo eso. No estoy mintiendo.

-¿Amo?-dijeron Jasper, Edward, Emmet y Jacob a la vez, algo atónitos.

Gruñí entre dientes.

¿A caso se estarían sorprendiendo por todo? No entendían que las cosas conmigo habían cambiado mucho en estos años.

-Si mis queridos jóvenes. Aunque no lo crean, ella ya es una de nosotros en todos los sentidos posibles, una gran Vulturi si se me permite decirlo; o al menos lo era hasta hace unos momentos-dijo Aro entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su estómago.

-Yo no iba a escapar Amos-volví a decir esta vez observándolos a los tres: Aro, Marco y Cayo.- no tengo la necesidad de hacerlo, ustedes saben que estoy muy bien aquí.-mire a Alec significativamente, dando por claro que era el único ejemplo que necesitaba por el momento.- ¿creen que realmente querría irme teniendo todo aquí? Eso no es para nada lógico.

- Renesmee acéptalo, debes de aprender a aceptar tus errores-dijo un tanto complacido Cayo.

No podía ocultar su felicidad por deshacerse de mí de una vez por todas. No era de su agrado, cosa que no sorprendía a nadie aquí, en lo absoluto.

-Te lo planteare de esta manera querida Renesmee: el salir del castillo sin decir nada y ahora verte aquí con ellos y mencionando irse de aquí para estar en su familia de vegetarianos, es mucha coincidencia ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Aro molesto, quise discutir pero él me clavo la mirada con sus ojos color borgoña y mejor solo baje la cabeza obedeciendo a su orden silenciosa- no esperaba esto de ti pero teníamos un trato asi que no me queda más remedio que….-

- No- Dije con voz más alta y firme mientras levantaba la cabeza. Todos posaron la vista en mí. Nada de eso, eso no pasaría jamás mientras pudiera evitarlo – hagamos otro trato, uno mejor que el que ya tenemos, yo por ellos, ¿Te parece? sabes que sufrirán más asi al ver su plan fallido y también al verme…muerta –luego suspire- y además supongo que yo valgo más o ¿no? –culmine con voz tentadora, la indicada para este caso.

Sabía que Aro jamás se negaría a un trato asi, era tentador. Él amaba ganar siempre, y con las mejores cosas le gustaba quedarse, para él era todo o nada; y con esto ganaría más que con su plan de matarnos a todos y además era una gran oferta, Aro lo sabía, lo veía un su mirada.

-Renesmee…-suplico Alec triste.

Negué con la cabeza tratando de convencerlo de irse, de que se alejara de aquí lo más pronto posible, era lo más conveniente para ambos, no me parecía agradable la idea de estar ambos muertos, yo quería que el siguiera su vida a como diera lugar, incluso a costa mía.

Él se movió un poco tratando de acercarse y a la vez ignorando mi petición, pero Aro lo detuvo con su mano, negué de nuevo con la cabeza un poco más nerviosa por él. No se debía de meter en esto, no quería que le pasara algo malo por querer involucrarse.

-Tienes razón. Esto será más gratificante una victoria más para mí-se rio casi a carcajadas, algo siniestras.

O al menos eso me parecían a mí por la posición en la que me encontraba. Y además contando que me causaron un gran escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, cosa que no pude ocultar.

-Inclúyeme en eso hermano-comento Cayo con voz grave.

Sisee.

-Tranquila, eso no ayuda en tu posición-comento Marco con voz triste y baja.

- Bueno pues todos ustedes menos Alec, Ben, Filip, Corin y Anahi escolten a los Cullen y al metamorfo al aeropuerto y asegúrense que vuelvan a su hogar. Los quiero alejados de la ciudad lo más pronto posible-dio la primera orden Aro.

-Si amo-respondio Jane con pesadez.

Ellos caminaron un poco lento y se acercaron a los Cullen. Les indicaron caminar rápido delante de ellos; y al pasar por mi lado me susurraron un _"Te quiero"_ yo solo sonreí en respuesta, era todo lo que podía hacer sin mostrarles mis sentimientos más de lo debido.

–Ben, Filip, Corin y Anahi saben que les toca hacer con nuestra ex Vulturi, Alec y Marco me encantaría que observen esto será más emocionante asi, bueno al menos para mí.-culmino Aro.

Odie que no dejara irse a Alec y a Marco no quería que me vieran cuando eso pasara, no debían presenciar eso, sería muy difícil para ellos y a la vez me dificultaría esto. No quería verlos sufrir. Pero eso era lo que él quería, quería hacerlos sufrir para escarmentarlos, es decir ponerlos un advertencia para que ellos no trataron de hacer algo asi.

-¿Podrías dejar que ellos se retiren?-dije mirándolos.

-Lo lamento Renesmee, pero tú no estás en posición de pedir algo, además, yo decido y me encantaría ver su impotencia ante esto.-rio satisfecho de su decisión.

-Siquiera deja ir a Alec hermano-pidió Marco.

-No y basta con eso ya-espeto Aro.

Era raro que el sí dirigía asi a Marco. Ellos se respetaban, se suponía que entre los tres gobernaban este mundo, pero últimamente Aro tomaba más decisiones sin contar a los otros dos, o mejor dicho a Marco, porque en cuanto a Cayo, siempre apoyaba a Aro, sin importar de que se tratara.

-Amo no. No lo haga.-dijo Alec casi suplicante.- Por favor.

Aro lo miro molesto.

-No te metas Alec, esto no te incumbe, asi que mejor guarda silencio muchacho si sabes lo que te conviene-Lo recrimino Cayo.

Alec me miro triste.

Le mostré una media sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco, pero muy en mis adentros sabía que eso no servía de nada, realmente. No en este terrible y duro momento para ambos. Y también Marco.

Tome una bocanada de aire.

Y Ahí fue cuando el final de mi visión se convirtió en una realidad, cuando sabía que no podía hacer nada ya, ya que asi era como acababa yo en todo esto. Todo daría lugar a mi visión en unos segundos y culminaría con mi muerte.

Mire a Alec triste, y use uno de mis dones para entrar en su mente y decirle "_Alec no olvides que te amo y siempre será asi pase lo que pase, mon amour_". Salí de su mente, le medio sonreí y baje la mirada sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa, que era esperar mi final.

Cuando Aro supuso que mi familia y amigos estuvieron los suficientemente lejos para no interrumpir su mandato o más bien nuestro nuevo trato, dio la orden que el tanto deseaba, cuál era la misma que acabaría conmigo.

-Ya saben que hacer jóvenes- y lo que temía, pero era necesario que sucediera comenzó.

Ellos se abalanzaron sobre mi salvajemente, yo no hice nada para defenderme, no debía hacerlo asi se suponía que debía suceder esto, era lo normal y lo había visto ya hace un rato. Además no serviría de nada si trataba de luchar, yo había hecho un trato y a pesar de lo que sintiera en estos precisos momentos debía de cumplirlo en todos los términos.

Ellos comenzaron a golpearme, los golpes eran graves y llenos de furia, al menos por parte de algunos de ellos. Sabía de antemano que intentaban quebrarme algo, y después de unos cuantos golpes demasiado fuertes, que mi fuerza piel amortiguo con gran pesadez, sucedió eso. Quebraron algunas cosas.

No sabía con exactitud qué es lo que habían quebrado, de tanto dolor que sentía, no reconocía de dónde provenía y la verdad el saber de dónde provenía no servía de nada. Incluso pensé que esto no podía ser peor. Como dicen "_Duele tanto, que no puede doler mucho más" _ ese era mi único consuelo en estos momentos en los que ellos me habían estado golpeando con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero a pesar de todo eso yo seguía de pie, no dejaría que me vieran completamente derrotada, no a causa de sus golpes, tenía más fuerza que ellos, y también valor. Tanto ellos como yo, estábamos muy al tanto de eso. En parte creo que estaban aprovechando eso y disfrutaban el hacer conmigo lo que querían con todo la libertad del mundo.

Todo en mí, dolía; y sentía a la vez ese líquido caliente recorrer tantas partes de mi cuerpo que casi me estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación. La sangre me envolvía los brazos y piernas, asi como también comenzaba a escurrir por mi rostro. Y alcanzaba a percibir el olor de mi sangre y pensé en que esto era un sufrimiento más para Alec.

"_Duele tanto, que no puede doler mucho más_" Repetí para mis adentros en mis intentos de retener un gemido agudo que había estado reteniendo todo este tiempo. Lo tenía en la garganta pero no quera que saliera de ahí, y mostrar mi gran dolor, aunque sabía que ellos lo veían de todas maneras. Pero no les dejarían disfrutar esto tanto.

Ellos se acercaron a mí cautelosamente y con aire de suficiencia, sabía que pasaría. Solo quedaba una parte de su encargo que les faltaba por cumplir, y esto era lo que acabaría conmigo, cosa que todos sus golpes jamás podrían hacer. Solo de esa manera se podrían deshacer de mí de una vez por todas, culminando con esto en el golpe maestro.

Ellos estuvieron a escasos milímetros de mi cuello y después encajaron su colmillos en mi piel, atravesándola, y dejando en mí su ponzoña, una corriente atravesó toda mi columna vertebral, dejándome una fea sensación que después la secundo fuertes olas de calor y picazón, como de mosquitos por todas mis venas. Era como tener bichos encima de mí.

Entonces caí al suelo de rodillas, débil. Ya no podía soportar más el estar de pie, mis fuerzas se habían agotado casi por completo, y estaba al tanto de que esto ya casi llegaba a su fin, mordí mi labio para después recostarme en suelo más adolorida que antes, viendo el error de mis palabras de consuelo que utilizaba hace unos momentos.

Enfoque mí vista en todo mí alrededor.

Luego ellos se acercaron a mí viéndome en el suelo y mordieron mis piernas, después mis hombros, dejándome llena de toda su ponzoña, llegando a la cantidad que mi cuerpo no podía soportar, causando lo que era su objetivo. Dándome ahora sí que la estocada final.

A pesar de todo esto, alcance a verlos alejarse de mí para ponerse al lado de Aro y limpiar sus labios de lo que era mi sangre, con la cual se habían manchado un poco. Algunos de ellos la saboreaban, como si estuvieran restregándome la gloria de su misión. Mientras que los que sobraban se la quitaban con la manga de su camisa, o suéter, lo que tuvieran mostrando desagrado.

Notaba en sus rostros algo de ¿alegría? Si de seguro era eso. Tenía ganas de bufar mínimo una sola vez y mostrarles mi opinión de su comportamiento pero me era imposible, no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Mi vista de ellos solo duro un poco más, mi vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa al punto de que solo veía sus siluetas.

Sentía como la ponzoña comenzó a recorrer mis venas destruyendo mis nervios, colapsándolos por completo, haciéndome sentir como un tipo hormigueo por mi cuerpo, pero que cuando sentía a los bichos imaginarios –cosa de mi mente o nervios- sobre mí; me sentía sedienta, lo cual causo que mojara mis labios con mi legua un poco, como si en realidad eso pudiera ayudarme de alguna manera, pero solo era un reflejo de mi sistema.

–Vámonos.- dijo Aro.

Y sentí como todos se alejaban acatando su orden o al menos eso era lo que alcanzaba a captar, pero no creía que alguien se hubiera quedado era algo ilógico, en especial conociendo la actitud de Cayo, tan agresiva y a lo cual muchos temían.

El veneno seguía haciendo efecto en mi mientras todo eso sucedía, de repente todo se volvió completamente oscuro, y por lo tanto mis ojos se cerraron, al fin no podría ver nada más, aunque no sería lindo terminar con la oscuridad invadiendo mis sentidos sin ver nada de a mi alrededor que me consolara.

Todo el dolor que antes sentía comenzó a desaparecer y por lo tanto a cambiar por un fuego que empezó en mis extremidades cuando escuche mi corazón acelerar más de lo normal supuse que todo estaba perdido pero entonces sentía algo muy lejano a mí, que no reconocía para nada, podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Renesmee no me dejes-escuche un tanto lejos de mí la voz suplicante de Alec.

Aunque sabía de antemano que no estaba tan lejos realmente. Mis sentidos no alcanzaban a captarlo a la perfección. Estaba muriendo, era la explicación natural para esto. Como esperaba poder captar más cosas a sabiendas de eso. Era algo absolutamente todo, lo reconocía.

-Dios mío-exclamo ¿Kasandra?

-¿Qué hago Kass?-vocifero Alec.

Si era ella. Vaya me parecía extraño que estuviera aquí contra todos allá adentro. Realmente se preocupaba por mí. Por una parte me preocupaba el que estuviera aquí, pero por otra me reconfortaba, eso era por el amor de madre hija que sentíamos.

-Ponla debajo de ese árbol-dijo Kasandra.

¿Qué? Pensaban salvarme. Era algo lindo, con buenas intenciones, amor y un gran valor de su parte, pero creía que era demasiado tarde, el veneno o mejor dicho ponzoña, ya estaba en mí y no sabía que tanto podía durar con ella dentro de mi sistema. Es tarde. Repetí para mis adentros.

-Rápido hazlo ahora, antes de que sea tarde.-exclamo Kasandra, un poco más desesperada- su corazón se detiene y pierde calor. Solo siente sus mejillas.

En estos momentos deseaba más que nada sentir por última vez el tacto y calor de sus manos tiernas de madre, que estaba segura que en estos momentos estaban tocando mis mejillas, pero que no percibía nada de ellas, a mi pesar.

-Lamento esto, y también te amo _mon petit porcelaine poupee_ – dijo Alec un poco más despacio.

O tal vez era yo que escuchaba menos. No lo sé.

Entonces, sentí un fuerte en mi muñeca derecha, suponiendo que era. Trataba de salvarme sacando la ponzoña de mí. El dolor de sus colmillos atravesando mi piel no era nada comparado con el que había sentido hace unos cuantos momentos, pero sabía que él se sentía mal por provocarme más dolor, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas.

Después sentía como succionaba de mí la ponzoña. Paso el tiempo, no sé cuánto realmente, pero a mí me parecía una eternidad, en la que estuvo haciendo eso, después deje de sentir el fuego que me quemaba y mi corazón comenzó a latir más despacio, eso significaba que estaba limpia, él lo había logrado. Al final de cuentas no había sido demasiado tarde.

Pero aun sentía sus colmillos en mi piel, y como estaba succionando algo de mí. El ya no estaba bebiendo la ponzoña, estaba bebiendo mi sangre, quería decirle que parara que me estaba lastimando, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, esto había sido demasiado para él.

-Basta-grito Kasandra entre lo que supuse eran sollozos.

Y ese grito fue lo último que alcance a percibir, para después ir desvaneciendo en la oscuridad…


	7. Chapter 6 Plan

Cap. 6 El plan

**Un año después…**

Hace un año ya, que casi morí como parte de mi nuevo trato con Aro al querer salvar a mi familia del error que ellos –Edward, Jasper, Emmet y Jacob- cometieron al venir aquí, al castillo Vulturi, a querer salvarme de lo que ellos creían que era algo malo para mí. Aunque obviamente estaban en un grave error, o al menos asi era aquella vez.

Después de que Alec me saco la ponzoña, aunque bebió un poco más debilitándome, él y mi familia actual o Vulturi me llevaron dentro del castillo para que me recuperara del todo, es decir de las heridas que tenía, aunque realmente eso era no era lo que más grave que me había pasado en ese momento, pero aun asi, salvándome de una muerte segura.

Alec se sentía culpable de haber bebido más de la cuenta de mí, es decir de mi sangre que ya se encontraba limpia, aunque yo le decía que no se sintiera así, eso simplemente había sido demasiado para él y lo entendía, sabía lo que tu _Tua Cantante _ podía hacerte hacer, no lo podías controlar, lo decía por experiencia…

Era más que obvio que Aro se enteró de que me habían salvado faltando a lo acordado; y se molestó demasiado porque ellos no me dejaron morir –interrumpieron sus órdenes y eso era una gran falta para él, o más bien se trataba de su orgullo, y fuerza como un amo, o líder, pero el resultado era el mismo en ambos casos- y quería matarme definitivamente y el mismo supervisar hasta que eso pasara evitando cualquier tipo de interrupción o cambio en su orden.

Su determinación era fuerte, lo mas que había visto en el en todos mis años como Vulturi, incluso pensé que eso se convertiría en realidad quedando como inútil lo que habían hecho por mí. Pero después de la insistencia de Marco en que me dejara vivir decidió encerrarme en el calabozo del castillo en vez mi muerte.

No estaba tan mal si lo comparaba con el resultado que habría sido sin Aro no hubiera decidido esto. Sería una prisionera Vulturi. De eso a mi muerte, claro que me parecía una mucho mejor opción, no había lugar a duda. A pesar de esto, la gran mayoría de mis amigos o familia, a excepción de Marco, quisieron renegar por eso pero sabían que era mejor eso que mi muerte como se suponía que debía ser originalmente.

Pero yo no estaba tan en desacuerdo con eso, mientras pudiera seguir viéndolos a ellos –aunque sea solo un poco- estaba bien. Eso en realidad era todo lo que me preocupaba siendo sincera, ellos eran mi todo, o al menos eso sentía en aquel entonces.

Pues, Ya hace medio casi un año que no sé nada de ellos, por eso creo que mis sentimientos por ellos han cambiado, al menos un poco, sí. A causa de su comportamiento tan extraño y doloroso para mí, mas en mi posición, recordando todo lo que tenía con ellos y que al parecer ahora ya no existe en lo absoluto, ya no más.

Después de ellos que me salvaron, al tiempo era como si yo ya no existiera para ellos. Casi literal. No sé nada de ellos, nada. Bueno, sé que siguen vivos y obviamente en el castillo –siendo miembros de la guardia - es lo básico o algo en lo que no podía dudar, pero de ahí en más ellos son todo un misterio para mí, no sé qué ha pasado con ellos en este tiempo.

Ya no me procuran, ya que al mes o dos de que estaba aquí encerrada dejaron de visitarme, ya ni siquiera me llevan alimento como lo hacían antes–en turnos-, aunque eso era solo un pretexto para estar conmigo y verme, un poco, en el transcurso de día, o al menos eso era antes, lo que yo creía de ellos.

Ahora, la única persona que está conmigo o que me visita desde ese entonces hasta la fecha, es Santiago y es porque es el encargado de llevarme sangre cada tres semanas –ya que el alimentarme tan poco es parte del castigo para que me debilite y no pueda escapar en un descuido de ellos- aunque a pesar de eso nos hemos hecho amigos, es al que le debo que no haya enloquecido aquí encerrada en todo este tiempo.

Él es una gran persona y me entiende y consuela cuando me pongo triste, creo que en este tiempo nos hemos llegado a conocer mucho, es a la única persona en este mundo a la que le tengo entera confianza, nada comparado con Felix, ya que el si me ha visto en los peores momentos de mi existencia. Hablo de ahora.

Digo apreciaba mucho a Felix, y a pesar de la situación aún siento algo por él, pero creo que jamás será lo mismo que lo que ahora tengo con Santiago, y menos dadas las circunstancias.

Además de que, sé que él no haría nada malo en mi contra, sino todo lo contrario, sin importar de que se tratara, y de la posición en la que estoy, él es un amigo fiel, y que arriesga todo por las personas que quiere, eso me queda muy claro y también le agradezco mucho eso.

Se puede decir que él esa chispa de esperanza que alumbra este callejón sin salida en el que me encuentro ahora, realmente, no sé qué haría sin él, y no lo digo porque sí. Es lo que siento dentro de mí, desearía haber tenido este tipo de relación con el tiempo atrás, no se tal vez algo hubiera cambiado. Pero no hay un "hubiera".

Me encontraba haciendo lo de costumbre, porque era lo único que podía hacer en este maldito lugar. Es decir: estaba acostada en el suelo, junto a la pared que estaba del lado opuesto de la puerta de metal casi oxidado, tratando de imaginar que sería de las personas que me importaban en este castillo aunque yo ya no significara nada para ellos, al parecer.

Solo imaginaba, porque. ya que no podía usar mis dones para saberlo, cosa que era más útil y sensata que lo que me encontraba haciendo, pero el hecho de que me alimentaran tan poco me tenía demasiado débil como para usarlos por gusto, solo tenía la opción de usarlos si fuera algo de importancia extrema.

A veces, quería creer que ellos se acordaban de mí y se preocupaban sobre lo que podía estarme pasando, pero, lo más probable y lo que mi conciencia decía una y otra vez, incansablemente, era que aunque trataba de negarlo y obviamente me costara admitirlo, es que yo ya era parte de su pasado, algo que no les importaba mas y no pensaban volver a tener en su vida.

Y debía de aceptarlo aun en contra de mi voluntad, pero necesitaba una prueba para hacerlo, no sé qué, pero algo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, para poder aceptar eso y enfrentarlo con la cabeza en alto y una gran valentía y coraje, porque sé que lo necesitare cuando ese momento se acerque.

De repente escuche pasos cerca de aquí y en esta dirección. Minutos después, Corin entro con una gran sonrisa con sus delicados pasos que a la vez parecían llenos de energía, y también pesados, típico de ella. Esto me dio la impresión de que algo que no sería nada de mi agrado pasaría.

-Hola Renesmee –dijo con un poco de amabilidad en su tono de voz.

Algo muy, pero en verdad demasiado raro en ella. Ya que me odia, porque ella ama a Alec desde hace mucho tiempo –no es secreto para nadie, incluso yo llegue a saberlo años atrás-, y él me eligió a mí en vez de ella, a pesar de que ella lo conocía de más tiempo atrás que yo, y que le rogo por muchísimo tiempo, aunque ya no era algo de alardear, ya que, ahora yo tampoco lo tenía más.

Ella siempre trato de hacerme mal, pero nunca pudo hacerlo del todo bien porque yo siempre estaba un paso delante de ella, pero ahora que yo me encontraba así, no era mucho lo que podía hacer para defenderme y mucho menos podía estar adelantada a lo que ella pensaba hacer ya que estaba prácticamente incomunicada de todos, lo único que sabía era lo que Santiago me decía.

Asi que era mejor estar preparada para lo que esta fuera a hacer, y juntar lo que me quedaba de fuerzas dentro de mí, para poder defenderme si ella llegaba a querer hacer algo en mi contra, al menos solo debía resistir hasta que alguien llegara y la pusiera en su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres Corin? –dije sin ánimos de saber que se traía entre manos.

La verdad no la soportaba para nada.

-Solo vengo a traerte noticias sobre tu querida familia, ¿o no te interesa? –se rio. La mire en señal de que continuara, ya que era obvio que eso me importaba, aunque viniera de ella.- Bueno ya que tengo tu atención…a ver por donde comienzo, mmm…Pues Jane, Marco, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea, Tom y Kasandra, es decir todos tus amiguitos, te olvidaron y te reemplazaron por la chica nueva, es una buena chica y es perfecta para remplazar tu lugar en la Guardia y además me cae bien algo que tú, pues la verdad, contigo jamás sucedió, es que eres insoportable de verdad- sonrió y yo solo desvié la mirada un poco mientras troné los dedos como diciendo que continuara o se largara.

-A mí no me truenes los dedos Estúpida…-refunfuño acercándose más a mí.

Me levante quedando de esa manera frente a frente. Estaba débil pero eso no impediría que me defendiera. Además yo era unos centímetros más alta que ella, lo cual me daba una ventaja visual o mejor dicho una apariencia de poder que ella no tenia, no frente a mí.

Ella me miro como tratando de intimidarme cuando estaba frente a ella, pero yo sonreí mostrándole mis colmillos un poco y ella retrocedió un poco al entender mi mensaje. Eso lo hizo con miedo, obviamente. Nunca había dejado de temerme un poco a pesar de todos sus intentos y en estos momentos en verdad agradecía aquello.

-Decías Corin…-Dije mirándola de pies a cabeza con una mueca en los labios.

Ella solo fingió una leve sonrisa. Idiota, pensé.

–Tranquila, solo decía, perdona la molestia querida- Bufo molesta.

-Pues vas a continuar o ¿no?-mire mis uñas como si fueran algo importante, al menos más que ella y sus tonterías –porque aunque no lo creas no tengo tu tiempo, Linda.

-Continuare. Mmm…ah y Alec pues, como decirlo sutilmente… -se detuvo un poco- Bueno mejor te lo digo claramente al fin te gustan las cosas asi. Y sirve que me ahorro el tiempo de estar inventando una excusa patética, ¿No?...-me miro muy alegre, esto no me daba buena espina- Alec y yo somos novios, ya no se acuerda para nada de ti Renesmee, eres parte de su pasado, ya eres de otra página Renesmee yo soy ahora su presente y también su futuro.-lo soltó de repente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Eso me tomo desprevenida, lo de mis amigos pues me dolía, pero en parte no los culpaba, no éramos de sangre o algo asi para que estuvieran conmigo todo el tiempo, o al menos era asi como los disculpaba tratando de buscarle una salida de emergencia a todo esto y aliviar mi pena.

Pero de él, de Alec, era de quien menos esperaba que se olvidara de mí, al menos tan rápido. Tan solo unos meses bastaron para que me borrara de su vida para siempre y para colmo para que me reemplazara con ella. Pero no debía demostrarle a Corin que me afectaba eso, o sino, ella sabría que había ganado.

La mire a los ojos fingiendo que su noticia no me intereso para nada, mientras buscaba el tono de voz adecuado para contestarle y asi no demostrar toda la revolución de sentimientos que había dentro de mí y que buscaban la manera de salir de mi.

-Bueno si ya terminaste Corin, ya sabes dónde está la puerta-dije con voz monótona mientras apuntaba hacia la salida.

-Oh vamos estas celosa –rio mientras miraba mis ojos- la verdad no sé qué vio Alec en ti, porque por donde se te vea no hay nada interesante a decir verdad, digo, solo eres una simple hibrida, eres muy común y nada agraciada…eres una Cualquiera-dijo articulando de más la última palabra.

Eso sí me saco de mis casillas completamente, quien se creía para hablarme asi, no era absolutamente nadie como para hacer eso. Primero venía a decirme todo esto y luego me habla en este tono y me dice "Cualquiera". Esta me la pagaría sin importar los problemas que esto me causara.

-Cállate Corin si sabes lo que te conviene-ella retrocedió medio paso sin quitar su vista de mi- Quien te crees que eres estúpida, sabes que te puedo despedazar en cuestión de segundos-eleve la voz unas octavas.

-No te tengo miedo Cullen-Grito.

-Pues deberías niñita-replique en el mismo tono de voz que ella.

-Oh vamos que me puedes hacer, si estas débil por lo poco que comes, no podrías matar ni a una mosca. Ja-desvió la mirada.

Hice una mueca divertida, le mostraría que podía hacer, de seguro esta no se la esperaba. Rápidamente la empuje a la pared con fuerza, y en un segundo yo estaba acorralándola en la pared tomándola del cuello, ella trataba de librase de mi moviéndose violentamente, pero sin resultado alguno, todos sus movimientos eran en vano y por demás inútiles.

-¿Quieres ver que más puedo hacer Corin?-la jale del cuello refregándola en la pared.

Escuche unos pasos veloces en esta dirección y gruñí en respuesta. Habían llegado antes de lo que pensaba y me dejaban pocos segundos para poder poner a Corin en su lugar. Pero, bueno, ahora lo que me queda es aprovechar en tiempo restante.

-Suel…ta…me-Articuló Corin con voz entrecortada mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de color negro.

-Tú lo comenzaste-le recalque mientras la pegaba más a la pared oprimiéndola con fuerza.

Sentía como algo dentro de mí cambiaba, y sabía perfectamente que era. El enojo me estaba cambiando. Mis ojos no se volverían negros por completo, como los de ella, pero el borde –que era rojo- en mis ojos, se tornaría negro.

Mientras yo la tenía asi y mis ojos hubieron cambiado de color –lo sentía- una ráfaga de viento anuncio la presencia de lo que se dirigían hacia acá desde hace unos momentos al escuchar el estruendo que habíamos causado aquí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijeron Santiago y Alec al uní sonio mientras se acercaban un tanto a nosotros.

Corin y yo solo nos miramos como esperando que la otra respondiera a su pregunta. Pero seguía sin soltarla. No pensaba hacerlo hasta que me viera bien librada de esta, ella se había sobrepasado conmigo y no se haría asi nomas sin pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Les dices tú o lo hago yo, Cullen?-dijo Corin con voz irregular por el modo en que la tenía sujetada.

-Creo que tú, porque eres más cercana a Alec ¿o no? Y además, tu empezaste con todo esto querida.-dije mientas que la soltaba y después me acerque a Santiago con paso algo lento.

Santiago me abrazo con algo de fuerza en cuanto estuve a su lado, mientras que yo solo me pegue un poco más a él escondiendo un poco mi rostro en su hombro. Alec siseo. Lo ignore por completo, dejando sus tonterías de lado. No pensaba pagar su enojo por haber golpeado a su novia, no tenía ganas de verlo.

-Bueno, pues aquí, esta…-comenzó Corin pero la interrumpí.

-"Esta" tiene su nombre, por si no lo sabias-la mire enojada…-idiota-masculle.

-Bueno, Renesmee-me miro con aire de suficiencia, haciéndome bufar levemente.- me ataco cuando vine a platicar con ella tranquilamente, o sea venia en plan de amiga, de paz, no entiendo que la hizo reaccionar de esa manera-trato de hacerse la víctima la muy cínica.

Rodé los ojos, más que molesta.

-Esa ni tú te la crees Corin.-me defendió Santiago- y además no tienes permiso de estar aquí, lo sabes muy bien, asi que lárgate de una vez-ella se fue enojada, pero no sin antes fulminarme con la mirada.

-Ángel...-comento Alec.

Lo mire y negué con la cabeza.

-En primera no me llames asi, no me gusta, a decir verdad lo odio; y en segunda, largo de aquí, no te quiero ver aquí, jamás para ser exacta ¿entiendes? no tienes ya nada que hacer conmigo, no sé si quede de más decirlo pero, aunque tal vez sea lo más probable después de lo que paso con ella, pero aun asi lo diré: terminamos. –Me costó tanto decir eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, debía ponerle punto final a nuestra relación, para poder seguir adelante- vete con tu novia Corin mejor y déjame en paz.

-Pero…-El trato de replicar pero Santiago lo interrumpió.

-Ya la escuchaste Alec, fuera de aquí. -él se retiró de mala gana, pero sin decir nada más.

Escondí el rostro en el pecho de Santiago conteniendo las lágrimas, no quería que él me escuchara llorar por él, claro que lloraría, no lo podría evitar, pero no mientras él estuviera cerca. Iba a contenerme hasta que él estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharme.

Sentí sus pasos conforme se alejaba de aquí, cuando el sonido de sus pasos fueron desvaneciéndose en la distancia, dejándonos solos aquí a Santiago y a mí, comenzó mi llanto. Santiago solo se dedicó a abrazarme en silencio dejando que me desahogara, sin reprocharme en nada, supongo que algo sabia ya de esto pero no me lo quería haber dicho por mi bien.

Cuando creí que ya era suficiente de estar llorando por él, me separe un poco de Santiago, y después con mi brazo derecho limpie los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro. Santiago me miro a los ojos mientras con sus manos sostenía mi rostro delicadamente.

-¿Ya estas mejor linda?-inquirió. Solo asentí.- Bueno me gustaría quedarme contigo, y lo sabes, pero debo ir a ver que alboroto hará Corin allá debido a esto. Cuando pueda vuelvo ¿está bien?- Medio sonreí en respuesta.

El beso mi frente y se fue. Dejándome completamente sola.

Me senté en el suelo sujetando mis piernas con mis brazos, manteniéndome como en un tipo de bolita, o algo asi. Era como si estuviera protegiéndome de algo al estar en esta posición, o que trataba de mantenerme unida en algún sentido. Qué tontería.

Todo esto había sido un escándalo, aunque sabía que ella trataría de hacer eso no quise evitarlo, dándole placer de verme molesta de alguna manera, aunque a la vez la lastime un poco en nuestra pequeño enfrentamiento, fue leve, porque pude haberla despedazado, pero no debía meterme en ese problema. Estaba consciente de aquello.

Me sentía mal en estos momentos. Tanto por dentro como por fuera, y casi en la misma intensidad, ya que al pelear con Corin con la poca fuerza o energía que tengo me había debilitado mucho, más de lo que hubiera querido. Todo esto me había caído muy mal. Y más el ver…el verlo a EL…

Suspire triste.

Wow. No lo podía creer, era algo tan desconcertante. Con esa simple noticia o información, -daba igual lo que fuera, eso no importaba- fue suficiente para que ni siquiera pudiera mencionar su nombre sin sentirme mal, porque el simple hecho de recordarlo dolía, -un dolor que nunca había sentido, ya que siempre conseguía lo que quería y además porque creía que siempre estaría conmigo, lo veía como el Amor de mi eternidad- .

Porque todo en él fueron solo palabras que el viento se llevó muy fácil, promesas vacías sin sentido de verdad, no era nada en realidad, nada en concreto, nuestra relación, todos estos días, o años ya habían sido solo un pasatiempo, algo sin importancia. Algo que a él no le había pesado de ninguna manera.

Todo esto lo demostraba el hecho de que no tuvo dificultad alguna en olvidarme en este poco tiempo, después de tantos años y momentos juntos, pero no me quedaba de otra más que olvidarlo porque aunque me pesara y me costara mucho trabajo hacerlo, era lo adecuado ya que si él lo había hecho porque yo no.

Sabía que iba a llorar mucho, tal como hace unos minutos, solo que más veces, para asi poder lograr sacarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón, pero no había camino fácil en esto, solo estaba esta salida, y a pesar de ser el modo difícil, eso ya estaba más que decidido. Olvidaría a Alec Vulturi, sin importar lo que me costara y el tiempo que tardaría.

Cerré los ojos.

Ya habían pasado horas del incidente con Corin y me encontraba solo con esos recuerdos. Y entre más vueltas le daba a ese asunto me sentía mas mal, incomoda y con ganas de huir, de escapar, algo que aunque suene raro, en todo este tiempo no lo había sentido. Era más que obvio que ya no quería estar en ese lugar, tenía que escapar de este castillo de cristal en el que estaba encerrada, ya que se había roto, en lo que dura un pestañeo.

Era más que obvio, que el cuento de hadas había terminado, si es que alguna vez había sido uno; yo no era realmente una princesa encerrada en una torre por una bruja, a la cual un príncipe salvaría jurándole amor eterno y demás cosas de los cuentos, y mucho menos Alec era ese príncipe que tanto anhela toda princesa.

Todo lo que me mantuvo aquí en todo este tiempo que estuve encerrada, eran ellos y los buenos recuerdos que tenia de ellos. Pero me habían mandado al pasado junto con otros de sus recuerdos, porque solo había sido un simple momento en todos sus siglos de vida o mejor dicho eternidad. Solo una página más que había terminado de escribir.

Escapar es la mejor opción-Pensé.

Pero el problema es que no tenía a donde ir después de escapar de aquí. El único lugar al que podía ir teniendo todo a mi disposición era con mi familia, mi familia biológica, pero era algo muy tonto, porque a Forks sería el primer lugar en el que me buscarían los Vulturi y no debía de cometer esa locura de servirme en charola de plata a los Vulturi.

Y aunque comenzaba a extrañar a mi verdadera mi familia –eso me sonaba un poco egoísta pero creo que en realidad lo era, porque al estar sola sentí la necesidad de tener alguien en quien refugiarme en la necesidad de estar con ellos.- debía buscar un lugar lejos no muy lejos de ellos. ¿Pero a dónde? Esa era la gran duda.

Debía de ir a algún lugar alrededor de Washington –al menos para estar cerca de ellos un poco-, allá me las arreglaría a como pudiera para sobrevivir, siquiera con lo básico, eso bastaría. Podía ser como "nómada" y vivir escondida por ahí o establecer una pequeña mentira para vivir ahí un tiempo tal como mi familia lo hace.

Eso lo pensaría después, ya que tuviera algunas cosas decididas y arregladas, o mejor dicho hechas, todo a su debido tiempo y las cosas saldrían tal como lo quiero. Primero estaba el escaparme de este castillo, lo demás vendría por sí solo. O al menos eso creo.

Y pues tenía el día perfecto para escaparme, que sería mañana, ya que todos- la guardia completa, los líderes y sus esposas- irían a visitar al padre de Nahuel para decirle que estaba siendo vigilado, que sus "experimentos" –crear híbridos, como yo y Nahuel- estaban alterando al mundo vampiro, exponiéndolo y demás cosas, y que por eso debía controlarse o le iba a ir mal, ya que ellos mandaban y él no podía estar ignorándolos al hacer su voluntad.

Era algo más para aumentar el ego de los Vulturi, que para el bien de todos en realidad, pero es normal, asi som…son ellos. No podía decir somos porque algo me había quedado muy claro, yo ya no era más una Vulturi, por lo tanto no podía incluirme en sus rasgos o nada hecho con ellos, nada en forma presente o futuro. Pasado, sí.

Pero sola no me puedo ir de aquí, necesito a alguien que me ayude a escapar, para asi poder llevar esto al cabo muy bien, y no dejar ningún cabo suelto y dar oportunidad a que mi plan fracase y pase algo más allá de mi alcance, y a la vez más terrible que el ser descubierta, tal como lo puede ser mi muerte.

El único que me apoyaría obviamente es Santiago, además de que a nadie más le podría pedir ayuda, ya que es el único que se preocupa por mí, y además es al único al que le tengo confianza, asi que lo que hare es Convencer a Santiago de que lo haga, de que me apoye en este plan, aunque sea algo no tan fácil y nos cause ser los más buscados de los Vulturi.

No sé bien cuál será la respuesta de Santiago, en este aspecto no lo puedo predecir, pero se lo pediré de cualquier manera, además no pierdo nada con intentar. Y si es que él no me quiere apoyar se al menos que no me delatara.

La única forma de llamarlo sin que nadie se entere de lo que planeo, es usando uno de mis dones para entrar a su mente, y sabía cuál era el indicado – lo había copiado de un vampiro egipcio hace un buen tiempo- asi que mi reserva de fuerzas para emergencia sería utilizada aquí.

Esto sería el inicio de mi plan, la parte "A". Junte mis fuerzas para hacerlo, empecé a buscar su mente, guiándome según el sonido de sus pensamientos, cuando al fin di con su mente, entre y le deje el mensaje:

"_Santiago soy Renesmee, no digas nada y ven a mi celda por favor, es algo urgente"_.

Salí de su mente y desactive mi don ya que no podía seguir manteniéndolo encendido porque había quedado exhausta, era demasiada mi debilidad como para seguir derrochando mi poco energía.

Cerré los ojos y me recosté en el suelo, mientras esperaba a Santiago, estaba tratando de descansar al menos un poco aunque sabía que no sería de mucha ayuda en realidad, y en menos de dos minutos él ya estaba ahí.

Su mirada era de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo acercándose a mí.

Me levante y usando mi poca energía restante tome sus manos y le transmite mi plan –ya que no quería que nadie lo escuchara por casualidad si estaba algo cerca de aquí-. Al terminar, lo mire a los ojos y el asintió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla delicadamente –como si me fuera a romper- con su dedo índice.

- Tienes suerte May, Aro me pidió hace rato que me quede para vigilarte cuando ellos vayan a ver al que esta "experimentando" al famoso Joham, asi que eso nos facilitara las cosas.-se sentó a mi lado y suspiro.- ¿Sabes que las cosas no serán tan fáciles verdad?-inquirió en un tono bajo.

-Estoy al tanto de eso-respondí en el mismo tono de voz.-se puede decir que fue en lo primero en que pensé.

Él se acercó a mi oído para al parecer susurrarme nuestro plan. Era lo más coherente en esta situación.

- Entonces el plan es que en cuanto estén lo bastante lejos para no escucharnos, vendré por ti y ¿después de eso que?-pregunto.

-Mmm supongo que podemos ir por los túneles.-respondí.

-¿Cuáles túneles?-dijo confundido.

-Los que dan a la ciudad por un camino diferente al que todos aquí conocemos. Yo te los mostrare que estemos fuera de aquí.-le explique mirándolo.

El asintió.

- Bien entonces escaparemos por los túneles que dices ¿eso que ventaja nos da o qué?

-Pues están muy alejados de la entrada principal, por lo cual no captaran nuestro olor pronto, y asi no se darán cuenta tan rápido de que no estamos y nos da tiempo de ventaja extra.-dije recargándome en la pared aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso nos servirá de mucho, ya en la ciudad cazaremos un poco para que recuperes fuerzas ya que hiciste mucho esfuerzo en estos minutos ¿O no digo la verdad?–dijo mientras acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oído.

Reí levemente en forma de respuesta.

El me sonrió.

-Luego de cazar, correremos hasta Seattle es un buen lugar y está por Washington, podrías estar cerca de tu familia pero no tanto porque sería muy arriesgado ¿te parece? Y ahí decidiremos qué hacer, si ser Nómadas o inventar un buena historia sobre huérfanos o algo parecido, es decir vivir como tu familia…excepto por lo de ser vegetarianos, ya que no creo que podamos vivir asi.- me miro a los ojos, esperando a que le respondiera.

-Claro, me encanta tu idea- respondí con voz baja – es muy buena.

-En realidad fue idea de ambos-agrego.

Sonreí.

- Muchas gracias por esto Santiago, sabes que esto significa mucho para mí.- amplié mi sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer para que estamos los amigos May- sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso. Mmm… ¿May?-lo mire. Ese era un apodo algo inusual y nuevo para mí. Pero sentía que me serviría después.

-Amm si May, me gusta cómo se escucha y es mucho más corto que Renesmee y suena como la última parte de tu nombre, sé que no es mucha, casi, pero aun así me gusta. –rio un poco.

- Si a mí también me gusta y no sé porque pero creo que nos servirá más adelante, es como un presentimiento.- Suspire.

-Te creo. Aunque no lo creas ciento lo mismo.

-También te creo Santiago-murmure cerrando los ojos y recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Y asi nos estuvimos algunos minutos en silencio, uno agradable, en el que simplemente estábamos disfrutando la compañía de otro y de la dulce sensación de esta tranquilidad, de la cual en este lugar se disfrutaba muy pocas veces.

-¿No has pensado que tus "presentimientos" pueden ser algo más?-dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin entender.

-Sí, eso. Tal vez son más que un simple presentimiento, no lo es algo. Digo tienes suficientes dones como para no creerlo.-me explico.

-¿Insinúas que puede ser otro don?-lo mire a los ojos.

-No insinuó, solo sugiero-dije divertido mientras se veía como retenía las risas.

Le di un leve golpe en el pecho.

-Hey-vocifero riendo.

-No te hagas el gracioso.-dije reteniendo una risilla.

-Ya tranquila, está bien, eso era lo que hacía. Insinuar.-artículo de más la última palabra aun riendo.

-No lo sé, puede que lo sea. Siendo sincera jamás me había puesto a pensar en eso.-dije dejando atrás nuestra pequeña discusión.

-Es que es lo más razonable.

-Concuerdo contigo en eso. Pero da igual, mientras ayuden esos "presentimientos" yo estoy bien-finalice.

-Entonces es tu don numero un millón y uno-Se burló.

-No tengo tantos. Si es que este lo es, solo serían cuatro.- comente.

-Lo que digas-rodo los ojos de manera graciosa.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también. ¿O prefieres que haga una lista de todo lo que puedes hacer?

-Eso no cuenta, porque esos los obtengo con un solo don. En realidad no son míos, son copeados.- aclare.

-Aun asi cuentan. Y por eso tienes tanto, bueno eso y la obsesión de Aro en que copearas los de todas las visitas. Por ejemplo los que llegaron en tu cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas?-dijo mirando hacia el techo.

-Si…-respondí mientras me hundía en mis recuerdos un poco.

_Flash Back:_

_-¿Oferta?-inquirí fingiendo interés en su conversación y dejando atrás mis confusos pensamientos._

_-Si linda, oferta para unirnos aquí, ¿acaso Aro no te ha contado de nosotros?-dijo Alexander mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente._

_-No, para nada-respondí mirándolo atentamente._

_-Pues a Aro le interesan mucho nuestros dones. Veras yo puedo reflejar dones, soy algo asi como un espejo, y mi hermano es un gran rastreador, en serio.-comento Alexander animadamente._

_-Interesante-dije mientras que me acercaba a Alexander sonriendo._

_El sonrió seductoramente y puso su mano en mi cintura a lo cual yo puse mi mano sobre su hombro acariciándolo suavemente, fingiendo una sonrisa leve pero a la vez un tanto seductora. Cuando estuve lista, es decir cuando tenía su olor copee su don, pasándolo a mi reserva, o mejor dicho subconsciente, agregando el don de Alexander a mi gran colección._

_-¿Y qué edad tienes?-pregunto Aarón en un tono algo brusco._

_Hombres. Refunfuñe para mis adentros._

_Reí entre dientes._

_-Cuatro años, hoy los cumplí, para ser exacta-respondí mientras me alejaba de Alexander y me acercaba a Aarón sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Oh vaya. Pues felicidades-dijo Aarón mientras me abrazaba._

_Correspondí a su abrazo mientras que teniendo su aroma listo en mí, copee su don, terminando asi mi trabajo, al menos con estos chicos, porque supongo que esta fiesta está llena de dones interesantes, conociendo a Aro, porque él no da un solo paso en falso, siempre tiene todo fríamente calculado. Deshice el abrazo y después abrace a Alexander que ya me tenía los brazos extendidos en cuando solté a su hermano._

_Fin Flash Back_

Reí levemente al recordar.

-Era buena en mi trabajo-comente.

-Aun lo eres.-agrego.

-Gracias-le dije.

-Por nada. Bueno mañana en cuanto sea el momento exacto para nuestro escape, vengo por ti- se levantó.

-Está bien, hasta entonces.

– Descansa y pues sí, hasta entonces.- salió silenciosamente.

Yo me recosté en el suelo helado, aunque la verdad no me afectaba tanto la temperatura de este, para asi tratar de dormir aunque sea un poco, cosa que no me agradaba mucho, pero ya que por no alimentarme bien, esta era la única forma que tenía disponible para recuperarme un poco. Y además no me convenía estar débil por ambas partes.

Se podría decir que solo mi parte humana salía ganando en todo esto asunto de dormir, pero algo es algo, como muchas personas dicen, al menos una mitad de mí no esta tan débil como la otra. Reí irónicamente. Por primera vez mi mitad humana era la más estable por asi llamarlo que la vampira. Cosa que nunca me había sucedido.

Ya que era mitad y mitad, no era algo completamente, algo concreto, pero no podía cambiarlo. Eso hacía que siempre me apoyara en la parte vampira a sabiendas de que sería más fuerte asi, pero en este punto me tenía que sostener de mi parte humana, la supuestamente más débil de mí, pero que era mi única opción.

Después de unos cuantos minutos pensamientos querían hacerme desistir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Santiago, en cuanto el castillo se hubiera vaciado de sus miembros, queriendo que diera vuelta atrás en lo que ya había acordado con Santiago, y cosa que no permitiría, mis miedos internos no me detendrían.

Y asi, yo trataba de resolver el lio en mi cabeza, ya que no pensaba hacer caso de este sentimiento o pensamiento, ya que me había convencido de que no debía estar en este sitio, ya no más, y a la vez de que debía escapar de esta triste realidad y quien me podía ayudar a hacer esto era Santiago y él estaba de mi lado.

Asi que no desperdiciaría todo esto que ya habíamos alcanzado en este tiempo que estuvimos pensando juntos, por un simple y estúpido pensamiento creado por mi subconsciente, de mis miedos que se habían aliado con mis sentimientos y recuerdos lindos que aún no había logrado desaparecer de mí.

Y de esta manera, entre pensamientos y recuerdos encontrados, que a la vez se convertían en distintos sentimientos y todo esto a la vez, sentí como poco a poco la oscuridad se fue apoderando de mí, llevándome al mundo de los sueños y dejando atrás esta confusión que no daría ningún resultado.


	8. Chapter 7 Escape

Cap. 7 El escape

Desperté cuando el sol salió tomando su lugar perteneciente a estas alturas del día, y a la vez reemplazando a la luna. O mejor dicho, con el primer rayo de sol que entro por la rendija que estaba cerca del techo, la cual supuestamente era mi ventana en este lugar tan pequeño, y sucio, a decir verdad.

Pero que más podía esperar de este lugar y de sus debidas instalaciones, este era un tipo celda o calabozo, no era mi habitación, la que tenía ocupando mi lugar como una Vulturi. La cual siempre se encontraba llena de lujos y una infinidad de detalles, y también decorada con algunas de las mejores reliquias que ha habido en este mundo.

De las cuales los Vulturi habían conseguido con una gran facilidad, y que ahora conservaban intactas y en todo su esplendor tal como estos objetos de alta calidad se merecían; aquella en realidad era una muy hermosa habitación, la cual no creo tener más.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Me acomode un poco el pelo, ya que estaba un tanto desordenado, y tratando de cambiar de tema para mí misma, recordé que ya hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tanto, como lo había hecho hoy. O en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no dormía ni siquiera por un segundo.

Eso era porque no lo necesitaba para mantenerme con fuerza y viva, pero en este momento se daba el caso de que si lo ocupaba, era mi única opción de recuperación, lo único que tenía al alcance de mi mano. Eso me hacía sentir un tanto débil –en la manera en que me percibía a mí misma- en comparación a como lo era antes y me frustraba esta sensación de impotencia.

Bufe.

Volví a acomodar mi pelo –innecesariamente- era como algo un tanto inconsciente de mi parte, algo que en si no era mi voluntad exacta, pero que hacía en ciertas ocasiones y más cuando estaba molesta, y después de eso, me senté de brazos cruzados, a esperar a Santiago mientras trataba de decidir que utilizaríamos para después de que escapáramos.

Me refería a que si seriamos unos nómadas, como lo son la mayoría de los vampiros que existen, o al menos los que conozco –y son muchos, sinceramente- o si inventariamos una historia trágica para asi poder convivir con los humanos y llevar una vida un poco más normal y publica. Al punto más posible para ambos.

Estuve pensando en esto por un largo rato, pero al final de cuentas note que mi interés no era el pensar una solución a eso, no ahora, asi que decidí que era mejor que Santiago eligiera que es lo que sería de nuestras vidas después de que escapáramos de este lugar.

Para mí era lo mismo, aunque fuera algo relacionada con nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, no me incomodaba ninguna de las dos opciones, asi que fuera la que fuera que termináramos siendo, para mi estaba bien; Que Santiago eligiera algo con lo que se sintiera más cómodo, y yo me adaptaría a eso.

Al dejar de pensar en eso, estuve tratando de ignorar todo tipo de pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Alec, no quería tenerlo en mi mente, y mucho menos en mi corazón. Y eso era algo difícil porque antes cada pensamiento daba con él, en dado momento, cosa que ahora debería de evitar por mi propio bien.

No me convenía pensar en él. Dije para mí misma.

Menos en estos momentos, en lo que esa vocecita en mi cabeza que estuvo molestando durante la noche y que aún lo hacía, trataba de que desistiera de esto, de escapar, y su recuerdo no ayudaba en nada a superar estos momentos de crisis para mis sentimientos. Principalmente porque él era una causa de esta crisis.

Debía de borrar de mi mente y corazón todo lo que había pasado aquí, en toda mi vida, a decir verdad. O al menos olvidarlo y dejar las pequeñas cicatrices de estas cosas en un lugar muy escondido en mi mente, porque esto debía de ser mi pasado, no podía estar recordando todos esos momentos, fueran buenos o malos, porque no eran de utilidad en lo que sería mi nueva forma de vida, sino que serían todo lo contrario.

Era como si tuviera que empezar de nuevo, de cero. Algo que no me era fácil. Bueno, eso no era para fácil para ninguna persona, si lo pensaba bien. Era prácticamente olvidarse de quien era uno mismo y como había llegado hasta donde lo está ahora. Pero era más que necesario.

Porque lo que él me había hecho, junto con las demás personas que apreciaba en este lugar, me hacía sentir como si me hubieran subido a una nube, de las más altas que puede haber en todo el cielo, para después, dejarme caer asi sin más, y obviamente también sin ningún remordimiento.

Aunque si se trataba de encontrar al más culpable de todos ellos, no era para nada difícil, ya que lo que el que hizo, fue la peor bajeza, más que la que la de todos los demás, juntos. Ese fue Alec. No había lugar a dudas.

Esa caída había sido la más dolorosa, por tantos años que estuve en esa nube, tranquila y supuestamente feliz, imaginando que todo iba bien, cuando solo había sido una mentira. Todo lo que había imaginado y sentido solo habían sido vagas ilusiones, espejismos. Solo eso.

Él nunca me había querido, había sido solo un juguete más en su vida; era como si él fuera un niño caprichoso y yo una muñeca que quiso tener, simplemente porque era nueva, una novedad en la tienda de juguetes donde él se encontraba. Si eso era lo que había sido para él, un juguete adquirido por obra de un capricho.

Y como todo pequeño hace con sus juguetes cuando ya se divirtió con ellos y paso buenos momentos con este, en cierto lapso de tiempo, la mayor parte de las veces no muy largo, se aburre de su juguete, en este caso de la muñeca y la arroja lejos sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera si la muñeca puede salir dañada en este acto tan egoísta.

Dejando así a la muñeca con su corazón destrozado, y arrumbada en un rincón con los demás juguetes a los cuales el niño dejo de dar importancia. La diferencia de mi con los juguetes es que yo podía huir de este triste destino al que Alec me había arrojado después de haberme usado durante todos estos años porque ya no era lo que él quería.

Pudiendo así dejar todo esto atrás y tratar de encontrar alguien que me valore. Aunque no creo que encuentre a alguien que me haga sentir mejor que como lo hacía Alec, a pesar de que habían sido solo mentiras lo que me hacía sentir de esa manera.

Pero al menos estaba segura de que por ahora podía vivir con el cariño y aprecio que me tenía Santiago, uno de amigos, de compañeros de vida, o de hermanos; ya después encontraría a alguien que me hiciera sentir de esa manera, es decir enamorada.

Después de un rato escuche como ellos salían del castillo –todos los Vulturi menos Santiago, obvio, y creo que Kasandra, pero ella no representaba peligro alguno para nuestros planes a decir verdad-, ellos habían salido de prisa, aunque eso era de esperarse.

No les convenía dejar el castillo tan solo por tanto tiempo, sin correr ningún riesgo de ser atacados sorpresivamente por sus tantos enemigos, aunque supongo que alguien se daría cuenta antes de que sucediera, pero aun así era un riesgo que preferían evitar.

Ese riesgo era una rebelión aquí, como si se apoderaran de su trono, cosa que muchos de los enemigos Vulturi han tenido siempre en mente, empezando por los rumanos, Vladimir y Stefan. Aunque hasta el momento nadie lo ha hecho al no tener el ejército suficiente como para esto. Aun así estaba segura que la guardia haría este viaje de prisa.

Todo este movimiento tan presuroso fue aproximadamente un par de horas después de que desperté, y en un rato más, ya que ellos estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para descubrirnos, Santiago entro a mi celda rápidamente. Con una capa Vulturi en la mano, es decir negra, aparte de la que ya traía puesta.

-Vámonos y toma –me lanzo la capa, la atrape y me la puse.

-Kasandra sigue aquí-dije más como afirmación que pregunta.

-Sí, está en su habitación. Pero no podrá escucharnos, o vernos. Así que estamos bien.

-En realidad eso no es lo que me preocupaba.-admite sin mirarlo.

Justo en este momento había pensado en los problemas que podía acarrear Kasandra si nosotros desaparecíamos estando ella aquí. Aro no tendría piedad con ella, a pesar de su utilidad como secretaria, y de que Marco la defendiera.

-Tranquila tendrán en cuenta que ella no podía haberse dado cuenta. Adema tiene prohibido venir a verte, a pesar de las ganas que tiene-me dijo en voz no muy alta.

Así que ella aún se preocupaba por mí. Vaya su amor humano hacia mi había sido verdadero en este tiempo, no como el de los demás en este lugar, así que no estaba más enojada por ella, pero por mi bien, aun debía escapar de aquí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-cambie el tema de conversación y lo mire.

-No lo sé, creo que mañana temprano llegan o algo así, no estoy muy seguro –respondió mirando hacia la rendija.

-No dejaran el castillo solo por mucho tiempo- afirme lo que había estado pensando minutos atrás.

-Tienes razón. Como dije les doy cuando mucho un día fuera-agrego.- Entonces entre más lejos estemos de ellos lo antes posible, mejor.

-Bien. Entonces sígueme-agregue.

Salimos de mi celda, y caminamos rápido hasta llegar a la parte donde estaban los túneles, en todo el camino Santiago iba detrás de mí, siguiéndome. Ya que yo era la que sabía por dónde escaparíamos. Todo esto ya lo habíamos acordado ayer durante nuestra plática, siendo lo mejor para ambos.

Al llegar ahí comenzamos a caminar por los túneles oscuros, tal como si fuera un laberinto, cosa que todo este castillo era en realidad, el seguía detrás de mí, ya que solo los miembros más importantes de la guardia sabían que existían estos túneles subterráneos secretos.

Porque estos eran solo para una gran emergencia, es decir tuviéramos que escapar cautelosamente en algún ataque imposible de ganarles a los invasores así ayudándonos a huir sin ser atrapados tan rápido, y como nunca se había dado esta oportunidad no eran muy usados.

Al llegar al final del túnel abrimos una tapa de metal que había en el techo que tenía una inscripción muy elegante - aunque pasaba desapercibida por los habitantes- en una lengua muerta, supuse que Latín, y que no sabía cuál era su significado y que además por el lado de la ciudad parecía de alcantarilla, lo cual la hacía pasar desapercibida. Y así salimos a la ciudad.

El sol aun no salía por completo, por lo cual no había mucha gente por las calles de Volterra. Eso era una ventaja para nosotros, tanto porque podíamos correr a velocidad vampírica sin ser vistos, y porque el sol no nos haría brillar como una esfera de disco por medio de las calles.

Mire la ciudad y el castillo por última vez.

- _Adieu mi belle Italie *. –_Dije con nostalgia.

Suspire.

-¿francés?-dijo Santiago mirándome curioso.

-Si –reí un poco mientras miraba al suelo- Sé que es Italia y debería ser italiano, pero recuerda que aun no aprendo el italiano a pesar de tanto tiempo aquí…

- Pues sí, pero no importa…Extrañaras este lugar ¿verdad?-dijo interrumpiéndome y a la vez me miro.

-Sí, la verdad. Pero sé que esto es lo mejor, debo estar lejos de recuerdos y todo eso aunque me cueste trabajo.

- En eso tienes razón pero ya lo pasado, pasado May.

-Lo pasado, pasado-repetí entre dientes aquella frase.

Me costaba aceptar esa parte aun. O al menos eso era para mi corazón, porque mi mente estaba al tanto de lo que tenía que hacer para estar mejor, y se encontraba empeñada en lograrlo, aunque mi corazón no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

-¿Y también extrañaras ser una Vulturi? Digo, ganaste y cambiaste mucho siendo una, algo deberá hacerte falta ¿no?-dijo mirando el castillo y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pues supongo que lo hare, prácticamente ser una Vulturi ha sido mi vida, entonces sí, eso creo.-lo mire- pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Extrañaras este lugar? ¿El ser un Vulturi?

-Si extrañare Volterra, es una ciudad muy linda, además de que desde que era un humano vivía aquí –suspiro –y pues ser Vulturi no estoy muy seguro, en parte les debo algo porque me salvaron de morir, pero al mismo tiempo les debo el sentirme así de solitario por esa vida Vulturi y esas cosas pero llevo décadas viviendo así, creo que de menos me hará falta la rutina, uno se llega a acostumbrar a ciertas cosas-él se rio.

-Pero por ahora debemos desaparecer del mapa para los Vulturi-lo mire un poco más seria.

-Si tienes razón y para que quede claro que ya no somos uno de ellos-saco de su bolsillo dos collares Vulturi, -este es tuyo -dijo pasándome uno-y este mío, o al menos lo eran. Ahora deshagámonos de ellos, para sellar este capítulo de nuestra vida.

-Bien- lo sostuve entre mis manos por unos momentos, y después, lo arroje con mucha fuerza hacia la pared haciendo que se convirtiera en muchos pedacitos, el hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Tuve una sensación extraña en el pecho al hacer eso, no sabía describirla. Así que solamente pase una mano por este rápidamente y suspire.

-Bien hecho- tomo mi mano mientras que yo observaba los pedacitos brillantes de estaban en el suelo a la vez que reprimía aquella sensación extraña- ahora vamos por algo de comida –dijo haciendo que volviera la vista a él.

Corrimos hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro –típico lugar para comer pronto si se tiene un poco de urgencia y no hay ganas de conseguir la comida por medio de la caza o seducción- aun tomados de la mano, al llegar yo me senté en el suelo agotada, con los ojos cerrados me sentía mareada, y mi respiración comenzaba a costarme mucho trabajo.

Esto no me gustaba para nada.

Me estaba sintiendo mal, mucho a decir verdad, nunca me había pasado esto, pero aun así sabía perfectamente porque estaba sucediéndome esto. Esperaba que un humano llegara rápido o esto empeoraría, eso era más que seguro.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y nadie aparecía por este lugar, ni siquiera a unos cuantos metros o en la acera de enfrente, al parecer era un poco temprano para que alguien anduviera por aquí y desafortunadamente para el –y lo contrario para nosotros- se topara con nuestros colmillos.

- Mejor iré a buscar algo pronto no hay tiempo para esperar a que alguien entre o pase por aquí, porque ya estas empezando a sentirte mal. Espérame vuelvo lo más rápido posible- dijo Santiago.

Solo asentí una vez.

Él se levantó rápidamente y a la misma velocidad desapareció del callejón dejándome completamente sola. Recargue mi cabeza en la pared detrás de mí mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración, aunque estaba claro que no podía hacerlo, no así de débil.

Paso un tiempo en el que él no llegaba y que a mí me parecía una eternidad, yo me sentía cada vez peor. Me comenzó a doler la cabeza algo así como punzadas era algo insoportable, y además el ardor en mi garganta aumentaba como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía que mi sistema nervioso al igual que mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y no podía hacer nada.

Por una parte sabía que esto era algo normal, es decir, le pasa a cualquier vampiro con tanto tiempo sin probar sangre, y las consecuencias podrían ser peores en mí por ser mitad humana –aunque no utilizara esa parte esa parte hacia que esto me afectara más-. Así que el ser parte humana era lo que me hacía sentir todo esto multiplicado por cien.

-Maldita parte humana-masculle entre dientes.

Esto de odiar mi parte humana por siempre hacerme sentir más débil que los demás ya era del todo normal, porque desde que me había unido a los Vulturi deseaba ser una vampira completa y así no sentirme menos que los demás, aunque había llegado a ser más que todos ellos, aun siendo lo que soy, aun así deseaba cambiar esa parte de mí.

En eso Santiago llego interrumpiendo por completo mis pensamientos, o mejor dicho la sangre de los tres humanos recién muertos que traía consigo fue lo que me hizo girar mi vista hacia Santiago. Al parecer eran dos chicas y un chico.

-Vamos bebe de prisa, antes de que se enfrié –rio ante su pequeña broma y me acerco a una chica.

Ni si quiera la mire bien y me le lance a su cuello, clavándole mis colmillos para así comenzar a beber, hasta dejarla completamente seca, después solté el cuerpo ya vacío sin delicadeza alguna, y alejándome un poco del cuerpo me senté en el suelo para luego limpiar la gota de sangre que había quedado en mis labios.

Él se acercó y me paso a un chico sin mirarme. Si eran tres los que había traído eso significaba que al parecer el solo bebería a una persona, eso no era muy justo en mi opinión por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

Lo mire.

– Él también es tuyo, y no te preocupes por mí, tú tienes más sed que yo, además con la chica tengo –dijo sosteniendo a la última susodicha con vida, o mejor dicho sangre en su sistema, y comenzó a beber con rapidez.

Le hice caso y me acerque al chico rápidamente inclinándome a su lado. Hice lo mismo que con la chica, lo mordí en el cuello, sin haberlo mirarlo bien antes de hacer esto, lo deje seco y me levante.

Con eso ya me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con esto, o con lo que sea que se nos atravesara en el camino. Las punzadas en mi cabeza, los mareos y el ardor en mi garganta desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos cuando probé la sangre de la chica, sintiéndome satisfecha y más relajada en ese mismo instante. Agregándole a eso que también bebí la del chico, me sentía mucho mejor.

Reí entre dientes.

Cuando el término de alimentarse, junto los cuerpos formando un montón en una esquina del callejón- la del fondo- y tomo un encendedor de su bolsillo trasero, y le prendió fuego a los cuerpos, para no dejar evidencias.

Esto me recordaba mucho a la primera vez que case, era como hacer un _Flash back_. Suspire.

Tenía que sacar esos recuerdos, no eran buenos para mí, aunque fueran una parte importante de mi vida no me servían ya de nada. Mucho menos ahora que dejaba de ser una Vulturi, y esperaba que eso fuera así de ahora en adelante, al menos eso deseaba.

Me levante.

-¿Listo?-dije mirándolo.

-Claro que si-se levantó.

-Bueno vámonos –dije mientras me ponía el gorro de mi capa.

El hizo lo mismo y salimos del callejón. Comenzamos a correr lo más rápido posible, para alejarnos lo de la ciudad o más bien del continente, queríamos llegar a Seattle antes de que los Vulturi llegaran al castillo y se dieran cuenta de que no estábamos, perdiendo así nuestros minutos de ventaja.

Tardamos unos pocos minutos en salir de la ciudad y unos cuantos más para salir del estado, seguimos con la misma velocidad y así ya en la tarde ya habíamos llegado a la orilla del continente, es decir a la orilla del mar, solo faltaba cruzarlo para estar en América y así todo terminaría.

Íbamos a comenzar a nadar cuando de repente tuve una visión:

_Los Vulturi llegaban al castillo mañana temprano con el sol recién comenzando a salir, llamaban a Santiago a la sala, y al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte se dirigieron a mi celda pensando que allí estaría, conmigo. Allí no encontraron a nadie, ni a Santiago ni a mí. Kasandra no sabía nada sobre nosotros, les había repetido hasta el cansancio eso mismo._

_Aro mando revisar hasta el último milímetro del castillo…_Borrón…_estaban molestos porque encontraron como escapamos, habían identificado nuestro olor en los túneles secretos…_Borrón…_decidían buscarnos en Forks y sus alrededores, -incluyendo determinación en encontrarnos y vengarse era más que obvia._

_En el salón de los tronos, todos estaban presentes, y murmurando entre sí, mientras sus tres amos debatían desde sus respectivos lugares._

_-No queda más que enviar nuestra mejor arma, Derek querido… -anuncio Aro. _Borrón.

La visión termino. Me detuve un poco molesta pero a la vez preocupada. Eso no nos convenía obviamente en nada. Debíamos cambiar el rumbo. O hacer algo más. Porque Derek podía encontrarnos fácilmente, tal como descubrió como escapamos, porque esos borrones en mi visión habían sido provocados por él.

Derek tenia lo suficiente para hacerlo, así como para dar con nosotros si lo quería y tenía más posibilidades de hacerlo si se trataba de mí, era algo que odiaba, deseaba que él no pudiera saber nada de mí, pero no era así. Estaba ese enlace…

-¿Qué paso Renesmee?-dijo deteniendo mis cavilaciones.

-Tenemos problemas Santiago y grandes-respondí.

-¿Cuáles? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Los Vulturi llegaran mañana al castillo e irán a buscarnos a Forks y sus alrededores como primer lugar, saben dónde buscarnos, que lugares son lo más probable a donde podemos escapar,-suspire- saben nuestra jugada, no podemos ir a Seattle y además debemos ocultar nuestro rastro y mente y todo lo que ellos puedan utilizar para encontrarnos –dije un poco desesperada. - ¿Qué haremos?

Santiago me tomo de los hombros y me sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila, mira esto lo podemos resolver, hemos hecho cosas más difíciles que esto, vayamos mejor a Ottawa, es perfecto por el clima y sigue estando en América, y además no creo que entre el equipo especial nos puedan rastrear. No creo que Demetri lo haga-dijo mirándome.- No nos traicionaría así.

-Nunca dije que Demetri seria quien nos rastrearía-trague en seco ante los nervios.

-¿Entonces...?-comenzó en un tono relajado pero se detuvo de golpe y guardo silencio durante unos segundos, mientras tanto su rostro formo una mueca.- Sera Derek. Diablos-pateo una piedra dejándola hecha pedazos.

-¿Qué haremos Santi?-lo mire.- El no tendrá ninguna dificultad en encontrarnos. Incluso lo haría gustoso. Lo sabes.

-A ver tranquilicémonos –comenzó a dar vueltas como un loco que estaba encerrado dentro de una muy pequeña habitación. Y entre eso, me pedía que me tranquilizaba.

Me cruce de brazos.

No sé cómo me pedía que me tranquilizara, eso estaba algo difícil, más bien muy difícil. Por si no se había dado cuenta, ya teníamos una gran dificultad para huir, uno que antes no habíamos considerado, en lo absoluto.

Derek había estado perdido en nuestros planes, no nos habíamos percatado de que podría encontrarnos si se le antojaba; y ahora que ya habíamos escapado, y que no había vuelta atrás, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que él era un gran obstáculo para nosotros.

Derek era un gran contrincante, a decir verdad; no cualquiera podía ser un digno rival para él, eso se debía a sus dones y fuerza, para mí si era un digno oponente, sería más o menos fácil si lo enviaban solo, podía con él, pero obviamente no sería así. Toda la guardia, o la mayoría de ella vendrían, y seriamos Santiago y yo, contra todos ellos. No sabía que podíamos hacer, estaba hecha una bola de nervios casi literalmente.

-Mmm… puedes utilizar tus dones para ocultarnos, ya que puedes borrar el olor de las personas y bloquear sus mentes para que nadie nos encuentre. Así que sería como desaparecernos del mapa ¿no?- dijo viéndome a los ojos mientras que a la vez dejaba de dar vueltas como loco.

-Tienes razón. Eso hare. –Dije al cabo de unos segundos. Cerré los ojos para activar mis dones, primero bloqueé nuestras mentes y después bloquee nuestro olor para que a partir de aquí no nos pudieran rastrear, no más. Ya no tendrían más como encontrarnos, al menos por ahora- Listo. Espero que sirva.

-Así será-me animo.

-Espero-recalque denotando mi duda aun persistente.

-Vamos calma-se quejó Santiago encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien. –Acepte.- No sé qué haría sin ti Santi-dije dulce.

-Harías mucho May, lo sabes. Ahora vamos-sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de mirarme.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

Ya con todo este asunto arreglado, podíamos estar seguros, y por lo tanto volvimos a nuestro escape. Cruzamos el mar, a nado obviamente, y al llegar a América corrimos hasta Ottawa, Canadá, nuestro nuevo destino.

Estábamos lejos de Forks –demasiado a decir verdad- al permanecer aquí, pero no teníamos otro lugar donde escondernos, porque si íbamos a Seattle podían encontrarnos rápidamente. Era lo mismo que entregarnos a los Vulturi. Y no estábamos dispuestos a ello.

El plan no era del todo de mi agrado, porque deseaba ver de nuevo a mi familia, pero con estar lejos de los Vulturi, en especial del amor de Alec y Corin me bastaba. No deseaba estar en el mismo lugar que ellos, sabiendo que ellos estaban juntos, porque aunque no los pudiera ver desde mi celda, estaría imaginándolos, besándose y todo eso, el estar ahí sería un martirio para mí, me volvería loca en ese lugar.

Ya era media noche cuando estábamos en nuestro destino, sanos y salvos. Un poco cansados por el largo viaje, pero era más que normal, ya que habían sido unas buenas horas de correr y nadar demasiado a prisa, pero eso no importaba tanto, pronto nos recuperaríamos, era cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, por algo éramos vampiros, lo bueno es que estábamos a salvo.

Corrimos hacia el bosque que estaba más cercano de nosotros, pero a la vez el más alejado de la ciudad –es decir de los humanos- y nos adentramos lo más posible, cuando estuvimos en un tranquilo prado nos detuvimos ahí, y después nos sentamos en el suelo.

-Llegamos. –Comento felizmente.-Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Pues primero ¿Qué seremos? ¿Nómadas? ¿O inventaremos una historia?-inquirí mirándolo.

-Me agrada más la idea de la historia y eso nos permitiría disfrutar un poco más la ciudad ¿No lo crees?-sonrió.

-Si tienes razón. Bueno que te parece si…-pensé un poco hasta tener el plan perfecto. Cuando estuvo lista mi idea, volví a tomar la palabra- tú y yo somos hermanos, nuestros padres viajan demasiado y nos mandaron aquí para no perder clases y esas cosas por las que solo los padres humanos se preocupan, y por eso es que vivimos solos; en cuanto a la apariencia puedo usar mi don para cambiarnos completamente y así nadie podría reconocernos, hablo, de que si algún vampiro coincidiera con nosotros por casualidad, no sabría lo que somos realmente. – debíamos mantener el perfil bajo, porque no muchas vampiros nos conocían por nuestro lugar de procedencia.

-Bien esa será nuestra historia. Y pues el dinero que necesitaremos amm asaltamos un banco, será fácil para nosotros y ya con ese dinero compramos todo lo necesario para vivir como "personas normales" ¿te parece?-dijo mirando al cielo.

-Me gusta tu idea. Bien entonces aprovechemos la oscuridad y vayamos al banco, porque tenemos mucho que hacer después de eso-dije mientras me levantaba y él me siguió.

Corrimos hasta el banco más cercano de la ciudad, bueno en realidad el que evitaba que nos topáramos con algunas de las calles que al parecer eran las más transitadas por los habitantes de Ottawa. Observamos que no hubiera nadie lo suficientemente cerca para poder vernos –aunque eso no importaba mucho, si lo hubiera "desaparecería" misteriosamente de la ciudad-.

Llegamos al banco a toda velocidad vigilando las cámaras de vigilancia que estaban en las orillas de toda la habitación, entre rápidamente y derribe todas las cámaras de seguridad con un solo golpe, dejándolas inservibles, eso ya no era problema para nosotros, aunque tal vez no nos podrían captar a la velocidad que iríamos, pero era mejor prevenir.

Después de eso buscamos el lugar donde estaba la caja fuerte, dándonos cuenta de que no había ningún guardia de seguridad dentro del banco, lo único que había de seguridad eran las cámaras que acababa de derribar, cosa que era muy extraña considerando la gran cantidad de dinero que de seguro guardaban en esa caja fuerte, pero no nos molestó eso. No queríamos matar a nadie, al menos que fuera muy necesario.

Destruimos la puerta de la bóveda que daba entrada a la caja fuerte, estaba hecha de un metal resistente, pero obviamente no tanto para nosotros, y así entramos la verdad sin la menor preocupación, pero aun así a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Siempre guardando las precauciones, para no lamentarnos de nada después.

Al entrar había muchas repisas, cada una estaba dividida en cuatro compartimientos, sellados con una tapa de metal, muy parecida a la de la puerta de la bóveda, cual habíamos derribado ya. Razón por la que no nos fue difícil destruir las tapas de esos comportamientos, quedando así las fajas de dinero a nuestra vista.

Tomamos muchas fajas de dinero, y tomando mi capa y la de Santiago formamos unos tipos sacos grandes y obviamente negros. Allí echamos todo lo que pudimos hasta que las capas, que por el momento eran sacos de dinero, estuvieron completamente llenos, sin la posibilidad de poner algo más allí dentro.

-Fue fácil-dijo Santiago mientras se cargaba a la espalda los dos "sacos".

-Sí, claro que lo fue -añadí.

-¿Ahora qué?-Me miro.

-Pues, volvamos al bosque, y ya allí contamos el dinero. Cuando amanezca arreglamos lo necesario para esta vida y todo listo. ¿Te parece?-le explique.

-Sí. Está bien, es lo más lógico, salgamos- concordó.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando escuchamos, que desde la esquina de la calle unos pasos apresurados se dirigían en esta dirección. Eran unas grandes botas, ese ruido era reconocible en cualquier circunstancia. Y a la vez se oía como sonaba una bolsa de papel al raspar contra lo que seguramente era un pantalón.

-Que hora de aparecer-se burló Santiago.

-Lo sé-dije mientras reía levemente.

Nos detuvimos en el margen de lo que antes era la puerta de la bóveda esperando al guardia. Ya que no era sensato huir dejando a el guardia como pista en nuestra contra. Aunque habíamos pensado no hacer esto, era completamente necesario, aun así lo lamentábamos por le guardia. Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera aparecido.

El guardia tardo un par de minutos más en llegar al banco. En cuanto estuvo en la puerta de la entrada se detuvo. A la vez escuchamos como la bolsa de papel y su contenido caía al suelo desparramándose de seguro por todo el piso blanco. Una pena para él, seguro.

-Vaya, se sorprendió-comento Santiago.

-Que esperabas. Nadie normal puede hacer este daño a un banco-respondí.

-No se supone que seamos normales, somos vampiros-dijo con una profunda tranquilidad que se transmitía.

-Yo solo soy media, recuerda-recalque.

-Aun así –sonrió mirándome.- Sera divertido ver su expresión cuando llegue aquí-dijo recargando su cabeza en el marco.

-La última que hará a decir verdad-comente mirando hacia donde aparecería el guardia en algunos instantes, sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento.

El guardia llego corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotros sin nada en las manos, como cuando entro, obviamente. Al ver el desastre se sorprendió y mucho más al vernos a Santiago y a mi aquí, relajados. Con el dinero aun con nosotros y recargados en el marco de la puerta que habíamos destruido. Tal como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-vocifero el guardia mientras parecía que sus ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas de la sorpresa.

-No es para tanto-dijo Santiago reteniendo una risilla.- Humano exagerado.

-Ya déjalo-lo reprendí, no muy en serio para ser sincera. Y después reí bajo.

-¿Ustedes hicieron esto?-pregunto.

-Claro, o acaso ve a alguien más aquí-le respondí riendo.

-Y yo soy el mal educado con el pequeño humano-rio Santiago junto conmigo.

-¿Solos? ¿Con que? Es imposible-volvió a cuestionar.

El cuerpo del guardia comenzó a temblar levemente. Por el terror obviamente. Comprendía que lo que pasaba aquí no era normal.

-Eso no importa-dijo Santiago.

-Al cabo no podrá decir nada. No tiene caso atormentar su mente más de lo que ya lo está-espete.

-No les tengo miedo-dijo sacando una pistola de su saco.

-Eso no nos hará ni un rasguño-dijo Santiago mientras que de un golpe rápido le derribaba la pistola haciéndola rodar a mis pies.

La tome entre mis manos, jugué con ella un poco mientras el guardia me miraba atentamente y a la vez con un gran temor, como si esperara que le fuera a disparar con ella, y después ante sus ojos la torcí, dejándola inservible, luego la arroje al piso con una mueca de alegría en el rostro. No pensaba usar el arma en su contrar.

-Lo ves. Ni un rasguño-comente.

-¿Qué son? ¿Qué quieren?-dijo esta vez asustado y los temblores de su cuerpo se volvieron más seguidos y fuertes.

-¿Tu qué crees que somos?-preguntó retóricamente Santiago.

-¿No tienes idea?-agregue.-

El guardia retrocedió un par de pasos y nosotros nos acercamos más a él.

-Vamos piensa un poco-dijo Santiago riendo.

-No me hagan nada-murmuro esperando una respuesta consolatoria que jamás llegaría.

-¿Ya sabes que somos entonces?-volvió a hablar Santiago mientras reía aún más fuerte.

-Ya. Dejemos de jugar con la comida-comente mientras arrojaba al tipo a la pared del fondo de la bóveda.- Es de mala educación.

-¿Últimas palabras?-exclamo Santiago.

El hombre cerró los ojos.

-Bien si no hay alguna-dije encogiéndome de hombros ante la escena.-Adelante.

Santiago fue hacia el guardia mientras que este murmuraba algunas cuantas maldiciones, mezcladas con partes de lo que creo eran oraciones. Luego, lo mordió en la yugular, bebiendo rápidamente toda su sangre. El hombre no tuvo oportunidad de gritar por la rapidez con la que se fue debilitando, debido a la rapidez de Santiago al beber su sangre.

Y así, continuo bebiendo, dejándolo completamente vacío y así, los tenues latidos de guardia desaparecieron. Después de haber terminado, se hecho el cuerpo del difunto guardia a la espalda, no sin antes pasarme las bolsas de dinero para que yo las llevara a cuestas.

Corrimos de nuevo al bosque llevando aun el cuerpo del guardia con nosotros. Ya eran debía de ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, y todo había dejado de ser una completa oscuridad. Deje las bolsas al lado de un gran árbol, mientras que Santiago dejo caer de un golpe el cuerpo de hombre, al lado contrario del prado donde habíamos dejado las bolsas de dinero.

Luego me acerque al cuerpo del hombre y saque una caja de fósforos de mi bolsillo. Tome uno y encendiéndolo lo arroje al cuerpo del hombre, en cuanto este toco al hombre con el don que antiguamente había copiado, hice que el fuego aumentara sus llamas, cubriendo a todo el hombre en cuestión de segundos.

Observamos como el fuego consumió al hombre, hasta dejar solamente las cenizas, y cuando este proceso termino, con el mismo don que aumente las llamas, las desaparecí. Extinguiendo el fuego por completo. Después de eso nos sentamos en el suelo recargados en un árbol, el árbol en el que habíamos dejado el dinero.

-Suerte de cargar fósforos siempre-dijo Santiago.

-Es una buena costumbre-comente con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora a esperar a que amanezca para gastar esto-palmeo las bolsas de dinero, las cuales resonaron en un bajo sonido hueco, a causa de su contenido.- En lo que necesitemos para poder empezar con nuestro plan, es decir nuestra forma de vida nueva-rio ante su corrección.

-Tienes razón. Eso haremos en cuanto amanezca, entre más pronto mejor –sonreí y abrace a Santiago por su cintura, el me correspondo el abrazo y me pego un poco más a él. -Me alegro que esto saliera bien, por un momento pensé que no sería así.

-Sí, yo también me preocupe cuando tuviste la visión pero con las precauciones que tomamos estaremos a salvo-sentí como sonreía y acariciaba mi cabeza dulcemente.


	9. Chapter 8 toute nouvelle

Cap.8 _toute nouvelle _(Todo nuevo)

Ya habíamos terminado casi todo para poder vivir "normalmente", es decir como unos humanos, como ya habíamos conseguido el dinero, teníamos todas las cosas que un humanos ocupaba para vivir cómodamente, todo iba muy bien, incluso se podía decir que nos podíamos acostumbrar a esta forma de vida. No estaba tan difícil el actuar como humanos, incluso teníamos que hacer un poco menos de esfuerzo que siendo vampiros, porque los humanos no hacían cosas tan difíciles y mucho menos que requirieran toda nuestra fuerza, así que era fácil.

Estaba acomodando los últimos detalles de nuestra nueva casa, cuando Santiago llego con unos papeles en mano y una sonrisa juguetona. Había ido a la escuela a inscribirnos, pensé que tendría algunos problemas, pero no, porque su expresión indicaba que lo había logrado.

-Listo, ya estamos inscritos en el instituto de Ottawa, señorita May Mathews-dijo riendo.

-Excelente, ¿no te causaron problemas porque nuestros supuestos padres no fueron a inscribirnos? – reí levemente mirándolo.

Santiago se acercó a mí.

-No, no hubo ningún problema, les explique la carrera de nuestros padres y por lo tanto el inconveniente que era para ellos el venir desde Francia a inscribirnos, y ellos rápidamente aceptaron, se notaba que querían quedar muy bien con el gran arquitecto Mathews y su esposa la diseñadora de interiores, la verdad eso fue muy fácil-sonrió.

-Qué bueno que no armaron un alboroto, porque entonces si habría problemas-reí.- Porque de donde sacaríamos a dos padres que se parezcan a nosotros.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- Dijo serio. Me sorprendió el cambio de tema tan drástico pero aun así, solo asentí, esperando que prosiguiera.- Por favor aleja tus dones de los Vulturi- lo mire sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres Santiago?-el suspiro.

- Lo que quiero es que ya no vigiles a los Vulturi, deja que lo que tenga que pasar pase ¿ok?, no quiero estar con esa preocupación día tras día, como tampoco tú, quiero que vivamos sin saber nada de ellos, estando tranquilos disfrutando- su mirada tenía un atisbo de preocupación, sin mencionar que era sincera.

-Sabes que aunque haga esto si existe la posibilidad de haber un problema grave la visión llegara aunque bloquee mi don ¿verdad?-lo mire sabiendo que el entendería- sabes que eso no lo puedo evitar que es como un instinto de supervivencia, o algo así.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que no estés a pendiente de cada movimiento de ellos. Sabes que te hace mal-sabía por dónde iba eso. Iba a Alec.- Por Favor May-tomo mis manos entre las suyas con delicadeza.

Suspire y asentí resignada.

Le debía una grande por acompañarme en mi plan de escape, entonces lo haría por eso, o más bien por él, no quería que él tuviera esa preocupación. Cerré los ojos y bloquee mi don mandándolo a mi subconsciente por un tiempo. Así no sabríamos más de los Vulturi o de nadie más, bueno solo no nos enteraríamos de sus movimientos antes de que sucedan, eso me hacía sentir un poco desprotegida, pero bueno. Y además no lo hacía como un capricho ya que también estaba pensando en mí, en mi bien, se preocupaba por mí.

Abrí los ojos y medio sonreí en señal de que ya lo había hecho.

-Gracias-dijo y sonrió ampliamente acariciando mi rostro, luego de liberar una de las mías.

-Entonces ya somos los nuevos en Ottawa, los franceses Santiago y May Mathews, hijos de unos padres que están muy ocupados viajando por el mundo con sus trabajos y no pueden cuidar a sus hijos y para tenerlos "a salvo" de esa rutina y que no pierdan clases, los mandaron a vivir solos a Ottawa.-Reí un poco por nuestra historia y me senté en el sillón.

-Así es May. Wow, te das cuenta que dejaras de ser Renesmee para siempre ¿verdad? O al menos para muchas personas. Es como si desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra –dijo Santiago sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo sé, extrañare un poco mi nombre, pero lo veré como una nueva etapa de mi vida, será como la nueva yo, en casi todos los aspectos y mientras desaparezca para los Vulturi, mejor-reí.

-Tienes razón, me gusta ver que le encuentras en lado positivo a todo esto. Cuando supiste que Derek nos rastraría te pusiste muy mal, no sé porque fue tanto, digo si era para preocuparse pero parecía como si hubiera algo más…-dijo mirándome sospechosamente.

Odiaba que él me conociera tan bien, bueno al menos en este momento, él no debía saber que había entre Derek y yo era algo que ya había pasado, tal vez un error, no lo sé. A veces me arrepiento de eso, a veces no, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya fue algo que hice, pero es parte del pasado ya, de algo que no quiero remover, prefiero que se quede enterrado, ese es el mejor lugar en el que puede estar, era lo mejor tanto para mí, como para él y todos los demás.

-No hay nada Santi, no exageres-dije lo mas convincente posible.

-Renesmee, sé que hay algo más ahí, tal vez cuando me tengas más confianza me lo puedas contar-dijo un tanto ofendido.

-No es que no confié en ti, lo sabes bien. Solo que es algo delicado-lo mire a los ojos. El solo asintió.

-Está bien, pero bueno amm por ahora el cambio de "imagen"-hizo unas comillas con sus dedos en el aire al decir la última palabra, y acto seguido se acomodó en el sillón de modo que quedara mirándome de costado. Yo me gire un poco quedando así los dos de frente.

-Bueno –cerré los ojos para poder "activar" mi don o más bien sacarlo de mi subconsciente y así hacer la transformación o cambio de imagen. -Listo amm a ver por donde empezamos. Pues, ¿ojos de qué color?

-Amm…quisiera volver a tener ojos azules, me encantaba ver ese color en mis ojos cuando era humano, además trae recuerdos buenos-dijo mirándome con una expresión nostálgica.

-Bien, si eso quieres así será Santi- me concentre en eso y en un segundo sus ojos rojos y los míos cafés eran de un lindo azul cielo.- Listo, ¿y el cabello?

-Como el tuyo está bien, me gusta así, cobrizo y rizado, solo cambia el mío y ya-asentí y así lo hice-, aunque el tuyo es un poco largo, a decir verdad-dijo levantándose del sillón, a lo cual yo lo mire sin entender que es lo que haría, el abrió un cajón de un estante cercano y tomo unas tijeras, se acercó a mí y de un rápido movimiento corto mi pelo a la altura del pecho-listo.

Bufe al ver mi pelo. Me tendría que acostumbrar ya que ya no me crecería más, con mi crecimiento detenido, eso había acabado.

-Sabes que no me crecerá más ¿verdad?- lo mire.

-Si lo sé, en parte por eso lo hice, otro cambio no te hará mal-rio un poco.

-Bueno… ahora el latido y piel-hice nuestra piel menos pálida y nos di el sonido del latido de un humano normal, o bueno, eso aparentábamos, ya que mi don hacia que pareciéramos lo que yo quisiera ante los ojos de todos, inclusive los nuestros, era como un espejismo-. Es todo ¿no?-inquirí observándolo de reojo.

-Eso creo, si se me ocurre algo más te aviso-rio un poco, tomando un par de hojas de entre las que traía consigo al entrar a la casa.- Toma tu horario-me tendió una hoja llena de clases, y yo la tome entre mis manos.- Estos humanos piensan que no tenemos nada más que hacer que estar estudiando-bufo claramente fastidiado.

-Ya que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a su modo de vida, algo de difícil tenía que tener el ser un humano- solo reí un poco ante mis palabras, y fije la vista en mi horario.

Todas esas cosas que venían en la hoja, es decir las clases ya las conocían, desde hace años, no era nada nuevo lo que ahí me pudieran enseñar, pero tenía que asistir como cualquier humano. Que fastidio. Eran tantas clases, era pasar medio día en el colegio. No lo podía creer. Era como estar encerrada ahí, venia de estar encerrada en un castillo y ahora estaría encerrada en una escuela.

Mi horario decía que tenía: Matemáticas, Literatura, Historia, Biología, Gimnasia, Música y Lengua extrajera, que para mi suerte era Francés. Eso sería algo no tan desagradable para mí al menos, ya que sabía francés y me gusta, además apoyaría nuestra historia ya que somos franceses, según todo mundo.

Quería ver que tenía Santiago de clases, y además quería hacerlo enojar un poco, ya que el odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el que leyera su mente, peleaba algo de privacidad o algo así decía, y sería divertido pelear con él un poco, así que entre a su mente o mejor dicho la leí…

_Wow, tantas materias, bueno en fin mmm…Historia, matemáticas, música, y después del receso Gimnasia, Biología, Literatura y francés, eso es tres días seguidos. Bueno será fácil aunque un poco fastidioso porque en tantas décadas de vida, ya sé todo esto, tendré que fingir el no saber nada para que no se sorprendan y también no participar mucho para pasar desapercibido, aunque no creo que podamos pasar desapercibidos y mucho menos siendo los nuevos y con eso de que aún tenemos algo de vampiros en nuestra imagen, nada grande pero aun así hay algo…_

-Con que solo una clase conmigo-dije y él me miro con una mueca-que mal, hubiera deseado estar más tiempo contigo, pero ni que hacerle.

-No leas mi mente-grito con el ceño fruncido.

-No exageres.

-Sabes que no me gusta que invadas mi…mi…privacidad.

-Oh vamos Santi-dije estallando en carcajadas-creo que eso para los vampiros no existe.

-Es en serio Rene. Las demás personas no tienen este problema, tienen privacidad.

-Las demás personas no leen la mente si lo hicieran créeme que no habría privacidad alguna para todo el que estuviera a su alcance-mire al techo restándole importancia a su quejas.

-No, no sería así porque ellos son respetuosos educados, no como ciertas niñitas consentidas.

-Ja. Si, Como tú digas- dije sarcásticamente, y me levante del sillón.- Ah y no soy una niña y mucho menos consentida.

-Si lo eres, tienes ocho años. Y siempre obtienes lo que quieres así que si eres una niñita consentida.

-No siempre Santi-susurre…camine hacia las escaleras.

-¡Renesmee!-dijo riendo.-Digo May. Lo que sea, ven aquí.

-¿Si Santi? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunte haciéndome la desentendida mientras me giraba para verlo.

Me gustaba molestarlo eso hacía que me sintiera mejor y me alegraba el día, específicamente lo hacían todas esa muecas y caras que hacía, cuando según eso está enojado. Me divertía mucho con él.

-No leas mi mente más o me la pagaras-se levantó.- ¿entendido?

-¿Me estas amenazando? Ja tú- reí mientras veía rostro, tenía una expresión divertida.

-Sí, te estoy amenazando enana.

-No te tengo miedo chupasangre-reí aún más.- que puedes hacer beber mi sangre. Oh Vamos. Uh, que miedo me das, Ja.

-Ya lo veremos May-corrió hacia donde me encontraba a velocidad vampírica, y me arrojo al piso.

Comenzamos a pelear como niños pequeños por un buen rato. El me empujaba y yo a él, no había nada de golpes en serio es decir nada de golpes fuertes con intención de lastimarnos, era solo un juego. Era divertido hacer esto era como si en realidad fuera mi gemelo, pensábamos casi igual, era como estar sincronizados, además de que nos comportábamos como tales, esta pelea era prueba de ello. Después de unos momentos de risas y "golpes" nos detuvimos.

Quedamos recostados en el suelo mientras mirábamos al techo sin dejar de reír levemente.

-En serio parecemos hermanos-dijo y rio más fuerte.

-Eso estaba pensando yo-Lo mire mientras me acomodaba de costado, pero tener una mejor vista de él.

-Lo imaginaba, porque casi siempre pensamos igual- me sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, no necesitamos palabras para saber más o menos lo que el otro piensa-sonreí y suspire involuntariamente.- Espero que todo esto salga bien en realidad, no quiero perder esto, en serio me gusta estar así, contigo y con esta libertad, que hace mucho no sentía completamente.

-Ya verás que es así. No te preocupes por nada-imito mi posición-. Solo hay que confiar.

-Ojala tengas razón Santi. Ojala…-dije esto más para mí misma que para él.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo me dirás lo de Derek? –entorno los ojos, con expresión seria.

Suspire pesadamente.

-Eres terco en realidad- rodé los ojos.

-Vamos. No desvíes el tema, sabes bien de que estoy hablando-se sentó cruzado de brazos.

-No es nada-mentí.

-Sé que hay algo ahí, no mientas-estiro sus brazos un poco, como desesperado, pero los volvió a como estaban en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Por qué dices que hay algo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dije mientras me sentaba frente a él.

-Porque se nota. Desde que lo conocí, lo sé-dijo convencido.

-Pero ¿en que lo notas? ¿O qué? No sé a qué te refieres-trataba de desviar el tema.

-Pues…primero llego a la Guardia y los únicos que no se sorprendían de ver era a Aro, y a ti. Aro pues él es normal que lo hiciese, puesto que él lo convirtió, pero, ¿tu? ¿Cómo te conocía? No tendría porque. Además cuando lucho con Alec se notaba que tú no sabías de qué lado ponerte, lo veía en tus ojos, era como si estuvieras dividida entre ellos dos, aunque al final defendiste a Alec, y cuando lo mencionan es como si algo dentro de ti… no sé como describirlo. Pero algo hay ahí, ¿me equivoco?-baje la mirada rendida. El tenía muy buenos argumentos.

Todo lo que él había dicho era cierto. Pero aun no era tiempo de que supiera la verdad, al menos no me sentía muy bien como para contársela, primero quería sanar con lo de Alec, y después podría mover sobre mi pasado todo lo que él quisiera pero en estos momentos no era lo adecuando. Si sacaba eso más cosas saldrían a la luz, no podía dejar que eso pasara, me había prometido a mí misma no revelar esa historia al menos que me sintiera completamente lista o fuera necesario que lo hiciera, así que por ahora no lo diría.

-Tienes razón en que hay algo-sentí como su mirada se postraba en mí con mayor atención- pero ahora no me siento muy bien como para remover mi pasado. Prometo contártelo pero después, todo a su tiempo Santi.

-Está bien-dijo convencido de mis palabras.

-Gracias por entender-me levante sacudiendo mi ropa un poco, y subí a mi habitación.


	10. Chapter 9 Inconvenientes

Cap.9 Inconvenientes

Hoy era lunes, y comenzaban nuestras clases en el instituto, seria nuestro primer día, y obviamente habría algo de alboroto ahí por ser los nuevos, y más porque no solo éramos nuevos sino también éramos extranjeros, sería algo absurdo toda esa atención; trate de olvidar eso y me levante y puse unos jeans una playera gris, un suéter negro junto con mis tenis negros también. Los colores alegres o llamativos no me gustaban mucho, prefería los oscuros o neutros, y además así pasaba más desapercibida que con colores llamativos.

Baje las escalera y tome las llaves del coche que habíamos comprado para ir a la escuela –un convertible gris, ya que Santi no había querido comprar algo más disimulado, para llamar un poco menos la atención, peor en fin el carro tampoco estaba tan mal,- tome mi mochila y espere a Santiago en la puerta. Se estaba tardando mucho, no podía creer que el tardara más que yo en arreglarse, llegaríamos tarde así.

-Vamos no puede ser que tardes más que yo-dije no muy fuerte porque aun así el me escucharía.

-Ya. Vamos-dijo apareciendo como rayo enfrente de mí.

Asentí y salimos de la casa.

-Serio, ¿cómo puedes tardar tanto? –dije mientras subía al auto.

-A mi si me importa mi imagen no como a ti May. Ya deja el tema de lado-dijo al observar mi expresión cabreada- anda arranca o llegaremos tarde.-Se subió al asiento del copiloto y miro al frente.

Encendí el auto sin decir más. El camino a la escuela era un poco largo ya que la casa que habíamos comprado estaba algo lejos del pueblo, por el bosque, para así tener mucha privacidad, y pues con el tiempo que teníamos para llegar no podíamos darnos el lujo de ir a una velocidad moderada, así que acelere un poco, bueno mucho pero en fin bajaría la velocidad en cuanto estuviéramos algo cerca de la escuela, no quería una multa. Llegamos a la escuela en poco tiempo aunque aun así ya casi daban el timbre para entrar a clases, pero fue lo más rápido que se pudo.

Baje del auto tomando mi mochila y le puse la alarma al carro. Todos se giraron a vernos. Era de esperarse, en primera por el coche y porque éramos los nuevos, y también creo que el hecho de que aun tuviéramos algunos rasgos de vampiros –los que hacen que los humanos nos sigan y no tengan miedo- eso influía un poco. Por lo tanto nadie nos quitaba la vista de encima, eran muy obvios, aunque si había unos que otros que le despistaban un poco, creo tenían algo de educación, para no mirar descaradamente a los nuevos.

Al caminar para entrar a la escuela los pensamientos de los chicos hacían que me estuviera riendo un poco. Era algo muy… ¿típico de ellos? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero me parecía algo absurdo, y por no decir irritante. Ya que sus pensamientos eran:

_"Wow me encanta su auto, de seguro son ricos"  
"Vaya los nuevos, de seguro son unos presumidos ya que se ve que son ricos. Puff"  
"La chica no está nada mal, tendré que presentarme"  
"Gemelos, uhm está bien, pero de seguro los populares los querrán con ellos. Ash. Otros más con aires de grandeza a los cuales soportar"  
"Esos nos quitaran la atención, no puede ser, y además, el chico no está nada mal, pero de seguro la hermana lo tiene cuidado"_

Tenía ganas de desactivar mi don y asi ignorar sus pensamientos, pero necesitaba estar alerta aquí, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar, asi que tendría que soportarlos todo el dia. Aunque los ignoraría lo más posible porque si no, estallaría con esto.

Suspire.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Santiago llamando mi atención.

-Es que son tan humanos-le respondi irritada.

-¿Son sus lindos pensamientos no?-dijo Santiago riendo.

-Exacto, son tan…tan…-no encontraba la palabra adecuada para describirlos.

-Comunes-completo por mí, y fue con una buena palabra.- Asi son, que esperabas.

-De verdad me irritan-bufe.

-Ya anda tranquilízate y vamos a la oficina por algo que nos falta-lo segui hasta la oficina.

Al llegar estaba una señora como de unos treinta y seis años sentada detrás de un escritorio. Al parecer estaba esperándonos, porque al vernos entrar sonrió ampliamente. Se veía que era algo amable, incluso creo que demasiado. Santiago se acercó a la barra que estaba para dividir el paso entre los alumnos a su escritorio y la oficina del director, y mostro una gran sonrisa a lo cual el corazón de la señora se aceleró un poco.

No lo podía creer él era menor que ella, bueno aparentemente, porque sabía que Santiago podía ser el abuelo de ella si contábamos la edad verdadera. Pero aun asi ella se ponía nerviosa con su presencia, era como si le gustara, esto era algo raro.

-Buenos días Señora Klein- la señora se acomodó un mechón de su cabellos con ademan, ¿coqueto? Sí, eso había sido.

No lo podía creer. Mire a la señora viendo que más haría y escuchando a la par sus pensamientos, sería algo divertido.

-Buenos días Señor Mathews – _"Nunca me cansare de verlo, es un lindo chico, y muy guapo…" _la mire un poco molesta. Ella era mayor, no tenía sentido su actitud, "_Oh, la hermana me está viéndome, mejor disimulo y de paso la saludo, no vaya ser que la nena consentida se moleste." _– Hola señorita Mathews –dijo mientras miraba unos papeles en su escritorio, yo no le respondí, no me había caído bien, como al parecer tampoco yo a ella. -¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Veníamos por el papel que dijo ayer que nos faltaba-dijo Santiago, siendo amable, como siempre.

La señora volvió a fijar la vista en él.

-Si señora, no queremos llegar tarde a clase en nuestro primer dia, asi que podría dárnoslos por favor –la apresure, y sonreí fingidamente mientras abrazaba a Santiago.

Al parecer ella entendió que no me parecía su comportamiento y se levantó de su escritorio, y fue a buscar los papeles. Por fin no lo estaba mirando, no es que estuviera celosa, bueno un poco, pero no de ese tipo de celos sino como de hermanos. No me parecía lo que ella hacía.

"_Mocosa esta que se cree, se ve que está muy consentida, pero ya que, no puedo hacer nada porque ni modo que le diga algo, son hermanos y luego ricos, no quiero tener problemas con los padres o el director.". _

Reí un poco ante sus pensamientos y Santiago solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, seguro sospechaba que había estado haciendo. Ella llego con los papeles y se los entregó a Santiago, sin decir más nada, pero tenía una cara de pocos amigos. La había hecho refunfuñar.

-Gracias Señora -dije fingiendo dulzura y salí de ahí junto con Santiago.- No puedo creerlo, es mayor que tú, aparentemente- agregue lo último entre risas.

-Se dio cuenta que no te pareció en nada su actitud-rio un poco.

-Lo sé, la escuche, dijo que eras lindo y guapo, mientras que a mí me dijo mocosa y consentida –rodé los ojos.

-No te enojes es obvio, mira seremos "gemelos, pero yo soy el lindo de los dos.

-Como tú digas –reí y tome mi hoja de sus manos-. Nos vemos luego.

Camine hacia mi salón, para iniciar con las clases, iba con la hoja que la secretaria nos dio, al parecer era para que los maestros firmaban de enterado que ya estábamos en clases y asi nos incluyeran en su programa o en esas cosas en las que nos deben de tener anotados o tomados en cuenta, no sé bien.

Mi primera clase era matemáticas. Entre al salón y me dirigí con el maestro para entregarle la hoja.

-Hola, soy May Mathews-dije dándole la hoja mientras sonreía.

-Oh, pues bienvenida -firmo la hoja- tome y siéntese en la parte del fondo, dado que es el único lugar disponible-asentí tome la hoja y camine hacia mi lugar.

Al pasar por una mesa sentí un olor algo conocido pero no me gire a ver quién era, no quería parecer una metiche, y al sentarme en mi lugar mire a ver de quien era el olor, y vi algo que no me esperaba. Sentada en una mesa de a medias de la fila estaba Jasper, él se había percatado de mi llegada pero no se había inmutado, le había importado poco, o al menos eso parecía. Creía que era una simple humana, no sospechaba para nada quien era en realidad. Estábamos en problemas si ellos nos descubrían, debíamos ser cuidadosos.

Estuve en silencio toda la clase esperando que dieran el timbre para salir de ahí antes de que a Jasper se le ocurriera dirigirme la palabra y darle oportunidad de darse cuenta quien soy, aunque creo que estaría un poco difícil por el "cambio de imagen" que tengo, al igual que Santiago. Cuando por fin dieron el timbre tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia afuera pero cuando iba llegando a la puerta Jasper me sujeto del hombro. Estaba en problemas. Creo.

-Hola soy Jasper Cullen, tú debes ser May Mathews ¿no?-sonrió.

Me gire y sonreí también.

-Hola, y si Soy May. Amm es un gusto conocerte Jasper, pero debo irme a mi siguiente clase, supongo que nos vemos luego.-Salí de ahí casi huyendo.

Luego busque los pensamientos de Jasper.

_"Vaya que apurada estaba la chica, deben ser los nervios de no conocer a nadie, de seguro luego poder hablar bien con ella, es cuestión de que se le pase. Es raro que su olor no me haga sentir sediento pero si me atrae un poco, pero no como comida, que raro. Aun asi es linda la chica…"_ Pensó.

Mi propio tío pensaba eso de mí, que incomodo, pero aparte de eso había algo más que era malo, porque se dio cuenta de que mi olor no es del todo humano, espero no sospeche algo más. Bueno debía avisarle a Santiago, aunque creo que ya se habría topado con alguien más de los Cullen, pero bueno debía ir a mi siguiente clase, era literatura. Busque el salón y entre, mire alrededor y note que no había ningún Cullen ahí, que alivio. Hice lo mismo que en la otra clase. Me presente con el maestro y le di a firmar la hoja y tome asiento sola atrás.

La siguiente clase fue historia, y paso lo mismo que en literatura. Agradecí no encontrarme con alguien más. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Suspire.

Al llegar el receso espera a Santiago en el estacionamiento y entramos juntos a la cafetería, al entrar todos guardaron silencio y se giraron a vernos. Era incomodo eso, un poco al menos, me gustaba que me prestaran atención pero en este momento era lo que menos quería, no quería que fuéramos descubiertos si veían un descuido de nosotros al no despegar la mirada de nosotros.

Tome una bandeja y tome una manzana y ensalada. Santiago tomo pizza y un refresco. Tomamos asiento en una mesa del fondo, tratando de alejarnos de los demás. En todo este tiempo no había buscado a los Cullen o escuchado los pensamientos de los demás, quería estar tranquila.

-Santi, los Cullen están aquí-susurre tan bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharme.

-Lo sé, vi a Emmet en música, pero no te preocupes no creo que nos puedan reconocer, tu tranquila, ellos no arruinaran lo que tenemos hecho ya. –Mordió un poco su pizza- sabe horrible-reímos un poco ante su cara de disgusto. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esa comida, y a decir verdad, tampoco yo lo estaba ya.

-Que esperabas la comida humana sabe horrible, pero debemos aparentar comer. – Fingí morder mi manzana pero en realidad la pulverizaba rápidamente cuando la tocaba para que pareciera que comía, asi hice con el resto de la manzana y la mitad de la ensalada, y el hizo lo mismo con la pizza y solo tomo un poco de refresco.

-¿Y que han estado pensando de nosotros ahora?-dijo mirándome.

-No lo sé he estado ignorando sus pensamientos, pero en seguida lo averiguo-me concentre en los pensamientos de todos tras decir eso, para buscar los de ellos.

_"Que nervios quiero presentarme con la chica pero no sé qué decir…"  
"No se cómo ella come tan poco, yo no podría…"  
"El chico es tan lindo y guapo…"  
"¿Querrán ir a mi fiesta el fin de semana?..."  
"No me importa que Alice, Bella y Rosalie o quieran presentarse yo sí, además los chicos me apoyan, obvio quieren conocerla, asi que ya iremos aun en contra de su voluntad…" _me detuve al escuchar ese pensamiento, reconocí la voz al instante, era la de Emmet, esto no era bueno.

Lo busque con la mirada y pude ver como ellos se levantaban de su mesa-Emmet, Jasper y Edward- se dirigían hacia nosotros. Por debajo de la mesa patee levemente a Santi y con los ojos apunte a ellos el, se mordió el labio y miro hacia la mesa. No sabíamos que podía pasar. Ellos llegaron a nosotros por lo cual levante la mirada y los mire mostrando una leve sonrisa.

-Hola somos los Edward, Jasper y Emmet Cullen-dijo Emmet presentándose y también a los demás. - Asi que amm ¿son gemelos? –reí ante lo único que fue capaz de reaccionar para hacer platica. Era un vampiro, no consideraba que podría actuar así.

-Hola, supongo que ya sabe quiénes somos, y si, gemelos-rodé los ojos.

-¿Vienen de Francia verdad?-dijo Edward mirándome.

-Si de Francia, aunque hemos conocido otras partes del mundo- respondí sin desvanecer aquella pequeña sonrisa.

Que tu padre y tíos coquetearan contigo no era lindo. Era todo lo contrario está bien que no sabían quién era, pero de igual manera incomodaba, y además eran malos en esto, no se les ocurría que decir. Santiago me miro y guiño un ojo. Algo haría.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos, ¿si es todo no?—dijo tratando de intimidarlos con la mirada. Ellos retrocedieron un poco, algo extraño, considerando que ellos nos creían humanos. Al parecer los celos de hermano servían con ellos. Esto era gracioso.

-Amm si, bueno si necesitan algo solo avisen. Nos vemos May… y Santiago-dijo Emmet, a lo solo sonreí.

-Incomodo-murmure levemente cuando ellos estuvieron lejos.

-Lo sé, pero si quiera recordó tu nombre a mi hasta el final y por compromiso-dieron el timbre-. Vámonos a clases antes de que ellos vuelvan.- nos levantamos, dejamos las bandejas en su lugar y cada quien fue a su clase.

En el resto de las clases, solo me encontré con Bella en gimnasia, con Edward en música, y con Emmet y Alice en Francés. Pero en todas las clases me senté sola al fondo ya que no había ningún otro lugar disponible, eso era algo lindo, porque a Santiago siempre le toco compañero de mesa. No tiene tanta suerte al parecer.

Al final de clases entregamos las hojas a la secretaria rápidamente dejándola sin tiempo para coquetear. Volvimos a casa rápido, antes de que los Cullen nos volvieran a hablar, el estar con ellos demasiado abría muchas posibilidades a que nos descubrieran. Al llegar a casa deje la mochila en el sillón y me recosté en el suelo. Santiago me imito.

-Odio la escuela-dije cerrando los ojos.

-Te entiendo, siempre pensé que los humanos exageraban, pero no es asi-suspiro.

-Y además tenemos el inconveniente…-el tomo un mechón de mi pelo.

-Tranquila no nos conocieron, lo único que querían era coquetear contigo-rio- las chicas Cullen te mataran.

-Lo sé. Además no es lindo que tus familiares te coqueteen, aunque no saben quiénes somos en realidad.

-Pero bueno tu solo ignóralos y trata de no escuchar sus pensamientos- asentí como se sentó en el suelo.

-Creo que la solución será no leer más las mentes por ahora, la de nadie- y asi fue que mande ese don a mi subconsciente.- Mejor, bueno en parte.

-Eso me agrada ya que también dejas mi privacidad tranquila al fin-rio fuertemente.

-Ja, hace unas horas no te acordabas de la privacidad de los demás-ambos reímos al recordar.

-Oye no has estado viendo el futuro de los Vulturi ¿verdad?-me levante y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Claro que no, te lo prometí y siempre cumplo lo que prometo, sea lo que sea Santi-mire al suelo.

-No te gusta sentirte desprotegida-dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

Y asi era, odiaba sentir que alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento y hacernos algo, pudiéndolo evitar estaba bloqueando todo lo que podía ayudarnos, eso me desesperaba un poco, pero se lo había prometido, además el decía que estábamos seguros aquí y si algo pasaba con los Vulturi, supongo que algo sabrían los Cullen y algo en su comportamiento haría que nos diéramos cuenta, asi que bueno me resignare a esto.

-Si pero, está bien me acostumbrare- medio sonreí.-Ahora la tarea.

-Ay no mama, un rato más-rio por su broma, yo tan solo negué con la cabeza y lo jale del brazo hasta la escalera.-Ya, ya, la hare pero déjame.

-Está bien-lo solté- ahora hazla, yo hare la mía en mi habitación.- Corrí a mi habitación tomando mi mochila.

Eso de hacer la tarea era algo fastidioso, pero a la vez fácil porque todo lo que veía ya lo sabía asi que no fue nada difícil hacer la tarea, aunque si sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Al terminar la tarea me recosté en la cama y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo. La pulsera que Alec me había dado no me la había quitado en todo este tiempo. Yo lo quería olvidar, y supongo que el traerla puesta no me ayudara en nada, asi que me la quite y mire él dije en forma de corazón por última vez.

-Aquí quedaron todas tus mentiras, asi como guardare esta pulsera r lejos de mí, asi tendré tu amor, lejos de mí, te olvidare Alec Vulturi, porque no te mereces que siga pensando en ti, y mucho menos que tenga algo tuyo en mí, ya que tu corazón ya no es mío, aunque creo que nunca lo fue, pero por ahora es de Corin, sabrás tu a quien se lo das después cuando te aburras de ella-suspire y guarde la pulsera en un cajón del mi tocador.

Tratando de no volverlo a ver, asi como tampoco quisiera ver a Alec, Jamás….


	11. Chapter 10 Casi amantes

Cap.9 Casi amantes

Al dia siguiente me levante para luego darme una ducha, y me puse un short de mezclilla no muy corto a decir verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa, también me puse una playera blanca y unos tenis blancos, ya que no estaba haciendo frio, había un clima cálido aunque no había sol y además creo que nunca tendría la posibilidad de usar esta ropa con este clima que hay aquí, asi que mejor aprovechar ahora que el clima no esta tan helado, no es que me tuviera frio pero debía aparentar que los climas me afectaban. Otra cosa más de los humanos que debía fingir.

Espere a Santiago igual que ayer. En serio no sabía que es lo que él hacía para tardar tanto, estaba bien que se arreglara pero no era para tanto, al fin y al cabo no cambiaría mucho siempre seria él.

Y asi con la misma tardanza de ayer tuve que acelerar un poco más, para llegar unos cuantos minutos antes del timbre, y asi ser un poco más puntuales. No podía ser que llegáramos en cuanto sonara el timbre todos los días. No me gustaba llegar asi a ningún lado, me gustaba llegar con tiempo, bueno eso dependía; solo era asi cuando estaba segura de lo que haría, de lo contrario la hora a la que llegaría es todo un misterio.

-Serio, si mañana no te apuras te dejo en casa-le advertí.

-Puedo correr, lo sabes y llegaría antes que tú-me miro sonriendo.

-Pero a ver como explicas el llegar solo y caminando, dado la lejanía con la que vivimos, recuerda que estamos al otro lado de la ciudad –segui mirando al frente sin inmutarme en ver su expresión, y los sonidos que musitaba.

-Está bien, ya tardare menos –bufo evidentemente molesto.

-Más te vale Santiago- rodé los ojos.

Llegamos a la escuela y cada quien se dirigió a su clase. Estaba en la clase de matemáticas sentada en mi lugar cuando Jasper apareció en la puerta son la misma expresión seria de siempre, pensé que se iba a sentar en su lugar, el que tenía el día anterior, pero camino y se sentó a mi lado, _adiós privacidad_. Mire un poco molesta hacia mi libro, tratando de ignorar su presencia. Sentía su mirada en mí, pero no quería decirle nada, se supone que un humano no lo sentiría, ya que él era lo suficientemente disimulado para un humano, pero para mí que era mitad vampira no lo era. Asi que solo segui así, ignorándolo, fingiendo que nada pasaba, que él no estaba a mi lado escrutándome con la mirada.

El maestro puso unos ejercicios en el pizarrón y dijo que el que los terminara podía salir del salón antes de que finalizara la hora, así que los acabe lo más rápido posible- no tenían un gran grado de dificultad, eran de binomios conjugados- y salí del salón, fui a sentarme un poco en el auto, en lo que acabara la clase, al menos estaría sola ahí, aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba de todo, cuando sentí a Jasper, venia hacia acá, sí que era testarudo. Espere a que llegara, para abrir los ojos, el me miro y sonrió ampliamente. Aunque me gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro, no podía demostrarle aquello.

-¿Por qué estas afuera?-pregunto amablemente.

-Prefiero el aire libre y el silencio-dije como indirecta sobre que quería estar sola.

Esperaba que el la captara y se retirara sin discutir, pero creo que no sería así, no se notaba que tuviera intenciones de irse así nada más. No es que quisiera ser grosera pero en estos momentos no quería problemas con ninguna de las Cullen y mucho menos estaba segura de querer estar cerca de ellos, no quería que nos fueran a descubrir o comenzaran a sospechar e inventar sus teorías.

-Te entiendo, estar en silencio da mucho en que pensar –rio levemente.- Amm es lindo tu auto. Tienes buenos gustos-miro el auto.

-Gracias pero lo eligió mi hermano, él sabe más de autos que yo-reí sin ganas.

-Pues dile que si quiere hablar de autos esta mi hermano Emmet, el los ama-se notaba que quería seguir la conversación así que no quise ser grosera y le segui la corriente. Que me podía pasar si lo hacía.

-Ok, le diré. Emmet es el grandulón, ¿verdad?-fingí de la mejor manera. Obvio sabía quién era él, él era mi tío.

-Si él es. Todo el mundo lo ubica así, es que la verdad es difícil no hacerlo-rio un poco. "_Rara vez se le ve así" _pensé de manera inevitable recordando mi corta estancia con ellos en Forks.

Y entonces sonó el timbre. Abrí la puerta del auto, bajando de él. Le puse la alarma y comencé a caminar. El me siguió. Pero sabía que no teníamos la misma clase así que no estaría mucho con él, aunque aun así me incomodaba el que me siguiera, bueno no el que lo hiciera sino por qué lo hacía. Por lo tanto lo deje seguirme un poco.

-¿Qué clase tienes?-pregunto.

-Literatura, así que me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde. Nos vemos-apresure el paso, dejándolo atrás rápidamente.

Y así pase las siguientes dos clases en tranquilidad, yo sola, sin que nadie me dirigiera la palabra, no es que fuera antisocial o malvada, pero no me gustaba estar entre tantas personas, yo soy un poco más reservada, la soledad y el silencio eran algunas de mis cosas favoritas, así que era feliz cuando estaba sola o solo había unas cuantas personas conmigo-pero que fueran de mi elección-. Por eso eran pocos los amigos que tenía en el mundo, y eso que lo conocía todo, ya que mi intención nunca había sido amistar, y tampoco lo seria ahora.

A la hora del receso fui a la cafetería tomando lo mismo, pero esta vez Santiago tomo una ensalada y una hamburguesa y un refresco, eso para los dos. Nos sentamos donde mismo y al llegar ahí, capte la mirada de alguien, esa mirada esta postrada fijamente en mí. Me gire para ver quién era y me di cuenta que eran las chicas Cullen, se notaba que estaban molestas conmigo, estaban celosas y como no estarlo si incluso estaban casadas con los hombres que me coqueteaban sin saber quién soy en realidad. Esperaba no meterme en problemas con ellas, no era mi intención que se llevaran esa mala opinión de mí, después de no haberlas visto en años. Después de un rato alejaron su mirada de mí y yo hice lo mismo.

-Eres odiada entre las Cullen-dijo Santiago riendo.

-Lo sé, pero no me odian específicamente-medio reí- ellos quieren a Renesmee y odian a May. Si supieran…-dije en lo que era un hilillo de voz.

-Cierto, pero ellos no podrían llegar solos a esa conjetura. Ellos piensan que Renesmee está…- el no termino la frase esperando mi reacción.

-Que está muerta.-complete sin la menor pizca de sentimiento. Había asimilado eso bastante tiempo atrás- es mejor así- agregue tomando un bocado de la hamburguesa con mis dedos. Evitando poner mueca de disgusto con el sabor que tenía el alimento en sí.

-En parte sí, porque no están involucrados en nuestros problemas. Asi están a salvo-dijo como queriendo convencerme de eso.

-Eso lo entiendo pero quisiera hablarles aunque sea un poco, estar con ellos un momento, pero que no quieran matarme por eso. Pero no podría porque se supone que soy humana y ellos no hacen amistades-suspire.

-Ya, no te preocupes –en eso dieron el timbre y el me dedico una sonrisa intermedia-vámonos.

Nos levantamos recogimos las bandejas y nos separamos para ir a nuestras clases. Cuando estaba en gimnasia note como Bella me miraba como si pudiera matarme con la mirada, eso era en serio, porque si las miradas mataran yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra desde hace varios minutos. Ella no me despegaba la mirada como captando cada uno de mis movimientos como queriendo encontrar algo en mí. No sabía qué, pero algo buscaba.

Cuando gimnasia acabo me dirigí a quitarme el uniforme para así ponerme mi ropa. Estaba metiendo las cosas al casillero y sentí como ella llego, cuando termine de meter las coas Bella cerró la puerta de mi casillero en mi cara.

Me gire para verla frente a frente.

-Disculpa ¿necesitas algo?-pregunte un poco irritada. No entendía su actitud tan agresiva, nunca la había visto así.

-Hola, tú debes ser May, pues yo soy Bella-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Era más que obvio que su sonrisa era fingida, ella no sabía mentir para nada, era muy mala en eso. Yo sonreí tratando de dulcificar un poco la expresión de su frente, porque dejaba más que claro que no le caía para nada bien, y pues no es lindo saber que tu mama no te quiere porque piensa que le vas a robar el novio. Además eso era verdad, ni siquiera le prestó atención a los chicos Cullen, ni como amigos, en serio esto de tratar de llevármela en paz con ellas era un poco difícil.

-Sí, un gusto conocerte-respondí recordando los modales que me habían enseñado aunque no lo mereciera.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo May-dijo cortante. Eso fue muy grosero.

Su actitud termino de cabrearme, así que la ignore, abandonando el lugar, quería llegar a mi siguiente clase y no toparme más con ella, Bella ni siquiera me conocía bien como tampoco sabía quién era, y le caía mal, ni que no se diera cuenta de que no le hacía caso a Edward ni a los otros, respetaba el hecho de que tenían pareja y además, eran mi familia, obvio no coquetearía con ellos, ni nada por el estilo. Si les hablaba era porque a veces quería ser amable.

Al llegar a la clase de Francés me senté atrás, como siempre, estaba aún un poco molesta aun por lo que paso con Bella, entendía como se sentía, pero eso había sido de muy mal gusto, y al parecer Santiago lo noto pero justo cuando iba a sentarse a mi lado, Emmet llego y tomo el asiento vacío a mi lado, usurpando su lugar. Lo mire sin decir nada y después desvié la mirada. Santiago volvió a su lugar en cuanto el profesor llego.

El comenzó a hablar sobre reglas gramaticales del francés y esas cosas. La verdad no le ponía atención yo ya hablaba en francés bien, no me hacía falta aprender eso.

-Esta algo aburrido esto ¿no May?-dijo Emmet mirándome. Lo mire de arriba abajo, y me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, algo-respondí sin ganas.

-Supongo que es más aburrido para ti porque ya sabes francés. ¿Por qué no cambiaste la clase?-mire hacia mi libro. ¿Por qué hacían tan difícil el ignorarlos y alejarme de ellos? Emboce una mueca.

-Porque me gusta en francés y sería fácil la materia al ya saberlo hablar con fluidez-suspire.

-Pues eso si, por eso yo tampoco la cambie, prefiero no estudiar en esta clase-rio un poco alto.

-Podrían callarse y ponerme un poco de atención, por favor Señor Cullen y señorita Mathews _-_grito el maestro.

-Si profesor_ – _Respondimos Emmet y yo al uní sonio.

El profesor se giró al pizarrón y continúo con la clase. Yo mire a Santiago y él me hizo una seña leve apuntando a donde estaba sentada Alice. Me gire para verla y en eso ella desvió la mirada hacia el frente del salón, se notaba que estaba enojada por la forma en que movía sus labios, y el ceño fruncido, sin mencionar que lo que había pasado se lo diría a Rosalie. Solo me estaban complicando la parte de querer pasar desapercibida.

La clase continúo y yo ya no le preste atención a Emmet y sus miradas, ya que no volvió a decir una sola palabra durante el resto de la clase, solo me miraba pero de ahí no pasaba. Al finalizar la clase salí del salón de prisa y Santiago me siguió, pisándome los talones, casi literalmente. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y justo cuando iba a abrir llegaron las chicas Cullen deteniéndose detrás de mí.

Me gire para verlas y en eso los chicos caminaron de prisa hasta llegar atrás de ellas. Santiago rodeo el carro para estar a mi lado. Él sabía que no venían en son de paz, al menos no completamente, algo se traían entre manos.

-Hola, dado que son nuevos en el colegio queríamos presentarnos-dijo Alice tratando de ser amable, se notaba que era la más razonable de las tres o al menos la que se comportaba mejor y más maduramente.- Somos los Cullen, yo soy Alice, ella son Rosalie y Bella, y bueno a los chicos ya los conoces ¿no?-dijo apuntando a quien iba nombrando.

-Que pregunta es esa Alice, obvio que ella ya los conoce- dijo groseramente Rosalie, y note un tono de desprecio cuando dijo _"ella". _Bufe levemente ante su comportamiento. Era muy infantil. No recordaba eso de ella.

-Hola a todos, de seguro saben quiénes somos, así que no hace falta que nos presentemos-dije un poco descortés, no tenía intención de mostrar los modales que ella no mostraban- y Rosalie en cuanto a tu pregunto, si, ya los conozco igual que a Bella-la mire enarcando una ceja.- Según veo de ustedes tres la amable es Alice ¿no?-dije para joderlas un poco.

Sus tonos de voz estaban volviéndome loca. Tenía ganas de gritarles y decirles una sarta de cosas, pero sabía muy bien que eso no lo podía hacer.

-¿Qué hizo Bella?-pregunto Edward siendo el primero en hablar de los chicos.

-Nada grave, pero si quieres saber pregúntaselo a ella-mire a las chicas y después a los chicos.- No quiero meterme en más problemas con ellas por ustedes, y mucho menos sin razón alguna, porque no he hecho nada para que ellas se comporten así conmigo. Asi que con su permiso-me gire sobre mis talones viendo hacia la puerta del coche.

-Gusto conocerlas-dijo Santiago secamente-pero nos tenemos que ir, así que Adiós.-Me abrió la puerta del coche como el caballero que era en el fondo, yo subí y después el rodeo el carro para subir, encendí el coche y salimos de ahí. Cuando ya estábamos a varios metros alejados de ellos Santiago toco mi hombro.

-¿Qué hizo Bella?-pregunto mirándome.

-Cuando estaba guardando mis cosas en gimnasia me cerró la puerta del casillero en la cara después se "presento" y cuando le dije que mucho gusto en conocerla me dijo "_Me gustaría decir lo mismo". _Salí de ahí antes de pelear con ella- rodé los ojos molesta.

-No puedo creer que sean tan groseras.-dijo también un tanto molesto.

-Ni yo, pero no me dejare de ellas solo porque son mi familia, pero tampoco quiero problemas.

-Pues es cierto eso, ya te las arreglaras con eso, y yo te puedo ayudar en francés sentándome a tu lado para que Emmet no se pueda sentar contigo, por lo menos estarás segura otra clase más-me miro esperando mi aprobación.

-Si eso estaría bien, gracias. Después me las ingenio para no encontrarme con ellos tanto-mire hacia el camino, olvidando por el momento todo ese asunto.

Llegamos a la casa, deje la mochila en la escalera y tome asiento en el sillón. Santiago se sentó a mi lado. El me abrazo sin decir nada yo cerré los ojos ante su toque frio pero a la vez cálido y reconfortante. Estuvimos así por unos momentos en siempre sabía lo que me hacía falta sin necesidad de palabras. Era como estar conectados, no sé qué haría sin él, él era mi mejor amigo, me conocía de pies a cabeza, bueno casi toda, solo había una parte de mis historia que era desconocida, eso se mantenía entre Aro, Derek y yo; aunque Aro solo sabía un poco, lo demás está guardado entre Derek y yo. Y espero no tener que revelar ese secreto algún dia, no sabía que pueda pasar si eso llega a ocurrir.

-Eres un buen amigo-dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, tú también lo eres, sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo-dijo acariciando mi cabeza con delicadeza.

-Lo sé y tú también conmigo, sea lo que sea-me separe un poco de él y abrí los ojos.

-Bueno basta de ser cursis, a hacer la tarea –dijo riendo- ahora me toca a mí mandar aquí.

Me levante tome mi mochila y subí a mi habitación, deje la mochila en la cama y me acerque al gran ventanal de la habitación, estuve observando los árboles y todo eso desde el ventanal un buen rato. Era lindo todo eso; y de ahí quise comenzar a recordar mi vida de pequeña, mis primeros recuerdos, pero cuando pensaba en algo que tuviera que ver con mis padres, en vez de que Edward y Bella vinieran a mi mente aparecían en mis pensamientos Marco y Gianna. En parte eso era normal ya que pase más tiempo con ellos que con mis verdaderos padres, incluso no podía si quiera imaginarme llamándoles "papas" ya que no los veía como tales, no a ellos.

Suspire.

Deje de mirar hacia el ventanal y encendí el radio, tenía que distraerme un poco. Llevaba unos minutos con la radio encendida cuando comenzó a sonar una canción muy linda. Se llamaba _Almost Lover. _Y me recordó mucho a Alec, ya que parecía mandada a hacer, era como escuchar mi historia, así que cuando la canción termino tome la computadora, la descargue y comencé a cantarla.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind,_

_ Images._

_You sang my Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, _

_Clever trick._

_I never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turn on you_

_I should've know you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

_We walked along a crowed street_

_You took my hand and danced with me, images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever let forget this images, no._

_I never wanna see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turn on you_

_I should've know you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning, without you on my mind._

_So you are gone and I am haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy_

_To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can you just let me be?_

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turn on you_

_I should've know you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do…_

No podía creer lo mucho que esta canción me recordaba a Alec, era como si hubiera sido hecha para mí. Reí irónicamente. Lo quería olvidar y ahora me encontraba cantando una canción que me lo recordaba en todas las formas posibles, porque en realidad habíamos sido 'casi amantes', algo no tan en serio, aunque yo lo haiga visto como algo sólido para siempre, pero como decía la canción, los casi amantes siempre hacen eso, rompen tu corazón sin pensar en nadie más que en su propio bien.

Vaya yo con él me había imaginado un cuento de hadas, tenía todo, incluso vivía en un castillo. Reí a carcajadas, aunque no tenían humor en ellas. Pero solo fue eso, mi imaginación. Porque ahora no tenía ni castillo, ni príncipe y tampoco mi reino, -los vampiros ya no me respetaban como antes lo hacían-, no era nadie ya. Incluso creo que Renesmee no existía ya, había desaparecido, aunque estaba como May, no era lo mismo, porque simplemente yo no era la misma. Había aprendido un poco de humildad después de lo que me paso, antes no tenía nada de eso, pero ahora… Eran demasiadas cosas.

Sacudí la cabeza como si así pudiera sacudir los recuerdos que tenía, era algo tonto, pero era como una reacción o un reflejo, no servía de nada pero si quiera lo intentaba, creo. Tenía que respirar un poco de aire fresco, por llamarlo así, porque en realidad correría por el bosque un rato, para desahogarme. Asi que abrí el ventanal y salí corriendo entre rama y rama, sin bajar de los árboles, se tenía un buena vista así, además de que me sentía un poco más despejada de esta manera y al estar en los árboles y no tocar el suelo me sentía lejos de la realidad, aunque sabía que al tocar el suelo volvería a tener la misma vida, porque nada cambiaba en verdad.

Estuve corriendo durante horas solo mirando al cielo, cuando vi que había oscurecido y debía volver a casa, Santiago debería de estar preocupado. Suspire resignada di vuelta y volví a casa, al mundo real.


	12. Chapter 11 Mentiras piadosas

Cap. 10 Mentiras piadosas.

Habían pasado dos semanas de que llegamos a la ciudad, todos ya se estaban acostumbrando a nosotros, estábamos dejando de ser el centro de atención y todas esas cosas; después de la "presentación" de las chicas Cullen había evitado a toda costa el estar cerca de cualquiera de los Cullen. Claro que los veía en clases, porque algunos de ellos estaban conmigo en unas clases pero de ahí no pasaba, porque no les dirigía la palabra ni nada, creo que habían entendido que no quería problemas con las chicas y prefirieron evitarme problemas y a la vez evitárselos ellos. Eso era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto Santiago y yo habíamos estado viviendo normalmente, sin ningún inconveniente de ningún tipo. Y en cuanto a comida, pues hasta ahora no habíamos tenido ningún problema por nuestra dieta, porque utilizábamos el método más común o fácil, el buscar humanos en los callejones, ya que generalmente a los que encontramos ahí son personas que nadie echara de menos, bueno al menos casi nadie, y por lo tanto no se hace tanto escándalo por ellos y además después los incineramos. Asi nadie nunca sospecharía nada y nos evitaríamos los problemas con los Cullen. Todo iba muy bien, no se podía pedir más en cuanto esto.

Estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a Santiago para entrar a la cafetería, cuando escuche como dos personas estaban discutiendo. Trate de ignorarlas pero las voces estaban un poco fuertes, al menos para alguien como yo, era imposible escucharlas, aun así todo lo posible pero las voces fueron subiendo de tono y entonces fue cuando reconocí las voces de Emmet y Rosalie. Tenían una pelea fuerte, aunque no se bien de que, ya que trataba de ignorarlos lo más posible. No quería ser entrometida.

-¡Me tienes harta!-grito Rosalie y paso por mi lado rápidamente yo desvié la mirada, aunque ella ni siquiera se había inmutado en quien era yo, no me había dedicado ni una mirada rápida.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche como alguien sollozaba, y obviamente reaccione quien era, esos sollozos provenían de Emmet, al parecer habían tenido una muy gran discusión. Sabía que debía alejarme lo más posible de ellos pero por otra parte no quería hacerlo, escuchaba como el sufría y pues algo dentro de mí se removía al escucharlo así, sentía ganas de estar con él, de consolarlo y más porque nunca pensé verlo así. Nunca la verdad, y no quería verlo así. Estuve unos momentos luchando con mi razón y al final decidí acercarme a él.

Camine un poco casi arrastrando mis pies hacia el lugar y lo encontré sentado en el suelo con el rostro escondido en sus rodillas y me senté a su lado. El levanto el rostro y me miro dejando de sollozar por un momento.

-¿Qué paso Emmet?-dije con voz dulce pero a la vez preocupada.

-No, nada May, no te preocupes-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No me mientas si escuche como sollozabas-me acerque un poco más a él.

-¿Me escuchaste?-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, pasaba justo por aquí, es difícil no hacerlo –tenía que mentir, pero en este momento no me importaba- y la verdad nunca pensé verte así, te ves muy…fuerte-eso si era verdad, -puedes confiar en mí-puse mi mano en su hombro tratando de demostrarle apoyo. El abrió los ojos y me miro. Después de unos segundos asintió. Y se sentó de modo que estuviera de frente a mí y tomo mis manos. Medio sonrió y luego suspiro.

-No sé por qué hare esto sino te conozco bien, pero al mirarte a los ojos siento algo de confianza, como si en realidad te conociera-confeso sonando plenamente sincero. Yo suspire, el sentía eso porque así era, pero no le podía decir eso, así que solo sonreí. -Incluso me dan ganas de decirte absolutamente todos mis secretos, pero no puedo contarte absolutamente todo, sin ofender-medio rio, recuperaba su humor de siempre.- Bueno pues el asunto es que tuve una discusión con Rosalie, ella piensa que ya no la quiero, que me olvide de ella, dice que he cambiado, y también piensa que me gusta alguien más…-dio una carcajada sarcástica. Su expresión era algo parecido a "_Como si eso pudiera pasar"._

-Todo por mi ¿verdad?-el solo frunció el ceño, no necesitaba respuesta porque ya la sabia, así que continúe- no quería causarte problemas, a nadie, sabes que esa nunca fue mi intención.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta desde que ella se presentaron contigo, porque no nos volviste a hablar después de eso. Trataste de respetar sus pensamientos tontos, pero ellas no lo entienden-dijo molesto. Al parecer no había dejado el asunto atrás.-Son tan testarudas.

-Te entiendo pero por eso no puedes pelear con ellas, solo harás las cosas más grandes-dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago?-miro hacia el suelo.

-Pues explícale bien las cosas, sin gritar ni nada de eso hazlo tranquilamente, pero cuando se le pase el enojo, porque si lo haces en este momento no te escuchara, esta cegada por el coraje, espera un poco-le aconseje lo que creía era lo mejor.

-Tienes razón, eso hare. Gracias.-Me miro a los ojos agradecido.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, porque en parte yo hice este problema-mire al suelo.

-No, no es cierto-dijo levantando mi rostro- fuimos nosotros.

-No, ustedes no hicieron nada malo. Ellas lo mal interpretaron-dije sin levantar la vista.

-No la verdad es que si tenían unos que otra razones para creer eso. Es que no lo sé, eres diferente a las demás chicas, tu olor nos atrae pero a la vez es tan diferente, no lo sé, es emm como llamarlo, ¿hipnotizan té?-rio.

-Eso no cambia nada- le sostuve la mirada unos instantes.

-Pues no tanto, pero no es que quisiéramos coquetear contigo, era como algo inevitable, pero en realidad solo queríamos conocerte. Entender porque eres así, y todo eso. Dirás que estamos locos.

-No, creo que entiendo lo que dices-suspire; claro que lo hacía, todo tenía sentido, era porque en parte ya me conocían y por mi olor que en realidad era raro.

Reí levemente.

-Está bien, en ese caso nadie tiene la culpa de nada-rio un poco fuerte.

-Pues, bien. Estoy de acuerdo con eso-medio reí, no podía unirme por completo a él, a sabiendas de que mentía.

-Entonces ¿amigos?- lo mire y vi que sonreía ampliamente. No me pude negar a su petición.

-Amigos-sonreí.

En eso dieron el timbre. Tenía que ir a clases así que me levante y el hizo lo mismo. Debería explicarle a Santiago donde estuve porque de seguro se preocupó un poco al no verme en la cafetería. Luego le diría. Caminamos hacia adentro de la escuela y yo fui a mi siguiente clase y Emmet a la suya. Me la pase pensando en que nunca había visto esa parte de Emmet, y en que era algo que de seguro nadie conocía de él, y eso.

Al terminar la clase salí del salón y de repente escuche como alguien me llamaba, pero no reconocí la voz. Aun así me gire y pude ver quien me hablaba. Era un chico de cabello rubio y rizado y ojos negros, él se acercó a mí sonriendo levemente.

-Amm hola May, quería preguntarte algo-dijo nervioso.

-Hola amm…-dije al no saber su nombre.

-Jim.-

-Ok. Bueno Jim, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-dije mirándolo.

-Quería ver si quisieras ir conmigo al baile de disfraces del viernes-suspiro- ¿quieres?

Había olvidado por completo que habría un baile, eso se debía en parte en que había ignorado todo lo respectivo a ese tema, pero eso no importaba mucho porque no iría, había demasiadas personas y todo eso. Sin mencionar no debía amistar mucho con humanos, con nadie para ser exacta. Asi que debía inventar algo que no lo hiriera, pero ¿Qué podía ser eso?

-Amm ¿este viernes?- dije mirándolo, el asintió.-lo siento pero el jueves saldré junto con mi hermano a ver a mis papas a Francia. Estaremos todo el fin de semana ahí. De verdad lo lamento-mentí, aunque debí de sonar muy convincente porque no vi una mueca de enojo cruzar su rostro.

-Oh bueno emm no te preocupes, será después. Nos vemos May-dijo triste mientras se iba.

-Adiós Jim-suspire pesadamente tras su partida.

Me sentí un poco mal al mentirle, pero era lo mejor para ambos, ahora solo quedaba avisarle a Santiago para que si le preguntaran el apoyara mi pequeña mentira y no se fuera a decir lo contrario y hacerme quedar como mentirosa ante Jim y los demás. Asi que decidí buscar a Santiago antes de que entrara a clases. Me dirigí a donde estaba el salón de su siguiente clase y en el camino lo encontré. Él se detuvo frente a mí.

-¿Por qué desapareciste en el receso?-dijo mirándome.

-Estuve algo ocupada, pero no te preocupes. Pero te tengo que decir algo-puse la mano en su pecho y le explique a través de mi don lo que había hecho y lo que debía hacer.

-Está bien May. Nos vemos luego-dijo entrando a su clase y yo me dirigí a la mía.

Estuve tranquila en las otras clases mi mente divagaba en cosas absurdas, nada especifico, eso estaba bien porque no me sentía intranquila para nada. Cuando llego la clase de francés al entrar al salón un chico me detuvo en la puerta, lo mire, él estaba algo nervioso. Creo que ya sabía que me iba a preguntar. Al menos esta vez ya sabía que decir.

-Hola May, soy Josh. –sonrió.

-Hola.- Sonreí tratando de ser amable.

-Uhm, ¿Quieres ir al baile de disfraces conmigo?- suspire. Ya veía eso venir, pero de igual manera no me agradaba la idea.

-Lo lamento Josh, pero el jueves en la tarde iré a visitar a mis padres junto con mi hermano, en serio me gustaría pero no puedo. Perdón.- dije con voz tierna.

-No te preocupes, será en otra ocasión. Nos vemos luego-dijo algo triste, tal como el otro chico y se fue a tomar asiento.

Suspire y fui a mi asiento. El profesor no llegaba, pasaron varios minutos, y después por la puerta entro la secretaria que había coqueteado con Santiago el primer dia. Todos la miramos atentos, porque no era algo que sucediera con mucha frecuencia.

-El profesor Carrey tuvo que salir por una emergencia y dijo que se tomaran la clase libre y como es la ultima hora se pueden retirar a sus casas.-dijo seria y luego salió del salón.

Todos se alegraron de no tener una clase y asi poder salir temprano, y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salieron del salón, yo me espere hasta el final para no tener que hablar con nadie, y Santiago me espero y salimos juntos de la escuela cuando iba entrar al auto escuche como me llamaban de nuevo.

Bufe levemente.

-Otra vez no-murmure entre dientes.

Trate de hacerme la que no había escuchado; En eso un chico alto y de pelo café y ojos verdes, trate de ignorarlo otra vez pero cuando abrí la puerta del coche él se acercó a mí y la cerro de golpe. Me gire y lo mire a los ojos.

-Disculpa, pero estoy por retirarme, asi que…-mire su mano que estaba en la puerta del carro.

-Vamos linda no te enojes, es que necesito decirte algo.-respondió sonriendo. Volví mi vista a él.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije cortante.

-Pues que paso por ti a las ocho el viernes para ir al baile de disfraces-dijo arrogantemente. ¿En verdad creía que eso sucedería?

-¿Es pregunta o afirmación?-dije un poco molesta.

-Afirmación, obvio. Como alguien me diría que no nena-rodé los ojos.- Solo mírame.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y temo por ti, que esta lo es. No quiero salir contigo. Adiós.-trate de abrir la puerta, pero el volvió a cerrarla.

Podía abrir la puerta sin ningún problema pero no podía llamar tanto la atención, una chica normal no haría eso. Si lo hacía nos delataría. Pero no soportaba más a este tipo. Me estaba molestando demasiado su arrogancia. Asi que me gire a ver a Santiago, pero en eso tres chicos se pusieron alrededor de Santiago, era obvio que no podía hacer nada o también se delataría. Sentía tanta impotencia y coraje a la vez.

-Creo que no te quedo claro que nadie nunca me ha dicho que no linda-dijo sonriendo.

-No, si me quedo claro, y por lo mismo seré la primera en decirte que no. Será un placer ser la primera.

-Niñita no me puedes decir eso-dijo levantando un poco la voz.

-No, claro que puedo hacerlo. Entendiste ¡No!-chille molesta.

-Mira…-dijo tomando mi muñeca.

-Yo que tú me alejaría idiota-dijo Emmet llegando. Detrás de le venían Jasper y Edward.

-Oh vamos solo bromeaba ¿verdad May?-dijo mirándome.

-Suéltame estúpido-dije molesta y me solté de su agarre, que aunque no me hacia daño debía de parecer que así era.

-Vámonos chicos-dijo el tipo y él y sus amigos se alejaron de nosotros.-Te arrepentirás May-grito cuando estaban ya algo alejados de nosotros.

-Ni en tus sueños-dije en voz baja. Santiago se acercó a mí y los chicos también.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?-dijo Santiago. Sabía la respuesta, pero debía guardar las apariencias. Solo asentí como respuesta.

-Que tarado –dijo Emmet- al parecer no sabe lo que significa la palabra "no".

-Tranquilo Emmet ya paso-dije mirándolo.-Gracias chicos.

-Por nada May, te debía una y pues ellos me ayudaron a pagar. Ahora estamos a mano- eleve la comisura de mis labios instantáneamente al escucharlos.

-Bueno –dijo Edward- nos vemos May. Supongo que solo no te veré unos días porque se irán a Francia de visita con sus padres ¿no?

-Si asi es entonces hasta luego.- Dije levantando la mano y agitándola levemente a manera de despido.

Ellos se despidieron y se retiraron a su auto, donde todas las chicas Cullen los esperaban, pero no tenían cara de enojadas, sino aunque suene raro e imposible, era todo lo contrario. No entendía eso. Nosotros subimos al nuestro y arrancamos a la casa, quería llegar lo más pronto posible, antes de que me dieran ganas de ir y golpear a aquel imbécil.

En el camino ni Santiago ni yo dijimos nada, de vez en cuando sentía como él me miraba pero yo tenía la vista fija en el camino, y además estaba concentrándome en no apretar de más el volante y despedazarlo.

Al llegar a casa me baje del auto sin decir nada y fui corriendo a mi habitación, y cerré la puerta con un golpe. Por un instante temí que fuera a despedazarse, pero en el mismo lapso de tiempo decidí que no importaba realmente. Me recosté en la cama molesta. Había odiado como me sentí hoy, tan impotente. Si pudiera comportarme como lo que soy. Una semi vampira sería feliz, haría todo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

No volvería a sentirme como hoy, porque hacia el hizo lo que quiso conmigo y yo no pude hacer nada. No había sido la chica a la que nadie podía mandar, o doblegar, no había sido la misma, y todo porque ya no era Renesmee, era May, y May no podía golpear al idiota ese porque no tenía la fuerza de un vampiro, ya que se supone que es humana. Odiaba ese maldito sentimiento de impotencia.

Escuche como Santiago se acercaba a mi habitación, me quede recostada esperando que entrara. El abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado por mi estado.

-No lo sé.-respondí aun sin verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dijo sin entender. Me levante de la cama y me acerque a él.

-Lo que pasa es que me extraño mi vida antigua. El poder hacer lo que quiera, sin tener que fingir ser débil y asi dejar que los demás me pisoteen y hagan lo que quieran conmigo. Yo no soy el tipo de chica que deja que las cosas sucedan de esa manera -dije exasperada.

-¿Extrañas ser una Vulturi?-pregunto sorprendido, abriéndome de más los ojos.

-No digo que extrañe ser una Vulturi, a lo que me refiero es que extraño lo que podía hacer siendo una. Podía hacer lo que quisiera y ahora no puedo. Tu sabes bien a que me refiero, no me mientas-lo mire a los ojos.

-Si te entiendo pero no podemos hacer nada, asi decidimos vivir y debemos acostumbrarnos. No podemos ser Vulturi otra vez, sabes que si salemos a la luz como somos en realidad ponemos en juego nuestra vida.

-Pero es que…!ay! –dije frustrada.

-Entiéndelo Renesmee, no podemos más-lo mire. Tenía mucho sin llamarme asi.

-Sabes eso es lo que quiero, ser Renesmee un momento. No May, sino Renesmee-dije un tanto nostálgica.

-Tal vez se pueda-lo mire sin entender ninguna palabra de lo que salió de su boca.-digo que te parece si estos días que supuestamente estaremos de visita con nuestros padres y nos vamos a pasear por ahí, como vampiros no como humanos. Y asi disfrutar de todo de lo que no hemos podido disfrutar en estos días. Ser Santiago y Renesmee, sin ser Vulturi sin ser Cullen y sin ser Mathews, solo tú y yo, a secas ¿te parece?

Su idea me gustaba, pero no quería toparme con nadie por la mañana en la escuela. Asi que estaría mejor si nos íbamos desde hoy, y volvíamos el domingo por la noche. Serían unos buenos días de descanso de esta vida algo limitante. Podría ser Renesmee de nuevo, podría romper cosas, correr y todo eso, en fin podría desahogarme, tal como yo quiero.

Asentí.

-Pero vayámonos hoy-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien cámbiate con algo más cómodo y nos vamos-salió de la habitación.

Abrí el armario tome una playera cualquiera, unos jeans y un par de tenis. Y salí de la habitación. Santiago me esperaba en la puerta. Cerramos y salimos a velocidad vampiro al bosque, sin rumbo especifico. Solo íbamos a divagar por ahí, siendo nosotros mismos.


	13. Chapter 12 Evitando

Cap.11 Evitando

Habíamos corrido varias horas, sin rumbo alguno, aunque eso no nos preocupaba porque siguiendo nuestro rastro podríamos regresar fácilmente a nuestra hogar, y asi continuamos hasta quedar en un bosque muy lindo y solitario, aunque obviamente alejado del terreno de los Cullen. Por fin estábamos alejados de todos, para poder ser de nuevo aunque sea por unos momentos, lo que éramos en realidad, para poder actuar libremente y asi hacer todo lo que queramos sin tener que limitarnos.

En este momento estábamos simplemente sentados en el suelo, recostados en un árbol, uno al lado del otro. Era de noche y en el lugar reinaba el silencio. Divagaba en lo que podíamos hacer, pero no decidía que, de tantas cosas que tenía ganas de hacer, estaba correr, cazar, trepar árboles y cosas asi. Sonreí. Era maravilloso ser de nuevo solo yo, Renesmee, aunque a veces ser May era lindo pero no era lo mismo, no tenía las mismas libertades. No sentía lo mismo y todo eso, aún quedaban mis dones pero no podía usarlos sin motivo ahora. No había razón aunque hubiera algunos con los que pudiera desahogarme, aunque sea un poco.

-Amo estar aquí-dije de la nada, gozando del sonido gratificante de la calma que impregnaba mi voz

-Lo sé, lo que más te gusta es la sensación de…-dijo sonriendo, pero no lo deje terminar.

-Libertad-complete. Quería hacerlo yo. Porque asi me sentía.

-Eso dijiste cuando recién llegamos a Ottawa ¿no?- me miro.

-Sí, de principio todo se veía tan fácil no estaban estos inconvenientes-suspire.

-Todo es asi, algo de malo tenía que tener esto y ya salió a la luz.-dirigí mi mirada al cielo.

-Tienes razón en eso. Aunque no todo esta tan mal como si hubiera seguido encerrada en Volterra. Sin mencionar que las cosas aquí están mejorando.- sonreí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, todo es mejor a un calabozo, ¿Lo dices por Emmet?-pregunto curioso.

-Sí, es que adoro ser su amiga. Nunca imagine que él fuera asi, me sorprendió-cruce mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho, embozando una sonrisa intermedia.

-No sé bien a que te refieres dado que no lo conozco realmente, pero, me gusta que estés así – me dedico una amplia sonrisa, que no hizo más, que ampliar la mía.

Estuvimos discutiendo, bueno platicando sobre lo bueno y lo malo de vivir asi, aunque creo que en comparaciones con nuestra vida antigua había un empate, al menos eso creo. Ya que ambas vidas tenían dificultades pero a la vez cosas buenas.

Teníamos libertades y restricciones, aunque algunas eras más duras. Es que todo esto era como lo dijo Santiago, todo tiene sus cosas buenas y malas. Aunque creo que había un aspecto que si lo ponía a consideración terminaría ganando la vida que teníamos ahora a la que tenía el Volterra, pero no quería tocar ese tema, al menos no por ahora, quería descansar un poco.

Después de estar así durante un largo rato, nos quedamos en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incomodo sino que era un silencio de esos que se disfrutan. Se podía decir que era porque cada quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, rememorando las cosas buenas que nos alegraban y demás cosas por el estilo.

-Tengo ganas de hacer algo-dijo Santiago de repente, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Pues hazlo, no hay nadie aquí que nos vea- le anime.

-Es solo que necesito que me ayudes, pero como un favor no me digas que no. Por favor-suplico, y lo mire sin entender.

-¿Pero en qué?-enarque una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

-Tu solo apóyame ¿sí?, en realidad lo quiero-me miro sonriendo. No me pude negar a dejarlo disfrutar de eso que anhelaba.

-Está bien, te ayudo- sonreí aun sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

-Quiero luchar un poco.- Explico. Pero a pesar de eso, seguía sin entender a que se refería, o mejor dicho, en que me afectaba eso.

-Pero ¿en qué ayudo yo en esto? Es decir como entro aquí-expuse mis dudas.

-En el hecho de que solo puedo luchar contigo-dijo mirándome, con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados- no encuentro a alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, bueno si, pero no se lo puedo pedir a los Cullen. Asi que solo estas tú.

No lo podía creer, quería que luchara con él, no quería hacerle daño, porque si le hiciera algo, aunque fuera solo un mínimo rasguño no me lo perdonaría nunca en mi vida; no es que fuera presumida o prepotente, pero la verdad yo era una buena luchadora, en todos estos años había estado entrenando con Marco y todo ese entrenamiento había dado resultado. Además, nunca había luchado con uno de mis amigos, nunca lo haría. Y mucho menos con Santiago.

-¿Estás loco?-dije exasperada, a la vez que me ponía de pie de un salto.

-No, no lo estoy Renesmee, solo quiero luchar un poco, algo de juego. Solo eso-se defendió.

- No luchare contigo, no quiero…no, simplemente no puedo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo levantándose también, claramente ofendido.

-No puedo luchar con un amigo-grite en respuesta.

-¿Qué podría pasar? Solo es un juego-alzo las manos en señal de desesperación, y sus palabras fueron refunfuños a mis oídos.

-Algo puede salir mal, no puedes predecirlo. Y no quiero averiguarlo-dije segura de no abandonar mi posición.

-No es asi.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?-espete comenzando a cabrearme.- Dime. Porque hasta donde sé, no puedes ver el futuro.

-No…lo sé- tartamudeo bajando la mirada.

-Entonces dejemos estos asi-mi voz sonó un poco más tranquila esta vez, porque estaba tratando de contenerme, no quería gritarle más.

-No, no es justo-me miro a los ojos volviendo a recuperar la decisión- Una vez luchaste con Alec. Porque conmigo no quieres-grito.

Oh, oh. Ese tema no, es que él no sabe que esa pelea no fue por jugar o algo asi, en realidad fue una pelea. Todo había comenzado con una estúpida discusión y termino en una gran pelea, de tanto coraje que tenía, no reaccionamos y comenzamos a luchar, suerte que llegaron y nos detuvieron, sino…no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Esa pelea fue lo que trajo a Derek, de ahí comenzó todo, de ahí partió en gran error que cometí, esperaba no tener que sacar a la luz ese tema, pero al parecer no lo podría evitar, al menos no completamente si no quería que se molestara conmigo teniendo esa idea equivocada.

-No es lo mismo Santiago-trate de explicarle.

-¿Porque?-levanto la voz.

-Es que esa no fue una pelea por jugar…fue verdadera-explique tratando de estar calmada.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué pelearon? ¿Qué paso?-suspire pesadamente al escucharlo. Ya suponía ese bombardeo de preguntas.

-Nada, olvida lo que dije-cerré los ojos con fuerza.- Solo olvídalo.

-Renesmee…-me miró fijamente.

-No es algo que adore recordar Santiago-suspire.

-Pero quiero saber-espeto.

-¿En serio quieres saber?-dije sentándome en el suelo y abriendo los ojos.

-Claro, quiero entender eso.-se sentó a mi lado.

Asentí resignada.

-Bien. Todo comenzó cuando Tom entro a la guardia…-comencé a relatar la historia, sin poder evitar el sonido de nostalgia en mi voz.

**_Flash Back_**

_Estaba en mi habitación platicando con Tom, el acaba de llegar a la guardia hace una semana. Lo habíamos traído de Londres, cuando atacamos a su clan por estar creando neófitos, nos quedamos con él por su don –el fuego. Podía hacer que la simple llama de un fosforo se convirtiera en un incendio de gran tamaño- y porque se mostró arrepentido por lo que había pasado y al leer su mente nos dimos cuenta de que él no estaba al tanto de eso, al menos no completamente ya que estaba en desacuerdo con eso. _

_Él era muy dulce, y amable, se podría decir que todo un caballero, de esos que no hay muchos en esta época, tal vez era porque él tenía varias décadas de edad ya, el me caía bien, se podría decir que éramos amigos, aunque lleváramos poco tiempo de conocernos le tenía confianza, era algo que me brindaba su mirada, y por si fuera poco, teníamos el mismo cabello, -cobrizo y rizado- y nos parecíamos un poco en las facciones y gestos. _

_La verdad había pasado casi toda la semana con él, ya sea entrenando o platicando, el caso era estar juntos y hablar de cualquier cosa, para pasarla bien, unos momentos._

_Estábamos muy tranquilos cuando Alec llego y al ver a Tom se molestó mucho._

_-Renesmee ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo entrando más a la habitación._

_-Claro.-respondí. El miro a Tom de mala manera._

_-Solos-dijo entre dientes, y Tom solo bajo la mirada._

_-Amm claro vamos al jardín-me levante- en seguida Vuelvo Tom.- El asintió._

_-No te preocupes, aquí te espero Remy-dijo y acto seguido me sonrió tímidamente._

_Caminamos hasta el jardín dejando a Tom en mi habitación, en todo el camino el no dijo nada, y por lo tanto yo tampoco le dirigí la palabra en ningún momento, la tensión entre nosotros asfixiaba pero no sabía cómo deshacerme de ella; al llegar al jardín me detuve frente a una banca, tratando de estar lo más alejada posible de la puerta y las ventana para tener un poco de privacidad, y asi me pare frente a él._

_No sabía que se traía entre manos Alec, no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero por su actitud supongo que no era nada bueno, o al menos nada muy agradable._

_-¿Qué paso Alec?-dije sin entender su actitud._

_-Como me preguntas eso, más bien tú respóndeme a mi Renesmee ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y ese?-soltó aquellas palabras con ira._

_-¡¿Qué?!-dije sorprendida. No podía entender que me preguntara eso, nada mas no terminaba de asimilarlo._

_-Lo que escuchaste. ¿Qué te traes con ese?-dijo como si fuera algo más que obvio y sencillo- responde._

_-En primera "ese" como tú lo llamas tiene su nombre. Y es Tom, en segunda, ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso? Sabes que te amo Alec, no tiene sentido tu actitud y mucho menos tienen lugar tus dudas y preguntas tan estúpidas-dije molesta._

_-No lo parece-dijo comenzando a levantarme la voz y en tono algo golpeado. Demasiado para mi gusto y orgullo._

_-¿Por qué me hablas asi?-levante un poco la voz, imitándolo._

_-Porque es lo que te mereces Renesmee-dijo riendo sarcásticamente._

_-No he hecho nada malo Alec, asi que mejor cálmate._

_-Claro que sí. Tú tienes algo con ese-grito._

_-Claro que no-espete mientras rodaba los ojos.- Entiéndelo._

_-¡Si, es así!-estiro los brazos, desesperado._

_-Esto no tiene caso, en este momento no estás como para escuchar razones, asi que mejor hablamos luego, cuando se te pase el momento de idiotez- le solté casi arrastrando las palabras, por lo que sentía. Luego de eso quise irme pero él me detuvo tomándome del brazo._

_-Eso lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón, pero no quieres aceptarlo-me apretó el brazo, provocándome una leve punzada de dolor._

_-No, no la tienes, por eso digo que no tiene caso. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-dije soltándome de su agarre con un movimiento bastante brusco._

_-Ahora no lo sé –respondió en lo que era un susurro._

_Eso me cayó como un golpe en el estómago, el decía que no estaba seguro de creerme. No lo podía creer, nunca pensé que él fuera capaz de pensar esto de mí, él decía que lo engañaba con_ _Tom asi nada más, sin ningún resentimiento o algo por tratarme así, y mucho menos tenia fundamentos. Él sabía que lo amaba entonces ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Qué necesidad había de llegar a esto?_

_-Sabes no quiero seguir hablando contigo. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, en serio Alec a veces te comportas como un completo idiota-lo empuje fuertemente, alejándolo de mi camino._

_-Se supone que debo tenerte confianza después de lo que haces con ese. Están mucho tiempo juntos, solos, lo sabes Renesmee-en un giro rápido me arrincono en un árbol cercano._

_-Eres un estúpido-lo volví a empujar lejos- no me vuelvas a hablar asi. Escuchaste– chille, y luego comencé a alejarme de el por segunda vez._

_-No te he dicho que te vayas-me atrapo con su brazo._

_-Quien te está pidiendo permiso-dije tratando de soltarme pero no podía.-Suéltame Alec._

_-No quiero, te vas hasta que yo quiera-me moleste demasiado y le di una bofetada en el rostro. Sus ojos se tornaron negros y me pego más a él.- A mí no me golpeas niñita._

_-Yo hago lo que quiera idiota-lo empuje lejos de mí. Estaba demasiado molesta._

_Y asi comenzamos a dedicarnos miradas envenenadas y sentí como mis ojos se tornaban un poco oscuros, ya que cuando me molestaba eso sucedía, aunque fuera mitad humana. Después comenzamos a empujarnos y golpearnos, se comenzó a escuchar un estruendo, obviamente provocado por nosotros, y en unos minutos casi todos llegaron al jardín, se veían sorprendidos y preocupados, pero ninguno alcanzaba a reaccionar para detenernos. No fue hasta que Marco se acercó a nosotros y nos separó._

_-¿Qué paso aquí?-grito._

_Solo mire a Alec. El me miro y su rostro se volvió más suave. Y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojos de nuevo._

_-Renesmee perdo…-quiso hablar._

_-Ni se te ocurra disculparte Alec, no te lo creo, sabes no te creo nada, absolutamente nada-cerré los ojos mientras tomaba mi brazo. El me había rasguñado un poco y me había cortado, dejando una herida la cual sangraba un poco. _

_-Chicos calma-dijo Jane._

_-En serio ya basta de esto.-dijo Felix.- No puede ser que estén peleado asi._

_-Si explíquenos que paso aquí.-dijo Demetri._

_-Que les explique el que comenzó todo esto-dije desviando la mirada de Alec._

_-Pero es que…-se acercó a mí._

_-Pensándolo bien, por ahora no quiero saber nada de ti Alec-corrí en dirección al bosque cercano al castillo, esperando no volver hasta estar calmada completamente…._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

-No sabía eso Renesmee, perdón-dijo triste.

-No te preocupes, eso es pasado.-suspire sacudiendo la cabeza, para intentar alejar todos aquellos recuerdos.

-Amm ¿después de eso fue cuando llego Derek no? ¿Acaso su llegada tiene que ver con eso?-lo mire sin emoción.

-No quiero hablar de eso aun-me levante y salí corriendo de ahí.- Vuelvo luego- grite cuando estaba ya un poco alejada, pero sabía que de cualquier forma el me escucharía.

Estuve divagando corriendo de un lugar a otro hasta el domingo. Todo el tiempo estuve buscando mis razones para dejar esto atrás, lo había estado haciendo durante estas semanas pero es como si todo se empeñara en que lo recordara, como si fuera alguna mala jugada del destino, o tal vez no era asi, y lo estaba viendo del lado negativo, pero no. No debía creer eso, debía aceptar la realidad y dejar de imaginar cosas que no existen solo con el pretexto de no querer olvidar nada, eso no estaba bien debía superarlo.

Aunque no lo quisiera, una vocecita dentro de mí me decía que eso debía hacerlo, pero a la misma vez una voz en mi corazón me decía que dejara de fingir, y que aceptara de una vez por todas que no podría olvidar todos estos recuerdos, eran demasiadas cosas que dejar en el pasado, lo sé, pero supongo que nada es imposible, si se quiere. Y espero que en realidad quiera hacerlo o estoy perdida.

* * *

Después de tantas horas, bueno en realidad días de estar pensando en eso volví a donde estaba Santiago, a donde lo había dejado aquella noche. Corrí rápido porque ya era de tarde, llegue al prado y él estaba sentado en el suelo, al verme se levantó y sonrió. Había estado esperándome.

-¿Mejor?-pregunto ansioso.

-Si mejor.

-En serio lamento no sabía que…-me acerque a él y puse mi dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Shh… no digas nada- sonreí, y quite mi dedo de sus labios.

-¿Estamos bien entonces?-inquirió bajo. Lo mire divertida.

-Acaso estuvimos mal-reí y lo abrace.

-Por eso te quiero Renesmee- me correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también a ti Santiago.

-Volvamos a casa-suspiro.

No le respondí, pero él sabía que estaba de acuerdo con él. Nos separamos y volvimos corriendo a casa un poco más lento que la vez que apenas salimos de Ottawa. Esta vez el punto era disfrutar de la vista y todo eso por última vez antes de que tuviéramos que volver a nuestra realidad. Al llegar a casa subí a mi habitación. Tome una ducha y me cambie, me puse algo cómodo para estar en casa. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que amanezca para ir a clases.

Esperaba que al volver a clases todo se hubiera solucionado con las Cullen, esperaba que ya no me guardaran tanto rencor ya si poder estar mejor. Era algo que deseaba en realidad.

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************Hola :3 Lamento haberme ausentado anteriormente, pero ahora estoy aquí y no me iré lmL xd Jajajaja. Bueno, gracias a quienes leen, y a las chicas que me agregaron a sus favoritos. Se que estos son capítulos son algo cortos, pero los que siguen ya no lo serán dado que todo comenzara a cambiar radicalmente con estos chicos cx

P.D. Reviews(? xd


	14. Chapter 13 Visita inesperada

Cap.13 Visita inesperada

Estuve observando todo el cielo durante toda la noche hasta que amaneció, y cuando vi que ya era hora de arreglarme para ir a la escuela me levante; saque unos jeans, una blusa de color azul del armario, mis tenis, y acto seguido me cambie de ropa; baje a la sala a esperar a Santiago y el bajo en cuestión de minutos, menos del tiempo que hacia habitualmente, había aprendido en los últimos días a no tardar tanto en arreglarse, eso estaba mucho mejor.

Subimos al auto, lo encendí y nos dirigimos a la escuela. Al llegar pude escuchar que todos estaban hablando del baile, recordando lo sucedido ahí y todo ese tipo de cosas. No tenía ganas de escucharlos ya que ese tema no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Entro al salón, y el alboroto seguía ahí, el maestro de mi primera clase no se presentó, y nos dejaron la clase libre, me dirigí a la biblioteca un momento, y como nadie entra ahí más que cuando necesitan algo para un trabajo o examen, esta estaba sola, bueno estaba la bibliotecaria sentada en su escritorio pero estaba sumida en un gran volumen de mitología griega.

Comencé a recorrer los pasillos viendo los estantes de los libros, eran muchos y obviamente eran de todo tipo, al igual que de tamaño y color; aunque no lo pareciera la biblioteca era algo grande, al menos en cuanto a cantidad de libros. Recorrí pasillos y pasillos y me perdí en mis pensamientos viendo la cantidad de libros ya que me gusta mucho leer, era como si fuera una niña y estuviera en una tienda de dulces, no sabía cuál de todos tomar. Estaba en eso cuando alguien me tomo por la espalda y yo me gire sorprendida. Era Emmet.

-Hola. Pregunte por ti y me dijeron que entraste aquí, es algo raro-dijo mirando alrededor.

-Hola. Y, ¿Qué es raro? ¿Yo? –reí un poco, recuperándome del hecho de no haberme percatado de su presencia en cuanto cruzo el umbral.

-Si también tú, pero no hablo de eso, me refiero a que estés aquí. En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no he visto a nadie entrar a este lugar al menos que necesiten algo de tarea-rodo los ojos como señal de indignación.

-Pues creo que eso se debe a que en realidad soy diferente a todos los demás-sonreí y camine hacia una mesa que se utilizaba para hacer trabajos, o estudiar, que estaba cerca de nosotros, solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Emmet me siguió.

-Eso me queda claro, pero es bueno ser diferente-se sentó de manera grácil, y yo hice lo mismo.- Cuando se es en el buen sentido- reí ante su comentario.

-Lo sé.-lo mire- entonces ¿tu también eres raro al estar aquí?

-Eso creo-rio entre dientes, en un intento de sofocar un par de carcajadas.- ¿Y, qué libro estabas buscando cuando te sorprendí? En serio que te llegue por sorpresa.

Él tenía razón me había sorprendido, pero eso solo había sido porque me había sumido demasiado en mis pensamientos como para sentir el movimiento de un vampiro, si hubiera sido humano si me hubiera percatado de su presencia, ya que aunque traten de ser silenciosos son ruidosos para alguien como yo, pero como él no es asi, si me dio un susto leve.

-Pues no lo sé, solo buscaba. Y tuviste suerte, no me pueden sorprender fácilmente-dije mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

Le había dicho la verdad sobre lo de que no me sorprendía, era como si le quisiera mandar pistas de quien era en realidad aunque sabía que nada pasaría ya que él no se daba cuenta, era como si estuviera sumido en que era su amiga humana y ya. No se imaginaba que pudiera haber algo más en mí. No se daba percataba de quien era en verdad a quien tenía en frente.

Suspire.

-A ver juguemos a veinte preguntas-dijo sonriendo, mientras que me sorprendía por el cambio drástico de tema.

-No, son demasiadas. Diez preguntas-respondí. Era imposible que con la cantidad que propuso hubiera demasiadas verdades, y no quería mentir tanto.

-Mmm… ¿quince? –me miro haciendo un puchero irresistible. Supongo que cortesía Alice. Me cruce de brazos y cerré los ojos para poder ignorar su puchero.

-No. Diez-espete. No pensaba cambiar de opinión.

-Bien serán diez- accedió resignado.

-¿Quién comienza?-

-Tu comienza- se acomodó en la silla de manera que su postura era más firme.

Comencé a pensar muchas preguntas que hacerle a Emmet, pero yo sabía ya varias cosas asi que solo quería ver si sería sincero conmigo, aunque sin hacerle preguntas directamente relacionadas con su naturaleza.

-Bueno…-lo mire directamente a sus ojos dorados-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho-respondió como si nada.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?-

-Digamos que desde hace un buen tiempo-rio levemente, para luego guiñarme un ojo.- Siguiente. - Había sido capaz de contestar lo más verdadero posible, solo no con exactitud. Comenzaba a creer que tampoco quería ocultarme tantas cosas.

-Ok. Mmm ¿Lo que más te gusta?-reí ante la 'pobre' pregunta que había lanzado.

-Definitivamente los autos –sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo supuse por Jasper-pensé un poco que más preguntarle -¿Libro favorito? ¿Sabes pelear? ¿Tipo de música favorita?

-Me gustan todos los que he leído, pero uno favorito no tengo en realidad, bueno aunque no son tantos porque no es algo que me guste hacer en mi tiempo libre-se encogió de hombros-. Claro que sí, y no te imaginas que tanto y amm creo que rock.

-Bien ¿clima favorito? ¿Practicas algún deporte?-dije mientras lo miraba atenta. Sabía las respuestas de antemano, a cada pregunta que hacía.

-Clima nublado, y el beisbol- inclino la cabeza unos cuantos grados a la derecha.-Te quedan dos preguntas solamente.

-Lo sé, a ver ¿Por qué el clima nublado? Digo es especial o ¿Qué?-lo mire. Esperaba que tipo de respuesta invente para no decirme la verdad. O tal vez me diría la verdad. No estaba segura de ello.

-Porque es cuando salgo más, es cuando puedo hacer todo lo que quiero con libertad-su actual sonrisa adopto una pizca de misterio. Sabía porque lo hacía. Me había dicho de nuevo, la verdad indirectamente. Mientras tanto yo fingía el que no entendía sus respuestas, o mejor dicho, el verdadero significado.

-Bien ahora la pregunta final tara rara-bromee, y lo mire a los ojos lista para hacerle una pregunta importante para mí. Dado que me involucraba.- Dime, ¿alguien que te haga falta ahora? Es decir que extrañes porque tienes mucho sin saber algo de esa persona o algo por el estilo…- mi voz fue volviéndose un susurro al finalizar.

El suspiro triste y bajo la mirada. Sabía que estaba pensando en la manera de decir su respuesta, pero él no sabía que decirme exactamente. Notaba por el movimiento de sus manos que no encontraba las palabras, era un movimiento como nervioso. De un momento a otro, levanto el rostro y me miro a los ojos. Podía ver un poco de tristeza en sus ese par de orbes dorados. Se podía decir que me sentía culpable porque al tratar de averiguar si me extrañaba le recordé algo triste.

-Si hay, y pues aunque te suene raro el nombre, ya que es nada común, se llama Renesmee. La última vez que la vi fue hace aproximadamente un año y solo fueron minutos, y no precisamente los mejores-dijo con voz monótona.

Su declaración me hizo sentir un poco ¿feliz? No es que fuera mala, pero sabía que se acordaba de mí y se preocupaba por no verme más, por el pensar que estoy muerta, que nunca más me iban a volver a ver, si tan solo supiera que me tiene en frente. Y pues aunque no lo pareciera creo que era de los que me extrañaban mas pero ocultan sus sentimientos, como haciéndose el fuerte. No entendía porque hacia eso.

-Lamento eso-lo mire fijamente-. Sabes, eres un chico dulce y tierno pero no lo demuestras, a simple vista no se nota como eres en verdad, porque lo guardas todo, es decir, esos sentimientos que a ti te parecen…débiles. Puedo verlo.

-¿Cómo?-soltó en cuanto termine de hablar, con un deje de sorpresa en su voz.

-Mirando tus ojos, así, en este momento- un leve encogimiento de hombros acompaño mi respuesta.

-¿Todo eso con ver mis ojos?- el embozo una sonrisa intermedia.

-Sí, tengo algo de experiencia mirando en el interior de las personas-mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, con el propósito de que ese leve dolor provocado por mis colmillos, alejara los recuerdos que esa confesión acarreaba.-Aunque eso no significa que pueda equivocarme de vez en cuando.

-Todos nos equivocamos a veces. Igual yo te puedo decir algo que veo en tu mirada. Bueno en toda tu actitud e incluso en tu forma de hablar. Aunque no sé si sea cierto o solo alucinaciones mías-rio un poco.

-Dímelo- susurre en un hilillo de voz, sin saber porque me sentía nerviosa. No es como si hubiera descubierto quien era en realidad, ¿no?

-Eres reservada, te gusta estar sola bueno, solo en algunos sentidos. Creo que guardas muchos secretos, también creo que no son buenos porque estas triste, no lo demuestras pero tus ojos tienen un brillo triste, pero a la vez dulce, es como si tu tristeza fuera dulce-deje escapar un suspiro envuelto en tristeza recordando quien más tenía una mirada asi,- y también sé que no te gusta socializar mucho aunque eso no entiendo porque-observo atento a mi reacción, la cual se limitó a una mirada sin expresión y mis labios formando una línea tensa-¿me equivoco?

-No, acertaste-confesé mientras tenía mi mirada fija en la mesa.

-No soy tan malo en esto-una corta y suave risa salió de sus labios- ahora es mi turno con las preguntas antes de que se te olvide y te vayas dejándome sin mi turno.

-Está bien. Pregunta-dije reincorporándome por completo.

-A ver seguiré tus preguntas un poco… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo un tanto suspicaz.

-Diecisiete-respondí rápidamente.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?-me guiño un ojo riendo, provocando que yo rodara los ojos divertida, ante la escena.

-Hace poco pero mucho a la vez-dije sonriendo.

-Buena esa…-sonrió despistado pero al instante volvió a la realidad.- ¿Has vivido en otro lugar además de Francia?

-Si, en Italia. Volterra, para ser exacta-Lo observe por el rabillo del ojos, observando aquella reacción, él se estremeció levemente, casi imperceptible.

-No es un muy lindo lugar-hizo una mueca de desagrado. -¿Hablas italiano?

-Depende como lo veas y no, nunca aprendí-admití un tanto avergonzada.

-Sorprendente-rio a carcajadas sin importarte si nos llamaran la atención por eso.- Ahora, uhm, hablando de sorprender… ¿Por qué dices que es difícil sorprenderte?

-Lo recordaste.-Pensé en que decirle, debía ser una respuesta bastante convincente, o a lo menos mi expresión debía serlo. -Se puede decir que tengo muy buenos reflejos y unos sentidos muy alertas.

-Ok. ¿Qué tan abierta tienes la mente?-dijo cambiando radicalmente, a la vez que trataba de parecer natural, como si hubiera dicho cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué?-lo mire atentamente, enarcando una ceja.

-Me refiero a ¿en qué tipo de cosas crees?-explico mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-Oh. Se puede decir que creo en todo. -Comente sonriendo, convencida de que mi respuesta lo dejaría satisfecho.

-Eso me gusta. ¿Crees en licántropos y metamorfos también?-dijo fingiendo que eran preguntas tontas, pero sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Claro que si-agregue como si fuera algo normal. Note como el sorprendió ante mi tono de voz. No esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Pero claro, no esperabas esa reacción de ningún humano, al menos que fuera un poco extraño, y suponía que ese concepto no encajaba con mi apariencia.

-¿Y en vampiros?-se acercó un poco a mí, tal cual quisiera captar cada detalle de mi expresión.

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar-articule cada palabra de manera lenta, a unos cuantos centímetros de él, para apartarme al finalizar la oración.

-Bueno –cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca indescifrable.- ¿Por qué me preguntaste si hay alguien que extrañara?-dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Retuve una sonrisa.

-Simple curiosidad, nada más.

-¿Tendrías miedo de un vampiro?-dijo rápidamente. Como si ya hubiera formulado la pregunta en lo que respondía y solo esperaba el momento para hacerla.

-No. No creo que pudiera hacerme algo- solté con algo de arrogancia, dándome cuenta al instante que había hablado de mas.- Es decir, que quisiera hacerme algo-rectifique dedicándole una sonrisa tímida.- Confió en eso hasta un punto casi inimaginable para muchos. No lo entenderías- hice un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

-Aunque no lo creas trato de entenderte-levanto mi rostro con uno de sus dedos y se acercó mucho a mí, hasta quedar nuestros rostros muy cercas, un par de centímetros nos separaban, notaba en su rostro como trataba de hacer encajar todo eso, en una humana- ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Sonreí.

-Alguien realmente complicada e impredecible. Recuerda que nada es lo que parece –en eso sonó la campana y me puse de pie –debes tener la mente muy abierta si quieres entenderme-sonreí más ampliamente y camine fuera de la biblioteca dejando a un Emmet pasmado ahí adentro.

* * *

Las siguientes clases pasaron con rapidez, casi no puse atención a ellas, se podía decir que entre más tiempo pasaba ahí menos atención ponía a las clases, se estaba volviendo algo bastante aburrido escuchar algo que ya sabía. Al llegar a la clase que compartía note como me estuvo observando durante toda la clase. Se notaba que nuestra conversación lo había dejado atónito. No entendía mi forma de ser y creo que le sería difícil hacerlo si seguía creyendo que era humana, debía abrir su mente un poco más, divagar en otras posibilidades sobre mí, pero dudaba que él lo hiciera.

Las clases terminaron y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, es decir Santiago y yo. Estábamos haciendo la tarea alrededor de eso de las ocho de la noche cuando escuche a dos autos dar vuelta por la carretera, en dirección al camino que llegaba hasta aquí, no cabía lugar a dudas, éramos la única casa en kilómetros a la redonda. Enfoque mi vista en Santiago y después comenzamos a dejar todo un poco menos ordenado, como si en realidad unos humanos ocuparan en la casa.

Cuanto acabamos me percate que el olor de quienes se acercaban, era de los Cullen. Casi todos. Al parecer Emmet les conto de nuestra platica, asi que convenía explicarle las cosas a Santiago, asi que puse mi mano en su pecho y le conté de manera rápida todo. El asintió y rio levemente. Después encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sillón. Yo tome asiento en el suelo. Y en cuestión de segundos los Cullen llegaron.

Capte cada una de sus pisadas desde el trayecto del auto a la puerta. Antes de que llegaran me levante y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla me tope con el rostro sorprendido de Carlisle. Y detrás de él estaban Edward, Alice, Emmet y Esme. Me preguntaba dónde estaban Rosalie y Bella, aunque lo más segura era que ellas no nos aceptan aun, bueno en realidad a mí.

-Hola- dije de manera amable, y como aquella expresión sorprendida seguía en su rostro, decidí adelantarme a sus especulaciones-. Lamento si los asuste, es solo que los escuche estacionarse y decidí evitarles la molestia de tocar.

-Hola May. No te preocupes por eso. Veníamos a conocerlos, ya que pensamos que era un poco descortés no venir a presentarnos, y más tomando en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado-respondo Carlisle mirándome. Siempre tenía un tono de hablar tan diplomático.

-Pasen-me hice a un lado dejándoles por donde pasar. Santiago se levantó siendo educado.- Tomen asiento.

-Espero no te molestes chica rara-dijo Emmet deteniéndose a mi lado. Puse las manos sobre mi cintura.

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo. ¿Chica rara? ¿Eso de dónde salió?-inquirí.

-Sí. Es porque no te entiendo bien y eso que tengo la mente abierta-reí mientras bajaba la mirada. Él se fue al sillón y tomo asiento al lado de Santiago. Yo tome asiento al lado de Esme, el único lugar disponible.

-Linda casa-comento Esme.

-Gracias-respondí dulcemente.

-Bueno chicos, yo soy Carlisle y ella mi esposa Esme-sonrió y miro a Esme con dulzura.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy May y el Santiago-dije con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿gustan algo?-. Sabía que su respuesta seria no pero no perdía nada con tratar de fingir ser una humana educada.

-No estamos bien linda-respondo Esme. La mire y me di cuenta que buscaba algo en mí, me miraba con demasiado escrutinio. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se lo guardo y negó con la cabeza, acto seguido dirigió una mirada a Edward.

-No puede ser-murmuro Edward tan bajo para un humano, pero no para un vampiro. Por lo cual todos escuchamos, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta, pensaban que había quedado entre ellos. Ignore aquello y mire a Santiago.

-May nos podrías mostrar la casa- hablo Alice por primera vez.

-Claro síganme-me levante, a lo cual Alice, Jasper, Edward y Emmet se levantaron. Mire a Esme y Carlisle- ¿ustedes no quieren venir?

-No gracias, nosotros nos quedamos a hacerle compañía a Santiago-respondió Carlisle sonriendo. Asentí y me dirigí a la cocina. Fue ahí cuando comencé a mostrarles la casa.

* * *

Había recorrido toda la planta baja, y en todo el camino Alice estaba tocando todo, al principio no la entendía pero después recordé que tenía el escudo puesto en nosotros por lo tanto ninguno de ellos podía utilizar sus dones en nosotros y al parecer ella trataba de identificar algo nuestro para tratar que le llegara una visión con respecto a nosotros. Reí levemente. Su esfuerzo era inútil. Y asi proseguimos hasta el segundo piso. Al llegar a mi habitación Emmet hablo.

-Y ¿Me ayudaras a entenderte?-dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado. Sonreí. Y los demás me miraron atentamente.

-Ya te ayude suficiente hoy. Ya te lo dije. Ten la mente abierta, muy abierta-los mire y pude notar como Edward tenía la mirada fija en mí, como queriendo obligarse a poder leerme la mente. Hice un mohín divertida.- Soy difícil de leer, ¿verdad Edward?-el me miro atónito yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.- Como le dije a Emmet, soy complicada. Ahora volvamos abajo.

Volvimos con los demás y al llegar ellos se miraron significativamente, no entendía pero algo se traían en mente.

-Bueno pues nosotros nos retiramos. No queremos causar molestias-dijo Carlisle.

-No se preocupen por eso. No causan ninguna molestia-respondí amable.

-Gracias. Y adiós chicos-dijo Esme mientras tomaba a Carlisle del brazo.

-Nos vemos luego-dijo Santiago. Él se dirigió a abrirles la puerta y ellos salieron rápidamente.

Sabía que no habían logrado su objetivo. No habían logrado saber nada de nosotros, bueno no más de lo que nosotros quisiéramos que ellos supieran. Volví a reír, y Santiago sonrió divertido.

-No están felices por no saber quiénes somos en realidad ¿verdad?-asentí una vez. Él podía leerme el rostro con una corta mirada.- Me estuvieron preguntando cosas sobre nosotros-lo mire.

-Era de imaginarse. Pero por más pistas que les demos nunca podrías averiguar quiénes somos, si es que nosotros no se los décimos porque no tienen la mente muy abierta, no lo suficiente-bufe.

-Eso es cierto. Pero no habíamos quedado que es mejor asi. Digo no tendrán nuestros problemas si algún dia los Vulturi nos descubren, asi ellos estarán bien, aunque espero que eso nunca llegue a pasar pero no podemos tener nada por escrito-dijo en un tono frustrado.

-A veces me dan ganas de usar mi don y saber algo de ellos. Poder estar prevenidos ante alguna amenaza-cerré las manos en un puño. El suspiro y coloco sus manos sobre las mías, deshaciendo lentamente los puños para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-Te entiendo pero sabes que en parte las cosas son un poco mejor así No estas preocupada por el hecho de no ver nada. Digo ¿tú crees que Derek no los está protegiendo?-sentí un escalofrió ante la simple mención de su nombre-. Sin mencionar que así sabes menos de ellos y más pronto los olvidaras, los sacaras de tu vida-cerré los ojos.

-Tú nunca hiciste amigos ahí. Es decir nunca te hará falta nadie de ahí-dije más como una afirmación a una pregunta. El frunció el ceño.

-Eso es porque no puedo confiar en nadie, hasta ahora, tu, eres en la única en que puedo confiar. Además es mejor no involucrarse mucho para no salir lastimado. De esa forma de ahorras lágrimas, y eso-dijo en un tono más que triste.

-No del todo. Y pues además de una manera u otra terminas involucrándote, lo quieras o no-comente sin abrir los ojos.

-Pero aunque digas eso, tú nunca te terminaste de involucrar. Desde que comenzaste con misiones siendo una Vulturi fue como si fueras un poco más aislada. Como si creyeras que estando así no sufrirías-.

Medio reí, sin ganas realmente.

-Solo estaba en mi burbuja de cristal Santiago, donde era feliz y hacia lo que quería ignorando todo lo malo que existe en la vida. Pero la burbuja se rompió y ahora veo todo de lo que antes trataba de escapar-abrí los ojos, enfocándome en sus orbes del mismo color que los míos.- Iré a mi habitación. -Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación. Solo quedaba esperar a que amaneciera, y así comenzar otro día más.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leen :3 Asjkasjk, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo.

En especial gracias a **cameeRCCS, Lyzz Cullen, LOURDESITA100, 26Fairy06.**


	15. Chapter 14 Descubiertos

_Descubiertos._

El hecho de que los Cullen dudaran ya de nuestra naturaleza, me provocaba una gran confusión interior. En parte me agradaba el estar cerca de ellos, hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera entablaba conversación con ellos, y ahora podía hacerlo. Aunque a la vez no quería que se adentraran más en nuestra vida, sería algo difícil de mantener, porque corren el riesgo de se involucren en nuestros problemas. Por la noche, luego de su partida, me había lanzado sobre la cama, dando vueltas, como un humano con insomnio, que lucha en vano por conciliar el sueño. Con la mente repleta del riesgo que implicaban ellos en nuestra vida. Cuando llego la hora de asistir al colegio, me arregle a manera vampírica, apareciendo al lado de Santiago al instante, y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Al bajar del auto pude observar a los Cullen mirándonos atentos. Cerré los ojos, pasando aquello por alto, y entre a la escuela a seguir con todo esto. Continúe con las clases ignorando a todos, se podía decir que estaba en mi mundo, imaginando que estaba sola y asi evitar problemas y recuerdos. Todo lo que me pudiera distraer de tener una larga vida lejos de los Vulturi.

Al llegar biología me di cuenta de que Alice estaba en la clase, pero ella no tomaba conmigo esta clase. La mire expectante, mientras apoyaba mi mentón en mi mano, y ella tomo asiento en el lugar de en frente del mío ante mi mirada. No entendía que hacia aquí, de seguro le cambio a alguien o algo por el estilo. Al parecer su odio hacia mí era menor que su deseo de averiguar quiénes somos en realidad, por lo cual no le importaba tenerme cerca más tiempo.

El profesor entro al salón, segundos después de eso, y dejo sus cosas en su escritorio. Después tomo asiento y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus papeles. Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a buscar entre preocupado y desesperado, su ceño fruncido lo delataba. Parecía que había perdido algo. Pasaron unos minutos más a lo que él se dejó caer en su asiento tallando el espacio entre sus ojos, mientras que dejo de buscar y cerró los ojos, en seguida mire como se levantó y se quedó de pie en el centro del salón.

-Rayos-musito Alice un poco molesta, aunque en un tono tan bajo que solo yo escuche. Le dedique una mirada extrañada.

-Muchachos como no encuentro los papeles de la clase de hoy, sacaremos muestras de sangre entre nosotros mismos- anuncio el profesor tras unos instantes silencio. Cuando dijo eso pude entender la preocupación de Alice. Estábamos en problemas. El profesor comenzó con los de la fila adelante, haciéndoles llegar las cosas necesarias para la actividad que acababa de planear; tenía que salir de aquí, pero no sabía que excusa serviría.

Estaba pensando como saldría de esta, y al parecer Alice también ya que pasaba su mirada por toda el aula con desesperación. Me dedicaba a observarla cuando un chico tomo una probeta con sangre y se acercó al escritorio de Alice, y el mío, entonces observe como ella quiso retirarse, quería salir de su asiento, de ser posible de un salto, pero su compañera de mesa no la dejaba pasar, ella ocupaba el asiento de la ventana. En lo que ella vacilaba entorno a eso, el chico se tropezó frente a mí y soltó la probeta vaciando encima mío todo su contenido, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

El olor rápidamente invadió mis pulmones, y al instante sentí como mis músculos se tensaron y entonces cerré los ojos y deje de respirar. Debía evitar a toda costa el cometer un error ahí, no debía revelarme ante todos los humanos del instituto y tampoco ante los Cullen. Me levante sin decir nada, y me aleje del salón lo más rápido posible, pero sin demostrar mi naturaleza. Quería ir más rápido pero me era imposible con tantas personas aquí, aunque ya no soportaría ni un minuto más, debía mantenerme entera.

Al llegar a los últimos pasillos que daban hacia el estacionamiento comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude, es decir velocidad vampírica, ya no me importaba que me vieran, solo quería estar lejos; y gire en dirección al bosque que estaba del lado este de la escuela.

Segui asi varios minutos, entonces me detuve y me recosté en el suelo aun sin respirar, dado que aún no lo necesitaba. Estaba un poco más tranquila aquí, donde no había humanos que pudieran aumentar mi sed. Tome una profunda bocanada de aire y fue entonces cuando percibí el olor a sangre, a pesar de creer que lo que tomaría era el olor del bosque. Baje la mirada a mi atuendo, y fue cuando lo entendí, había sangre en mi ropa, era la que el chico me había tirado encima. Tenía que quitarme este olor de mí, lo más rápido posible. Al estar la sangre fresca, podía salir de manera rápida de la ropa.

Asi que agudice mis sentidos y alcance a escuchar un riachuelo, que estaba a unos metros de donde me encontraba, podría llegar ahí rápidamente y sin dificultad. Entonces me levante, deje de respirar otra vez y corrí hasta el riachuelo con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado aquí. Al llegar sin pensarlo di un salto hacia el agua, me sumergí unos minutos, asi limpiando la sangre de mí.

Después de estar limpia segui adentro del agua, se podía decir que solamente descansado, estaba demasiado tranquila ahí, además de que no quería volver al instituto, no después de haber huido de esa forma tras el incidente. Sin mencionar que aun podía ser un riesgo para los humanos. Sabía controlarme, pero ahora que nos estábamos privando más de la sangre humana, con respecto a cómo nos alimentábamos antes, nada estaba asegurado, y no valía la pena arriesgarse. No volvería por el día. Asi que no importaba si estaba dentro del riachuelo un durante un largo rato.

* * *

Me preguntaba como salió Alice del salón, pero en fin ese no era mi asunto. Y suponía que se las ingenió para salir de ahí con bien, de seguro aprovecho el hecho de que salí huyendo de ahí para poder hacer lo mismo.

Comencé a darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto y entonces me di cuenta de que muchas cosas hubieran pasado si hubiera estado ahí con la sangre sobre mí, había tantas probabilidades de que las cosas no salieran bien, tal vez a estas alturas no hubiera nadie vivo en el salón por mi deseo de sangre y Alice al igual que todos los Cullen ya sabría que somos Santiago y yo.

Aunque puede que haya podido resistir, aguantar un poco más para salir más despistadamente del salón, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero eran demasiados riesgos los que correría si trataba de aguantar un poco más, era mejor que hubiera salido huyendo de ahí en lugar de correr todos estos riesgos.

Y asi pasaron horas, pensando en él hubiera y todas las posibilidades que se contemplaban ante esa situación. Cuando ya era de tarde decidí ir a casa, de seguro Santiago se preocupó un poco por mí al no verme por ahí, y que nadie le supiera decir a donde había ido, más seria su preocupación si se había enterado de lo que paso en biología, estaría prácticamente histérico o al borde de la misma. Por alguna razón, creía que Alice le había contado todo sin escatimar en detalles.

Corrí a casa, rodee un poco para llegar a esta, ya que pase por todo el bosque, no podía salir por la carretera, era riesgoso, al llegar él ya me esperaba afuera de la casa claramente preocupado. Lo mire fijamente, en cuanto me detuve frente a él, a lo cual el me miro de arriba abajo repetidas veces.

-¿Qué diablos paso?-grito. Yo fruncí el ceño como reflejo.

-No me grites. Y supongo que ya te lo dijeron-dije tratando de calmarlo.

-Por eso estoy asi. ¿A dónde fuiste después de que paso eso?-pregunto aun preocupado.

-Al bosque. Me limpie la sangre de la ropa en un riachuelo. No soportaba el olor en mí, era demasiado como para permanecer en una sala llena de humanos-entre a la casa pasando por un lado suyo, para tomar asiento al pie de las escaleras. Santiago se quedó parado frente a mí.

-Pues en parte hiciste bien. Pero, ¿No pensaste en las sospechas que levantarías al salir asi de rápido? ¿Al salir del instituto sin auto? Recuerdas que tan lejos vivimos ¿no?-cuando dijo eso caí en cuenta de que me había equivocado.

Puede que con ese error, tan pequeño y que se pudo haber evitado si hubiera alcanzado a reaccionar haya mandado a la basura todo lo que habíamos logrado, desperdiciando todo nuestro esfuerzo y perderíamos todo, absolutamente todo. No podía ser que haiga cometido este error, no entendía como pude ser tan tonta, los Cullen podrían descubrirnos, y ellos estaban dentro de las visiones de los Vulturi, podía habernos metido en la boca del lobo.

Cerré los ojos, frustrada y escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas. Había sido una idiota al no haber medido las consecuencias de mis actos. No podía creer lo que había hecho, nada mas no terminaba de convencerme de que había hecho eso, no creía que era demasiado estúpida como para no haber pensado en las consecuencias de mis acciones. Era más que obvio que el olor a sangre me bloqueo completamente y no me dejo pensar claramente, por eso no tome en cuenta precauciones ni nada de eso y ahora estaba en este punto.

-Soy una estúpida-murmure. Sentí como el sentó a mi lado.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera…-acaricio mi cabeza, con un tono de voz más tierno.

-Pero mira que error cometí, no fue cualquier cosa lo que estoy arriesgando, no soy solo yo, también tu estas involucrado-dije exasperada.

-Esto se puede arreglar ya veremos cómo-dijo con voz reconfortante.

-Ese no es el único problema, sino que también me odio por ser una tonta-negué con la cabeza molesta, conmigo misma, obviamente.

-No te odies, no es para tanto-dijo suavizando aún más su tono de voz.

-Claro que sí, me comporte como una neófita. El olor a sangre no me dejo pensar claramente y me equivoque. Sabes que si los Cullen relacionan esto todo lo que hemos logrado se ira a la basura, lo eche a perder-me queje mientras arrugaba la nariz. El suspiro.

-Si algo pasa solo volvemos a empezar y se acabó. Tenemos los medios para hacerlo y no dejar rastro-puso su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras dejaba unas suaves caricias en mi espalda.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me haya comportado como una estúpida neófita-grite irritada.- Tengo más de ocho años. Toda mi vida he sido vampira. Fui una Vulturi, se supone que sabía cómo manejar todo esto. Tenía miles de formas de no dejar al descubierto quienes somos en realidad y me equivoque comportándome como alguien recién convertido. No reaccione como como debería, con lo que era lo mejor Santiago, no lo hice-golpee el sillón con mis manos a manera de puño.

-Tranquila, destruirás el sillón-dijo tomando mis manos. Me levante y me recargue en el barandal.

-No sé cómo puedes pedirme que me tranquilice-dije con voz molesta.

-Solo te pido que no vayas a hacer una locura. –Lo mire a los ojos con expresión molesta-. Sabes a qué me refiero, eres demasiado temperamental y cuando estas asi no controlas tus dones- rodé los ojos.

-No puedo tranquilizarme asi de la nada, tengo que…-bufe.

-Estar sola-completo de manera calmada-eso lo se Renesmee. Solo no tardes mucho-asentí y salí a paso rápido de la casa.

No sabía a donde me dirigía, solo quería estar lejos. Esto era algo común y algunas vez un poco rutinario en mí, y a la ve algo que me caracterizaba. El correr sin ningún rumbo fijo solo para estar sola un tiempo. Esto de detener que tranquilizarme me pasaba muy a menudo, era muy temperamental, no controlaba muy bien mis emociones, siempre me había querido enseñar a controlarme, porque se suponen que para evitar ser descubierto por lo humanos se necesitaba saber eso, pero como nunca conviví tanto entre humanos no era algo que me preocupara aprender tanto.

Veía como los arboles desaparecían de mis vista como borrones debido a la velocidad a la que iba corriendo, en parte eso era algo relajante. Porque sabía que estaba cada vez más lejos de todos, que podía ser yo misma tan solo un momento.

* * *

Llegue a un lindo acantilado, abajo estaba un tipo lago, aunque el agua estaba un poco intranquila y por la brisa que llegaba supongo que también helada. Me senté en el borde del acantilado observando todo a mi alrededor, mientras mis pies rozaban el acantilado por dentro de lo que parecía un profundo abismo, y una larga caída para llegar al fondo.

Era un lugar lindo y silencioso, con árboles bastante altos, el pasto estaba de un profundo color verde, y al aire frio golpeaba con algo de fuerza, era perfecto para mí. Al parecer ya tenía mi lugar para escaparme del mundo, y asi tranquilizarme cuando fuera necesario como hoy. Suspire. Entonces comencé a buscarle un lado positivo a todo esto, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, y que lo veía de lo que me parecía eran todos los ángulos posibles no le encontraba nada bueno. Había sido un error y eso era todo, no reaccione bien.

Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era buscar una forma de remediar todo esto. La única pregunta en cuanto a esto era ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía ni la menor idea de que podía hacer para arreglar esto, y asi poder volver a la normalidad, ya que no sabía que tanto había relacionado los Cullen, sino ellos no habían logrado relacionar nada, podría inventar una mentira algo acerca de una fobia o algo asi y todo estaría resuelto. Pero si había sucedido lo contrario entonces ahí era donde todo se complicaba, porque no sabía que tanto sospechaban, y por lo tanto no podía planear que iba a decir sino quería equivocarme de nuevo.

Debía averiguar hasta qué punto habían dejado llevar sus hipótesis. Y la forma de saberlo sin que sospecharan más era averiguando su futuro. Tenía que activar mi don a pesar de que se lo había prometido a Santiago, y asi saber que tanto sabían, y que es lo que ignoran. Para asi poder decidir qué es lo que haremos respecto a todo esto. Eso sería lo que definiría si seguimos aquí, si inventamos algo, si fingimos o si en contra de nuestra voluntad tenemos que escapar de aquí, e iniciar una nueva vida en otro lugar, es decir empezar desde cero. Esa opción no era la que más me agradaba, para ser sincera, pero no podía descartar esta opción, y mucho menos en las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos. Debía aceptar que eso podría ser una posibilidad.

Entonces cerré los ojos, decidida a traer de mi subconsciente a mi don, para asi poder arreglar esto de una vez por todas. Al sacarlo de mi subconsciente abrí los ojos, y comencé a buscar a los Cullen, comencé a buscar su futuro, es decir sus decisiones, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada relacionado con lo que buscaba. Eso solo significaba una cosa, no habían decidido nada aun y por lo tanto su futuro no ha cambiado ante ese aspecto.

Ante mi plan frustrado, decidí recostarme en el pasto con los pies aun colgando y las manos descansado sobre mi estómago, y los ojos cerrados.

Me encontraba en esa posición cuando sentí como una visión quería llegar pero había algo que lo impedía, me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, eran unas punzadas insoportables. Esto siguió durante minutos y no podía averiguar de qué se trataba. Cuando de repente llego la visión de golpe:

_Todo lo veía negro, no había nada que pudiera distinguir, ni siquiera sombras solo había una capa de oscuridad. Pero alcanzaba a escuchar voces._

_-Demonios ¿Dónde pueden estar?-dijo…Derek. _Ellos nos estaban buscando, no se habían rendido a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, no había duda de eso.

_-Ya basta Derek deja de buscarlos. Déjalos tranquilos-_espeto con dureza una voz. Era la voz de Felix. Sonaba preocupado.

_-Yo hago lo que quiero. Déjame en paz-dijo Derek y luego unos pasos alejarse…_

La visión fue demasiado corta, bueno si es que se le puede llamar visión porque solo escuchaba las voces, solo veía negro, no se podía distinguir nada, y además no me decía mucho, pero si entendía que es lo que estaban haciendo, ellos seguían detrás de nosotros. Todo eso de no poder ver nada y el haber tenido tantos problemas para que la visión llegara se debía al don de Derek, él me estaba bloqueando pero no podía hacerlo por completo, yo era lo que se lo impedía y sabía bien porque pasaba esto.

Suspire un poco aliviada de saber que aún no nos podía encontrar. Eso era algo bueno, significaba que al menos en ese sentido podríamos seguir tranquilos, les faltaba mucho para poder encontrarnos; por fin una buena noticia entre todo esto. Cerré los ojos y segui esperando que los Cullen decidieran algo, pero aún no lo hacían. Me desesperaba todo esto, pero no me quedaba de otra más que esperar. Pasaban minutos y más minutos y nada sobre su decisión aparecía, entonces llego una visión que no tenía nada que ver con ellos pero si conmigo.

_Santiago estaba paseando alrededor de la casa, entre algunos árboles, cuando cuatro metamorfos lo atacaron, el comenzaba a pelear con ellos para defenderse. Pero ellos eran más y por lo tanto el asunto no estaba parejo, Santiago iba perdiendo, lo estaban lastimando._

La visión acabo y me dejo más que preocupada, todo eso sería en cualquier momento, no había alcanzado a identificar la hora, pero aun asi no podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, dejándolo asi. Asi que me levante y comencé a correr rumbo a el lugar de mi visión. Iba lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar antes de que los metamorfos hirieran mucho a Santiago, porque sabía que no podría llegar antes de que ellos lo comenzaran a atacar, no tenía tanto tiempo para llegar y además estaba algo alejada de la casa. Debía apurarme un poco más.

Después de estar corriendo por un tiempo comencé a identificar el bosque de Ottawa. Ya no estaba tan lejos, asi que aumente la velocidad un poco más para alcanzar a llegar. Cuando estaba cerca comencé a escuchar gruñidos y todo otro de sonidos proveniente en una pelea de ese tipo.

Ellos ya estaban peleando. Segui hasta llegar y fue cuando vi que los metamorfos lo iban a morder entre todos, entonces me lance sobre ellos y de una patada arroje a dos lejos de nosotros. Los otros dos se alejaron un poco vacilantes ante mi presencia y en eso Santiago se levantó del suelo y se quedó a mi lado.

Los metamorfos quisieron atacarnos, pero yo ya sabía cada uno de sus movimientos antes de que los hicieran, mi don me decía todo lo que planeaban hacer, a lo que esquivaba cada movimiento, y le decía a Santiago algunos de los que serían en su contra. Ellos estaban agotados, habían intentado muchísimas veces y de distintas maneras el derribarnos o mordernos, pero no podían, iba un paso delante de ellos siempre. En eso me llego una visión de los Cullen.

_Un lobo color arena les había avisado lo que había visto en la mente de los que estaban luchando con nosotros y ellos venían hacia aquí dispuestos a acabar con nosotros. Llegaban en dos minutos._

No entendía porque el lobo les había avisado a ellos. Son dos especies completamente diferentes, se podía decir que hasta enemigos por naturaleza, y el lobo color arena les había avisado par además de eso pedirles ayuda, y ellos no lo dudaron en ningún momento, rápidamente pensaban venir a defender a los metamorfos, a toda costa. Nada de esto encajaba. En eso escuche un gruñido en mi dirección, que logró sacarme de mis ensoñaciones.

Busque el rugido hasta ver a lobo sobre sus cuatro patas mirándome. Mantuve la mirada pues en el hocico del lobo de color marrón rojizo atenta a sus movimientos, él se acercó a mí en plan de atacar, mire sus ojos negros y fue ahí cuando todo cobro sentido para mí. Yo conocía esos ojos, sabía quiénes eran ellos, porque los Cullen no dudaron en defenderlos, y también me di cuenta de quién era el lobo marrón rojizo.

Cuando el lobo se abalanzo hacia mí, me di cuenta que no era mi intención lastimarlo entonces di un salto para quedar en una rama de un árbol a varios metros sobre el suelo. El lobo me miro sorprendido ante mi reciente acción.

-Santiago-dije entre dientes. El me miro luego de propinarle un golpe a un lobo.- Ya basta, dejemos esto aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca o qué?-grito confundido y a la vez golpeo al lobo gris que recién había tratado de atacarlo por detrás.

-Ellos vienen a defenderlos debemos de irnos antes de que lleguen. No deben vernos aquí-explique. Mientras tanto el lobo rojizo me gruñía desde abajo. El quería seguir luchando conmigo, no quería que nos fuéramos.

-Pero ¿Por qué los defenderían?-dijo sin dejar de pelear con el lobo gris.

-Luego te explico no podemos estar aquí debemos…-me interrumpió el olor de los Cullen. Ellos ya estaban demasiado cerca. No podíamos huir.-Ya es tarde-murmure.

Santiago me miro y el lobo gris se alejó de el al igual que los otros dos, pero el rojizo me seguía viendo, como si no me entendiera. No se apartaba de la base del árbol. El gruñía de vez en cuando, como diciendo algo. Pero obviamente no le entendía. Mientras tanto el olor y el sonido de las pisadas de los Cullen se acercaban más y más. Santiago había fijado su vista en el lugar donde procedían los olores y sonidos. Estaba solamente esperando a que ellos llegaran.

Los Cullen llegaron a donde estábamos y al vernos se sorprendieron, se notaba que estaban atónitos. Sus rostros lo decían absolutamente todo, no hacían falta palabras, la única que se notaba menos sorprendida que los demás era Alice, puede ser porque ella comenzaba a atar cabos hace un rato cuando el incidente. Emmet dio un paso hacia el frente y me miro.

-May baja de ahí-dijo extrañado. Yo lo mire y baje del árbol con un salto. Quede parada al lado del lobo rojizo que no me desapartaba la mirada.

Santiago estuvo en un segundo a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos se había inmutado en mantener apariencias, no había falta hacerlo. Habíamos quedado descubiertos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-vocifero Carlisle, en un tono serio, pero a la vez un tanto molesto.

-Lo sabía-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a nosotros con sus pasos agiles y delicados de bailarina.

-Dirás que lo sospechabas-dije mirándola.-Porque si lo hubieras relacionado todo nosotros ya lo sabríamos y por lo tanto ya no estaríamos aquí- comente dejándome sonar un tanto grosera, ella me miró fijamente.

-Pues si eso es verdad May, comencé a sospechar cuando escuche como Emmet se repetía una y otra vez lo que habían platicado, pero todo empezó a encajar cuando saliste tan deprisa del salón porque te cayó la sangre encima, ahí fue cuando supe que había algo escondido en la vida de ustedes.-Se explicó acompañando eso un encogimiento de hombros.- Un humano normal no sale corriendo por gotas de sangre-miro a Bella. Ella solo rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-Pero hay algo que sigue sin encajar aquí-dijo Rosalie en voz baja.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué parecen humanos?-concordó Bella. Santiago y yo nos miramos y después volvimos la vista hacia ellos.

-Un don. Todo es una ilusión, es lo que hace que nos vean así -dije observándolos. Note en su rostro como todo comenzaba a encajar en su mente.

-Supongo que a el –dijo Edward mirando a Santiago significativamente. -Se debe que no podamos usar nuestros dones con ustedes.

-En realidad no. Es por ella-dijo Santiago mientras me miraba de reojo. Todos se quedaron desconcertados.

-Pero nadie tiene más de un don. No es posible-protesto Alice.

-Yo si tengo más de uno, aunque no lo creas-comente de manera cortante mientras me cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Entonces en todo este tiempo nos mintieron- nos reprochó Emmet y pude ver una pizca de decepción crispar su rostro a la vez que mis labios formaban una línea tensa- te tenía mucha confianza y me mentiste May, bueno si esos nombres que dijeron si son sus nombres reales.

Odiaba que Emmet me dijera eso, me hacía sentir como una cretina, que lo había estado engañando por pura maldad, pero no fue por ser mala persona, en realidad ellos estaban mejor sin nosotros, sin saber quiénes somos en realidad. Pero ya que todo estaba en este punto que más daba el que supieran quienes somos realmente. Nada más podía pasar, asi que ¿Qué más da?

-El mío si es Santiago-se defendió el aludido.

-¿Y tú qué?-grito Emmet.- ¿Por qué mentiste?

-Te estuve dando pistas siempre, durante todo el tiempo que hable contigo. Pero nunca terminaste de relacionar todo. Solo me veías como una humana más, nada de lo que te dije lo relacionaste como lo que era en verdad, y no podía decirte quienes éramos en realidad. Tenemos un pasado demasiado complicado y la verdad lo mejor era que estuvieran alejados de todos nuestros problemas, para que no salieran involucrados, pero me era difícil estar tan alejada de ustedes y termine dándote pistas. Por todo eso te dije que tuvieras la mente abierta. Pero en ningún momento te engañe de la forma o por los motivos que estas sugiriendo, hice exactamente lo mismo que tu conmigo-dije sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Entonces solo protegían su identidad, ¿Tantos problemas tienen en realidad o qué?-replico Emmet, provocando un suspiro de parte.

-No te imaginarias cuantos Emmet-murmuro Santiago. Todos fijaron la vista en él.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Problemas con quién? Nosotros los podemos ayudar-dijo dulcemente Esme. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No pueden ayudarlos, en realidad creo que nadie puede. Si alguien se mete en nuestro problema solo quedara involucrado y será un blanco más para ellos, no podría hacer nada realmente. Debemos seguir asi, son nuestros problemas-respondí sin rodeos, o hacer sonar mejor todo. Sabía de antemano que su intención era ayudar pero no debían meterse demasiado en todo este embrollo.

-¿Tanto miedo le tienen a quien los quiere lastimar?-dijo Emmet.

Bufe molesta. No era miedo lo que nos hacía actuar así.

- Miedo no. Pero ustedes saben lo que los Vulturi son capaces de hacer si quieren algo, no se detienen ante nada- dijo Santiago con la mandíbula tensa. A lo que puse una mano sobre su hombro, para tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, lo sabemos. ¿Con ellos son sus problemas?-dijo Jasper. Santiago asintió.- ¿Quieren que se unan a ellos? Pero no los pueden obligar, así no funcionan sus distorsionadas normas, asi que por lo tanto están a salvo ¿no?

-El punto es que ya fuimos parte de ellos. Pero hubo algunos problemas, conmigo, para ser exacta, después de eso nos escapamos, pero ellos nos quieren de vuelta. Aunque no sabemos porque me quieren de vuelta, si hace tiempo que deje de importarles-explique mirando al suelo. Todos se quedaron pensativos.

-¿Cómo son en realidad?-dijo Esme de la nada. Santiago me miro y asintió, yo solo lo mire y cerré los ojos negando con la cabeza. – Por favor, quiero verlos- suplico con una expresión de dulzura pura.

-Ya es hora, y lo sabes-dijo Santiago dándole la razón.- Ya estuvimos escondidos por un tiempo, unos amigos no nos harían nada mal. Además, que daño puede causar el que se enteren, trataremos de que no queden involucrados, vamos.

Aun con los ojos cerrados suspire profundamente y asentí. Él tenía razón, bueno en parte. Ya era hora de que se enteraran a quienes tenían en frente en realidad y asi acabar con las mentiras de una vez por todas. Entre a mi subconsciente y active mi don. Lo pensé durante algunos segundos, o más bien estaba ganando el valor para hacerlo. Cuando tuve el valor necesario para hacerlo, desaparecí aquella ilusión que nos cubría. Todo lo que 'teníamos' de humanos desapareció, ya éramos de nuevo nosotros.

-Supongo que ya saben quiénes somos-musite, simplemente para no sentir tanta tensión en el ambiente. Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Abrí los ojos y observe los rostros sorprendidos de todos.

-No, no puede ser. Tu estas muerta-espeto Edward retrocediendo un paso, y yo solo negué con la cabeza de manera lenta.

-Pero nosotros lo escuchamos-dijo Jasper exasperado. El lobo rojizo corrió y se escondió atrás de un arbusto, de donde después salió Jacob. – ¿La orden de Aro fue falsa? ¿Solo para asustarnos y alejarnos del castillo?

-No fue verdad. Y se llevó a cabo, solo que no se completó del todo-comente con la mirada fija en ningún lugar realmente.

-¿Cómo es que estas con vida entonces?-dijo Jacob. Hice una mueca.

-Pasaron muchas cosas en cuanto ustedes salieron del castillo. Algunas buenas y otras que quisiera que nunca hubiera sucedido, pero no hay marcha atrás-respondí. Santiago se acercó a mí, dejando caer mi mano a un costado, y me abrazo. Yo le devolví al abrazo aferrándome a él con fuerza.

-Pero todo está mejor ahora Remy-susurro a mi oído.

-¿Nos pueden decir que paso exactamente? No entendemos nada- hablo Carlisle por parte de todos. Los demás solo nos miraban estupefactos, pero quien estaba más sorprendido era Emmet. Lo notaba en su mirada.

-Claro que si-dijo Santiago apartándose un poco de mí, pero sin soltarme completamente.- Solo que creo que aquí no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de ello.

-Vamos a su casa entonces-dijo Edward, con impaciencia. Ambos asentimos.

Santiago me soltó completamente y todos comenzamos a correr hasta nuestra casa. Ellos nos iban siguiendo porque no sabían cómo llegar por el bosque. En el camino yo solo pensaba en todo lo que nos preguntarían. De seguro querrían saber cómo escapamos, que paso cuando se fueron, pero lo más importante, de mi vida como Vulturi.

No quería tocar muchas cosas de esos temas, no me sentía tan bien como para hacerlo. Además de que obviamente había cosas que no eran nada alegres, al menos no ahora. Todo a su tiempo, les diríamos lo principal, lo demás puede esperar, no es urgente que estén enterados de todo.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa los lobos se convirtieron en humanos de nuevo. Cruzamos el umbral hasta que ellos se transformaron. Todos tomaron asiento en los sillones o parados al lado de estos. Yo me senté en el primer escalón de la escalera. Todos fijaron la vista en Santiago y luego en mí. Ya había llegado la hora de decirles la verdad sobre nosotros.

Una sensación de calma se esparció por la habitación, aunque no lograba calmarme del todo. Era Jasper, tratando de facilitar las cosas para todos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?-dijo Santiago mirándolos.

-Primero que paso cuando nos sacaron del castillo. Porque todo apuntaba a que no te dejarían viva Renesmee-respondió Jasper.

-Bueno creo que eso solo lo puede responder ella-lo mire e hice una mueca de disgusto.

-Bien -accedí resignada.- En verdad es una historia algo larga, pero en fin se las contare. Cuando los chicos los escoltaron hacia afueras de la ciudad de Volterra, Aro espero unos momentos, lo suficiente para estar seguro de que ustedes estaban ya lo suficientemente alejados del castillo como para interrumpir sus órdenes…

**_FLASH BACK_**

_–Ben, Filip, Corin y Anahi saben que les toca hacer con nuestra ex Vulturi, Alec y Marco me encantaría que observen, esto será más emocionante asi, bueno al menos para mí.-_dijo Aro.

_-¿Podrías dejar que ellos se retiren?-dije mirándolos. No quería ver sufrir a ellos por esto._

_-Lo lamento Renesmee, pero yo decido y me encantara ver su impotencia ante esto-rio satisfecho de su decisión._

_-Amo no…-dijo Alec dando un paso hacia el frente y Aro lo miro molesto._

_-No te metas Alec, esto no te incumbe, asi que mejor guarda silencio muchacho-Alec me dedico una mirada triste._

_Mire a Alec y use uno de mis dones para entrar en su mente y hacerle llegar lo que serían mis últimas palabras, "Alec, no olvides que te amo y siempre será asi pase lo que pase, mon amour". Salí de su mente, le medio sonreí y baje la mirada esperando mi final. _

_-Ya saben que hacer- ordeno Aro sin vacilar. Ellos me atacaron y no hice nada para impedirlo. Entre todos me mordieron y caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, la ponzoña comenzó a recorrer mis venas cuando llego a mi corazón todo se volvió negro y Aro articulo un frio–Vámonos._

_El veneno seguía haciendo efecto en mí, todo el dolor que antes sentía comenzó a desaparecer y cambiar por un fuego que empezó en mis extremidades cuando escuche mi corazón acelerar más de lo normal supuse que todo estaba perdido. Me deje caer de costado en el piso helado y entonces Alec se acercó y me dijo al oído:_

_-Lo lamento y también te amo mon petits porcelaine poupee - y sentí sus colmillos atravesar mi muñeca izquierda._

_Un fuerte dolor provocado ante esa acción, y después el como succionaba de mi la ponzoña desapareció la sensación del que me quemaba por dentro, y mi corazón comenzó a latir más despacio, eso significaba que estaba limpia, pero él seguía mordiéndome, ya no estaba bebiendo el ponzoña, estaba bebiendo mi sangre, quería decirle que parara que me estaba lastimando, pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, esto había sido demasiado para él, y asi después de unos segundos ya no sentí nada…_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

-…Eso fue lo que paso-dije finalizando el relato con un nudo en la garganta. Había removido un momento difícil de mi vida, pero era necesario que ellos se enteraran porque estoy viva aun.

-No nos imaginábamos eso- dijo Rosalie con voz apagada.

-Pero tranquila -la anime un poco embozando una media sonrisa, que no me llegaba a los ojos- eso ya no importa, ya todo eso es pasado. Y solo eso…-murmure esto último más para mí misma.

-¿Porque él siguió bebiendo tu sangre? ¿Por qué no paso si sabía que te lastimaba?-dijo Seth hablado por primera vez. Lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

-Es bastante difícil detenerte con tu _Tua Cantante_-dijo Santiago. Todos me miraron.

-¿Eras su _Tua Cantante_?-dijo Edward un poco sorprendido. Asentí en respuesta.- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas Renesmee.

-¿Y cómo escaparon de ahí? Son demasiados los que conforman la guardia. Alguien se tuvo que haber dado cuenta y por lo tanto no habrían salido de ahí con bien, si hubieran logrado hacerlo-cuestiono Alice.

-Aprovechamos que todos salieron a visitar a un tal Joham y fue cuando huimos hasta acá.-Respondió Santiago.- Por eso es que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra salida a tiempo para poder detenernos.

-¿pero porque no se dirigieron a nosotros? Los habríamos ayudado-dijo Esme.

-De hecho ese era nuestro plan inicial, pero tuve una visión. Ellos planeaban buscarnos con ustedes primero. No queríamos ponerlos en peligro, como ya lo dije antes es mejor que estén alejados de todo esto. –Explique. Todos me miraron atónitos de nuevo. Ya era algo común en estos momentos.

-¿Visión? –Dijo Alice.- ¿Qué tantos dones tienes? Esto no encaja Nessie-di un respingo al escuchar el apodo con el que se refirió a mí.

-Dirás Renesmee-corrigió Santiago por mí. Jacob frunció el ceño molesto mientras que Alice solo asintió.

-En realidad solo tengo tres. Uno es el que ustedes ya conocen: transmitir pensamientos, emociones, sensaciones o cosas asi, aunque lo he perfeccionado. Y el otro es copiar todos los dones que quiera y obviamente usarlos a mi favor. Y el otro, puedo penetrar escudos con el tacto. Pero solo con tacto. Por eso es que piensan que son tantos-dije mirando hacia el suelo. Todos murmuraron un leve "Oh".

-¿Ellos no los están buscando? Porque si los quieren de vuelta no creo que estén sentados esperando a que vuelvan-dijo Carlisle.

-Si lo están haciendo, pero hasta ahora no han podido dar con nosotros, no se los he permitido. Aunque aún asi no se han rendido, mantienen la esperanza de encontrarnos-explique mirándolo. El asintió una vez.

-Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes que no han podido dar con nosotros? No me digas que…-dijo Santiago comenzando a levantar la voz. Lo mire y me puse de pie, mientras alzaba las manos un poco por arriba de mis cabeza.

-Sí. Como piensas que me entere de que estabas en problemas, estaba buscando algo sobre ellos-mire a los Cullen y después volví la vista hacia el- . Pero no veía nada de utilidad, porque ellos aún no habían decidido que hacer, y sin buscarlo me llego una visión de Derek.

-¡Eso no puede ser! No me mientas Renesmee. De seguro él también los está bloqueando de ti. ¿Cómo lo viste? No te pudo llegar una visión de ellos de la nada, y mucho menos de Derek-dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Eso está entra las cosas de las que aún no quiero hablar Santiago. Sabes bien de que estoy hablando.-dije un poco consternada. Él se rasco la cabeza y me miró vacilante.

-Solo dime ¿Por qué lo viste?-dijo impaciente.

-Digamos que de alguna forma sus dones dependen de mí, por eso no me puede ocultar completamente todo. Por eso no vi nada, solo escuche una conversación muy corta entre él y Demetri. Nada más. No pude ver nada en sí, solo obtuve unas cuantas palabras-le respondí.

-Bien. –Dijo mirando a Carlisle- ¿No hay algo más que quieran saber?-pregunto sonando tranquilo. Carlisle miro a Edward y Bella, estos asintieron.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida como Vulturi?-pregunto Edward. Bella solo me miro, como respaldando aquella pregunta. Esa era la pregunta que no quería que formularan, porque no se las podía responder completamente.

-¿Exactamente que quieren saber de eso? Asi les diré si puedo responderles eso o no-dije desviando la mirada.

-Mmm… pues-el dudo un poco.- No lo sé. Tú cuéntanos todo lo que puedas responder.

-Creo que obtendrán más información si ustedes preguntan- mordí mi labio.

-¿Qué tanto aprendiste como Vulturi?-dijo Bella.

-A luchar, cazar, traer la "cena" al castillo-reí levemente, sin importarme la impresión que se llevaran de mi por eso.- También desarrolle mis dones, los puedo utilizar tanto como para defensa como para atacar. Es decir aprendí las cosas básicas para formar parte de la guardia.

-¿Y en los otros aspectos?-dijo Edward.

-Uhm- mire hacia mis pies los cuales se movían levemente sobre el piso-. Se puede decir que no tengo muchos amigos pero si enemigos, llegue a ser líder en misiones importantes, reuní unos vampiros con grandes dones para ellos, aunque ahora me arrepiento un poco de ello. Y la mayoría de las cosas que aprendí como Vulturi aun las tengo conmigo, son parte de mí, lo quiera o no- esto último lo había mencionado más como una respuesta a una pregunta aun no formulada.

-Cuándo dices que te queda un poco de Vulturi, ¿Te refieres a tu forma de alimentarte también?-dijo Bella, algo intranquila.

-Sí. Ambos aún tenemos la misma dieta, y no creo que la cambiemos por ahora-respondí tajante. No aceptaría reproches de nuestra forma de vida.

-Renesmee si tú no fuiste educada asi…-comenzó a protestar Bella.

-Te equivocas Isabella, si fui educada asi-la interrumpí. – Fue lo primero que me enseñaron si quería mantenerme con vida ahí, las primeras palabras que Marco y Alec me dijeron fueron para decirme que tenía que aprender a defenderme si realmente quería permanecer con vida en ese lugar. La vida no es un cuento de hadas con finales felices.

-Todo depende de cómo lo veas, además ahora no necesitas nada de eso, nosotros te debemos de proteger, darte todo-exclamo molesta.

-Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta aun, pero no necesito que me cuiden. Soy capaz de cuidarme por mi sola, si ya lo hice estos ocho años lo puedo seguir haciendo.

-¡No se supone que seas asi!-chillo muy molesta y un tanto desesperada mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Según tu ¿Cómo se supone que sea?-espete.

-Eso es fácil. Una niña dulce, tierna, que le preocupan tanto los humanos como todas las demás personas, que necesita a su familia, que es estudiosa, respetuosa, un poco silenciosa pero a la vez alegre cuando lo considera necesario, entre otras cosas. Y no veo nada de eso en ti-se explicó mirándome.- Por más que lo busco no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Deberías dejar de buscar algo que no encontraras jamás, yo no soy asi. Y para ser honesta no creo cambiar nunca-aclare con voz dura.

-Ya me quedo claro que no eres la misma niña que perdí hace ocho años-comento Bella, triste. Coloque mis manos sobre mi dime ¿Qué le paso a esa tierna e inocente niña?

-Nunca existió del todo Bella. Ella no era la adecuada para vivir fuera de esa burbuja que le habían creado, porque las cosas ya no eran como con ustedes, tuvo que aprender a defenderse por sí misma y a luchar por lo que quería, aunque fuera ella sola contra todo el mundo. Y por eso la que vez ahora es que tomo su lugar y la que estará para siempre-dije más serena. Ella cerró los ojos y veía en su rostro una tristeza profunda.

-Yo a la que amaba era a mi niña, la otra, no a la que tengo ahora en frente, porque a esta que veo ahora, la desconozco-dijo para herirme. Aunque ya no la veía como una madre, ella lo era, lo quisiera o no, y el que me dijera eso me dolía, al menos un poco.

-Lástima, porque esta es la única que veras-murmure. Se hizo un silencio incomodo, nadie decía absolutamente nada. Las miradas de todos pasaban de mi a Bella, como buscando las palabas adecuadas para tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Sea como sea-rompió Esme el silencio, con intención de mejorar la situación-. Me da gusto verte de nuevo Renesmee-medio sonreí en respuesta. Era todo lo que podía dedicarle en estos momentos.

-¿Y que pasara ahora?-dijo Santiago.- ¿Estaremos como si nada paso o todo cambiara entre nosotros?

-Creo que podemos ser amigos ¿no? Convivir y todo eso-respondió Carlisle en un tono algo animoso.

-Por mi está bien-dijo Santiago y me miro. Yo solo asentí, mis ganas de hablar, prácticamente había desaparecido.- Entonces creo que estamos bien.

-Excelente. Creo que es hora de irnos. Después hablamos más sobre esto, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas. ¿Por qué no se dan una vuelta por la casa mañana?-pidió Esme.

- Esta bien. Nos vemos-se despidió Santiago. Abrí los ojos y vi como todos salieron de la casa, excepto Emmet el cual me miro.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo y yo asentí. El salió por la parte trasera de la casa y lo segui. Caminamos hasta una parte poco profunda del bosque.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo inquieto mientras se detenía.

-Si no te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores- solté una carcajada irónica y me detuve también.

-Bella se pasó de la raya con lo que dijo, no tenía razón alguna para tratarte asi.-se acercó a mí.

-No importa. No la necesito, estoy acostumbrada a estar sin ella-desvié la mirada.

-Sé que dices que no necesitas de nadie pero no es así,- porque si no, hubieras escapado sin Santiago, además, se nota en tu actitud que te comportas asi porque estas lastimada, es como si no confiaras en nadie, no sé qué te paso para que estés asi.

-Confió en Santiago y en ti-le dije desviando su atención del otro tema. El sonrió.

-Entonces si confías en mi me puedes decir porque decidiste escapar con él en lugar de Alec. Según Edward había algo entre ustedes dos y por lo que nos contaste lo confirmaste, asi que dime, ¿Por qué Santiago y no Alec?- dijo confundido.

-Te lo diré brevemente, porque no es algo que me encante recordar.-El asintió- Lo que pasa fue que descubrí que solo fui un simple juguete para Alec, un capricho que el quería, en realidad nunca le importe para nada- comencé a caminar en círculos lentamente- eso me lastimo mucho. Y en parte eso es a lo que se debe mi comportamiento, simplemente ya no puedo ver las cosas igual-me detuve mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

-Pero a lo que contaste, lo que dijo Edward y lo que vi en Alec, el en realidad te quería, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar eso. No encaja, tiene que haber algo mal en todo esto- protesto.

-Quisiera creer lo mismo que tu-dije mientras abría los ojos mirando a la luna- pero simplemente no puedo. A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y evitar todo lo que paso pero, por de más sé que eso es imposible, ya que el "hubiera" no existe –suspire mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Puedes llorar si quieres, no se lo contare a nadie-dijo acercándose a mí.

-Pero no quiero, tengo que ser fuerte, porque llorar no me sirve de nada, esto no es un cuento de hadas donde todo se resolverá con polvos mágicos. No puedo volver a ser esa niña aunque esa es la que todos quieren ver, además casi siempre pasan cosas malas cuando me abro a las personas, es mejor asi.

-No tienes que retener todo, a veces puedes dejar ir un poco, dejar que la persona que tienes dentro salga y ser la chica débil unos momentos, aunque sea uno corto-me abrazo por la espalda y cerré los ojos ante su tacto.

-No tengo tiempo para ser esa chica, tengo que estar alerta para proteger a Santiago, a mí, y ahora también a ustedes, no puedo ser débil ni por un momento-explique con voz apagada.- Debo estar al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de ellos.

-Deja que los demás se cuiden por si mismos un momento, comienza a dejar de pensar en todos y a pensar en ti, en lo que quieres y necesitas por tan solo un momento, a veces es bueno ser algo egoísta-me animo un poco.

-Cuando son situaciones que no tienen pendiendo de un hilo la vida de las personas que te importan, está bien ser asi, pero cuando alguien con el mismo potencial que tú los asecha y a sabiendas de que con el menor descuido de tu parte él puede ganar, no se puede considerar ser egoísta, y menos si tu provocaste todo esto-me solté de su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Hablas de Derek? ¿Qué tanto tiene que ver el contigo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Te lo contare después. Todo a su tiempo. Solo confórmate con saber que él está en la guardia por mí y que también, me debe sus dones, y que es algo de lo que me arrepiento profundamente-le respondí. - creo que mejor volvemos con nuestras respectivas familias.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego- el corrió hacia una dirección y yo volví a casa con la cabeza llena de recuerdos y cosas así.


	16. Chapter 15 Amigos a medias

_Amigos a medias_

Había amanecido y yo seguía pensando en mi conversación con Emmet. Con poco el había logrado ver muy dentro de mí, hasta un punto que muy pocas personas habían logrado llegar, ya que no soy fácil de leer y mucho menos me abro con las personas, al menos que me inspiren confianza, y eso es algo muy difícil. Las únicas personas que habían llegado al mismo punto que Emmet o un poco más lejos habían sido: Alec, Marco, Santiago y Derek. La mayoría de ellos fueron errores, un tropiezo más en mi vida, pero en fin no podía cambiar nada, lo hecho está hecho.

Hoy había decidido no ir al instituto, pero Santiago si asistiría, asi que me dejaría sola toda la mañana, él estaba de mejor humor ahora, a decir verdad, al parecer la idea de tener lo que parecía una familia, o más personas que lo estuvieran con nosotros, era algo que le gustaba. Aquello no estaba del todo mal, él era feliz, y este nuevo lapso de tiempo a solas me serviría para despejar la mente un poco y tratar de mejorar mi manera de comportarme con los Cullen, y tratar de verlos como "amigos".

Cuando Santiago salió de casa, también lo hice, pero yo me dirigí al bosque. Comencé a vagar por ahí hasta que comencé a reconocer el olor de los Cullen y supuse que estaba cerca de su hogar. Quise dar marcha atrás pero entonces sentí a Esme acercándose, de seguro ella de igual manera me había sentido merodear por el lugar. Me detuve decidida a comportarme de manera amigable con Esme, y ella llego a donde estaba en cuestión de segundos. Me miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí linda? ¿No asististe al instituto?-dijo alegre. Yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?- comenzó a sonar alarmada.

-No me sentía muy bien como para ir y preferí vagar por aquí, pero de ahí en más todo está bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte-respondí en voz baja.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no pasas un momento a la casa? Estoy sola en estos momentos y un poco de compañía me haría bien-dijo sonriéndome ampliamente.

-Claro. Está bien-accedí la verdad sin muchas ganas, al cabo de unos segundos en los que sopese aquella petición inofensiva. Ella asintió y comenzó a devolver el rumbo que había tomado hacia aquí, para llegar a lo que debería ser su casa, yo la seguí sin chistar.

Llegamos a una casa muy grande y amplia. Era de color blanco con algunos detalles es escala de grises y de tres pisos. En la entrada había un convertible rojo y un porshe amarillo, su casa igual que la de Santiago y mía, estaba muy adentrada en el bosque, ya que asi eran perfecta para la privacidad.  
Esme me indico que la siguiera en cuanto termine de observar el exterior de la casa, y asi entramos tras subir las respectivas escaleras, la primera habitación era una sala muy linda, de colores claros y llena de videojuegos, y también una gran pantalla de plasma al lado de estos, y me pareció ver una consola en el piso, pero no le preste demasiado atención a eso ya. Ella tomo asiento en un sillón y yo hice lo mismo, tomando asiento al lado de ella. Ella me miro sin dejar de sonreír, algo que había hecho prácticamente desde que me encontró en el bosque.

Enarque una ceja, sosteniéndole la mirada. Mi intención no era ser grosera o cabrearla, claro que no, pero me hacía sentir extraña su forma de observarme.

-Disculpa si te observo tan insistentemente –dijo en voz baja, sonando un tanto apenada, haciendo que mi expresión se suavizara- pero pensé que no volvería a verte Renesmee, y me siento muy contenta al tenerte aquí otra vez, aunque no sea lo que todos esperábamos. Está bien de cualquiera manera, mientras estés aquí, con nosotros-comento con voz tierna esta vez. Aquella expresión tal dulce, y forma de hablar que te hacía sentir bien, como si expresara cariño verdadero, me recordaba a Kasandra. Tenían un carácter parecido.

-No te preocupes Esme- suspire nostálgica recordando a Kasandra- sabes me recuerdas a alguien.

-Oh sí. ¿A quién? Digo si se puede saber-dijo intrigada, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-A Kasandra. Tienen el mismo instinto maternal-reí dulcemente. Ella me miro complacida.

-Gracias, querida. Uhm. No quiero ser inoportuna o algo asi pero, ¿Qué era ella en tu vida?-pregunto tensando sus dedos sobre sus piernas.

-La verdad. Ella era como una madre para mí, siempre estuvo cuando la necesite, aunque ella era humana sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarme, hacerme sentir bien conmigo misma-sonreí recordando aquellos recuerdos que a pesar de todo, seguían siendo gratos. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Y los demás?-fruncí el ceño ante la mención- por favor- dijo suplicante presionando con suavidad mis mano que estaba debajo de la suya, mire su rostro y me fui imposible en siquiera pensar en decirle que no, su rostro era igual de dulce que el de Kasandra, y la sola idea de pensar en negarle algo me hacía sentir mal.

- Esta bien Esme-suspire resignada.- Por donde empiezo…pues Marco fue un padre para mí, y además siempre me protegió de todos cuando le fue posible. Jane, era la hermana seria, algo así como Jasper- reí un poco.- Demetri era el callado, el que me escuchaba por horas y horas sin interrumpir, y además el hermano celoso, Felix era un tipo Emmet, además de mi hermano favorito, Tom era como mi hermano pero no sé, sentía que éramos como gemelos, nos parecíamos mucho, tanto física como mentalmente-suspire, mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello idéntico al suyo, entre mis dedos, enroscándolo en este. - Heidi y Chelsea eran mis cuñadas y amigas. Y…Alec-mordí mi labio vacilando al mencionarlo.- El este fue…-tartamudeé un poco sin encontrar aun las palabras indicadas para referirme a él.- Alec es pasado- ella me miro entre dulce y comprensivamente.

-No tienes que decirme sino lo quieres, aunque ya sé que fue el, un poco, solo lo que Edward escucho. No sé qué paso ahora con él, pero se puede decir que me lo imagino-dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Todo está bien Renesmee, y lo estará.

-Gracias Esme-medio sonreí. Ella me miro y asintió con la cabeza a manera de respuesta.

Cada vez que la miraba sentía como si me desarmara y me volviera la niña débil, dulce, tierna, en fin la de antes, eso no me desagradaba del todo pero se puede decir que mi conciencia me recriminaba el sentirme asi ya que era como estar desprotegida ante todo lo malo, es decir nuestros queridos enemigos y sabía que no podía dar ningún paso en falso ya que eso podía traer muy graves consecuencias y ya no quería mas errores de los cuales lamentarme en mi vida, como el que cometí con Derek.

-Cuando estoy contigo, con Emmet o Santiago-dije sin dejar de mirarla- me siento indefensa, es decir me como la de antes y eso no me gusta porque no debo descuidar nada, ni un solo detalle- ella suspiro tan dulcemente. Todo en ella era dulce y tierno, cada vez estaba más segura que era muy parecida a Kasandra.

-Me gusta saber que puedo conocer la parte de ti que tienes bajo llave en ese corazón, eso también le ayuda a tu alma-dijo poniendo la mano en el lugar donde está mi corazón.

-Alma- solté una carcajada sarcástica- después de lo que he hecho me alegría el saber que no tengo y asi no tener que pagar las consecuencias de todos mis actos. No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que he hecho Esme, y algunas de las cuales me arrepiento.

-Era tu obligación hacer esas cosas-murmuro sin desapartar la mirada de mí.

-No del todo. Hay cosas que hice por mi propia voluntad, en las que el ser una Vulturi no tuvieron nada que ver. Algunas fueron por sobrevivir, y algunas simplemente por venganza-cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo.- Esa parte no tiene justificación y mucho menos perdón alguno.

-Si te arrepientes claro que lo tiene Renesmee-comento mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Ese es el punto, no me arrepiento de todo, de algunas cosas claro que sí, pero hay otras que me tienen confundida, ya que no si fueron del todo malas o no-explique. Ella deslizo su mano de mi cabeza, hasta mi rostro, tomándolo entre ambas manos.

-Todo pasa por algo querida, y algún dia entenderás por qué-sonrió ampliamente, a lo cual solo pude asentir. En eso escuche unos pasos acercándose y ella también, después escuche el latido de un corazón y un fétido olor y supuse que era uno de ellos.

En los arbustos de afuera se detuvo nuestro visitante y después de unos segundos entro por la puerta Jacob. Al entrar todo su olor impregno el lugar y yo arrugue un poco la nariz. Ese olor me desagradaba rotundamente, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada y esperaba no hacerlo, ya que era me era algo insoportable, casi por completo. El me miro con una sonrisa y Esme se disculpó y camino hacia la cocina.

-Hola Ne…Renesmee-se corrigió a sí mismo. Seguro recordó la corrección de Santiago anoche.

-Hola Jacob-lo salude sin dejar de arrugar la nariz.

-No me digas que mi olor te desagrada-se quejó abriendo los ojos como plato.

-La verdad sí. Es algo….fuerte-respondí encogiéndome de hombros. El rio levemente.

-Pues te acostumbraras de nuevo a él, ya que paso mucho tiempo por aquí- no dije nada ante sus palabras, recién me hacía a la idea de convivir con todos ellos. El tomo asiento a mi lado y encendió la televisión.

Cambio de canal hasta encontrar uno en el que transmitían algo que le gusto. Era un partido de futbol americano, yo solo miraba la televisión pero no le ponía nada de atención, prácticamente se podía decir que solo estaba ahí de presencia porque no estaba para nada atenta a lo que pasaba en mi alrededor. Estuve asi unos momentos hasta que me aburrí y decidí hurgar en el futuro un poco.

Y poco a poco comenzaron a llegarme distintas visiones, pero no había ninguna de importancia, la mayoría eran solo movimientos de Esme y Jacob, no podía encontrar nada de los Vulturi, pero en algún momento tenía que llegarme uno, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y tiempo era lo que más tenía asi que podía esperar.

* * *

Estaba en eso cuando me llego una visión…:

_Alec caminaba por un bosque, _era el que estaba por el castillo, unos cuantos kilómetros adentro de Volterra, lo reconocía a la perfección, había pasado mucho tiempo en él. _Corin llego de la nada y lo abrazo por detrás. Él no se inmuto ante aquella acción, solo permaneció quieto con los brazos de ella rodeándolo con firmeza. _Pero que esperaba, ellos eran pareja. Debía acostumbrarme a la idea sin importar cuanto me pesara.

_-¿Qué quieres?-murmuro sin soltarse aun de aquel abrazo._

_-Solo estar contigo mi amor-respondió de manera melosa, haciendo un puchero, supuestamente ofendida, acto seguido estampo sus labios contra los suyos con fiereza. Alec no se separaba de ella ni un milímetro-te amo Alec, no sé qué haría sin ti, es perfecto que ella se haya ido, la estúpida de Renesmee solo estorbaba en nuestra relación, ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo que tú y yo estuviéramos así. Tan libremente, expresando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.-rio levemente y después comenzó a desabotonar su camisa…_

-Maldita sea-masculle a la par que bloqueaba mi propio don, para no seguir observando aquella escena. Jacob me miro de reojo, mientras que cerré la mano en un puño tratando de contenerme.

-Renesmee… ¿Estás bien?-dijo Jacob apagando la televisión. Esme hizo acto de presencia en la sala en cuanto la televisión se vio silenciada, no me gire para verla. Al igual que no le respondí a Jacob, no quería decir nada.- ¿Renesmee?

-Esme ¿extrañarías a algunos de tus árboles o voy a otra parte mejor?-le dije de manera directa. Me gire hacia ella ante su mirada sorprendida, como la de Jacob.- Tomare eso como una respuesta- me levante y salí de la casa de prisa, dirigiéndome a los árboles cercanos, que se encontraban en los alrededores.

-Jacob vamos…-escuche a Esme decir mientras ambos corrían a alcanzarme.

Los ignore y me acerque a un árbol derribándolo de un golpe. Ellos se detuvieron al ver lo que había pasado. Y asi derribe otros tres arboles más, sabía que estaba causando un estruendo y que era una bendición que no hubiera nadie más viviendo en kilómetros a la redonda, pero mis instintos no me dejaban detenerme, estaba muy molesta. No tanto por lo que había visto, sino lo que dijo, ya que podía ser verdad porque nunca quise ver el futuro o pensamientos de Alec o alguno de mis amigos, es decir ex amigos, y los de Corin nunca me interesaron como para ponerles atención. Y al parecer eso había sido un error, uno grave. Eso había permitido que jugaran conmigo durante toda mi estancia en la guardia. Creyéndolos personas que no eran en realidad, o no enterándome de lo que pasaba a mis espaldas.

No podía creer que todo este tiempo me habían engañado, había sido una estúpida, aunque si lo pensaba bien, asi encajaban muchas cosas, por ejemplo por qué en tan poco tiempo me habían olvidado y cambiado por Corin, aunque bueno, en realidad nunca fue asi porque ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, yo solo era como una pantalla para esconder su relación. No entendía como Alec me había hecho eso, yo confiaba plenamente en él, para que tantas mentiras, para que tantas caricias y besos, ¿Todo para qué? Si él sabía que no iba a amarme, ¡¿Qué ganaba?!

-Estúpida-dije mientras me dejaba caer al suelo, sobre mis rodillas.

-Querida basta ya de esto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No estamos entendiendo nada-dijo Esme acercándose. La mire de reojo.

-Déjenme sola-dije casi suplicando, ella me miro compasivamente y negó con la cabeza.- Por favor- chille, ella no dijo nada, entro a la casa con pasos veloces escuche como marcaba un numero en el teléfono. Bufe sonoramente.

Cerré los ojos y los ignore a ambos, suponía a quien llamaba asi que, ¿Para qué poner atención a sus palabras? No tenía caso. Minutos después sentí como ella llego de nuevo al lado de Jacob y para evitar que se acercaran a mí, -porque claramente esa sería su intención- use el don que le copie a Tom y como siempre cargaba fósforos como una costumbre, tome uno y lo solté en el pasto, y después hice una barrera de fuego alrededor de mí, impidiéndoles completamente el paso.

-Renesmee deja esto. Por qué tú lo hiciste ¿No?-dijo Esme un tanto sorprendida.

-No quiero hablar de ello-respondí ignorando su pregunta.- Soy una estúpida, como no me di cuenta de eso antes, eso me pasa por confiar en las personas, yo pensé que cambiaban, pero no es asi.

-Vamos Nessie deja este berrinche, no te veías tan inmadura ayer-dijo Jacob algo fastidiado.

-En primera no me digas "Nessie" no me gusta y en segunda, no es un berrinche, es para evitar que ustedes se acerquen más y para estar sola-grite esto último. Ellos suspiraron.- Así que si pudieras hacerme el favor de lárgate.

* * *

Estuvieron rogándome que dejara lo que estaba haciendo pero yo no les respondía solo quería estar sola, que tan difícil era eso de entender, a lo que deje de poner atención a sus palabras, que sonaban ya como un zumbido a la distancia. Después de unos minutos escuche tres autos dar vuelta por la carretera en dirección hacia aquí. Ya habían llegado por la llamada de Esme, luego los autos llegaron aquí y se detuvieron, escuche como de ellos bajaban todos los chicos, es decir los que iban al instituto. Y se acercaron a donde estaban Jacob y Esme.

-Renesmee deja eso te puedes hacer daño -grito Rosalie alarmada.

-Ojala tuviera esa suerte-respondí embozando un mueca.

-¿Por qué paso todo esto?-escuche a Santiago preguntarle a Esme.

-No lo sé, yo estaba en la cocina, y cuando escuche a Jake preguntarle que le pasaba llegue a su lado, pero no ha dicho nada coherente-respondió.

-Ella estaba como ida y de repente dijo "maldita sea", pude ver como se tensaba- dijo Jacob respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Santiago.

Los pasos de Santiago acercando hicieron que aumenta la llamas, impendiendo aún más que pudiera observarme entre las llamas.

-¿Qué viste?-dijo con voz tranquila.

Solté una risilla por la facilidad en que descubrió a que iba todo esto.

-Que resulta que soy una estúpida, que Alec es un idiota que en ningún momento me amo, que todo el tiempo me engaño y que Corin es una zorra. Además, ¿Qué no pueden conseguirse una habitación? Hay muchos hoteles en Volterra. ¡No tienen por qué arruinar mi imagen sobre los bosques! –exclame molesta, con un tono de voz que estaba por encima unas octavas, de lo normal.

-No te entiendo del todo-dijo. Bufe y desaparecí el fuego mientras abría los ojos, él se acercó más a mí.

-Todo es muy claro. Ellos se amaban desde antes de mí, solo esperaban que yo desapareciera para que ellos pudieran salir libremente, solo era un estorbo en su relación. Alec salía con ambas al mismo tiempo, seguro. No entiendo porque tantas caricias, para que tantas palabras bonitas, tantos detalles, tantos besos, porque se acostó conmigo si salía con ella a mis espaldas porque la quería, si nunca me iba a amar ¿¡Para que!? ¿Qué ganaba con hacer todo eso?-grite exasperada tratando de contener las lágrimas. El abrió los ojos como plato. Obviamente bastante sorprendido.- Quisiera nunca haberlo conocido, jamás haberlo probado y jamás haberme entregado a él, y asi evitar todo esto.

El me siguió mirando y apretó la mandíbula. Sentí como el ambiente se volvía verdaderamente tenso conforme había hablado, pero no me importaba, solo quería… ¿Desaparecer? Si eso. Pero antes quisiera restregarle en la cara lo que me hizo, y si se podía darle algunos cuantos golpes. En fin desahogarme, con los arboles no me bastaba, necesitaba algo más, los arboles obviamente no daban batalla. Quería sacar todo esto que tenía adentro, era una mezcla bastante confusa y a la vez peligrosa. Había demasiados sentimientos envueltos en este problema.

-Lo mato-mascullo Santiago. Lo mire fijamente.- Yo lo mato-él se movió un poco y en menos de un segundo yo ya estaba en frente de él impidiéndole el paso.-Renesmee déjame.

-Vas a volver para ponerte en peligro-espete reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Se lo merece. Es un idiota, digo si lo golpee una vez, que no pueda hacerlo otra vez-di un respingo.

-¿Cuándo?-dije en voz baja.

-Cuando Corin fue a verte, después de que salí de tu celda lo busque y le reclame, el me negó todo pero aun asi lo golpee-admitió mirando al suelo.

-Oh-fue todo lo que fui capaz de articular.

Todo se quedó en silencio unos momentos cuando escuchamos a auto dar vuelta a la carretera hacia acá. De seguro era Carlisle, era el único faltante de su familia. Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto y Edward igual, se notaba que algo no estaba bien ahí. Él estuvo aquí en minutos al vernos a todos aquí se acercó y miro a todos sin entender pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto Edward en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para entablar una conversación normal.

-Aun no lo sé, pero si es de Aro supongo que nada bueno- respondió el susodicho. Santiago y yo nos miramos preocupados, sin decir nada le arrebate la carta de las manos a Carlisle y la abrí.

Decía asi:

_Querido amigo._

_Espero estés bien al igual que toda tu familia, al igual que nosotros lo estamos. Te escribo para decirte algo muy importante, suponiendo que tus hijos de avisaron que lamentablemente, por desacato a nuestras reglas, habíamos tenido que asesinar a Renesmee, pero te rectifico que no fue así no tuvimos el valor de hacerle daño a la pequeña, en fin es una parte importante aquí, además de alguien importante para algunos miembros, incluyéndome. Pero hace unas semanas escapo con Santiago, otro miembro de la guardia que en los últimos días se había vuelto muy cercano a ella, no entendemos sus razones, suponemos que por un amorío entre ellos, (obviamente algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba) pero aun así ellos tenían un trato con nosotros, por lo tanto deben de estar de regreso aquí. Lo más pronto posible Si los has visto, o alguno de los miembros de tu querida familia, por favor, comunícales esto, no dejes de hacerlo sin importar los mal entendidos que hemos tenido en el pasado, y pídeles cortésmente en mi nombre que vuelvan, no importa este incidente siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. Saludos._

_Aro_

-Mentiroso-dije entre dientes al terminar de leer. Le pase la carta a Santiago que tenía la mano extendida en mi dirección.- Un amorío. Ja-masculle molesta.

-Eso ni él se lo cree- dijo Santiago al terminar de leer, después le paso la carta a los demás quienes también la leyeron, quedando estupefactos.

-Solamente le hacemos falta por lo que podíamos hacer, no éramos más que un juguete de su colección-murmure.

-Que bajo, incluso para ellos-dijo Emmet molesto. Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre la carta yo me aleje un poco de ellos, Bella se acercó a mí, un tanto nerviosa.

-Creo que comienzo a entender porque eres asi-dijo mirándome.

- Ah, ¿Si?-pregunte desinteresada.

-En serio. Tu vida no ha sido nada fácil, yo pensé que ellos te consentirían ahí, que eras como su niña mimada, pero ya vi que no es asi, para nada. Con lo que dijiste y lo que Edward me conto anoche luego de que los llegamos a casa, todo me quedo más que claro, y te pido perdón por todo esto, por mi forma de comportarme conmigo…hija-la mire y bufe levemente.

-No te preocupes, eso no fue nada y no tienes que decirme "hija" si no me quieres, no me importa mucho la verdad—dije ella asintió desanimada.

-¿Entonces amigas? Aunque sea un poco-dijo levantando la comisura de los labios.

-Se puede decir-respondí. Ella se alejó de mi yendo hacia donde los demás.

Al parecer ahora seriamos amigas, bueno amigas a medias. Ella era feliz con eso, aunque a mí la verdad no me importaba en realidad, pero tampoco tenía la intención de destruirle sus sueños y esperanzas, no era así. Mire a todos y me acerque a ellos, todos posaron la vista en mí.

-¿Qué haremos con la carta?-pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-Responderé diciendo que lo haré y que esperamos verte, y cosas así comenzó Carlisle.- Pero obviamente no lo haré esa carta más bien fue como una advertencia para ustedes por si pensaban acercarse, pero como no los pueden ver, ni nada de eso están protegidos ¿no?-asentí una vez.- Entonces todo arreglado. Podemos estar sin preocupaciones.

Todos entraron a la casa, yo me quede sentada en las escaleras del porche mirando hacia el cielo, nadie me molestaba, creo que por fin habían entendido que quería estar sola, y a la vez el motivo de ello. Después de estar así unos momentos comencé a pensar con claridad, tantas cosas juntas me habían hecho comportarme así, en parte quería pedir perdón pero no era algo que usualmente hiciera, entonces creo que no lo haría.

Mi conciencia me decía que me tranquilizara que algún día lo olvidaría, que me tomaría tiempo, pero que eso no importaba porque le tiempo es el único que puede curar las heridas y mi corazón deseaba poder creer eso, era lo que más anhelaba el poder estar bien otra vez.

Sería bueno poder protegernos tratando de ser indiferentes con los demás, y así evitar los malos ratos que se pasan por quererlos, pero eso es más que imposible, porque además de las cosas básicas también se necesita del amor para vivir, aunque a veces sea mal correspondido, y te haga sufrir, no se puede estar sin él, es parte indispensable de la vida.

Así que decidí dejar mi lugar e ir a sentarme con los demás para convivir un poco con ellos, digo, ya los había tratado antes, puede que pueda volver a hacerlo y además sino lo logro no pierdo absolutamente nada con intentarlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen :3

******Lyzz Cullen**

**Karly15**

**Guest**

**Wilmari**

**26Fairy06**


	17. Chapter 16 Encariñándose

_Encariñándose_

Hace ya un mes de que le revelamos nuestro secreto a los Cullen, al principio muchas cosas me hacían pensar que la convivencia sería algo difícil, o que simplemente no se podría llevar a cabo y terminaríamos muy mal, empezando por Bella y su negación a aceptarme tal como era ahora, y no lo que ella siempre había soñado, pero después todo fue cambiando, ay que cuando nos convertimos en "amigas" dejo de ser molesta, y de incumbirse en mi vida, al menos ya no lo era al mismo grado que antes.

En cuanto a los demás la relación era buena, no teníamos problemas, en especial con Emmet, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, esto se debía a que ellos me aceptaban como eran y no esperaban algo más de mí, algo que no era, tal como todos los demás hacían, eso era algo que me encantaba. En fin todo estaba bien, no teníamos inconveniente alguno con nadie, y ya no había tenido ninguna visión de los Vulturi, al parecer todo iba por buen camino. Al cabo "después de la tormenta viene la calma" incluso para un inmortal ¿o no?

* * *

Hoy era sábado, por lo tanto no era día de clases, y yo estaba en la casa Cullen –algo que hacia habitualmente en estos días-. La casa se encontraba sola, claro, a excepción mía y de Jacob, ya que Santiago acompaño a Carlisle al hospital, y los demás salieron a cazar, asi que estábamos lo que se dice, completamente solos.

La relación entre Jacob y yo se puede decir que es la que menos ha avanzado, puede que se deba a la diferencia de especies, -en especial su olor para ser honesta- pero aun asi trato de ser lo más amable que puedo con él, para convivir mejor, digo no ha habido problemas pero aun asi siento que no somos amigos ni nada de eso. Algunas veces pienso en cambiar eso pero se puede decir que aún sigo siendo yo, y por lo tanto el orgullo no me deja dar un paso más allá para tratar de ser amigos y llevárnosla mucho mejor.

Estaba en la oficina de Carlisle observando los libros y buscando uno que me agradara para leerlo, Jacob estaba en la sala viendo televisión, algo muy común en él, no me sorprendía el que no me hablara mucho ya que nunca lo había hecho. De repente escuche como el apagaba la televisión y se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba, sin hacer caso a eso segui buscando, el entro y me miro como queriendo decir algo, pero parecía que había algo que se lo impedía. Lo mire de frente dejando de buscar y el sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola Jacob-lo salude usando un tono suave.

-Dime Jake, si gustas-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Claro, Jake-reí levemente y él se me unió.

-¿Y tú como quieres que te llame?-pregunto acercándose a mí con ademan sigiloso.

-Remy o Rene, cualquiera de esos está bien-respondí mirándolo, para luego dedicarle un encogimiento de hombros, para restarle importancia al asunto.

-Muy bien Rene, aunque me gusta más Nessie, pero es tu decisión…-alzo las manos como declarándose inocente, yo por mi parte solo reí.- ¿No estás un poco aburrida aquí?

-Un poco- me encogí de hombros nuevamente.- No lo estaría tanto si hubiera algo que leer-bufe levemente.

-Pero si hay muchísimos libros aquí-comento señalando los estantes repletos de libros con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, pero ya los leí todos-dije mirando alrededor- quiero alguno nuevo o de menos uno de mis favoritos los cuales puedo leer mil y una vez y no me aburren- sonreí.

-¿En serio has leído todos estos libros?-dijo sorprendido. Asentí.- Wow yo no he leído más que los libros del instituto y no del todo. Son bastante aburridos- soltó una carcajada que nunca escuchaba cuando hablaba conmigo.

-Estas mal Jake. Los libros son muy interesantes-dije recargándome en la pared.

-Yo no soy de leer, soy más de estar al aire libre y todas esas cosas-respondió parándose frente a mí.

-¿Cómo que cosas haces Lobo?-toque su frente con mi dedo, el sonrió.

-Correr, nadar, escalar y demás cosas por el estilo-tomo mi rostro con su mano, provocando una sensación de calidez en este mismo.- Cosas a las cuales no puedes seguirme el paso niña –reí fingiendo indignación y rodé los ojos.

-Ponme a prueba Quileute- dije sonriendo. El asintió.

-Bien, vamos- salió de la oficina y lo segui. Caminamos hasta afuera de la casa – una carrera de aquí hasta el prado donde los encontramos la primera vez ¿te parece?-asentí- espérame un momento- corrió detrás de unos arbustos y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba de vuelta en su forma lobuna.

-Bien muchacho, a la cuenta de tres sin hacer trampa ¿bien? –Dije imitando a una persona que hablaba con su perro a lo que el medio un pequeño golpe con su hocico antes de asentir con su gran y peluda cabeza-. Bueno, uno….dos…. ¡tres!-medio grite, acto seguido salí corriendo y el igual que yo.

Iba muy de prisa y el me seguía muy de cerca, no estaba corriendo a todo lo que podía, es decir a mi máximo alcance, porque si lo hiciera le ganaría rápidamente, pero quería divertirme con el poco, asi que me la llevaría asi por unos cuantos momentos. Por mi lado veía pasar los borrones verdes y cafés que eran los árboles. En unos minutos ya casi llegábamos y vi como el aumento un poco la velocidad, asi que quería hacer eso me le pondría a la altura. Aumente toda la velocidad que pude, ahora si lo mas que podía y en cuestión de segundos llegue al prado y me detuve. Segundos después llego él y se escondió detrás de un arbusto de donde salió en su forma humana un poco después.

-Hiciste trampa-se quejó riendo. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

-No, te deje creer que me ganarías pero trampa, nunca-me defendí riendo.- Fue una victoria totalmente justa.

-No es cierto, soy más rápido que tú-se acercó a mí y negué con la cabeza.

-Admítelo lobito, soy mejor que tú, eres demasiado lento-dije y el hizo una mueca graciosa.

-Esta me la pagaras Rene…-dijo y me abrazo, se dejó caer al suelo y asi caímos los dos, yo quede encima de él, aun con sus brazos rodeándome.

Comenzamos a reír mucho y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el ya no traía puesta la camisa como antes de salir de la casa de los Cullen, de seguro no se la puso cuando se convirtió de lobo a humano, aunque no entiendo con qué propósito lo hizo.

Sin dejar de soltarme, tomo un mecho de mi cabello con uno de sus cálidos dedos y comenzó a jugar con él. Yo solo lo miraba, miraba eso profundos ojos negros, se podía decir que lo tenía muy cerca, pero a él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y para ser sincera a mí tampoco me molestaba mucho que digamos, lo único que quería hacer era ver esos ojos negros hipnotizan tés, que hoy me parecían tan familiares, al igual que su toque.

Llevábamos un corto tiempo asi cuando me di cuenta de que si alguien nos veía podía pensar otra cosa de nosotros, y la verdad yo no quería eso, no quería que alguien mal interpretara las cosas, en especial alguien de mi familia, asi que trate de levantarme, el entendió rápidamente lo que iba a hacer y me soltó sin decir nada, me levante completamente y el hizo lo mismo cuando yo ya me encontraba de pie. Lo mire sin saber que decir y el hizo lo mismo, él se rasco la cabeza como buscando las palabras adecuadas y yo mire hacia mis pies buscando lo mismo. Entonces recordé que tenía mucho sin cazar asi que esa fue mi idea para romper el hielo, además de que era algo que necesitaba.

-Amm Jake tengo que hacer…eso- dije evitando soltar la palabra al aire, por el hecho de que sabía que su especie protegía la vida humana-. Nos vemos luego ¿Ok?-dije mirándolo y el asintió- Adiós.

-Adiós Rene-sonreí y comencé a correr en dirección a la ciudad.

Solté una profunda bocanada de aire para luego concentrarme en encontrar un lugar donde cazar segui corriendo, en estos momentos no quería estar pensando en algo más, solo a lo que tenía que hacer y nada más.

* * *

Al llegar a la ciudad disminuí la velocidad para evitar que alguien me viera. Me puse la capucha de mi suéter para evitar que me vieran el rostro directamente, y a la vez para que notaran menos mi presencia, y asi camine sigilosamente entre las pocas personas que estaban en las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un callejón, a pesar de la hora que era estaba oscuro, ya que estaba nublado, esto era perfecto para lo que iba a hacer. Al entrar al callejón, me pare en una esquina esperando que llegara alguien para poder comer.

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando un una joven paso por el callejón corriendo y gritando que alguien la ayudara, detrás de ella venia un chico vestido todo de negro y con la cara tapada, un ladrón, era seguro. El la alcanzo y le golpeó la cabeza para arrastrarla hasta el callejón, ella estaba desmayada por el golpe, por lo tanto la dejo en el suelo sin ningún cuidado, el comenzó a hurgar en su bolsa sin percatarse para nada de mi presencia, y fue ahí cuando casi me le aparecí, es decir estuve a su lado rápidamente, él se asustó y se alejó de la chica, quiso correr pero lo detuve con mi mano.

-¿Quee…que qui…quie…eres?-tartamudeo tontamente, yo solo reí mirándolo.- ¿Quién eres?

-Las mismas preguntas estúpidas, no se les puede ocurrir algo mejor, sean auténticos –sonreí maliciosamente- . Pero tranquilo ninguna de esas preguntas importara más después de lo que hare-el comenzó a temblar y yo le tape la boca evitando que hablara o que pudiera pedir ayuda y asi llamar la atención, y cuidando que nadie me viera al pasar por ahí encaje mis colmillos en su yugular.

Comencé a beber su sangre rápidamente para evitar correr el riesgo de que alguien pasara y me descubriera, pero aun asi disfrutando de mi cena. Cuando termine con él, tome el cuerpo vacío y lo arroje a una esquina del callejón, sin tener cuidado alguno de él, le prendí fuego con un fosforo aumentando la llama con mi don para incinerarlo antes de que la chica despertara, cuando es estuvo hecho cenizas detuve el fuego y salí corriendo del callejón con la capucha arriba.

* * *

Cuando estuve en un lugar lo bastante alejado de los humanos corrí lo más rápido que podía hacerlo para llegar a la casa de los Cullen de nuevo, y hablar con Jake, ya que estaba segura aun no llegaba nadie más a casa. En cuestión de minutos yo ya estaba en los alrededores de la casa y me percaté de que aun nadie había llegado, tal como yo lo había predicho, asi que disminuí la velocidad y comencé a caminar hacia la casa. Abrí la puerta y Jake me miro sonriendo yo cerré la puerta y me senté a su lado en el sillón. Él se giró hacia mí y apago el televisor, centrando toda su atención de lleno a mí.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

-Emm a comer-respondi dibudativa.

-Oh...-articulo levemente y movió sus manos desesperado- ¿Quieres hacer algo?-pregunto dejando de mover sus manos.

-Amm claro. Tú dirás-respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Me ayudas a cocinar? Tengo hambre y honestamente no es lo mío-rio un poco, yo arrugue la nariz ante la simple mención de la idea.

-¿Comida? ¿Humana?-dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, vamos no es tan mala-suspire pesadamente haciéndole notar mi desacuerdo.- Por favor-hizo un puchero que me hizo reír en lugar de desear complacer sus ideas.- No te rías, ayúdame ¿Sí?

-No soy buena cocinera. Pero si eso quieres…-accedí acomodando un mecho de mi cabello.

-Excelente. Vamos-se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina y lo seguí unos cuantos pasos por detrás de él.

El abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar muchas cosas al igual que de la alacena yo solo lo miraba, sabía algo de esas cosas por lo que me daban de comer cuando vivía aquí de pequeña y por lo que comía Kasandra, pero no era muy buena que digamos en estas cosas y menos al no tener al necesidad de aprender esto nunca. Él se detuvo y miro todo lo que puso en el pretil, y me indico que me acercara a él. Obedecí sin dejar de fruncir el ceño a ver todo eso, y más por su olor.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y luego a todo lo que había puesto sobre la barra frente a nosotros.

-Comida-dijo un tanto sarcástico.

-Huele horrible-espete cruzándome de brazos.

-No es verdad-renegó.

-Claro que sí, y además sabe a…tierra-hice una mueca de disgusto recordando lo último que había probado de comida humana años atrás.

-No y se acabó la discusión. Ahora sigamos-dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua levemente por su labio inferior. Bufe levemente.- Amm hagamos un pastel-lo mire y el asintió confirmándome su decisión.

-Lo que sea. ¿Qué hago?-refunfuñe acercándome a la estufa.

-Revuelve los huevos, leche y harina-dijo mientras leía la envoltura de una caja. Asentí.

Tome todo lo que dijo, al igual que un recipiente redondo, y comencé a hacer lo que dijo. Vertí la leche, la harina y los huevos, bueno obviamente solo lo de adentro. Después me dijo que los batiera y comencé a mezclar todo. Entre más tiempo pasaba el olor me desagradaba aún más, no podía definir el olor pero lo que si sabia y que jamás cambiaria, al menos para mí, sería que es un olor horrible.

El comenzó a hacer algunas cosas con la estufa y un molde de metal, después echo algunas cosas a la mezcla que yo había preparado previamente, lo batió, lo vertió en el molde de metal, que olía a algo raro, y lo coloco dentro del horno. Después comenzó a sacar más cosas del refrigerador, de nuevo. Lo mire desde un banco que estaba en la cocina. Cuando el término de sacar las cosas observo el reloj de la pared y claramente pude leer en sus labios que estaba contando el tiempo, -articulando solamente- y se acercó a mí.

-En serio que eres perezosa. Anda levántate que aún no hemos terminado-rodé los ojos.

-Pero si yo ni siquiera comeré eso-proteste. El me jalo de brazo y me levante.

-Ahora haremos algo de tomar, serán capuchinos helados-dijo sacando la licuadora.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije mirándolo.

-Capuchinos helados. No puedo creer que no sepas que es eso…Pero bueno que esperaba si nunca comes-respondió un tanto en broma, mientras rodaba los ojos.- Toma la leche y el chocolate líquido y lo pones en la licuadora, tú sabrás cuanto-asentí y tome las cosas esas.

Vertí algo de chocolate sin saber realmente si había sido mucho o poco y toda la leche, después él se acercó y vertió cubos pequeños de hielo, café capuchino, y canela. Después de tener todo eso asi coloco la licuadora en su base, la tapo y la encendió. Se escuchaba algo de estruendo, provocado por las navajas de la licuadora al chocar y despedazar los cubitos de hielo. Después de unos minutos, apago la licuadora y sirvió todo el líquido en una gran jarra, a la que le echo más canela y chocolate derretido. Por mi parte solo arrugue la nariz.

-Ahora solo falta el pastel-miro el rejo y volvió a contar el tiempo con sus articulaciones.- Quedan diez minutos solamente.

-Esperare en la sala-dije mientras me retiraba. El no dijo nada.

Al llegar a la sala me recosté en un sillón mirando al techo. Estaba algo aburrida cocinar no era lo mío, además de que no iba a comer nada de lo que estaba en la cocina, asi que, que caso tenía el hacer eso. Solo hacía por Jake, ya que por mi parte jamás hubiera tocado algo de la cocina, y jamás lo haría.  
Minutos después escuche como el apago el horno y saco el pastel. Eso era obvio por el olor tan…asqueroso, por no llamarlo más feo, que provenía de esa mezcla, que supongo también tenía vainilla.

Escuche como volvía a mover cosas adentro de la cocina y cerré los ojos. Ignorando todo, esperaba poder hacer algo después pero no encontraba algo. El llego a la sala y se sentó en el suelo, olí que traía consigo lo que habíamos preparado, lo estaba comiendo, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que él estaba muy concentrado en la comida, asi que decidí levantarme y se me ocurrió ir al piano de Edward, supongo que le molestaría que lo tomara prestado, en este tiempo lo había visto usarlo muy poco, asi que no creo que haya problema alguno.

Camine en silencio hasta donde se encontraba el piano, era una gran habitación, donde no había más que eso, alrededor solo eran vidrios, para ser clara, todas las paredes eran de vidrio, una tenia vista hacia el bosque y las demás eran espejos. Era algo silenciosa pero a la vez extraña esta habitación pero a pesar de eso me gustaba lo que se sentía aquí. Me acerque al piano y tome asiento en la banca. Levante la tapa y comencé a tocar las teclas al azar, sin sentido alguno, solo por hacerlo. Eso me tranquilizaba un poco. Era algo que me gustaba hacer, el tocar el piano; Marco me había enseñado y desde entonces era algo que hacia cuando estaba libre o cuando tenía ganas de componer algo. Era un poco hábil en eso.

Al pensar en eso se me ocurrió componer algo de nuevo no era algo difícil. Además supongo que tendría cosas que escribir. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida últimamente, demasiados cambios, tanto buenos y malos, supongo que algo se me podría ocurrir. Incluso tal vez le podría poner letra si me dedicaba a eso un tiempo más. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido, y en cuestión de minutos, todo comenzó a florecer en mi mente.

Puse las manos sobre el teclado nuevamente y comencé a tocar notas, al principio no les encontraba sentido, pero después fueron formando una hermosa melodía, algo calmante y serena, en un momento se hacía algo fuerte y un tanto alegre, después había momentos en que se podía decir que la canción, o más bien melodía podía tornarse muy triste si la apreciabas bien, ya que aunque no contuviera palabras aun, expresaba algo de tristeza, y fue asi, como poco a poco segui tocando. Fui alejándome de toda sensación a mí alrededor y solo estaba sumida en mis recuerdos y la melodía que provenía de estos.

Termine la canción y comencé a repetirla para escuchar como sonaba estando ya completa. Entre más la tocaba, más me gustaba, era como decir con una simple pero linda melodía todo lo que había sido mi vida entera. Por que como la canción mi vida había tenido momentos normales y algunas veces algo simples, pero a la vez momentos de gran alegría, como también muchas tristezas y problemas, pero que después se arreglaron –parcialmente- y fue como volver a ser casi la de antes, alguien que podía sonreír, al menos un poco, ya que tenía tiempo sin mostrar una sonrisa amplia y llena de alegría.

Repetí la canción unas diez veces más aparte de la que ya había hecho de un principio. En serio me había gustado mucho, y eso me demostraba que no había perdido mi habilidad para componer. Tal vez le escribiría una letra a la canción, aunque dudaba la hacerlo porque asi me parecía perfecta, asi ya contaba toda mi vida, solo que no decía especificaciones ni cosas de esas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba asi realmente, había dejado a Jake comiendo hace un largo rato, y como no había estado poniendo atención a nada de él, en realidad a ninguno de mis sentidos estaba completamente desconectada de mí alrededor, era como estar sola en el mundo, aunque solo fuera en mi mente. Pero aun asi era una sensación agradable.

Me detuve, suspire y decidí dejar mi pequeña burbuja para volver a la realidad. Cerré los ojos y volví a poner atención a mis sentidos. Escuchaba varias respiraciones –diez para ser exacta- afuera de la habitación del piano y un corazón latiendo un poco de prisa, y otro normal. Y no era el mío. En seguida supe que eran los Cullen, Jake y Santiago, como estaba tan distraída en mi mundo no me había percatado de su presencia y ellos aprovecharon para poder escuchar lo que tocaba en paz y silencio.

Me levante y camine en silencio saliendo de la habitación, ellos se alejaron un poco al verme salir. No les dije nada y fui a la sala, y tome asiento en la escalera, después cerré los ojos. Esperaba su lluvia de preguntas, aunque creo que Santiago seria el que no me diría nada porque creo que tal vez entendió la melodía sin necesidad de palabra alguna, me conoce demasiado bien y además sabe todo de mí, entonces creo que le fue fácil entender.

Pero sucedió lo inesperado nadie se acercó a mí, más que Emmet y fue para bromear, todo eso me tomo por sorpresa. Tal vez ya habían entendido mi forma de ser, que no era la misma de antes y que cuando ellos se comportaban de la manera que lo hacían en este momento me hacían sentir bien sin tener que estar pensando que quieren que cambie y todo eso, que me daban mi espacio, algo a lo que siempre había estado acostumbrada. Suspire mirando a todos y pensé en que asi me caían mas bien y de repente reí levemente, Emmet me miro extrañado, pidiendo con la mirada obviamente una explicación.

-Es solo que, cambiaron un poco y me gusta-dije levantando la comisuras de los labios.

-Lo sé. Eso no sé porque paso pero quieren que los aceptes y creo que puede ser por eso-respondió acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. Asentí.

Cuando oscureció salí al patio trasero a mirar los árboles. Santiago me siguió sin decir nada y cuando me detuve me tomo por la espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos con delicadeza y suspiro levemente, y se podría decir que algo feliz.

-Con que te estas encariñando con ellos-dijo como una afirmación en vez de pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-respondí haciéndome la desentendida.

-No te hagas Rene. Cuando estaba abstraída tocando el piano Jacob nos contó lo que hicieron, nunca pensé eso de ti. Bueno al menos no con ellos, y mucho menos Jacob-dijo riendo. Asentí una sola vez.

-Se puede decir que también estoy cambiando un poco. Aunque bueno creo que en realidad solo estoy volviendo a ser un poco la que era antes de que mi vida comenzara a desmoronarse poco a poco-dije haciendo una mueca leve.

-Puede ser. Pero eso no quita en hecho de que estés encariñándote con ellos. No tienes por qué negarlo son buenas personas, se han portado de lo más amable con nosotros, no sé porque alguien no sentiría eso por ellos-comento acomodando su rostro en el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Bien lo admito, tal vez solo un poco. Pero tu también tienes algo que ver con ellos-el rio levemente.- Te conozco y te estas encariñando también, mas con Esme, es como si vieras en ella una madre ¿o vas a negármelo?

-Tienes razón. Pero es solo porque ella es muy…no sé cómo decirlo, no tengo palabras-respondió con voz tierna.

-Te entiendo eso mismo me pasaba con Kasandra, y para ser sincera Esme tiene un poco de parecido en cuando a carácter a Kasandra, eso me gusta-confesé.

-Cierto. Aunque creo que ella me ve como alguien normal-dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Eso piensas tu-el me miró fijamente.- Ella también te ve como un alguien especial. Como un hijo lo noto en su mirada y forma de ser contigo, además de que he leído su mente.

-¿En serio?-dijo emocionado.

-Sí. En serio-el sonrió ampliamente y yo igual.

-Hace mucho que no te veía asi-admitió tocando mi rostro con sus manos suavemente.

-Lo sé. Adoro esto-dije mirando alrededor-. En serio, a todo esto.

-Fue una buena decisión hacer esto Renesmee. Lo fue realmente-dijo con nostalgia.

-Aunque nos haga falta Volterra, podremos superarlo-dije con el mismo tono de nostalgia que el-. Pero aun asi fue bueno esto. Lo es.

* * *

Hola :3 El capitulo es mas corto de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero la escuela me tiene el tiempo muy ajustado u.u Pero el proximo sera mas largo, ya llevo algo empezado. Si quieren un adelanto, digan y se los mando por mensaje. Gracias por leer.

Reviews(? xd.


	18. Chapter 17 El nuevo

**_El nuevo_**

Hoy comenzaba otro día de clases, se supone que este sería un día común, normal, algo más en la nueva rutina mundana en la que ahora vivíamos, pero sentía algo en el pecho, como una extraña y molesta presión que me dificultaba el estar tranquila. Tenía razones para creer que se trataba de un presentimiento de algo que no sería del todo bueno. Había tenido varias sensaciones de este tipo, pero nunca tan fuertes, a excepción del día en que los Cullen y Jacob aparecieron en el castillo Vulturi. Ese día todo se había ido al demonio, y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez eso pasaría aquí, en nuestra nueva vida.

Aunque aquel día había tenido la visión que me anunciaba lo que pasaría, hoy no había sido así. No podía ver nada, por más que cerraba los ojos y trataba de visualizar algo, no sucedía. No era como si pudiera forzar una visión sobre algo que realmente no existiría, o tal vez no me esforzaba del todo. Bufe claramente frustrada. Esto a pesar se asemejarse a las otra vez, tenía algo distinto, y esperaba en verdad que no fuera algo malo. Eso deseo en verdad, ya que últimamente las cosas estaban marchando bien, es decir lo mejor posible y no quería perder eso.

* * *

Baje las escaleras lentamente, prácticamente arrastraba mis pies, para que llegaran a la puerta, todo el asunto me tenía desanimada, y de alguna manera cansada. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo. Santiago ya me esperaba en la puerta, recargado en la pared con su mochila en el piso junto a él. Cuando pise el último escalón embozando una media sonrisa, por haberme hecho llegar hasta ese punto a pesar de todo, el abrió la puerta y salió de la casa velozmente, sin dedicarme una mirada, algo que ni siquiera le cuestione por cómo me encontraba.

Yo lo seguí en silencio aunque a un paso de menor rapidez que el suyo, pero algo menos lento que con el que baje las escaleras, y así hasta el auto. Al llegar a este me di cuenta de que él estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor en vez de el del copiloto como siempre lo hacía, eso me extraño. Lo mire como pidiéndole una explicación, el medio sonrió.

-Por favor-suplico mirando el auto. –Quiero conducir esta vez- asentí sin ganas de entrar en una discusión y entre al auto, agradeciendo que había notado eso antes de rodear el auto y llegar al asiento del conductor, eso hubiera sido caminar más.

Él sonrió ampliamente en cuanto me instale a su lado y encendió el auto. Nos dirigimos a la escuela a una velocidad moderada, pero para mi gusto muy lento, en otros casos hubiera protestado ante eso pero la verdad hoy no tenía muchas ganas de llegar tan rápido al instituto; en todo el camino estuve algo distraída. Mantenía mi mirada fija en los arboles hasta salir del bosque, y luego a las personas o casas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que todo esto se debía a presentimiento pero no quería comentarle nada a Santiago, no aun. No quería preocuparlo, no hasta que tuviera claro de que en verdad era algo que valiera la pena mencionar.

El estaciono el auto con habilidad, y acto seguido bajamos del auto. Los Cullen ya nos esperaban en la entrada de la escuela, de pie junto a los escalones, al vernos saludaron con la mano mostrando una leve pero sincera sonrisa. Santiago rápidamente fue a saludarlos dejándome un poco atrás, yo por mi parte solo les dedique un asentimiento de cabeza, para continuar con mi lento andar, llegando así, un tanto después que él , subí todos los escalones para quedar frente a la puerta, y me recargue en la pared lateral a esta, cerrando los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada. Sentí como Emmett se acercó a mí un poco después de eso.

-Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo de la cama ¿O qué?-comento entre risas, que sabía le costaba no convertir en sonoras carcajadas.

-No es solo que…nada. Olvídalo-dije divagando entre decirle o no, mientras abría los ojos lentamente observando su mirada algo confundida ante mi respuesta, pero que a la vez no me cuestionaba.

En eso sonó el timbre, entramos a la escuela y cada quien fue a su clase, Jasper se adelantó un poco a mí rumbo al aula- teníamos la misma clase, matemáticas- ¿La razón? Alice había visto que una chica lo invitaría a salir si no entraba pronto al salón de clases, su plan era emboscarlo en el pasillo, así que prefirió evitar el pasar por ese embrollo, creo que más por Alice que por el mismo. Él podía manejar hábilmente la situación sin lastimar a la chica, era todo un caballero. En cambio Alice, no lo había tomado del todo bien. Para cuando llegue al salón de clases ya todos estaban dentro y en su asiento, incluso el profesor. Entre y mire al profesor a manera de disculpa, lo cual el entendió al instante.

-Que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Esta bien Señorita Mathews?-pregunto el profesor mirándome atentamente, para luego tomar un libro de su bolso.

-De acuerdo-respondí sin ganas.

Baje un poco la mirada y camine hacia mi asiento sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper. Entre más me acercaba a mi lugar más percibía un olor algo nuevo y extraño en el salón, y a la vez algo dulce, muy dulce a decir verdad, por no decir también atrayente, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención a dónde provenía aquel olor tan dulce a pesar de que sobresalía de los demás, y que llamaba mi atención aunque tratare de ignorarlo, mi mente divagaba en ese olor aunque no lo buscaba, cuestionando su proveniencia a pesar de mi renuencia a no querer buscar el origen, y no sabía el porque.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar levante la mirada, y ahí fue cuando note que había alguien nuevo en clase. Un chico estaba sentado en mi mesa, en espacio libre a la derecha de que me correspondía. El chico tenía el cabello de castaño claro aunque con algunos reflejos plateados, ojos verdes profundos, no como un par de esmeraldas, no del típico verde, sino uno que nunca había visto, incluso podía notar diversos tonos de verde cerca de su pupila. Con unas largas, oscuras y espesas pestañas. Su piel un poco pálida a comparación de otros humanos, pero no tanto como la mía. Era alto, y podía notar su cuerpo bien formado bajo aquella camiseta un tanto ajustada.

Él recogió sus cosas que se encontraban desparramadas en mi parte de la mesa, hacia la suya sin mirarme en lo absoluto. No pude reprimir una mueca y me senté con rapidez, soltando mi mochila de golpe, directo hacia el piso. En ese preciso momento tome una bocanada de aire al colocar mi mano bajo mi mentón, inhalando a la perfección su olor.

Tal como lo percibí al entrar al lugar, era dulce, exquisito e….irresistible, era precisamente el que había sentido al irme acercando a este lugar, no cabía lugar a dudas de que era el chico junto a mí era el dueño de ese delicioso aroma. El que había captado tanto mi atención por su peculiar aroma, era como si oliera a flores, vainilla, a brisa, a tierra, pero de una manera linda, y otras esencias que no reconocía, pero que me encantaban e hipnotizaban casi literalmente estando entremezcladas.

Tenía unas inmensas ansias de probarlo, es decir su sangre, quería hacerlo realmente. No lo drenaría, no sería capaz de deshacerme de tan irresistible aroma, solo debía clavar mis colmillos en su yugular, solo un breve lapso de tiempo, no lo lastimaría realmente. Pase la punta de mi lengua por mi labio inferior, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe, sin saber a qué hora los había cerrado. No. No podía hacer eso me delataría si lo hacía. Rápidamente tape mi nariz con mi mano izquierda mientras bajaba el rostro y dejaba de respirar por completo.

Esto no era bueno, para nada no podía hacer nada de lo que parte de mi mente estaba ingeniando, aunque muchos de esos planes podrían funcionar no podía hacerlo, aunque una parte de mi dictara que no dejara de pensar en distintas formas de probar un poco de su sangre sin matarlo, mi mente seguía en eso, buscando una salida limpia para poder hacer eso, pero no, no podía y mucho menos debía dejar que eso pasara.

Su olor era demasiado irresistible para mí, no lo soportaba, quería salir de ahí pero sabía que sería demasiado extraño, además de que no quería que nadie se enterara de esto. No quería volver a encontrar a mi _Tua Cantante, _aunque creo que era demasiado tarde para desear eso, y que ya la había encontrado de nuevo_._

Chasquee una vez, irritada. Ya había tenido una en el pasado, había sido Derek, y aunque sonora imposible me había controlado bastante bien, lo más posible, aunque no puede alejar de él, ni siquiera un centímetro pensando que no estaba a salvo sin mí, no había bebido su sangre, o siquiera lo había intentado en cuanto lo tuve frente a mí, a pesar de todas las oportunidades que me dio al ser tan indefenso. Solo bebí una vez, y cuando él estuvo de acuerdo, porque era una cuestión de vida o muerte. Podía hacerlo con este chico, yo podía, podía controlarme.

Aunque me costara trabajo ya que no me convenía estar con él y mucho menos a él, estar conmigo. Dado que el estar conmigo implicaba demasiados problemas, cosas que un humano no podía resistir sin salir lastimado, o viviendo aterrado. Lo que quería era que estuviera bien, y obviamente con vida, siendo un humano. Detuve mis pensamientos en ese instante. ¿Me preocupaba por el tan pronto? Ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con él, ni una mirada siquiera, y ya me preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Solo no quiero herirlo. Solo es eso- susurre para mí misma, para convencerme.

Así que mientras me convencía a mí misma de que debía dejar esto así alejarme de él y no cometer ninguna tontería y seguir aguantando la respiración por el resto de la clase, trate de ignorar al chico que estaba sentado a mi lado para no involucrarme en su vida, eso era lo correcto, lo sabía muy bien, aunque en este momento mi debilidad vampiresa me hacía desear una cosa muy distinta.

El profesor comenzó a dar la clase poco después de que mis cavilaciones comenzaran a andar en círculos, y la verdad no le estaba poniendo ni la más mínima atención a su explicación. Estaba completamente concentrada en dejar con vida al chico de al lado, a mi _Tua cantante, _pobre chico ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya deseaba probar su sangre, se había topado con la persona equivocado en el momento equivocado, aunque la mayor parte de la culpa era su olor tan irresistible para mí. No el, no yo. Debía ser el olor.

Bufe frustrada mientras observaba el reloj que colgaba en el centro de la pared delantera del salón de clase. Aún quedaban treinta minutos de clase, era como si el tiempo pasara demasiado lento, como si se empeñara en hacerme sufrir con esto, o que estuviera probando mi autocontrol, algo que era bueno mientras no lo pusieran en estas condiciones tan severas. Pero aun ignorando eso mi propósito en estos minutos no cambiaba, era el mismo: Controlarme. Mi única misión por ahora, o más bien dicho la única opción que mostraba un poco de cordura.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y sentía de vez en cuando sobre mí, la mirada del chico, era tan ingenuo. No debería de interesarse por mí, ni siquiera vacilar en un saludo hacia mí o en preguntar por mi nombre, no podía entrar en su vida, ni siquiera con un saludo.

Si supiera que lo deseaba, y no de la manera tradicional o mejor dicho normal, sino de una que era demasiado peligrosa para él, aunque por una parte si es que pensaba lo que yo creía, los pensamientos que tenía actualmente sobre clavarle mis colmillos le servirían ya que lo alejaría de mí y así estaría completamente a salvo de cualquier peligro, es decir de los peligros que vienen conmigo para alguien como él.

De ser alguien normal, es decir alguien que no tiene tantos problemas, un vampiro común, no existiría ese dilema, tal vez no, pero no era así, era una chica con antecedentes de Vulturi, eso era un pasado imposible de borrar.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, de repente escuche como sonó la campana, haciéndome parpadear repetidas veces, por fin se había acabado esta clase. Rápidamente recogí mis cosas y salí del salón de clase a toda prisa golpeando a algunos cuantos al salir, olvidándome por un momento de guardar las apariencias, lo que quería en estos momentos era sacar su maldito olor de mi cabeza lo más pronto posible y por lo tanto salir de ese lugar donde toda la habitación estaba repleta, hasta el último rincón de su olor.

Sin preocuparme por entrar a la siguiente clase fui a mi auto y entrando en el me recosté en el asiento de atrás, es decir el de los pasajeros, con los ojos cerrados mientras que a la vez deje mi mochila en el piso de auto. Con mis manos cubrí mi rostro, tratando de calmarme y a la vez dejar atrás su olor. Sacarlo de mis pensamientos, y de mí. Sentía como si no solo su olor hubiera penetrado el salón de clases, sino también mi ropa y a mí.

_Imaginaciones mías. _Pensé forzando una sonrisa.

Comencé a dejar divagar mi mente un poco pero termine por dar eso por algo completamente inútil ya que en vez de ayudarme solo me llevaba a la misma imagen, el mismo olor, es decir al mismo pensamiento, a su recuerdo. Se estaba volviendo un círculo vicioso para mí.

Por más vueltas que le daba a cualquier tema por diferente y ajeno que fuera inconscientemente terminaba donde mismo. Es decir en EL. No quería seguir pensando en nada que tuviera que ver con EL y mucho menos su olor, no me era bueno, no me servía de nada, más que para descontrolar mis sentidos y mi autocontrol, cosas que eran más que básicas en un vampiro si es que quiere mantenerse bajo perfil. Pero a sabiendas de todo eso solo podía pensar en su dulce e irresistible olor a vainilla, flores, brisa, tierra y otras cosas que no lograba identificar del todo pero que me volvía loca y sacaba de control. En especial me llenaba de ansias y deseos que hasta el momento estoy controlando.

El tiempo continuaba su curso y yo estaba con lo mismo, esto me parecía un maldito cuento de nunca acabar, algo que no tenía fin. De repente escuche el timbre del receso y como todos los alumnos se dirigían a la cafetería, entonces recordé a los Cullen y Santiago, estarían preocupados de alguna forma por mí, y no quería levantar sospechas así que olvidando por un segundo todo eso decidí unirme a ellos a la cafetería y así tomando mi mochila, salí del auto, para caminar distraída y torpemente, hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Cuando me acercaba a la puerta tome una gran bocanada de aire por si la necesitaba al encontrarme con su olor ahí dentro, después de eso entre a la cafetería vacilante, escuche como todos murmuraban el hecho de que había llegado sola y cosas referentes a eso, se notaba que la gente era algo cotilla, incluso comentaban un hecho tan banal. Ignorándolos mantuve mi andar, cuando entre los murmureos de todos en la cafetería escuche a un chico preguntar por mí sin usar mi nombre, fue algo en un tono no muy alto pero que alcance a captar, sin girarme a dónde provenía la voz puse atención a su conversación:

_-"…Es May Mathews. Se mudaron hace no mucho aquí, solía ser una de las nuevas antes de ti, solamente son ella y su gemelo Santiago, nadie aquí conoce a sus padres, pero a lo que se ve y que todos dicen son hijos de unas personas ricas que viajan mucho por lo que los dejaron solos en este pueblo en el que nada interesante pasa. Ellos nunca socializan con nadie, que eso no te sorprenda, aunque se puede decir que últimamente son muy amigos de los Cullen. Que son los que están sentados en aquella mesa- _El chico que explicaba mi "historia" de vida hizo una pausa.- _¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso ella te gusto? Si es así deja eso porque nunca sucederá, te lo puedo asegurar".-_Sentencio el chico al otro que de igual manera desconocía. Pero el que había preguntado por mí y de paso se ganó una reprimenda.

-"_No. No es eso, es solo que…simplemente es…fue curiosidad-_comento el chico que había preguntado por mí con un tono de voz un tanto inseguro y a la vez tartamudeando.

Sin reconocer las voces decidí ignorar esa conversación y rodé los ojos, así continúe el camino hasta donde estaban sentados los Cullen y Santiago. Tome asiento al lado de Edward ya que era el único lugar disponible en la mesa, porque al ser tantos no había muchos lugares donde tomar asiento.

Todos me miraron como pidiendo una explicación en cuanto estuve sentada, pero no pronuncie ni una palabra, dejando las preguntas no formuladas seguir flotando en el aire, formando un ambiente ligeramente tenso, era más que obvio que no pensaba decir nada al respecto de lo que había pasado. Justo cuando Santiago iba a decir algo, capte un olor que llego directo hacia mí, provocado por un soplo del viento que se coló a la cafetería y por desgracia era su olor.

Aquel olor que me tenía así. Cerré los ojos por impulso y con mi mano derecha apreté la mesa como si eso fuera a detenerme para no lanzarme directo a su cuello. Sentí como poco a poco trozos de la mesa de metal se convertían en polvo entre mis manos así que lentamente, dedo por dedo, fui soltando la mesa. Imaginando la marca de mis dedos en esta, sin ganas de asegurarme de eso.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy Renesmee?-Se quejó Santiago.

Abrí los ojos y lo mire fijamente.

-Nada. No tengo nada-respondí entre dientes mientras trataba de no respirar.

-¿Y se supone que nos traguemos esa historia? Por favor Renesmee no somos tontos, dinos que es lo que está pasando-refunfuño Rosalie.

-Que nada, no pasa nada- proteste mientras me gire un poco observando a los demás en la cafetería. Aunque sentía que no debería, lo buscaba a él. Necesitaba encontrarlo.

-Estas rara desde que llegaste-espeto Alice tomando mi mano entre la suya para llamar mi atención, así que me gire y la mire a los ojos deteniendo el impulso de retirar mi mano.- ¿Tiene que ver los Vulturi?-inquirió en voz baja.

-Preferiría eso, a…-balbucee levemente. Todos fijaron la vista en mí, pero no continúe.

-¿A qué Renesmee? ¿Qué es lo que prefieres?-insistió Santiago enarcando una ceja.

-A nada. Déjenme tranquila por favor –murmure mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Edward me sujeto de la muñeca con fuerza.

-Siéntate-demando con voz autoritaria, simplemente me dedique a mirarlo sorprendida de que me hablara en ese tono. Aunque fuera mi padre biológico, no sentía que tuviera la autoridad para demandarme algo.- Por favor- añadió tras observar mi expresión, a lo cual tome asiento de nuevo.- Gracias-solo rodé los ojos en respuesta.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-sugirió Emmet, todos menos yo asintieron aunque sin muchas ganas.- ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que hay chico nuevo aquí? Parece que les han quitado su puesto chicos-lo fulmine con la mirada en cuanto pronuncio las palabras "chico nuevo".

-No se te ocurrió un tema mejor-le gruñí. Emmet me miro sin entender mi reacción.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tienes en contra del chico nuevo? -dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el resto de la cafetería, evidentemente buscándolo. Tal como segundos atrás yo lo hacía.

-Nada. No es nada de eso. No tengo nada en contra suya, ni siquiera he hablado con el-respondí bajando la mirada. Al menos, no había mentido.

-¿Acaso es porque no puedes leer su mente lo que hace que no te agrade?-comento Edward. Rápidamente fije la vista en él tratando de ocultar mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes leer su mente?-pregunte mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia él.

-Así es, no puedo, no encuentro su voz por más que lo intento-se lamentó a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-Déjame intentar…-dije mientras sacaba de mi subconsciente mi don.

Ya hecho eso comencé a buscarlo con la mirada con más dedicación que la vez pasada, hasta que lo encontré sentado en una mesa de la orilla de la cafetería, estaba con un chico bajito y de lentes, con aspecto desalineado. A diferencia de él, que parecía estar impecable, perfecto. _Basta, concéntrate. _Me reprendí mentalmente. Fije la vista en él ignorando su aspecto y quise entrar en su mente pero era como si algo me lo impidiera, es decir, algo que rebotaba mis intenciones. Fruncí el ceño y decidí intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez al tratar de hacerlo sentí una punzada horrible en la cabeza que aumentaba entre más fijaba la vista en él. Desvié la vista de él y mordí levemente mi labio.

-No puede ser-masculle.

-No puedes ¿Cierto?-aseguro Edward. Abrí los ojos.

-Claro que no además, me causo dolor de cabeza-comente mientras me sobaba la frente con mis dedos índices.

-Eso no es posible, es simplemente un humano…-

-Puede ser su don-interrumpió Jasper a Edward.- Y creo que no solo se limita a dones mentales.

-Tienes razón-lo secundo Alice.

-¿A qué se refieren?-inquirió Santiago. Ahora todos miramos a Alice con interés, todos queríamos saber que había detrás del chico nuevo.

-Yo no puedo ver nada con respecto a él, y Jasper ni siquiera puede sentir nada de él, ni una sola emoción-explico Alice.- Es más que obvio que es un escudo más completo que Bella, y que además puede causarte dolor si intentas más a fondo, como Renesmee.

-Demonios-articule pasando por alto el que me haya llamado por mi nombre real.

-En serio tienes problemas con ese chico-comento Bella. Provocando que la fulminara con la mirada. Cosa que pareció desagradarle, dado que frunció el ceño.- Es una lástima, porque alcance a escuchar cuando le decía su horario a alguien en el pasillo, y al parecer tiene las mismas clases que tú. Y hablo de todas, no de un par- sentí como me volvía más pálida de lo normal. Si es que eso era posible. A la vez quede estática en mi lugar, reteniendo la respiración.

-Tranquila May-pronuncio Santiago.- ¿Estás bien?-simplemente asentí parpadeando rápidamente.

En ese preciso momento me percaté de que alguien se acercaba hacia nosotros. Agudice mis sentidos y al instante lo reconocí. Era el. Reconocería su olor hasta a kilómetros de aquí, aun cubierto de muchos otros, ese olor era inconfundible para mí, era más que obvio que ese olor ya era parte de mí. Lo tenía grabado en mis sentidos.

Solo faltaba que se grabara en mi corazón y que llegara a formar parte de él, y eso no sería bueno, ni para él ni para mí, ambos estaríamos en gravísimos problemas si eso llegara a pasar, no lo quería poner en peligro y mucho menos que terminara convertido en vampiro por mí. No volvería a repetir la historia, no podía volverla a repetir.

A lo lejos escuche que me hablaban pero no reconocía la voz, pero entre más me concentraba me di cuenta de que no podía ser nadie más que él. Algo quería de mí, eso era seguro, no había razón para que me llamara simplemente para saludar. Me gire un poco para mirarlo mientras que a la vez dejaba de respirar por completo y mordía mi labio nerviosamente.

-Hola May, este emm…Soy Ethan-vacilo un poco mientras extendía la mano, misma que deje así, sin entrelazar con la mía, a lo que el enrojeció un poco y la guardo en su bolsillo apenado.- Quería ver si me prestabas tus apuntes, ya que según escuche estamos en las mismas clases-rió levemente, mientras rascaba su nuca. Al parecer el igual estaba nervioso, aunque por razones distintas. – Y me refiero a todas- yo solo fingí una sonrisa tratando de contenerme de abalanzarme a su cuello, donde incluso podía sentir la sangre correr, y el sonido de su corazón bombeando hacia más apetecible aquella idea. Y así, con cada latido aferraba más mi mano izquierda a la mesa.- ¿Entonces?

-Claro. Te los presto a la salida-contesté rápidamente y sin expresión. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para él, y para mí.

-De acuerdo…Nos vemos-se despidió con un tono de voz un poco triste pero a la vez confundido, mientras que se alejaba.

No le respondí y mire hacia la mesa deseando en el fondo que no fuera así. Observe mis dedos que seguían apretando el metal, y que de nuevo volvían a hacer cenizas de él. Solté la mesa de golpe y levante mi mano un poco, y cuando reaccione que estaba a punto de darle un golpe a la mesa, y probablemente derribarla ante la vista de todos, me detuve y cerré la mano en un puño pegándola a mi pecho.

-¿Segura que no tienes un problema con el chico?-Dijo Santiago.

-No tengo problema con el chico. Pero si lo tengo con su maldito olor- me sincere. No quería mentir cínicamente luego de que observaron cada una de mis reacciones con respecto a él.

-Renesmee…-murmuro Edward dejando los labios entre abiertos.

-No fue mi intención Edward. Qué más quisiera poder apagarlo, que fuera una esencia más en el lugar- acote hundiéndome en mi asiento.

Nadie dijo palabra por un rato, pensando en que tal vez esto acabaría como Bella y Edward. Pero no podía permitirme llegar a eso. Solo lo pondría en peligro. Cada vez me convencía más de eso. Si me acercaba demasiado, podría terminar matándolo, o un vampiro se acercaría a él o incluso, los Vulturi. Ellos ni siquiera deberían de saber que existe, menos con el don que aparentemente tiene. No podían saber de su existencia.

-¿Qué harás?- Edward fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Alejarme de él. No soy la mejor compañía, mucho menos para un frágil humano- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Algo bastante difícil, ¿No lo crees? Digo, tienen las mismas clases- comento Emmet recargándose completamente en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo que sea para que no tenga que vivir con una híbrida con un pasado Vulturi, y que es perseguida por los mismos- solté no muy convencida.

Nadie cuestiono más nada mi decisión. Y así termino el receso, cada quien fue a su respectiva clase. Mientras yo a escasos metros de la puerta del salón de clases estaba de pie, mirando como mis compañeros entraban, algunos entre risas y otros de mala gana. Pero entraban. En cambio yo no podía soportar la idea de estar en la misma habitación que ese olor. Retrocedí un par de pasos de manera lenta, antes de alejarme del aula trotando. Así, a la misma moderada velocidad llegue a las gradas de la cancha de fútbol americano.

El área estaba despejada, ni una sola persona merodeaba por el lugar además de mí, ese simple hecho hizo que embozara una sonrisa. Me encamine hacia las gradas, y al llegar deja la mochila sobre una, recostándome en una por debajo de esa, y cerré los ojos. Podía calcular que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuche una voz, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con un chico fortachón de sonrisa maliciosa que se acercaba a mí. Me puse de pie de inmediato, ignorando mi instinto que decía que lo golpeara dado que no quería nada bueno.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola?- murmuro el chico sin desaparecer aquella estúpida sonrisa.

-Nada que te interese- masculle tomando mi mochila y colgándomela como es usual en mí.

-Mala respuesta, bonita- dicho eso se abalanzó sobre mí y yo me moví sin denotar mis capacidades, subiendo un par de bancas a velocidad humana, pero no logre evitar que me cogiera del pie con toda la fuerza de la que él era capaz.- Mejor será si cooperas.

El poso una mano sobre mi cintura, acercándose más a mí, casi echándoseme encima, su aliento azotaba mi rostro, y eso me era repugnante, más por el olor a cigarrillo. Apreté mis manos a manera de puño a mis costados, odiando el no poder quebrarle el cuello al instante como lo haría en cualquier otro lugar menor público, cuando escuche otra voz por detrás de nosotros que reclamaba me liberaran, junto con una sarta de groserías dirigidas al tipo. Aquella voz era la suya, la de Ethan.

-¡Que la sueltes he dicho, pedazo de idiota!- grito de nuevo arrojando su mochila al piso antes de comenzar a subir las gradas hacia nosotros.

El tipo soltó un gruñido y sin hacer caso a las demandas de Ethan tomo mi rostro con la mano que antes sujetaba mi pie, para intentar besarme, yo solo movía el rostro impidiéndoselo. En eso Ethan apareció por detrás de él y dio una buena patada en la espinilla. A lo cual el tipo me soltó molesto, mientras maldecía con voz potente. Yo aproveche aquello y subí hasta la cima de las gradas, mientras Ethan se mantenía de pie junto al tipo que comenzaba a reincorporarse, con el rostro rojo por la ira y las venas marcadas en su frente.

Sin decir más, el tipo tiro un derechazo a Ethan el cual no lo pudo evitar, cayendo de espaldas sobre una grada, haciendo que estas temblaran un poco. Acto seguido este mismo se levantó embozando una mueca de dolor y le tiro un puñetazo directo en el estómago. Unos cuantos golpes más se hicieron presentes, en dirección al rostro de cada uno, especialmente, y yo no sabía cómo detenerlos. Repentinamente el tipo tomo de la camisa a Ethan y lo lanzo al piso, poniéndose sobre él y tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra a lo que Ethan trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y entonces una imagen de Derek y Alec peleando en la sala de entrenamiento se hizo presente en mi mente.

-Alec- musite tan bajo, que solo yo era capaz de escucharlo. Al fin el pensar en él, me daba algo de provecho y no recuerdos nostálgicos.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que libere aquel don de donde había permanecido durante mucho tiempo, y acto seguido abrí los ojos. Poco a poco aquella neblina de color oscuro salía de mis manos, algo que solo yo podía ver, y así poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia el tipo, hasta cubrirlo. En cuanto sucedió aquello, quite sus sentidos, el cayó de lado unas cuantas gradas "inconsciente" ante la mirada de un Ethan sorprendido. Sabía que el ahora debería de sentirse como si hubiera sido separado de su cuerpo. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo así mucho tiempo, o corría el peligro de que el tipo muriera. Baje las gradas, tome mi mochila y me acerque a Ethan sin respirar y tome su mano ayudándolo a levantarse de pie para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

-Vámonos- dije en unas octavas más bajo de lo que hubiera deseado.

El no respondió pero comenzó a caminar detrás de mí, sin liberarse de mi agarre incluso creía que lo había intensificado, al bajar todas las gradas tome su mochila que estaba en el suelo, comenzando a ir más de prisa mientras guardaba mi don en su respectivo lugar a sabiendas de que en cuestión de segundos el tipo estaría totalmente recuperado. Y no quería que Ethan estuviera aquí para entonces. Corrimos a la velocidad humana, solo que no lo guié hacia la escuela, sino hacia el bosque que estaba cerca. Nos adentramos un poco, y escuchando su respiración entrecortada me detuve. Solté su mano y deje caer ambas mochilas en el suelo. Tome una bocanada de aire innecesaria y fue entonces cuando capte su esencia. Pero con más fuerza, lo cual solo podía ser una cosa. Me gire hacia el observando como un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz, y otro de su labio. Sin mencionar que tenía un poco de sangre en la frente. Al igual que unos áreas de color rojo que se convertirían en cardinales pronto.

-Debí llevarte a la enfermería. No aquí- dije sin saber porque razón lo había guiado hasta aquí. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Si lo que el necesitaba era que lo curaran, no que yo lo trajera al bosque, una zona que de seguro aún era desconocida para él.

_Es más fácil alimentarse aquí. _Susurro una voz en mi cabeza a manera de respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho, haciendo que sacudiera esta misma con violencia. No podía estar pensando eso luego de que esta lastimado por mi culpa. Di un paso hacia el observando detenidamente la sangre que estaba expuesta, mientras solo escuchaba los latidos de su desbocado corazón. Cuando estuve frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, alce su mentón con mi dedo índice y con mi otra mano acaricie su rostro, pasando por el borde donde la sangre estaba, tentada a tocarla y probarla, luego escondí mi cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello, inhalando con más fuerza su olor. Pase la punta de mi lengua por mis colmillos.

-May- susurro en un tono preocupado sobre mis cabellos, soltando su cálido aliento sobre mí.

* * *

_Reviews(? Ah. xd_


	19. Chapter 18 Resistencia

**_Hola c:_ ** _Gracias a todos aquellos que leen. En especial a aquellos que dejan review, en serio animan a seguir escribiendo. Al igual que se aceptan consejos, y cosas por el estilo. Todo es bienvenido xd ASJKASJK. Por cierto, a partir de este capitulo comenzare a dejar recomendaciones de canciones -canciones con las cuales me inspire para escribir el capitulo- dado que cuando lo leía para ver la ortografía me di cuenta que es mejor leerlo con música y que mejor que la que siento que le queda según la situación(? __Ah. Cuando ponga ~ esa linea onduladita significa cual canción recomiendo en ese momento xd_

___Este capitulo lleva dedicación especial para las siguientes personitas:_

**___26Fairy06_**

**___LOURDESITA100_**

**___Moni Morgesnten Vulturi_**

**___Lyzz Cullen_**

**___cameeRCCS_**

**___engel17white_**

**___Guest. _**___Igual yo me enamore de Ethan cuando escribía, creo que es mi amor ideal(? Ok no xd. Y la verdad, hasta el momento no se que desenlace tendrá la historia. De principio comenzo como una historia de Alec y Renesmee que comencé hace mucho tiempo -tengo algo así como un amor por la pareja xd- pero ahora no estoy segura de dejarla con Alec. Ya veremos que ocurre(:_

**_Bueno, de nuevo gracias, saludos :3 Y espero les guste._**

* * *

**_Resistencia_**

**_~RESISTANCE.-MUSE~_**

El sonido de su voz me hizo soltar un suave murmullo, simplemente recordándome que estaba entre sus brazos y a la vez no queriendo apartarme de él. En este momento aunque su olor llenaba mis fosas nasales, no sentía la necesidad de beber de él, sino que quería conservar aquella esencia hasta el último de mis días. Porque en ese momento, todo lo que deseaba, era estar con él. Sí, eso era definitivamente lo que quería. Luego él coloco sus manos sobre mi espalda con delicadeza acariciándola con la misma suavidad, esta vez me hizo volver a la realidad, a la situación en la que me encontraba. Abrazando a mi _Tua cantante, _inhalando su aroma. Me aleje de golpe de él, empujándolo un poco, pero sin ser tan brusca como para estamparlo en un árbol cercano. Alce la vista instantes después percatándome de su mirada confundida y de la mueca que embozaba, claramente lo había desconcertado con lo que hice. Sacudí la cabeza casi con violencia dejando de observarlo. No podía seguir pensando de aquella manera sobre él.

-Lo lamento. Yo…-no pude completar la oración dado que nada parecía tener orden en mi mente. Solo quería volver a estar entre sus brazos captando su esencia. –Lo lamento- repetí aquellas dos palabras con fervor. Sin saber ya si me refería a sus golpes, a haberlo arrastrado hasta aquí, o a que fuera tan irresistible para mí.

-Está bien, lo comprendo. No fue fácil lo que paso allá- soltó con suma tranquilidad haciéndome embozar una media sonrisa por su inocencia, y a la vez agradeciendo que me hubiera dado una coartada.

-Gracias- murmure, de nuevo sin saber a qué me refería.

-Descuida- me respondió en el mismo tono de voz, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

Acto seguido pasó una mano por sus cabellos alborotados, haciendo con ese gesto más visible el golpe en su frente. Mi garganta comenzó a picar y sentí como de nuevo los colmillos querían brotar, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada con mis labios formando una línea recta. Coloque una mano sobre mi garganta, acariciándola, como si de esa manera pudiera apaciguar el ardor que se había apoderado de ella, mientras me convencía a mí misma de que debía de llevarlo a que atendieran esos golpes. Antes de que yo hiciera algo de lo que me arrepentiría.

-Debo llevarte a la enfermería- dije en voz alta. Aunque era un comentario dirigido más bien hacia mí. El rio un poco, a lo que lo mire enarcando una ceja sin comprender la causa de su repentino humor.

-Eso ya lo dijiste instantes atrás. Y de verdad, agradecería que no lo hicieras- respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa, y de paso a mi comentario sobre llevarlo a la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Por qué?- susurre con la mejor voz que me fue posible, aunque aun así sonaba algo ronca, a la vez que pasaba por el alto el hecho de que estaba actuando como una tonta frente el, diciendo lo mismo, o sin responder como era debido.

-Es mi primer día, y no quiero problemas- soltó aquello acompañado de una sonrisa. Una que me hizo asentir a pesar de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que había pedido.

-Aun así deben de revisarte- insistí luego de unos segundos. Segundos que el aprovecho para tomar asiento en el pasto, con las piernas extendidas hacia mí.

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y palmeo una zona que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, indicándome que tomara asiento a su lado. Vacile durante unos instantes, pero ante la mirada suplicante de aquellos ojos verdes termine accediendo, de nuevo. _¿Qué estás haciendo Renesmee? _Me reprendí a mí misma de manera mental, pero aun así acate su petición. Al tomar asiento a su lado, abrace mis rodillas con mis brazos, sintiendo aun aquel ardor, que se intensificaba con el paso del tiempo. Pero tampoco podía alejarme de aquí. O de menos, no quería hacerlo.

-Son unos pequeños golpes. Tu puedes encargarte de ellos con un poco de agua si lo que no quieres es verme así- él se encogió de hombros tras decir eso.- Al cabo, al llegar a casa me untare algo para que no sean tan graves los moretones. Descuida.

-Bien- fue lo único que pude articular sin atender verdaderamente a la conversación, para después esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

Unos cuantos pasos fue lo que percibí poco después, pero no me gire para entender a que se debían. _¿Se estará alejando? _Realmente estaba deseando que estuviera haciendo eso, que se estuviera alejando de mí rumbo a cualquier lugar, todos los lugares eran seguros mientras estuvieran alejados de mí. Pero no fue así. Los pasos no se alejaron más que unos cuantos metros, cuando percibí ahora que se detenía, luego unos sonidos más, para volver a escucharlo aproximarse. Dirigí la vista a él, justo cuando tomaba asiento nuevamente, al verlo ahí junto a mi solté una bocanada de aire. Aire, que no sabía había estado reteniendo desde que se alejó de mí. Y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirme un tanto aliviada de aun estuviera aquí.

El extendió una botella con agua hacia mí y yo, la tome entre mis manos sin apartar mi vista de él, y con una voz en mi mente replicando sobre porque hacia todo lo que él me pedía sin cuestionarlo. Entonces el dirigió sus manos al borde de su camiseta grisácea y comenzó a alzarla dejando a la vista su dorso bien marcado. Parpadee un par de veces de manera rápida en lo que él, término de sacarse la camiseta para enrollarla y pasármela. De nuevo la tome sin dudar. Mis labios seguían entreabiertos cuando tome su camiseta, con mi vista en su dorso y hombros.

-May- me llamo de manera dudosa. Y yo asentí en respuesta, haciendo que él, embozara una sonrisa divertida y entonces se giró completamente hacia mí. Yo imite su acción en seguida.

El no dijo más nada y entonces observe lo que tenía entre mis manos, y nuestra corta conversación sobre sus heridas apareció en mi mente. A lo que yo comprendí finalmente lo que había hecho, y quite de manera ágil la tapadera de la botella de agua saliendo de mi trance. Lo que él hacía era darme la oportunidad de limpiarlo porque creía que me sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado.

Una media sonrisa de formo en mis labios.

No me agradaba la idea de que hubiera sido golpeado por defenderme creyéndome una humana indefensa, pero eso no era la verdadera razón del porqué de mi preocupación por aquellos golpes. Sino que no quería terminar bebiendo hasta la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo. Y el en cambio me daba una visión perfecta de su dorso.

Empape un poco su camiseta con el agua de la botella, y acto seguido contuve la respiración con la intención de resistir mejor la cercanía, para tras depositar la botella con cuidado a mi lado colocar una mano bajo su mandíbula acercando su rostro a mí con delicadeza. Luego acerque la camiseta a su frente y con suaves movimientos fui borrando la sangre que ya comenzaba a secarse. Hice lo mismo con la sangre que había salido por su nariz, y finalmente con la línea que estaba cerca de sus labios. Él tenía razón en que no era nada grave, pero de menos ahora el olor ya no era tan intenso para mí. Y la tentación había disminuido un poco.

-Listo- susurre dejando caer la camisa sobre el pasto y sin alejarme de él, ni un centímetro.

El asintió aun con esa linda sonrisa en sus labios. Hice el intento de alejarme de él tratando de ponerme de pie, pero el coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura reteniéndome. Sostuve su mirada esperando una explicación, y lo que obtuve fue sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio mantuve los ojos abiertos y estaba quieta sin salir del estado de shock por la sorpresa, eso no era lo que me estaba esperando. Pero termine cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo aquel beso, enredando mis manos en sus cabellos para acercarlo un poco más a mí. Al principio fue lento podía sentir como temía asustarme con lo que había hecho. Pero en el momentos en el que lo atraje hacia mi pude sentirlo sonreír sobre mis labios y dejo de ser un beso lento y tierno. Cuando él se separó para tomar aire, por una milésima de segundo vi a Derek detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, negando con la cabeza y entonces di un salto para ponerme de pie.

El me observo completamente confundido y se puso de pie, para dar un paso hacia mí. Paso que yo retrocedí casi más como un instinto que por voluntad. Baje la mirada, pasando mis dedos por mis labios, justo donde antes habían estado los suyos. Había sido una gran sensación. Como si perteneciera ahí. A su lado. Algo parecido a lo que sentía con Alec, solo que con Ethan sentía su fragilidad a pesar de que no lo aparentara. Era diferente, pero perfecto para mí. Pero no. Eso no podía ser. Me encamine hacia donde estaba mi mochila y la coloque sobre mi hombro.

-May- pronuncio el con suavidad. Su voz era realmente hermosa. Y mi nombre saliendo de sus labios me hacía querer dejar todo y quedarme con él. Pero mi razón era más grande en estos momentos. Y debía pensar en lo mejor para él no en lo que yo deseaba.

-Me voy- pronuncie con duros esfuerzos.

-No te vayas. Por favor- me pidió, o más bien suplico. Y el tono de su voz realmente deshacía mi voluntad de alejarme de él. Rechine los dientes en el intento de no dejar escapar una afirmativa de mi boca.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, como tampoco tu –añadí de manera inexpresiva.

-No te vayas- dijo en lo que era un hilillo de voz.

Moví los dedos de mis manos inquietamente sobre el tirante de mi mochila, resistiendo el acercarme a él, y obligándome mentalmente a salir del lugar. Pero no podía hacer la segunda, simplemente no podía alejarme de el de esta manera.

-Deberías alejarte de mí- espete con voz grave.

-No quiero- refunfuño molesto y en unas octavas más alto que las otras veces que hablo.- Y no puedes obligarme- agrego tras ver que no respondía.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reír sin humor. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Qué no quería alejarse de mí? Si ayer ni siquiera sabía que yo existía, así como tampoco yo lo sabía. No podía decir eso. Y encima de eso decía que no podía obligarlo. Claramente podía hacerlo, y sin el menor esfuerzo. Aunque claro, jamás le haría daño. _De hecho se lo estás haciendo ahora, y pensaste en hacerlo hace un rato. Pensaste en cientos de formas de beber su sangre y ocultar ese hecho. Se sincera, la idea no ha desaparecido del todo de tu mente_. No respondí a aquella discusión mental que estaba a punto de formarse, no tenía nada de discutirle a eso. Me gire hacia el para enfrentarlo y poner fin a lo que había comenzado al traerlo aquí, percatándome de que ahora solo estaba a medio metro de mí. No sabía en qué momento había recorrido aquel tramo entre nosotros.

-Ni siquiera me conoces- refute entre dientes.

-Puedo hacerlo. Por lo que eso no es un fundamento valido- se cruzó de brazos en un mohín. Pase una mano por mis rizos claramente frustrada.

-Eres necio- sentencie sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Y tú misteriosa. Aunque eso es lo que me gusta de ti- una nueva sonrisa en sus labios hizo que soltara un gruñido al sentir mis piernas plantarse con fuerza donde me encontraba para no salir corriendo en contra de lo que dictaba mi subconsciente. No podía acceder. No de nuevo.

-No soy buena- susurre con pesadez.

-No, no eres buena, eso es poco. Más bien eres un ángel- insistió dando un paso hacia mí.

Rodé los ojos mientras volvía puños mis manos, a mis costados.

-Estoy bastante lejos de ser un ángel- _Soy más bien un demonio. _Complete en mi mente.

El negó repetidas veces mientras de un gran paso desapareció la distancia entre nosotros. Hecho eso coloco una mano sobre el tirante de mi mochila y lo levanto unos centímetros de mi hombros para comenzar a deslizarlo de manera extremadamente lenta. Y para cuando reaccione, yo ya la había dejado caer al suelo y el entrelazaba mis manos con las suyas. Cuando lo hizo no pude evitar apretar un poco su mano. Aquello no se sentía extraño o desconocido. Era todo lo contrario.

_**~OUR FIRST TIME.-BRUNO MARS~**_

-¿Cómo lo haces?-inquirí enfocando de nuevo mi vista en aquellos ojos.

-¿Hacer que?-me cuestiono con aquella sonrisa que al parecer, casi siempre estaba en su rostro y que comenzaba a hacerse familiar para mí.

-El que me quede. Que no me importe que esté haciendo mal al quedarme contigo- explique inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda.- Eres tú el que causa eso o simple y sencillamente soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para que me importe más lo que deseo que lo que está bien. ¿Qué es?

El mantuvo silencio por un corto lapso de tiempo. Y yo podía sentir sus latidos a través de su agarre, como también los escuchaba. Sabiendo que estos habían aumentado su ritmo. Tal vez por la cercanía, tal vez por nervios, o tal vez comenzaba a sentir el peligro que era estar alrededor mío. Es decir, era una depredadora, en algún momento debía de sentir que no estaba seguro conmigo.

-Creo que lo que te hacer eso es lo mismo que me hace retenerte aquí a pesar de tu insistencia en alejarte de mí. Lo mismo que, a pesar de que en el fondo sé que lo que dices es verdad, que no eres un ángel, pero yo no quiero creer eso. O tal vez solo somos egoístas los dos- dicho eso libero poco a poco mis dedos, retrocediendo un paso.

Yo reaccione presurosamente y coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello impidiéndole avanzar más. _Solo por hoy seré egoísta, luego lo dejare ir. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Nada. _Me asegure a mí misma, mientras me acercaba para rozar mis labios con los suyos.

-Solo déjame ser egoísta por hoy. Solo hoy- quise que sonara como una afirmación, pero hasta cierto punto sonaba como una petición. Una para no alejarme de él. Y supe que se me había concedido la petición cuando él me rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos e inclinaba su rostro hacia mí.

-Lo que tú me pidas-murmuro sobre mis labios.

Y así de nuevo coloco sus labios sobre los míos, los cuales comenzaron a moverse a un mismo y suave compas. Después de lo que me parecieron minutos, fui avanzando con cortos pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que el diera unos cuantos pasos más grandes pero hacia atrás, hasta que en un momento tropezó cayendo de espalda conmigo sobre él. Emboce una sonrisa sobre sus labios a lo que el soltó una risilla alejándome un poco de él de manera delicada y yo coloque una mano a cada costado de su cabeza alzándome levemente. De esa manera observe su rostro sonrojado, y como sus labios estaban un tanto hinchados. Como por igual su respiración estaba algo agitada. Aquello logro ampliar más mi sonrisa. Acerque mis labios a su oído, y mordí con delicadeza su lóbulo, sin fuerza realmente, haciendo que el soltara lo que me pareció un gemido, y bajara sus manos de mi cintura a mis caderas jugando con el borde de mi pantalón.

-Creo que esto es lo que querías provocar- comento cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre su dorso.

-¿Provocar que?- susurre en su oído con mis manos sobre su pecho, dejando pequeñas caricias sobre este mismo.

-Ahora te harás la desentendida- comento mientras mordía su labio inferior, mientras asentía brevemente.

-Claro que no. Simplemente no admitiré nada- susurre para luego, rozar con mis labios desde su mentón, pasando por su cuello para llegar a su pecho.

El beso mi cuello, y yo lo deje. Mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos deseando que el día no terminara. Porque si lo hacía, significaba que debía alejarme de él. Tendría que caminar lejos de su vida, para su propio bien. Pero por el momento me sostendría de él lo más fuerte que pudiera. Como si se me fuera mi eternidad en ello.

El trazo un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mis labios, y justo cuando deposito un casto beso sobre estos yo mordí su labio inferior atrapándolo, para que no se alejara y lo bese más intensamente, mientras mis manos se deslizaban hasta sus hombros, aferrándome a ellos, cuidando de no lastimarlo con mi fuerza.

* * *

**_ ~DAYLIGHT.-MAROON 5~_**

Me encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, mientras el me sujetaba con su brazo derecho, teniendo su mano izquierda entrelazada con la mía, y desde esa posición observaba con tristeza como los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían del cielo, dejando escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo el día se había acabado tan rápido? Estaba a punto de irme, mi momento egoísta llegaba a su fin en este preciso instante y aunque sabía que este momento llegaría no quería que fuera así. Pero aquí estaba. Estaba anocheciendo, y ambos debíamos volver a casa. Deje escapar otro suspiro mientras buscaba mi voz y reunía valor para hablar.

-Ethan- susurre sin girarme para verlo.

-Ya lo sé- respondió en un murmullo sin darme oportunidad de señalar la situación. Ambos estábamos al tanto de ello.

Se nos había pasado el día entre besos, caricias y estar de la mano sin decir nada. Simplemente observándonos, o con la vista fija en el cielo, esperando lo que inevitablemente llegaría. No habíamos llegado a más de eso, y no importaba. Esos instantes habían sido maravillosos. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de viva, y lastimaba el saber que sería la última vez que sentiría esto. Porque como me había propuesto en un momento, solo sería un momento.

Reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad me libere de su agarre y me puse pie, aun sin mirarlo a la cara. Sería más fácil de esta forma. Me dirigí a donde mi mochila estaba sobre el césped, y él me siguió tomando la suya y de paso su playera para colocársela rápidamente. La cual al parecer se había secado en el transcurso del día. Comencé a caminar con él a mi lado, ambos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, pero tampoco nos atrevíamos a romperlo. Y así, a pasos lentos entre el bosque, llegamos al instituto bajo la tenue luz plateada de la luna. En todo el aparcamiento lo único que sobresalía era una motocicleta de color negro a varios metros de nosotros. El me tomo del brazo haciéndome caminar tras de él, hacia la motocicleta que no podía ser de nadie, más que suya.

-Te llevo a casa, es tarde- dijo con voz monótona. Sin sentimiento alguno. Yo no refute su decisión, sino que camine aun con el sujetándome.

Cuando al fin estuvimos al lado de la motocicleta él, me libero de su agarre y subió, yo hice lo mismo tras de él pasando mis manos por su dorso, como si en realidad algo pudiera sucederme si no lo hacía. Escondí mi rostro en su espalda, soltando un suspiro y pude sentirlo estremecerse en ese preciso instante. Poco después encendió la motocicleta, y cuando el motor se calentó arranco a toda velocidad, del instituto. Hicieron falta varias indicaciones para que diera con la casa. Eso era de esperarse, él era nuevo en el pueblo y la casa parecía estar en el centro de un laberinto, con su ubicación en una parte profunda del bosque.

* * *

_**~WHEN IT RAINS.-PARAMORE~**_

El detuvo la motocicleta frente a la imponente casa. Nunca la había visto de esa manera, pero ahora que la miraba de arriba abajo, se veía así. O tal vez era yo la que se sentía pequeña tras lo que había hecho. Baje de la moto con cierto recelo y maldiciendo mentalmente a la noche. Estaba dispuesta a alejarme en silencio, cuando el me detuvo tomando por la muñeca.

-¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales?- inquirió en voz baja.

Estuve a punto de echarme a reír dado que no, no había sido así. Había tenido padres durante muy poco tiempo, y cuando me uní a los Vulturi, aunque algunos cuantos se preocupaban por mí en ese entonces, y estaban Marco y Kasandra se me trataran como una hija, no estaba entre sus prioridades que fuera la amabilidad en persona. Su prioridad era que sobreviviera y destacara entre todos los miembros de la guardia.

-Gracias- fue lo que le dije a pesar de todas las respuesta que tenía en mente. Pero no quería iniciar una conversación y eso era lo mejor que tenía en este caso.

-¿Verdaderamente solo fue hoy?- cuestiono elevando unas octavas el tono de su voz denotando el tono triste.

-Sí. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Sabes que no soy buena, es mejor así- agregue para poner una mano sobre la suya con la cual me sujetaba, para retirarla. Pero el poso su otra mano sobre esta.

-¿A caso eres de las que se aleja cuando algo es difícil?- dijo entre molesto y sorprendido, haciendo que soltara un bufido, indignada.

Tanto tiempo en la guardia Vulturi me había hecho enfrentarme a diversas situaciones. Todas ellas con un alto riesgo, y jamás retrocedí. Enfrentaba las situaciones de frente, y con la cara en alto a pesar de todo. Incluso cuando me sentenciaron a muerte no me opuse, acepte el veredicto por las personas que me importaban. Luego de eso tuve que huir, y vivir como estoy ahora. Pero había sido lo mejor, y la única salida. Era mejor huir que quedarme allá toda la eternidad a pudrirme. Eso era lo único que me esperaba si seguía en aquel maldito calabozo, que llamaban habitación.

Levante el rostro con mis labios en una línea tensa.

-No. No lo hago. Y en lugar de insinuar tonterías deberías de agradecer el favor que te estoy haciendo- solté sintiendo como mis ojos tomaban un borde oscuro, tal como sucedía cuando me molestaba o tenía mucho tiempo sin beber sangre.

-¿Favor? Ja. No me estás haciendo ningún favor. Al menos que cuentes el besarme como si fuera se acabara el mundo y botarme en el mismo día. Eso no es hacer un favor, sino jugar conmigo- replico, soltándome de golpe. Su tono de voz y palabras me hacían sentir como si me hubieran asestado un par de bofetadas.

-No se acababa el mundo, pero si el día- musite con la culpa carcomiéndome.

-¿Qué quieres que sea de mí, luego de esto?- dijo bajando de la motocicleta. Acto seguido cruzo ambas manos en su nuca con expresión fastidiada.- Mira, no sé porque me estoy comportando como un idiota si acabo de conocerte. Pero lo que si se, es que tengo el mal presentimiento que si te dejo ir ahora jamás regresaras. Que mi mundo se acabara si te vas. No entiendo el porqué de eso. Pero así es. ¡¿Por qué demonios me siento así?!- dicho eso dio una patada a su motocicleta logrando que diera respingo.

-Créeme, estarás mejor sin mí-comente con completa seguridad. Ganando que me mirara como su hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Has prestado atención a algo de lo que dije hace un momento? –artículo de manera lenta.

-Yo si- pronuncio la voz de Santiago no muy lejos de nosotros dos.

Lance una mirada por encima de mi hombro, para verlo bajar velozmente las escalaras del porche con los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta. Tanto Ethan como yo guardamos silencio hasta que él estuvo a nuestro lado y se impuso delante de mí, empujándome un poco con su cuerpo, para que retrocediera forzosamente. Estaba a punto de retarle por alejarme de él, cuando mordí mi lengua para no hablar. Tenía que alejarme de él, no podía hacer eso.

-Será mejor que vayas, chico- sentencio Santiago mientras con un movimiento de cabeza, señalaba la motocicleta.

Ethan no le respondió, solo paso su mirada de Santiago a mí, para luego negar con la cabeza y subir a la motocicleta de manera violenta, y arrancar de la misma manera. En cuestión de segundos estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudiera observarnos, aunque yo por mi parte aun distinguía su silueta a la distancia. Como de seguro Santiago lo hacía. Mantenía la vista fija en su silueta cuando Santiago se giró, quedando de frente a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué has hecho?- cuestiono preocupado.

-Me porte totalmente egoísta con él. Pero es que no puedo alejarme de el- dije entre sollozos. Santiago me rodeo con sus brazos, y yo solo enterré mi rostro en su pecho.

-¿Bebiste de, el?- inquirió tras una larga pausa.

-No- articule cerrando con fuerza mis ojos.- No niego que de principio era todo lo que quería hacer, pero luego, todo lo que quería era conservar su esencia por siempre y estar con él.

-Sabes que eso es más grave que beber su sangre hasta cierto punto, porque no estará seguro contigo- era duro escuchar aquellas palabras de una persona que no era yo, porque lo hacía más real.

-No soy idiota, claro que lo sé. Pero él tampoco quiere alejarse de mí- refunfuñe superándome de él, para mirarlo.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero quien representa un peligro verdadero en todo esto, eres tú. Si en verdad quieres mantenerlo con vida, debes de alejarte de el- sentencio enarcando una ceja.

-Lo lastimare- murmure dirigiendo mi vista al camino por donde él se había alejado.

-Sí, pero seguirá con vida. ¿Qué prefieres? Dejar todo esto ahorita y darle la oportunidad de avanzar en su vida, porque no tiene muchos recuerdos de ti realmente. O quieres destinarlo a una vida sin ti, donde solo apareces y desapareces, tal cual fantasma, o que termine muerto o convertido. Porque si nos encuentran su vida quedara en esas dos últimas opciones-.

-Ojala encuentre a alguien no tan complicada como yo. O de menos, humana- concorde con él.

Santiago pasó un brazo por mis hombros, haciéndome caminar a su lado hacia dentro de la casa. Y aunque en el momento me encontraba físicamente con él, mi mente vagaba en otro lugar. Vagaba en los recuerdos de aquel bosque. Sus labios sobre los míos, mis manos recorriendo su pecho desnudo. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar aquello. _Lo lamento. _Pensé mientras cruzaba el umbral de nuestra casa.

* * *

_Otro día más de clases, _pensé mientras observaba por la ventanilla del auto sin prestar atención a nada, realmente. Le había dado de nuevo la oportunidad a Santiago de conducir. No tenía ánimos de nada, simplemente asistiría al instituto porque no podía mantenerme faltando cada que algo se me atravesara. Sin mencionar que debía de aparentar ante Ethan que nada había pasado, que lo de ayer no me había afectado en lo más mínimo. _Y de nuevo me convierto en una mentirosa. Creer que eso había quedado atrás, con mi otra vida, y ahora me la paso de una mentira a otra. Bravo, Renesmee. _Finalice mi discusión interior al sentir el auto detenerse. Dirigí mi mirada a Santiago, quien recién tomaba su mochila, y baje de auto cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Avance medio arrastrando los pies, medio presurosa, hasta donde se encontraba el auto de los Cullen, habían aparcado en una parte más céntrica que nosotros, justo donde todo el revoloteo de los estudiantes del instituto tenía lugar. Ellos rara vez hacían eso, pero ahora estaban ahí porque Edward había pedido aquello. Todos los Cullen menos Alice creían que era simplemente se le había dado la gana de estacionarse ahí. Y los que sabíamos que yo se lo había pedido por una razón muy específica, estábamos solo esperando aquel momento.

De reojo pude encontrar a Ethan de pie junto a la puerta del instituto con su mirada fija en mí, casi sin parpadear, como si fuera a desaparecer. _Eso sería más fácil que lo que estoy a punto de ser. _Pero claro, el jamás se enteraría de mis pensamientos, ni de que lo que iba a hacer no solo lo lastimaría a él. Pero al menos el olvidaría todo más rápido que yo, y no tendría una eternidad para recordar ese momento. El sonido de una motocicleta acercándose me hizo tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Tanto Alice, Edward y Santiago me miraron por el rabillo del ojo, observando mi reacción.

Unos instantes después la motocicleta apareció en el aparcamiento, y se detuvo junto al volvo de Edward, y el chico moreno, de ojos oscuros y cabello azabache bajo embozando una gran sonrisa. Todo el instituto se había fijado en Jacob, y la mayoría aun lo observaba con atención. Un gran revuelo se armó con su presencia, y él lo disfrutaba. Él se acercó a mí, y yo no fui más que dar un paso hacia él.

-Hola hermosa- artículo de manera tierna mientras me acercaba a él, por mis caderas.

-Hola Jake- respondí sonando efusiva, siendo que por dentro me dolía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin más preámbulos Jacob unió sus labios con los míos, y yo le correspondí de la mejor manera que pude. Él era cálido, demasiado para mi gusto. Y aunque no me sentía incomoda besándolo, simplemente no sentía nada. Y no tenía la sensación de que pertenecía entre sus brazos, algo no encajaba ahí por más suave y cariñoso que estuviera siendo, no era lo que yo quería. Con todo eso en mente, continúe con el beso, que se prolongó un poco más de lo que había esperado, hasta que me aleje de él, cuidando no ser brusca. Acto seguido el me abrazo y yo uní mis manos tras su espalda, con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, mirando hacia la puerta. Y así observe como un atónito Ethan con el rostro enrojecido me lanzaba miradas envenenadas. Y no era para menos, me merecía eso y más. De seguro después de esto me odiaría. Pero así tenía que ser, por eso había arreglado todo el asunto anoche.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Los rayos de luz plateada de la luna caían sobre el lugar como única luz, el bosque estaba completamente solo, las únicas personas cerca de donde me encontraban eran los Cullen, pero eso era varios kilómetros al este. Por el momento estaba sola, y solo unas cuantas personas sabían que estaba aquí, y a quien esperaba. Unas pisadas sobre la tierra me hicieron elevar la mirada hacia unos arbustos cercanos. Un lobo de pelaje rojizo se escondió entre esos arbustos, para poco después aparecer en su forma humana._

_-Hola Renesmee- saludo de manera casual Jacob, como si no estuviéramos solos en el bosque a mitad de la noche._

_-Hola- dije en voz baja, luego pase una mano por mi nuca.- Necesito un favor._

_El asintió._

_-Algo así me comento la duende. ¿Qué necesitas?-pronuncio de manera suave y sincera. En ese momento creí las palabras de Edward, cuando me dijo que no me negaría nada, sin importar que le pidiera._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Ethan se quedó rígido en su lugar junto a la puerta por unos instantes más, luego se giró, dándonos la espalda. Le dio un tremendo puñetazo a la puerta del instituto, antes de entrar al empujar esta de manera fuerte. Yo cerré los ojos y Jacob ciño su agarre contra mí. _Adiós. _Susurre con tristeza en mi mente observando el lugar donde había estado hace unos segundos.

* * *

Reviews(?


	20. Chapter 19 Lo lamento (Corregido)

_[ENCONTRÉ UNOS ERRORES DE DEDO EN EL CAPITULO, Y HAN SIDO CORREGIDOS. EN SI, EL CAPITULO ES EL MISMO]_

* * *

**_Hola :3 Para este capitulo decidí tomar el consejo de _****___Moni Morgesnten Vulturi, quien me sugirió saber que sucedía con los Vulturi. Y luego de comenzar a escribir, decidí agregar varios POV, asi que ese es el porque hay unos cuantos narradores en este capitulo, a diferencia de los pasados. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y quienes dejan review c: Se les quiere, asjkasjk n.n_**

**___LOURDESITA100_**

**___Lyzz Cullen_**

**___cameeRCCS_**

**___engel17white_**

**____****___26Fairy06 _**_______De verdad aprecio tu opinión, y perdona si tarde, pero tenia que "meterme" en la cabeza de varios personajes, y fue algo tardado xd_

**____****___Moni Morgesnten Vulturi _**_______He aquí lo que me sugeriste, espero te guste(:_**_______  
_**

**___Team Ethan. _**___Si es el amor, es que el, es el indicado para mi, ojala encontrara uno así en la vida real*-* xd Ya pues. Y si, si hay posibilidades, linda._

**___Nas Wolf. _**___Muchas gracias, igual, un beso c: ____  
_

**_Por ultimo, les recuerdo lo de las canciones ya que seguiré poniéndolas [la linea onduladita, ~] y de nuevo gracias, saludos :3 Y espero les guste._**

* * *

**_Sorry._**

**POV. Derek**

Mire a mi alrededor percatándome de que todos los demás miembros de la guardia se encontraban igual que yo. Aunque podía decir que yo era el más fastidiado de todos. La charla que Aro nos estaba dando en este momento en la sala de tronos, charla que era más bien parecida a un sermón, verdaderamente me estaba irritando. Sin mencionar que podía predecir sus palabras, dado que repetía esta platica todas las semanas, cuando consultaba si había avances en la búsqueda de aquel par, a quienes él llamaba 'fugitivos de nuestro poder'.

En todo momento nos recalcaba la importancia de encontrar a Renesmee y a Santiago, y claro, con vida. No tenía problema alguno con que Renesmee permaneciera viva, eso era lo que deseaba realmente, pero en cuanto al tipo, por mi podría ser despedazado en el mismo instante en que los encontramos. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Aro. Un castigo como la muerte, no era suficiente para él en esta ocasión. Lo que él quería era someterlos a ambos a sus órdenes de nueva cuenta, para demostrar de esa manera que no podían atreverse a desafiarlo, no como ya lo habían hecho al escapar del castillo. Eso no era más que un capricho a favor de su ego herido.

* * *

Solté un bufido al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos a la altura del pecho, en el mismo instante en que Aro repetía la tontería de que Santiago y _mi_ Renesmee, eran pareja. Aro sabia a la perfección la relación que Renesmee y yo habíamos tenido en el pasado, además del factor que nos unía por toda la eternidad. Por lo que a pesar de las circunstancias, ella era mía y siempre lo seria. Aunque ella oponía resistencia a que me le acercara, siempre estaba cómoda a mi lado. Un carraspeo me hizo enfocar mi atención en mi alrededor de nueva cuenta, dándome cuenta de que por estar sumido en mis pensamientos no había notado que Aro había guardado silencio y todos los presentes en la sala me miraban fijamente.

-¿Qué?- refunfuñe, entornando los ojos.

-Por lo visto no has estado atento a lo último que he dicho, ¿Verdad?- respondió Aro con total calma, a pesar de que su expresión no iba a la par con el tono. Yo no le respondí, me limite a mirarlo y el tomo eso como una respuesta positiva y prosiguió-. Te pregunte la causa de tu reacción, misma que es recurrente cada que hablo de la relación que mantiene ese par de fugitivos.

Rodé los ojos. Me resultaba fastidioso el ver como fingía que en verdad creía su propia mentira. El sabia, al igual que yo, que la única razón por la que escaparon juntos fue porque entablaron una amistad, gracias a que él era el único con el permiso de visitarla y atenderla, mientras estuvo encerrada. Pero claro, una mentira de ese calibre empeoraba su imagen ante miembros específicos de la guardia.

-Fácil, maestro. Ellos no son una pareja. Lo puedo jurar. Ren no es estúpida como para ser novia de ese idiota- hice una breve pausa, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a Alec, quien tenía el ceño fruncido-. Bueno, aunque fue lo suficiente como para salir con este otro idiota- añadí con una sonrisa ladina. Recibiendo al instante un gruñido del aludido.

-Alec- lo llamo con voz solemne Marco.

Este murmuro una disculpa hacia Marco para luego clavarme la mirada como si sus ojos de dos dagas se trataran. Marco asintió aceptando la disculpa y volvió al su silencio habitual. El nunca participaba cuando se trataba del asunto de Renesmee. Solo había hablado durante los primeros días siguientes a su abandono del castillo, y había sido para defenderla y pedir que desistieran de la idea de perseguirla, pero los otros dos maestros ignoraron sus protestas, haciendo que él se sumiera en el silencio en estas conversaciones. Instantes después Aro prosiguió con su sermón, aunque no sin añadir un _"espero que nadie se oponga a lo siguiente"_ antes de empezar, un comentario dirigido obviamente a mí.

Al resto de las palabras de Aro no preste la mínima atención, y cuando escuche como pronuncio mi nombre, solo asentí con una media sonrisa. Ya que sabía sin necesidad de escucharlo, lo que me estaba diciendo. Solo reiteraba sus deseos de que la búsqueda de Renesmee y Santiago fuera mi prioridad. Algo que no ocupaba recordarme día a día dado que de igual manera incluso con más fervor que él, deseaba encontrarlos o mejor dicho, encontrarla. En cuanto se nos fue concedido el permiso de abandonar la habitación, fui el primero en precipitarme hacia la puerta.

Al estar fuera de la sala de tronos apresure el paso, sin alcanzar una velocidad vampírica. Me dirigía al único lugar que sinceramente podía relajarme, tanto porque el lugar estaba impregnado de ella, como porque era el único con el permiso de estar en ese lugar.

* * *

**~Ghost of you.- Selena Gomez~**

* * *

En cuestión de segundos llegue a su habitación. Tome una profunda bocanada de aire, percatándome de que cada día su olor era más débil en el lugar. Pero que podía esperar, si Ren tenía más de un año sin poner un pie en lo que es su habitación. Actualmente el calabozo estaba más impregnado de su olor, dado que ahí paso su último año en el castillo, pero ese lugar no era algo que me gustara visitar. Porque era inevitable que al estar ahí no pensara en Santiago, y en cómo partirle el cuello en cuanto lo tuviera en frente por habérmela desaparecido de mi vista. Rechine los dientes mientras extendía una mano hacia la perilla de la puerta cuando una esencia conocida y repugnante para mí se acercó, acompañado de otros.

Me gire hacia ellos, con una sonrisa sagaz, mostrando mi perfecta dentadura. Alec iba por delante de los demás, con aquella expresión entre enojo y tristeza, que tenía desde que _mi _Ren fue condenada a estar en ese calabozo. Mientras que los demás –Felix, Jane y Demetri- mostraban una expresión severa, algo también común en ellos desde aquel día.

-No deberías de tener el derecho de entrar ahí- gruño Alec, dejando escapar su desagrado hacia mí.

-Pero lo tengo, y ustedes no- dije a manera de burla sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Solo se te concede ese permiso porque eres quien puede encontrar a Renesmee, no te creas que eres el preferido de Aro, ni nada por el estilo. Ese lugar está ocupado desde hace varios siglos- mascullo Jane, dando un paso hacia el frente, colocándose al lado derecho de su hermano. A decir verdad, ella aunque era pequeña y de complexión delgada, con aquel par de orbes carmesí y expresión amenazante lograba intimidar un poco, a cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera logrado ahuyentar, pero no era mi caso.

-Oh, pequeña. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que eres insignificante al lado mío? Al igual que tu…pandilla- dije en un tono despreciativo antes de dar un paso hacia delante quedando frente a ella, y observándola hacia abajo por su estatura, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. –Tengo más fuerza que aquel gorila, y los dones de ustedes tres, entre muchos otros. Podría despedazarlos en un parpadeo. La única persona capaz de hacerme "sudar" es _mi _Renesmee.

- ¡No es tuya!- protesto Alec empujándome, y haciéndome golpear con mi espalda la pared.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi estómago, fingiendo más regocijo aun. Eso termino con la poca paciencia de Alec, quien se lanzó hacia mí, tomándome por el cuello de mi camisa, acercándome a él con expresión amenazante, y los ojos negros. En ese momento yo desaparecí todo rastro de alegría, y coloque mis manos sobre las suyas aplicando bastante fuerza a estas.

-Yo en tu lugar consideraría alejar tus sucias manos de mi camisa. Tal vez no sirvas de mucho, pero ocuparas tus manos- comente, al ver como embozaba una mueca de dolor.

Él no me hizo caso, a lo que Jane se acercó a él y lo tomo de la cintura mientras que Felix se interponía entre él y yo y apartaba mis manos de las de Alec, sin que yo opusiera resistencia. Cuando él se vio librado de mi agarre, Jane lo movió hasta la pared frente a la mía, colocándose con postura defensiva frente a él. Esa escena en verdad, me provoco reír de nuevo.

-Que conmovedor ver como tu hermanita te defiende, imbécil- comente tras acomodarme la camisa.

Alec hizo el intento de lanzarse hacia mí, pero su hermana le impidió el paso, y él no se opuso a la decisión de ella, a pesar de que le dedico una mirada desafiante durante un par de segundos. Luego, solo se recargo en la pared con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro.

-Lamento el maldito día en que Aro te convirtió- espeto Demetri mientras se acercaba a los hermanos, dejando a Felix por delante, más cerca de mí.

-El no me convirtió- confesé con una perfecta sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, estúpido? Aro le contó a todos que te convirtió, luego de que alguien le hablo sobre tu don- dijo Demetri con un deje de confusión, que trataba a toda costa de ocultar de su expresión.

-Mintió –todo ellos me miraron con incredulidad.- Vamos. Ustedes saben que no es la persona más sincera del mundo.

-Así como tampoco tú lo eres- recalco Jane.

-No tendría por qué mentirles respecto a eso. No hay un porque. Y ustedes lo saben. A alguien más se debe mi presencia en el castillo, y mi eternidad. Ahora, si me disculpan- añadí. Luego hice una exagerada reverencia a ellos, a manera de burla antes de entrar en la habitación de Renesmee. Escuchando refunfuños del otro lado de la puerta.

Me recosté boca arriba en la cama, con las manos bajo la cabeza, y la vista fija en el techo de la habitación, atento a las voces de afuera. En cuestión de minutos sus pasos alejándose hicieron que sonriera, y me senté en la cama, observando todo a mi alrededor. Pasaba mucho tiempo en esta habitación desde que ella había escapado. Podía recordar a la perfección donde se encontraba cada cosa de esta habitación. Así como también recordaba todos los ademanes, manías, defectos, virtudes, y rasgos, de la propietaria de la habitación. En especial de su esencia.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Verdaderamente la extrañaba. Tal vez ella estuvo con Alec durante casi todo el tiempo que había estado en el castillo, pero en el fondo sabía que ella seguía pensando en mí. Aquella forma en que desviaba la mirada cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraban con míos carmesí, o la sonrisa nostálgica que embozaba cuando salíamos de misión juntos, y me observaba acabar con ciertas criaturas. Ella aun recordaba cómo era estar conmigo, como era yo cuando era humano.

_Pero también recuerda que ya no lo eres más. Que ahora eres un vampiro sanguinario. _Susurro una voz en mi mente, provocando que soltara un gruñido. Estaba claro que ella prefería al humano, y no al vampiro. Eso había quedado claro desde el día en que desperté a mi nueva vida. Podía recordar aquel momento con precisión, dado que fue uno de los peores que he tenido en mi existencia.

* * *

**_Flash back._**

_Hacía varias horas cuando había dejado de sentir aquel terrible ardor. Se había desvanecido poco a poco, y a la vez, los sonidos se habían hecho más claros, al mismo tiempo que había recuperado la capacidad de moverme. Primero un dedo, y luego otro, hasta poder mover la mano completa. Asimismo escuchaba sinfín de pasos a mi alrededor, al igual que murmullos, aunque podía asegurar que no estaban realmente cerca de mí, así se sentían. Aunque lo que me tenía desconcertado era el sonido del latir de un corazón. Sabía a quién pertenecía, a alguien que me era conocido, pero no dejaba de parecerme un sonido extraordinario y capaz de desconectarme de los demás sonidos. Repentinamente sentí como todo termino, y en este intento de abrir los ojos, pude hacerlo. Al encontrarme con la luz, parpadee un poco por la intensidad. Y cuando me acostumbre a la nitidez, tome asiento y me dedique a estudiar mi entorno._

_Mire hacia mi ropa, traía puesto un pantalón oscuro de vestir, y una camisa elegante de manga larga y botones, junto con un saco también negro, y calzaba unos zapatos del mismo color. Me gustaba el atuendo aunque fuese todo color oscuro. Fije ahora la vista en donde estaba sentado, era una cama simple y pequeña, cubierta con una sábana de color blanca. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de un color azul oscuro, no había muchos muebles además de la cama, y no había ni una sola ventana. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Y aún más importante, ¿Quién era la chica que estaba de pie en la pared frente a la cama? Esto no era lo que yo recordaba. A decir verdad, no recordaba nada. Fruncí el ceño tratando de hacer memoria y rápidamente llegaron a mi mente varias imágenes. Una de ellas, era yo en el piso, con un atuendo manchado de sangre y desgarrado. Mi ropa actual no se parecía nada a la del recuerdo. Luego, una chica apareció en mi mente. Era hermosa, de cabellos cobrizos, piel de porcelana, y ojos chocolate. Renesmee. Pensé embozando una sonrisa y volví a escrutar la habitación, comprendiendo lo que había pasado conmigo, recordando al instante todo, y en especial quien era la persona que estaba aquí conmigo, la del latir del corazón._

_Y lo que buscando estaba ahora de pie en la puerta, con la mirada en el piso, y los brazos a la cintura. Ella portaba un vestido negro, ceñido a la cintura, marcando más su cintura y sobre eso una capa del mismo color. Así como unos zapatos de tacón. Me puse de pie y al darme cuenta, ya estaba frente a ella. Emboce una sonrisa, recordando que ahora podía estar con ella eternamente. Acerque mis manos a ella, pero ella retrocedió, tropezando con la puerta. La mire confundido y con las cejas enarcadas._

_-Ren- la llame sorprendiéndome, por mi tono de voz. Era aterciopelado. Más firme que antes y a la vez seductora._

_-Lo lamento- murmuro sin mirarme aun, y pude notar como temblaba levemente._

_Me fue inevitable rodearla con mis brazos al observarla de esa manera, y aunque ella se quedó petrificada durante unos instantes, después me correspondió el abrazo. Tome una bocanada de aire, y rápidamente me lamente de ello. Su olor había entrado a mis pulmones, y era verdaderamente exquisito. Una mezcla perfecta de brisa, chocolate, flores, y otros aromas. Un terrible ardor apareció en mi garganta y mi cuerpo se tensó a su alrededor. Ella me separo bruscamente, empujándome unos dos metros y esta vez me miraba. Pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Porque sus ojos no reflejaban cariño y preocupación por mí como antes, ahora reflejaban molestia y decepción._

_-Debes alimentarte. Toma la capa que está en el sillón y sígueme- espeto con una voz que jamás había escuchado. Una voz vacía de sentimientos. Para luego girarse y encaminarse a la puerta. _

_-Ren- repetí siendo interrumpido antes de decir una sola palabra más, por una mirada severa de su parte._

_-Ahora soy Renesmee- murmuro, luego de aclaro la garganta un par de veces antes de proseguir.- Y tú eres un vampiro, uno miembro de la guardia Vulturi. Y tan solo eso. Solo eres eso. Un vampiro. Y todo esto es mi culpa._

_Ella no me dio oportunidad de protestar, porque ya había salido de la habitación, en lo que seguía en la misma posición con muchas palabras sin decir. Observando el lugar donde hace unos instantes había estado._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

* * *

-Sí, el recuerdo sigue tan nítido como hace años-.

Pase una mano por mi cabello rubio, y luego me puse de pie. Camine en círculo por la habitación, mientras me forzaba a encontrar una visión de Ren, pero simplemente nada aparecía. Sabía de antemano que ella me estaba bloqueando, así como yo la bloqueaba a ella. Iba a ser difícil ver algo de ella de esta manera. Necesitaba un descuido de su parte para poder encontrar algo.

Intente lo mismo por varios minutos, muchos a decir verdad. Y yo comenzaba a desesperarme, no podía seguir más días sin tener ni la mínima idea de donde se encontraba _mi _Ren. Me acerque al tocador, y coloque mis manos en este, mientras bajaba la mirada, ignorando a mi reflejo. Cuando repentinamente unas punzadas aparecieron en mi mente, y yo apreté mi agarre al mueble. Entonces, llego. La visión al final apareció.

* * *

_Había un prado en el bosque, estaba repleto de grandes y frondosos árboles. El clima era frió según alcanzaba a ver por los restos de nieve que había en césped. Al instante una imagen de Renesmee corriendo apareció, y ella se detuvo en el aquel pedazo del bosque y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas. Lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y soltaba unos fuertes sollozos. Sonaban llenos de dolor. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Ella acerco sus manos a su rostro, y unos escasos dos centímetros las detuvo, abrió los ojos de golpe, callo los sollozos. Simplemente observaba sus manos. Estas también estaban manchadas de sangre._

_Ella acerco el dedo índice de su mano derecha a sus labios, tras instantes de vacilación y dejo un rastro de sangre sobre ellos. Luego paso la punta de su lengua por estos, borrando aquel rastro. En cuanto hizo eso, volvió a sollozar dejando caer sus manos al césped, mientras las movía de arriba abajo sobre este, como tratando de limpiar la sangre. Acto seguido, Santiago apareció en escena. Se acercó a ella por detrás pero cuando estuvo justo un metro detrás de ella, se detuvo. _

_-Fui mi culpa- susurro Renesmee, y Santiago se removió inquieto en su lugar. Indeciso de acercarse a ella. –Nunca debí acercarme a Ethan. _

* * *

En ese momento la visión termino. Y yo me encontraba soltando siseos, y había convertido en astillas la parte del tocador que sujetaba. _Ethan. _La manera en que pronuncio aquel nombre con tanta devoción, no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que el significaba para ella. Y si fuera poco, lo sucedido con la sangre, eso simplemente me aseguraba otra cosa. Ella había a encontrado a alguien más. Alguien quien si era un humano. Alce la vista en dirección al espejo, tomando con mi reflejo. Mi rostro estaba crispado y mis ojos se habían tornado negros.

_Ethan. _Repitió _su_ voz en mi cabeza como si estuviera aquí conmigo, como si fuera real, y lo siguiente fue mi puño contra el cristal, rompiéndolo en cientos de fragmentos.

* * *

**POV. Alec**

Cuando el cerro la puerta de la habitación de Renesmee frente a nosotros, luego de aquella burla, tuve ganas de derribar la puerta y partirle el cuello en dos. Pero Aro jamás me perdonaría el arrebatarle a su arma más letal. Y claramente seria condenado a muerte si le hacía algo a Derek. Tal vez la condena de muerte valdría la pena si lograba despedazarlo, además de que así no habría quien buscara a Renesmee, nadie podría servir para encontrarla. Ella estaría tranquila, disfrutando de su eternidad al lado de Santiago. Pero no. Era lo suficientemente egoísta como para desear verla de nuevo, y saber si en verdad me había olvidado, porque yo a ella no.

Eleve la mirada, percatándome de que todos tenían su vista fija en mí mientras murmuraban entre sí, pero era incapaz de prestar a atención a sus palabras. Los tres me miraban expectantes y a la vez con precaución, a sabiendas de que podría hacer algo en contra de Derek. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que era un maldito egoísta, y no haría nada que me alejara de encontrar a Renesmee. Tense mis labios en una línea recta, y a grandes zancadas comencé a alejarme del lugar. Como era de esperarse, detrás mío fueron Jane, Demetri y Felix.

En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación, deje la puerta abierta, permitiéndoles así el paso. Ya que siendo sincero, no quería estar solo. Suficiente tenía con el recuerdo de Renesmee atormentándome las pocas horas que me dejaban solo, cuando ellos se alimentaban, o cumplían con encomiendas. Como para buscar más espacios libres para mí solo. Me sentía culpable por lo que sucedió con ella, el día anterior a que se escapara. Ella había huido con la falsa idea de que salía con Corin.

Solté un suspiro frustrado y me deje caer en la cama.

* * *

**~When I was your man.- Bruno Mars~**

* * *

No negaba que ella se me insinuaba cada que tenía oportunidad, pero yo no le daba entrada. No fue hasta que Aro dijo que Renesmee había huido con Santiago, dado que mantenían una relación, cuando me convencí de que si ella me había olvidado con tanta facilidad, yo debería de hacer lo mismo. Lo intente con Corin, pero simplemente no funciono. Mi frió corazón le pertenecía a una sola chica, a Renesmee. Aunque el suyo ya no me perteneciera.

-Soy un idiota- musite.

-No comiences con eso Alec- replico mi hermana, tomando asiento en la cama, a mi lado.

-Lo digo porque lo soy- refunfuñe dirigiendo mi mirada a ella. Pero al instante me arrepentí del tono que use con ella, porque de nuevo sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Ella estaba así porque también echaba de menos a Renesmee, y como todos los presentes en la habitación y algunos otros más, se sentía culpable por no haberla cuidado en su estadía en el calabozo. Y con mis lamentos día a día, solo les recordaba a todos esa sensación. Como dije, soy un egoísta. –Lo lamento chicos.

Los tres guardaron silencio, dedicándome solamente Felix un asentimiento de cabeza. Acto seguido, tome asiento en el borde de la cama, pasando mi mirada de Jane, a Felix y luego Demetri. Eso, repetidas veces.

-¿Creen que la encuentren?- susurro Jane, abrazándose a sí misma.

-No lo sé- le respondió Demetri.

-¿Estará bien?- inquirió de nuevo Jane.

-Es lo más probable- respondió esta vez Felix.

-Pero si…-

-Está bien- interrumpí a mi hermana con rudeza, fijando mi vista en ella. –En cualquier lugar está mejor de lo que lo estuvo aquí el último año.

Jane bajo la mirada, y dejó escapar un sollozo. Nuevamente me sentí un completo idiota por hablarle de esa manera, pero el tema de Renesmee aunque constante, era como un _tabú _para mí. En especial porque no podía borrar de mi mente aquellas últimas palabras que me dirigió. Palabras que estaban llenas de rencor, decepción, tristeza y sobre todo desprecio. Y no era para menos. Aunque eso no disminuía el dolor que estas causaban.

_"Largo __de aquí, no te quiero ver aquí, jamás, para ser exacta ¿entiendes? No tienes ya nada que hacer conmigo." _Esas oraciones eran las que más recordaba. Y a su vez, las que me lastimaban más. Ella lo había dejado muy claro, jamás quería volver a verme. Y todo porque fui incapaz de desmentir a Corin en ese preciso instante.

-Cabezota, no deberías de hablarle así- me reprocho Demetri, haciéndome salir de mis cavilaciones.

Parpadee una par de veces volviendo a la realidad, percatándome de que Jane sollozaba en el pecho de Demetri, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos. Podría jurar que si ella fuera humana estaría llorando. Incluso, también yo.

-Lo lamento. Es solo que…- deje la frase inconclusa ya que mi voz se había quebrado.

-También nosotros estamos así. Pero no le gritamos a los demás- dijo Demetri entre dientes.

-Déjalo en paz- sentencio Felix con voz grave, uniéndose así a la conversación. - Todos estamos frustrados y nos sentimos culpables. Pero discutir no nos sirve de nada.

Demetri y yo murmuramos un "si" en respuesta a Felix. Él tenía todo la razón, de hecho, estos últimos meses siempre la tenía. Se había vuelto la voz de la razón de los cuatro. Se empeñaba en mantenernos unidos, y en el fondo, sabíamos que era porque no soportaría una perdida más.

Unos pasos presurosos de unos zapatos de tacón que se detuvieron al estar fuera de la habitación, hicieron que todos nos pusiéramos de pie, observando a la puerta. Entonces una presurosa Heidi entro en la habitación, en un lo que dura un relampagueo.

-A la sala de tronos, ahora- comento con un tono de voz bastante nervioso, y en seguida salió a velocidad vampírica de la habitación, con todos nosotros tras de ella. Su expresión era suficiente para decirnos que era una mala noticia.

En cuanto estuvimos en el umbral de la sala, avanzamos a paso humano, tomando nuestros respectivos lugares. Cuando estuvimos ahí, Aro hizo una seña a Derek que se encontraba frente a los tronos, y este hizo una reverencia, antes de tomar su lugar a unos metros de nosotros. Todos nos miraban a nosotros, los recién llegados, con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables, y otros con una sonrisa ladina. Y yo miraba a Derek, quien tenía una expresión de asesino serial. Capaz de matar a quien se le atravesara en el camino. Definitivamente algo malo pasaba aquí.

-Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec- dijo Aro con una sonrisa forzada, y nosotros asentimos. –Me complace informarles que hemos encontrado algo sobre Renesmee y Santiago.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos como platos. Eso solo significaba que Derek había tenido una visión sobre ellos dos, y aunque en parte me alegraba la posibilidad de volverla a ver, sabía que esto no terminaría bien para ella. Por lo que me fue inevitable tensarme de pies a cabeza, y clavar mi vista con más intensidad en Derek. Ese maldito conseguiría que Renesmee volviera a caer en las garras de Aro.

-¿Qué descubrió?- susurro Jane, incapaz de elevar más su tono de voz a uno normal.

-Tuvo una visión de ella en un prado, donde poco antes había nevado- respondió Aro con verdadera alegría.

-¿Eso de que sirve? Hay demasiados bosques así- replique sin despegar mi vista de Derek. Y este alzo la mirada, sosteniendo la mía. Y confirme lo que antes había pensado. Él estaba de un terrible humor, de seguro por aquella visión. Por lo que no podía ser solo el haberlos visto en un estúpido prado. Había algo más que estaba ocultado. –Pero eso no es todo, ¿Verdad Derek?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, y dio un paso hacia mí, pero antes de que el pudiera articular palabra, Aro hablo.

-Había un tipo de árbol uno que solo existe en dos partes del mundo. En Canadá, y en Rusia. Lo que reduce nuestra búsqueda a esos dos países-.

Jane soltó un suspiro bastante largo. Y yo sabía a qué se debía eso, podía asegurar que pensábamos lo mismo. Ambos pensábamos en que esta búsqueda les llevaría cuando mucho mes y medio, eso significaba que en mes y medio, Renesmee estaría bajo el dominio de Aro de nuevo. Porque no había seguridad de que ella viera venir esto. La visión de Derek fue una sorpresa y ventaja para nosotros, así como un descuido de ella, pero Derek a diferencia de ella, no tendría un desliz, permitiendo que ella descubriera que estábamos por encontrarla.

Derek soltó un gruñido, captando de nuevo mi atención. Y de nuevo la sensación de que eso no era todo, me embargo. Yo me acerque a él, quedando a medio metro de distancia y el inclino la cabeza unos milímetros hacia la derecha, entornando los ojos.

-Estas ocultado algo aun- espete con seguridad.

-Al parecer alguien ha dedicado mucho tiempo a observarme. ¿No estarás enamorado en secreto de mí?- hablo lleno de sarcasmo, pero a la vez confirmando mis sospechas.

-Eso es un sí. Ahora, escúpelo-.

El embozo una sonrisa ladina, pero esto duro escasos segundos, siendo remplazada de nuevo por una mueca de disgusto.

-Ella encontró a su _tua cantante_- comento con voz febril.

Abrí los ojos como platos, incapaz de articular palabra. No podía ser cierto lo que escuche, tal vez había escuchado mal. _No, escuchaste bien. _Murmuro una voz en mi cabeza, para luego escuchar aquellas palabras sonar una y otra vez dentro de mi mente. Cerré mis manos a manera de puño a mis costados, con la misma expresión, y al contrario de lo que esperaba de su parte por mi reacción, el amenizo su expresión y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo no la retire como era de esperarse, dado que no podía quitarme de la mente sus palabras. Ella ya no era para mí. Había encontrado a alguien más. Y con quien mantenía una fuerte unión.

-¿Qué?- vocifere, sin asimilar aun aquellas palabras del todo. O mejor dicho, sin querer aceptarlas.

-Lo que escuchaste- el retiro la mano de mi hombro, tras pronunciar aquellas palabras y se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta. Y de espaldas a nosotros, dijo- . Ella no será para ti, pero tampoco para un estúpido humano.

Y así salió de la habitación, dejándonos a todos en un profundo y tenso silencio.

* * *

**POV Ethan**

Tome mi móvil entre mis manos, y lo desbloquee para ver la hora. Aún faltaban quince minutos para que el día de clases terminara, y con el mi martirio. Mire de soslayo a May, que estaba a mi lado con la vista clavada en su libro de literatura, y con las manos sujetaba el borde de la mesa. Siempre estaba en esa posición en clase. Era algo que tras horas de observación había captado, claro, eso y su enfoque de ignorarme de manera monumental. Solté un suspiro involuntario, y enfoque mi vista al frente del aula, aunque sin prestar atención realmente a lo que ahí se encontraba. Mi atención seguía centrada en ella. A pesar de que sabía que eso estaba mal en todos los sentidos. Ella sale con el moreno, y yo ahí no tenía oportunidad alguna. Sin mencionar que ella ya había dejado claro que no quería estar conmigo, ni ser nada mía.

Pero a pesar de saber eso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella en ningún momento. Incluso se había reflejado en mi desempeño. Yo siempre había sido un alumno modelo, pero ahora, solo tenía una cosa en mente, o mejor dicho, a una persona en mente. Y no podía concentrarme en nada más. Me la pasaba dibujándola en casa, había hecho ya decenas de bocetos, pero ninguno le hacía justicia. Ninguno de ellos podía reflejar a la perfección de sus rasgos, quedaban muy lejos de representarla debidamente a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Pero a aun así seguía dibujando, como si así pudiera tenerla conmigo de alguna manera.

Simplemente no podía dejarla ir, no quería dejarla ir. Desde el día en que la vi por primera vez, sentí como si tenía que conocerla. Y más tarde, al verla en las gradas siendo atacada por aquel tipo, a pesar de que sentía que ella podía sola con él a pesar de la escena, no pude evitar la sensación de que debía de protegerla, y así lo hice. No lo pensé dos veces para lanzármele al chico. Pero eso no termino ahí. La sensación de que debía estar a su lado aumento en el prado minutos después.

Ella se veía tan fuerte, independiente, a simple vista, pero cuando estaba a mi lado en el prado se veía tan frágil que quería mantenerla entre mis brazos por siempre, protegerla de todo y todos. Sin mencionar que sentía como si perteneciera con ella, aunque sonara a cliché, era como si mis labios encajaran con los suyos como piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Y cada que ella replicaba que no era buena para mí, que me haría lastimaría, le creía, sabía que me hablaba con la verdad. Pero no quería alejarme. Y ella cumplió lo que me dijo. Aunque, cuando lo pienso, sé que ella no se refería a esa forma de lastimarme, pero de cualquier forma lo había hecho.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de salir de mis cavilaciones, y enfoque mi atención en el profesor, que hablaba sobre un libro del cual yo no sabía ni el nombre a causa de mi falta de interés por las clases. A pesar de eso, escuche sus palabras, "memorizándolas" aunque estaba seguro de que si en un par de minutos me preguntaban por lo que el profesor dijo, no recordaría ni una sola palabra. Cuando el timbre sonó, no pude reprimir un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

**~Alejate de mi.- Camila~**

* * *

-No sabía que te alegraba tanto el deshacerte de mí- musito ella, dirigiéndome la palabra por primera vez en tres semanas.

Yo solo acate a observarla fijamente, como si no estuviera seguro de que se dirigía a mí, no habiendo lugar dudas de que así era. Ella hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, y fue ahí cuando reaccione y me coloque frente a ella, impidiéndole levantarse. Ella me sostuvo la mirada, y yo coloque una mano sobre el escritorio, bloqueando aún más el paso. Ella desvió la mirada segundos después a lo que con mi mano libre tome con suavidad su mentón girándola hacia mí, para que me mirara de nuevo.

-No, no me agrada la idea de deshacerme de ti, de no verte -comente en un tono frió.- Ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Ella parpadeo irregularmente un par de veces, luego con una mano tomo la mía que sostenía su rostro y con delicadeza la deposito sobre su hombro y con la otra mano acaricio mi mejilla, con ayuda de sus dedos. Yo no articule palabra, en parte porque no comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento, pero la razón que más me motivaba a permanecer callado era el que lo que si sabía era que si hablaba, ella reaccionaria y se alejaría de mí. Algo que no pensaba permitir. Al menos no sin dar batalla.

Ella deslizo su mano con delicadeza de mi rostro, hasta dejarla sobre mi pecho en el lugar que le correspondía a mi corazón, y embozo una media sonrisa. Yo di un paso más hacia ella, e incline la cabeza unos milímetros a la izquierda, sin dejar de observar sus gestos.

-No deberías tratar de entenderme- susurro.

-¿Qué?- vocifere entornando los ojos.

Ella soltó una suave risa, como campanillas.

-Sabes de que hablo. No dejar de escrutarme con la mirada, y solo pretendo ahorrarte tiempo. No lograras intentando- pude sentir como el sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro y negué la con cabeza presurosamente.- No hay necesidad de mentir, lo sé. Sé que es así.

-No puedes saber que estoy pensando- refute. Su rostro se crispo por unas milésimas de segundas, antes de volver a aquella media sonrisa, aunque esta vez me pareció más apagada.

-Tienes razón, no puedo-.

Dicho eso me alejo de un rápido movimiento, uno que no vi venir. Y para cuando reaccione, ella ya estaba alejándose de mí con su mochila a la espalda. Acto seguido vertí a mi mochila mis cosas y la cerré como pude, para echarme a correr tras de ella. La alcance, cuando estaba a unos siete metros del aula, y justo cuando estaba detrás de ella, se detuvo, y giro sobre sus talones, encarándome.

-No podemos hablar aquí- comento, antes de que yo dijera nada, y tomo me tomo de la muñeca para prácticamente arrastrarme hasta el aula de música.

En el camino, no nos encontramos a nadie, la mayoría de los alumnos deberían ya de estar dejando la escuela para disfrutar de su fin de semana de una vez, ya que era viernes. Cuando estuvimos dentro, le puso seguro a la puerta y dejo caer su mochila al piso. Yo que estaba a un metro de ella, imite su acción con la mochila, haciendo que ella se volviera hacia mí.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- inquirí enarcando una ceja.

-Querías hablar- respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y yo no me diera cuenta.

-Pero tu no. Así que no entiendo a qué viene esto- alce las manos sobre mi cabeza, luego las deje caer a mis costados con pesadez.

-Es muy distinto el que no pueda hablar contigo, y que no quiera hacerlo-.

Sus palabras me hicieron entornar los ojos. Conforme más tiempo pasaba con ella menos comprendía el porqué de sus acciones. Pase una mano por mi cabello, y desaparecí poco después la distancia entre nosotros, con dos pasos. Uní me frente con la suya y ella coloco ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¿Por qué no puedes?-.

Ella suspiro.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No soy quien parezco, estas mejor lejos de mí- hizo una corta pausa, mordiendo en ese lapso de tiempo su labio inferior.- No quiero lastimarte.

-Ya lo hiciste- solté sin siquiera pensarlo realmente.

-Lo sé. Eso solo comprueba que digo la verdad- su rostro se tornó triste al instante de escucharme, y su voz sonaba quebradiza.

-Lo lamento, no debí decirlo así- repuse, sintiéndome realmente culpable por hacerla sentir de esa manera.- Soy un idiota, hago sufrir a un ángel.

Ella negó con la cabeza de manera energética.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy muy lejos de ser un ángel. Soy básicamente, todo lo contrario- susurro sobre mis labios, rozándolos.

-Eso no me importa- asegure, a sabiendas de que no lograría convencerla de que verdaderamente era un ángel, o al menos lo es para mí. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y ella recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. – Solo no te alejes de mí.

-No comprendes- dijo de nuevo en un tono bajo.- No porque este lejos de ti significa, que quiero hacerlo. Solo estoy pensando lo que es mejor para ti. Yo… estaré bien.

Baje la mirada, y deposite un beso en sus cabellos. De nuevo le creía, porque sus palabras sonaban llenas de sinceridad, y al mismo tiempo observaba como esto se le dificultaba. Pero así como le creía, no quería alejarme de ella. Ella me daba razones para no hacerlo, ya que cuando me musitaba que debía alejarse, a la vez se aferraba a mí con fuerza. Ella sentía por mí lo mismo que yo por ella, de eso estaba cada vez más seguro, pero debía de admitir, que eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera empeñada en hacer lo que consideraba mejor para mí, a costa incluso de sus deseos.

La aleje un poco de mí, y ella me dedico una mirada desconcertada. En cuanto ella abrió la boca para articular palabra, silencie sus posibles protestas con un suave beso a la par que cerraba los ojos. Y esa sensación de pertenencia apareció al momento. Ella lo correspondió al instante, solo que con más urgencia, tal cual se nos acabara el tiempo, cosa que podría ser verdad, por lo que yo me acople a su ritmo. Ceñí mi agarre entorno a su cintura, y ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello, jalando de este un poco. Poco después nuestras lenguas jugaron, por iniciativa mía. Podía sentir mi rostro sonrojado totalmente, así como me parecía escuchar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. El aire me comenzó al faltar, pero no me atrevía a interrumpir el beso. Y ella como si me hubiera leído la mente, se separó un par de centímetros de mí, lo que aproveche para tomar unas profundas bocanadas de aire.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, percatándome de la expresión que mantenía, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Podía suponer lo que seguiría ahora. Lo había hecho la otra vez, y lo volvería a hacer ahora. Estaba seguro de ello.

-Insistirás en lo mismo hasta el cansancio, ¿No es así?- dije con arduos esfuerzos, debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Sí. Así es- pronuncio con la mayor indiferencia. De nuevo todo un polo opuesto a lo que había sido segundos atrás.

-En ese caso yo insistiré en lo mío por toda la eternidad- espete, retrocediendo un par de pasos, haciendo que sus brazos cayeran lentamente a sus costados.

-No tienes una eternidad- refunfuño, colocando las manos sobre su cintura, a manera de jarra.

-La conseguiré- dije con total seguridad. No sabía de donde había sacado eso, tal vez solo era debido a como me sentía por la situación, y aunque en seguida de que mencione aquellas palabras pensé que ella se iba a reír de mí, no fue así. Ella entorno los ojos claramente molesta, y su mirada era verdaderamente amenazante.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- chillo, antes de tomar su mochila y abandonar la habitación dando un portazo, que resonó en el lugar.

Di un golpe en una butaca que se encontraba cerca de mí, e hice que esta provocara un sonido casi igual de fuerte que el de la puerta al ser azotada. Mire a mí alrededor, a la habitación ahora vacía, a excepción claramente de mí. No había razón para permanecer aquí. Me cargue mi mochila, y dejando la puerta abierta tras de mi avance con pasos lentos al aparcamiento. Considere el avanzar más rápido, pero no me encontraba de humor para verla a ella y posiblemente a su novio. Por lo que retrase mi salida lo más posible. A tal punto que cuando llegue al estacionamiento, solo había unos pocos estudiantes, y ninguno de ellos era un rostro familiar.

A diferencia de antes, ahora avance rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba mi motocicleta, subí en ella, y sin ni siquiera dar el tiempo debido al que el motor se calentara, arranque con suma velocidad. Cuando las llantas tocaron la avenida, aumente aún más la velocidad, sin cuidar realmente si alguien se aproximaba. Solamente pensaba en que el aire azotando mi rostro con fuerza, era lo único capaz de mantener atrás, aunque sea un poco, los pensamientos enfocados en May. Eso era lo único que me importaba en el momento.

* * *

En la esquina de la cuadra donde vivía, disminuí a la velocidad, y al llegar a casa, guarde la motocicleta en la cochera. Con pesadumbre subí los escalones que me dejaban dentro de la casa. Estando dentro arroje con violencia la mochila, muy lejos de mí. Acto seguido me deje caer al piso, recargando mi espalda en la pared más cercana, y enterrando el rostro en mis rodillas. Maldecí a gritos contra mí, contra aquel moreno, y contra las razones de May para comportarse de esta manera. Eso durante unos largos minutos.

Al encontrarme más calmado, me puse de pie, para recoger algunas cosas, que con el arranque hacia la mochila habían quedado desparramadas en el piso de madera. Acomode unos cuantos libros en su respectivo lugar, y la siguiente cosa en el suelo que capto mi atención fue mi cuaderno de dibujo. Olvide el asunto de ordenar, y lo tome vacilante -a decir verdad-. Lo apreté contra mí, como si de ella se tratara, y subí las escaleras de dos en dos. Al estar en mi habitación, tome asiento en el borde de la cama, y comencé a hojear el contenido de mi cuaderno.

Bocetos y más bocetos de ella aparecían en cada página. Algunos a lápiz, otros a carbón. Pero todos ella de ella. Y de nuevo me percataba de que no podía representarla a la perfección. Se asemejaban a ella, pero no se podían considerar una imagen exacta de ella. _Lo intentare, una vez más. _Me dije a mi mismo, mientras tomaba un lápiz de mi escritorio, y de nueva cuenta comenzaba a trazar su imagen sobre el papel.

Llevaba ya medio dibujo cuando dedique una mirada rápida la pequeña ventana de mi habitación, y una imagen de May recargada en esta, por dentro de la habitación fue lo que capte. En seguida, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, o más bien de ver, y volví mi vista a la ventana. Y ahí no se encontraba ella, solo estaba la ventana abierta. Fruncí el ceño, no recordaba haberla abierto en ningún momento. No solía hacerlo por el clima del pueblo. Con un encogimiento de hombros le reste importancia a eso.

-Ya hasta la imagino- murmure para mí mismo, y volví a centrarme en el dibujo.

* * *

**POV. Renesmee/May**

Un fuerte golpe resonó debido al portazo que di en el aula de música. Pero simplemente no podía permanecer más ahí. Estar a su lado era un vaivén de emociones, sentimientos, y pensamientos. Sin mencionar los remordimientos de conciencia por comportarme de una manera tan egoísta con él. Corrí a velocidad vampírica, sin importarme nada ni nadie. De la misma manera cruce el aparcamiento, pasando desapercibida para todos. Para todos, menos Jacob. Que se encontraba esperándome recargado en su motocicleta. Sin importarme ni siquiera eso, seguí con mi camino. Llegando así, hasta un pequeño parque, que se encontraba solitario en estos momentos.

Me desplome en una de las bancas, y al momento mi mente se convirtió nuevamente en aquel remolino de culpa. Era una discusión constante entre lo que era mejor para Ethan, y lo que tanto el como yo deseábamos. Pero el día de hoy lo que más resonaba en mi mente, eran aquellas palabras que me dirigió, en las que decía que conseguiría la eternidad, para convencerme de que desistiera de buscar lo mejor para él. Sabía que solo lo dijo como un arranque, algo que no fue premeditado, que fue solo por discutirme. Y que aquellas palabras no tenían valor para él, no el valor que habían tomado para mí.

Con eso, solo me recordó el que permanecer a mi lado podía acabar en eso. En una vida eterna. Algo que no deseaba para él. _Solo una vida mundana, solo eso debe de tener. Sin las complicaciones que yo conllevo. _Susurre en mis adentros, más que nada, para recordarme lo que me había propuesto tres semanas atrás.

* * *

**~Give me love.- Ed Sheeran~**

* * *

Durante unos minutos, me repetí aquellas palabras, una y otra vez. Tal vez así dejaría de cometer estupideces, y me convencería del todo de mantenerlo alejado de mí. Pero todo mi empeño en ello, se fue a la basura cuando alce la vista y me percate de donde había venido a parar. Estaba una cuadra por debajo de la casa de Ethan. Conocía el barrio como la palma de mi mano.

Hace dos semanas, cuando no soportaba el evitarlo con la mirada, y sentía la necesidad de verlo, me dedique a buscar donde vivía. Rápidamente di con su casa. Era de dos pisos, pero pequeña. Y estaba impregnada solamente de su olor. O al menos, así era, hasta que recordando la historia de Bella y Edward, tome la decisión de ir todos los días a la medianoche a observarlo dormir. Solamente Edward estaba al tanto de lo que hacía, y no me lo reprochaba, solo me pedía que fuera cuidadosa. Y así lo había sido hasta el momento. Él siempre se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, mientras yo lo observaba recargada en su ventana. Se veía tan tranquilo y feliz durmiendo, que no podía evitar ir todos los días.

Emboce una sonrisa nostálgica.

Algo dentro de mí, hizo que me pusiera de pie, y sin dudarlo dos veces, corrí de nuevo a velocidad vampírica a su casa. Al estar de en dirección a su ventana, escuche los latidos de su corazón, el compás de su respiración. Él estaba obviamente despierto y en su habitación. Deposite mi mochila sobre un bote de basura que ahí se encontraba, y de un salto me colgué del marco de la ventana. Él se encontraba sobre la cama, trazando algo en un cuaderno. Su frente estaba arrugada en un signo de concentración. _No se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí. _Me asegure, y de un ágil movimiento tome mi habitual puesto.

* * *

Lo observe durante varios minutos. Y tal como lo predije él no se había percatado de mi presencia. Estaba concentrado en el cuaderno. No entendía que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que era un dibujo por las líneas que trazaba. No fue hasta que refunfuño mi nombre, mientras borraba algo, que entendí que se trataba de mí. Yo era a quien él estaba dibujando. Inevitablemente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, aunque se borró casi al instante, al entender, que no le sería fácil dejarme atrás, y eso era por mi culpa.

Con un aire de tristeza me dedique de nuevo a mirarlo. Poco después el alzo levemente la mirada, en dirección a donde me encontraba, y la volvió al cuaderno, luego él se desconcertó por un segundo y yo velozmente descendí de su habitación, sabiendo que volvería a fijar la vista en donde había estado, y el no debería de verme ahí.

Capte un _"ya hasta la imagino" _proveniente de él, y decidí no volver dentro. Ya lo había alertado con lo sucedido, y no podía arriesgarme a que me volviera a ver dentro. Solté un largo y pesado suspiro, tome mi mochila, y con la misma velocidad que llevaba desde que salí del instituto, partí rumbo a casa.

* * *

Cruce el umbral, con un poco de nervios y curiosidad, dado que solo captaba a Jacob dentro de la casa. Tal vez vendría a hablar de lo sucedido en el instituto. Al llegar a la sala, él estaba de pie junto a uno de los sillones. El me indico con un gesto que tomara asiento y así lo hice, dejando la mochila al lado mío. Él se puso en cuclillas frente a mí. Y yo trague en seco.

-Debo decirte algo- comento, y por su expresión deduje que no hablaba de haberme visto salir corriendo a mi mayor potencial. Asentí, alentándolo a que prosiguiera. - ¿Sabes que es la imprimación?- su pregunta hizo lo mirara confundido, y chasqueara la lengua.

-Sí. Pero, ¿A qué viene eso?-.

-Renesmee…estoy imprimado- soltó en un tartamudeo. Y yo abrí los ojos como plato. Podía sentir como mi corazón comento a latir desbocadamente, aunque lo que se escuchara eran latidos de un humano normal debido a la ilusión que proyectaba mi don.

Una parte de mí no entendía a que se debía que él me explicara esto, podía ser porque era su amiga, o algo por el estilo. Tal vez porque la relación imaginaria que manteníamos le impedía acercarse a la chica. Aunque, otra parte, y que era de mayor tamaño que la anterior, decía que dejara de mentirme, que sabía a qué se refería aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Que solo había una certera razón para que me confesara eso, y de esta manera.

Sacudí la cabeza, empujando lejos aquellos pensamientos, y enfocándome en Jacob.

-Oh, felicidades. ¿La conozco?- trate de sonar jovial por él, pero no podía hacerlo.

-De hecho si, mejor que nadie en el mundo –respondió con una sonrisa, y ahí fue como si la parte de mí que decía que desde un principio estaba al tanto de a qué se refería, hiciera resonar un _"te lo dije" _en mi mente.- Eres tú, Renesmee.

Entre abrí los labios, sin poder acatar a hacer nada, ni a pronunciar nada. Las palabras de Jacob, y las que una vez me dijo Alec, aquel día en que nos hicimos novios, se repetían en mi mente, cual disco rayado. Yo había sido la imprimación de Jacob desde el primer día de mi vida. De ahí mis recuerdos de el de cuando era niña, las atenciones de ahora, y por qué Edward dijo que no podía negarme nada. Claro que no me negaría nada, haría lo que fuese que me hiciera feliz.

Jacob acerco su rostro al mío, y yo me recargue totalmente en mi asiento, alejándome de esa manera de él. Por más que quisiera corresponderle, ya que eso significa que el sería feliz y yo dejaría atrás el asunto de Ethan, no podía hacerlo. Definitivamente no podía. Yo solo tenía cabeza, y corazón para una sola persona. Aunque eso significa sufrir por toda la eternidad, por lo poderlo tener a mi lado.

-Lo lamento Jacob, pero, no puedo- dije en un hilillo de voz, y dejando una caricia en su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono afligido.

-Ethan- susurre, esperanzada de que entendería con esa simple palabra, y así lo hizo. Aunque luego desee que no lo hubiera hecho, o que yo no hubiera mencionado su nombre.

Él se puso de pie, mientras su cuerpo temblaba poco, y después el temblor fue aumentando. Yo me puse de pie, queriendo acercarme a él, para calmarlo para que no entrara en fase, pero su mirada me congelo en mi lugar.

-Jacob- articule, incapaz de moverme aun.

-No. No me llames, solo, quédate con tu maldito humano- escupió con profundo enojo. Y avanzo hacia la salida, a grandes zancadas. Lo seguí sin dudarlo, y rápidamente me posicione frente a él, en cuanto estuvimos en el umbral.

-Perdóname, no quise que las cosas sucederían así, solo…lo lamento-.

-Eso ya no importa. Si tú prefieres a alguien que puede morir en el mismo tiempo que dura un parpadeo, es tu problema. Ah, y espero tengas un excelente autocontrol, que ya no estaré ahí para ayudarte a mantenerte alejada de él. De ahora en adelante, eso será tu responsabilidad, Vulturi- sus palabras seguían llenas de rencor, solo que esta vez, dolieron en verdad. –Disfruta el tiempo con tu cena, sanguijuela.

Dicho eso, paso por un lado mío, empujándome con su cuerpo. Luego escuche su ropa romperse, al entrar el en fase, y me gire para observar al exterior. Encontrándome con un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo, a dos metros de la casa, con su vista fija en mí. Su mirada estaba llena de rencor y dolor. El me observo durante unos segundos, luego, dejo escapar un aullido lleno de dolor y huyo del lugar en sus cuatro patas.

Dejándome con la vista clavada en el lugar donde desapareció, y una lagrima resbalando por mi mejilla.

* * *

_Reviews(? Ah._


	21. Chapter 20 Ironia

**___Hola, nuevamente. Y gracias a todos los que leen, ponen en favoritos, o comentan. Por ustedes es que continuo escribiendo esto. Ahora, solo sabe decir que esta vez no pondré mi linea onduladita [~], dado que no se en que momento poner las canciones. Solo hubo dos canciones que fueron de verdadero apoyo para escribir, y fue por igual en todo el texto. A lo que, les diré cuales son y le ponen 'play' cuando quieran xd. Y ya saben, si hay ideas, o sugerencias, son bienvenidas :3_**

**___LOURDESITA100_**

**___Lyzz Cullen_**

**____****___Nas Wolf._**

**___cameeRCCS_**

**____****___26Fairy06 _**_______  
_

**____****____****___engel17white _**___________Si, algo así. Me siento ________________________m_aquiavélica ___________al hacerlos sufrir, pero ya le bajare un poco a mi maldad xd. Y no creo, el chavo ya no la ha de recordar. Y no seria capaz de hacer pasar por mal de amores a el._

**____****___Moni Morgesnten Vulturi _**_______Por nada, en verdad fue una buena idea. Y es genial, escribir si alguien como tu lee, Moni._**_______  
_**

___**Team Ethan. Exacto. **No puede dar por sentado las cosas, pero en algún momento le va a ir bien c: Es mejor que romeo*-* Igual quiero uno. Solo que no se donde se consiguen-.- Solo en mi imaginación los hay, por el momento._

___**lhaiornelithaxx **Gracias por tu opinión, linda._

* * *

_**~Kiss me- Ed Sheeran.~**_

_**~This love doesn't run- Kerrie Roberts~**_

* * *

_De nuevo gracias, saludos :3 Y espero les guste._

* * *

**POV Renesmee/May.**

Instantes después de que él desapareció en el bosque tras aquel aullido desgarrador, cerré la puerta y arrastre mis pies hasta las escaleras, dejándome caer en el primer escalón, tome mis rodillas con mis brazos, mientras lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas, aunque ningún sollozo salía de mis labios, no podía permitirme una muestra de debilidad de tal grado. Llorar, podía pasar de vez en cuando, pero un drama completo, eso no.

Sí. Si me sentía culpable por ser quien le causara ese sufrimiento a Jacob, pero simplemente no podía corresponderle y por consecuencia tampoco podía hacerlo feliz. Y no estaba dispuesta a destinarlo a una eternidad con alguien que no lo amaba, solo por miedo a romper su corazón. Eso solo sería peor. Prefería que me odiara en estos momentos por serle sincera, que por fingir sentimientos que jamás aparecerían. El para mí solo era un amigo con el que podía contar, solo eso y nada más. Ya que, por más iluso que pareciera, yo solo podía pensar en estar con alguien. A pesar de que eso significara un peligro total para él. Era lo suficientemente egoísta para fantasear con la posibilidad. Y también lo suficiente, como para llevarlo a cabo, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba protegerlo, y eso era el único razonamiento que pensaba seguir.

* * *

El sonido de pasos aproximándose con rapidez me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, y alce mi vista hacia la puerta para encontrarme con Santiago, Edward, Emmet, Bella y Alice de pie frente a esta, que se encontraba entre abierta. Cada uno tenía una expresión diferente. Aunque la que no me gustaba era la de Bella. Tenía una mirada de asesina serial, que iba dirigida hacia mí sin tapujos, y sabia el porqué de esa mirada. Con este poco tiempo cerca de ella, conocía como funcionaba su mente. No era nada complejo, e incluso, hasta mediocre. Su mente trabajaba bajo ciertos aspectos muy simples, dejándome conocer de antemano sus reacciones.

-Que rápido corren los rumores- masculle de mala gana rompiendo el silencio, luego de limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas de mi rostro con mi antebrazo.

-Sus pensamientos siempre han sido fuertes- comento Edward acompañado de un encogimiento de hombros.

Asentí más por inercia que por alguna otra razón.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?- chillo Bella, y yo emboce una media sonrisa. Ella era en verdad predecible. Estaba más que claro que ella había venido hasta aquí solo para abogar por Jacob. –Él es una gran persona, ha estado ahí para ti siempre, aun a costa de su propia vida. Siempre piensa en ti antes que en él, y tú no puedes dejar de ser egoísta por unos segundos para pensar en él, en su felicidad–coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras daba unos pasos hacia donde me encontraba, con aspecto amenazante. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, me puse de pie, desafiándola sin premeditarlo.- Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, desde el momento en que te vio en brazos de Rosalie. ¡Le perteneces! –con cada palabra que pronuncio hizo que mi culpa se convirtiera en enojo, no dejando rastro alguno de la tristeza que me había invadido. Ella hablaba de mí como si fuera una cosa y peor aún, una que tenía dueño.

-Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de parecer- le gruñí en respuesta a su sermón.

-¡Él te ama!- insistió de manera arrogante mientras me tomaba por los hombros, zarandeándome un par de veces.

-Yo a él no- la empuje para que quitara sus manos de encima mío, haciendo que tropezara y tuviera que hacer uso de sus reflejos para no caer, al sujetarse del sillón detrás suyo.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan! ¡Debes de estar con él! Es tu destino- dio un golpe al piso con su zapato al finalizar.

-A mí no me hables así –vocifere en un tono bastante amenazante, a lo ella que dio un respingo. Bien, había logrado asustarla.- En primera mi nombre ya no es ese. En segunda, no le pertenezco a nadie dado que no soy un objeto, y mucho menos voy a pasar mi eternidad al lado de alguien a quien no amo solo porque una estúpida leyenda de metamorfos.

-No lo entiendes. No es solo por la imprimación –musito bajando la mirada.

Di un paso hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

-¿Qué es, entonces?-.

-Su felicidad. El merece un final feliz, alguien que lo ame y...-

-Que le de lo que tú no le diste, ¿No es así?- refute en un tono inexpresivo, y el rostro de Bella se crispo al instante.

-¿Qué?- exclamo con el ceño fruncido

-Escuchaste bien. Y de una vez te lo digo, no te ayudare a desaparecer tus remordimientos.

Ella mantuvo aquella expresión contrariada, mientras que Alice se acercaba a mí y me lanzo una mirada cautelosa, antes de detenerse frente mío. Los demás solo observaban la escena sin atreverse a interponerse.

-Ella solo pensó que la imprimación actuaba en ti como como en todas las demás personas. Que te enamorarías de él con el paso del tiempo, como es normal- explico con las manos alzadas en dirección mía, como si tratara de tranquilizarme y a la vez me temiera. Pero ella no tenía por qué preocuparse, ella no era quien me estaba tratando como un objeto para darle paz a su consciencia. No le pondría jamás una mano encima a Alice. Al menos, no para lastimarla.

-Yo creo que Isabella debería de recordar que May no es humana. A lo que, sea lo que sea que hace, que la imprimación funcione, no funciona igual que con quienes sí lo son- comento Santiago sin moverse de su sitio, pero lanzando miradas inquisitivas a Bella y Alice. Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron un poco, al tener como siempre el apoyo de Santiago.

-Opino lo mismo- soltó Emmett al mismo tiempo que asentía paulatinamente.

-¿Edward?- inquirió Bella, buscando algo de apoyo en el asunto, en un intento de desesperación de llevar a cabo su prometido: Unirme a Jacob.

-Lo lamento- musito Edward dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Bella. Eso basto para saber que estaba de mi lado, y no apoyaba la absurda idea de emparejarme con alguien hacia quien no tenía sentimientos amorosos.

-Comenzaba a tener una opinión diferente de ti, Renesmee. Pero me doy cuenta que me equivoque. Y que la primera impresión que tuve de ti al descubrir quien eras, es la única verdadera- escupió con desagrado antes de abandonar la casa en un parpadeo.

-Ese no es mi problema- le refunfuñe a la nada, dado que Bella ya no estaba para escucharme.

Pase una mano por mis rizos, en el tiempo en que Santiago decidió avanzar hacia mí. Al estar a mi lado paso un brazo por mis hombros y yo me relaje al instante, dejando la postura defensiva que había mantenido durante un corto tiempo. Alice se dirigió con sus pasos de bailarina a uno de los sillones y con toda la elegancia posible de ella, tomo asiento. Emmett la siguió al segundo, imitando su acción solo que con menos gracia. Y Edward se mantenía estático en su lugar, con la mirada perdida. Sabía que estaba pensando en ella, y en lo molesta que habría de estar con él por no haberla apoyado en su locura.

-Se le pasara, lo sé- comento Alice haciendo obvia referencia a su _hermana. _

-Sí, también lo sé- añadió Edward tras un parpadeo innecesario. Luego, se unió a sus hermanos.- Me disculpo por lo que ella dijo- susurro Edward y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Sabía que haría eso, es demasiado predecible. Y tú no tienes que cargar con la culpa de sus acciones. Es lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de lo que dice y hace- le asegure adaptando un tono más amable, a comparación del que había utilizado con su esposa.

-Todo bien, entonces- añadió Emmett estirando sus brazos, uno a cada lado, y apoyándolos en el respaldo del sillón.

No respondí, como tampoco nadie más en la habitación. Alice, poco después comenzó a entablar una conversación con Santiago, haciendo que este se dirigiera a un sillón para conversar con más comodidad, llevando a mí de la mano para que me sentara a su lado. Yo me deje guiar por él, e incluso participe un poco en la conversación, haciendo notar que el mal rato que Bella me había hecho pasar, se desvanecía con rapidez. Cosa que obviamente alegro a todos, en especial a Edward. Quien ya no se mostraba avergonzada con la actitud de su mujer, sino que se había unido a nuestra conversación, tal como Emmett.

* * *

Todo marchaba bien. Los cinco conversábamos con normalidad, entre unas cuantas bromas –todas, cortesía de Emmett, sobraba decir eso-, cuando repentinamente Edward decidió poner sobre la mesa un tema bastante delicado. Y del cual solo él estaba al tanto además de mí, al menos, así era hasta que hablo.

-¿Has seguido yendo a verlo por las noches?- había dicho, haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en mí, claramente sorprendidos, aunque no por no saber de quien hablaba, eso lo tenían claro, sino, por el que yo hiciera eso.

Y ahora, habiendo pasado poco más de un minuto en silencio tras la pregunta, sin saber que decir, y a sabiendas de que si fuera más humana, estaría totalmente sonrojada, no pude hacer más que dar una respuesta concreta, un monosílabo que me no hacía más que delatarme, pero no había otra escapatoria, no podía mentir.

-Si- respondí en un tono neutro.

-¿No se ha dado cuenta de que estas ahí?- inquirió de nueva cuenta, ganándose una mirada fulminante de mi parte ante su insistencia.

-No- mentí, mientras los recuerdos de hace unas horas, en que me vio durante una milésima de segundo, aunque se convenció de que solo alucinaba conmigo y que no estaba realmente en su habitación, embargaban mi mente, y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos, mientras los reprimía.

-No lo mataras- sentencio Emmett, y yo abrí los ojos de golpe, para mirarlo pidiéndole una explicación. El soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de proseguir. – Si simplemente el olor de su sangre te pareciera irresistible, y nada más que eso, el ya no estaría vivo. Pero sé que no es solo su sangre, porque actúas como Edward lo hizo años atrás, sientes por el algo más que deseo.

Solté un bufido a la vez que me hundía más en mi asiento.

Por más que quisiera refutarle aquello a Emmett, me era imposible. Porque sabía que tenía razón. Si solo deseara su sangre, nada me hubiera costado beber de ella. El día que lo conocí miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente, cada una de ellas era efectiva y discreta, sin embargo no hice nada. Eso debió ser la primera alerta de que no era solo la sangre. Después, cuando no pude dejar que el chico de la cancha de fútbol lo siguiera golpeando, eso, claramente era una segunda alerta. Desde esos momentos todo estaba claro. Y, en el fondo lo sabía. Por algo procuraba mantenerme alejada de él, pensando en su seguridad, pero a la vez quería estar cerca de él. Emmett estaba en lo cierto.

-Pero no le piensas decírselo, ¿No? Que estas enamorada de el- di un respingo cuando Alice pronuncio la palabra _"enamorada". _Palabra que, aunque claramente me definía, no dejaba de sorprenderme. Ya que jamás pensé volverme a enamorar luego de Alec… Un suspiro nostálgico se escapó de mi boca. Pero me enfoque en alejar mis pensamientos de él, los cuales a pesar del tiempo, seguían llenos de sentimientos. Menos nítidos que antes, pero seguían ahí. –Renesmee. May – llamo la de cabellos en punta, captando de nuevo mi atención. Y negué con la cabeza, respondiendo a su pregunta anteriormente formulada.

-No puedo ponerle en peligro- susurre, casi inaudible, aun para un vampiro.

-Pues, será difícil mantenerte alejada de él, considerando el que tampoco él quiere estar lejos de ti. También siente algo por ti- comento Santiago, enarcando una ceja.

-Ya me olvidara- musite, con la imagen de aquel boceto mío que tenía en sus manos en su habitación. No estaba segura de lo que había dicho, pero eso era lo mejor, aunque imaginaba le costaría mucho tiempo olvidarme, pero de seguro, no tanto como a mí.

- ¿Por qué no….- la pregunta de Edward quedo inconclusa en el aire, a causa de un aullido y el sonido de unas pisadas firmes, cuatro para ser exacta, que se acercaban a la casa a toda prisa.

Los cuatro nos pusimos de pie, dedicándonos miradas llenas de duda, el olor indicaba que se trataba de un metamorfo, pero no era Jacob. El rostro de Edward se contrajo durante un segundo, y entonces se abalanzo hacia la salida a velocidad vampírica y los demás fuimos tras de él. Una presión repentina en el pecho me indicaba que algo andaba mal. Así que apresure el paso llegando antes que todos al lado de Edward, quien a unos cincuenta metros de la casa se había detenido. Delante de él, un lobo color arena enfocaba sus ojos oscuros en él, con intensidad. Su respiración era agitada, y a pesar de las facciones lobunas, podía distinguir un deje de desesperación. Ni siquiera me importo que el lobo me pareciera conocido, al igual que su aroma ahora que me encontraba más cerca de él, lo que quería saber era que había sucedido. Y con urgencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestione llevando mi mirada de uno al otro. Pero ninguno me respondió, y la presión en mi pecho aumento, haciéndome colocar una mano donde mi corazón se encontraba.- ¡Edward!- chille, comenzando a sentirme al borde de la histeria. Aunque sin saber realmente el motivo.

-Seth dice que Jacob olfateo a unos neófitos vagando por el pueblo- respondió Edward, con los dientes apretados. Aunque él me había respondió, sabía que había algo más. Porque eso no podía ser suficiente motivo para justificar lo que sentía. Neófitos vagaban por el mundo todos los días, y no me sentía así siempre; era algo más.

-¿Qué más?- le exigí prácticamente a gritos, dando un paso hacia él.

-Los estas siguiendo, trato de ver a donde se dirigen a través de los pensamientos conectados de la manada- mascullo, comenzó a irritarse también. Supongo que a causa mía. Pero eso no me importaba, quería saber todo.

Así que active nuevamente mi don, para poder leer la mente del lobo color arena. Y fue cuando capte varios hilos de pensamientos. Eran tres los que estaban en fase. Uno era de una chica, otro suponía de él, porque sus pensamientos eran imágenes de nosotros de frente, y había otro más que reconocí rápidamente, los de Jacob. Mostraba partes del bosque entre las que el corría. Iba algo por detrás de los vampiros, dado que como ellos no conocían su olor, podía espiarlos, y eso hacía, guardando una distancia adecuada. Segundos después, los pensamientos de Jacob se enfocaron en mí, con una pizca de confusión. De principio no entendí a que se debía aquello, pero luego, al captar la imagen de la parte trasera de una pequeña casa de dos pisos, lo comprendí. Estaba en el bosque por detrás de la casa de Ethan. Y había captado mi olor.

-¿Acaso es…?- nuevamente la pregunta de Edward quedo sin terminar o al menos yo no escuche el resto, porque yo ya me había echado a correr en dirección a la casa de Ethan. No podía permitir que llegaran hasta él. Él estaba en casa a estas horas, lo sabía.

Corrí lo más rápido que había corrido en mi vida, mientras aquella extraña y molesta presión en el pecho golpeteaba mi pecho con cada latido de mi corazón. Y eso sonaba como el _tic tac _de un reloj, que me recordaba que el tiempo pasaba, y cada segundo que tardaba en llegar, era un segundo más que Ethan estaba en peligro.

Al fin, luego de una carrera que me pareció más que eterna, pude divisar parte trasera de la casa, donde Jacob era atacado por cuatro neófitos, todos ellos hombres. Me acerque a uno que traía un gorro de color rojo puesto, y tomándolo por el dorso lo arroje unos metros hacia la derecha haciendo que se estampara contra un árbol y de paso lo partiera justo donde lo había golpeado. Me disponía a atacarlo de nuevo, cuando un grito de dolor proveniente de adentro de la casa, resonó en mis oídos a la vez que me dolía, como una gran punzada en el corazón. Dedique una mirada hacia mis espaldas, donde Santiago y los demás recién llegaban. Jacob tendría ayuda ahora. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, de un salto entre por la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Cayendo de pie en lo que era una habitación completamente vacía. El sonido de sus gritos provenía del piso inferior, y llegue ahí en lo que dura un parpadeo. Y ahí dentro, otros tres vampiros –dos mujeres y un hombre- tenían a Ethan acorralado en la cocina, mientras que otro hombre, lo sujetaba de sus brazos por la espalda, en una posición que además de incomoda, indicaba que en un movimiento sorpresivo de parte de Ethan, podía despedazarlo.

La ropa de Ethan estaba desgarrada, poco quedaba ya de su camisa, y todo el conjunto estaba manchado de sangre. Y las partes visibles de su piel, mostraban arañazos, mordidas, moratones. Eso logro hacer que mis colmillos sobresalieran un poco, a la vez pude sentir como el borde negro que ocupaba parte de mi pupila cuando me encontraba en verdad enojada, aparecía. Fije mi vista en una de las vampiresas, la de cabello castaño, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tome por la espalda y arranque su cabeza, todo eso en menos de un segundo. Fue tan rápido, repentino, que no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, por el chasquido de su cuello partiéndose a la mitad, y enfocaron sus ojos color carmesí intenso en mí. Estaba claro que no se percataron de mi presencia hasta ese momento.

-Déjalo ir- gruñí, arrojando la cabeza de la chica a los pies del refrigerador, sin una pizca de pena o compasión por la misma.

-¡Llegamos primero!- vocifero la chica de cabello oscuro, la única neófita mujer que quedaba. Emboce una sonrisa ladina, y fije mi vista en ella.

Use el don copiado de Jane con ella, y ella se dejó caer a piso de madera con las manos sobre su cabeza, unos chillidos de dolor acompañados de suplicas lastimeras salieron de sus labios. El chico que había estado a su lado, acorralando a Ethan, dio un traspié, tropezando con una alacena, mantenía los ojos abiertos, como si las cuencas se le fueran a salir. Unos segundos más de dolor le di a la chica, antes de concentrarme de nuevo en quien tenía sujeto a Ethan. Mientras tanto la chica se abrazaba a sí misma, tirada en el piso aun gimoteando. Ladee mi cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-Te lo voy a repetir una sola vez, déjalo ir- dije en un tono amenazante, que hizo que el vampiro arrojara a Ethan hacia mí. Lo atrape en mis brazos y lo deposite con cuidado en el piso, volviendo mi vista a los neófitos.- Buen chico –enrolle uno de mis rizos en uno de mis dedos, jugueteando con este, tomando una expresión dulce pero escalofriante, como solía decirlo Demetri.- Saben, me gustaría dejar su cabeza unida a su cuerpo, pero resulta que no soy tan bondadosa- me encogí de hombros, y acto seguido deje caer sobre ellos el don de Alec. A lo que ellos cayeron al piso, y rápidamente separe la cabeza del cuerpo de cada uno de ellos. Todo quedo desparramado en el piso.

Sin importarme más ellos, me puse de rodillas en el piso acercando mi rostro al de Ethan, quien se encontraba más débil que hace unos instantes, y me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados en un notable esfuerzo por no caer en la inconsciencia. Estando solo concentrada en él esta vez, el olor de su sangre inundo mis pulmones, haciendo arder mi garganta, como si el mismo infierno estuviera en ella. Y por si fuera poco aquello, mis ojos se toparon con una hemorragia que provenía de la parte izquierda de su cuello, provocado por la forma poco ortodoxa e inexperta del neófito al usar sus colmillos. El muy idiota había logrado desgarrarle un poco la garganta. No era algo grave, pero si lo suficiente para que la sangre proveniente de ella me tentara.

Una parte de mi mente comenzaba a vociferar que no tendría otra oportunidad así para probar su sangre, mientras que otra parte más pequeña, suplicaba que lo llevara con Carlisle. Poco a poco fue ganando la primera parte, y acerque mis manos al cuello de Ethan con delicadeza, ante la mirada más débil del mismo. Podía sentir su sangre en mis manos, cuando una voz me saco del trance. Era _su _voz. Solo susurraba mi nombre, en un hilillo de voz, pero eso había sido suficiente para detenerme. Parpadee rápidamente reincorporándome, y lo tome en brazos conteniendo la respiración. Comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras, cuando me topé con Alice, y Edward. Ambos miraron a Ethan, y luego a mí.

-Llamare a Carlisle, para decirle que esté preparado- musito Alice, llevándose el móvil al oído mientras subía las escaleras. Edward me miro enarcando una ceja, y yo negué con la cabeza.

-No fui yo- confirme nuevamente, esta vez con palabras, mientras me acercaba a, el.- Llévalo tú, yo me quedo a limpiar este desastre- el asintió una sola vez, y extendió los brazos, a lo que deposite ahí a Ethan con sumo cuidado. Percatándome de que ahora se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Eso no era buena señal, solté un gruñido y Edward un suspiro, justo después de mí.

Edward desapareció luego de eso, dejándome sola en la casa. Calcule el tiempo que le tomaría alejarse varios metros de la casa, y entonces subí las escaleras como si mies pies pesaran toneladas, y así continúe con el camino hasta la ventana por la que había entrado, sintiendo la misma pesadez que me anclaba al piso. Al estar al pie de esta, observe como Santiago había encendido una fogata con los restos de los vampiros que habían quemado fuera de la casa. Ya solo nos encontrábamos aquí el, Jacob y yo. Jacob estaba en su forma humana, y observaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, la fogata de altura mediana, mientras que al mismo tiempo tenia arrugada la nariz. Baje de la ventana con un salto, cayendo con gracia sobre ambos pies. Los dos se giraron hacia mí en cuanto estuve en el suelo. Jacob comenzó a andar hacia mí, y por un momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero estaba equivocada. No iba hacia mí, sino hacia la ventana por la que había bajado, y que estaba en dirección a donde me encontraba, aunque unos metros más arriba. No podía esperar algo más, hace unas horas apenas había dejado en claro que no podía corresponderle. Y ahora él había sido de gran ayuda para mantener a Ethan con vida. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para procesar todo, era justo que decidiera ignorarme.

-Traeré a los otros- dijo Jacob con voz monótona, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Gracias- comente, sin atreverme a mirarlo. El soltó una risa sin humor, tal vez hasta sarcástica.

-Es una ironía esto, ¿Eh? Lo salvo para que se quede contigo- mascullo con una voz sombría, que me hizo cerrar los ojos debido a una la sensación de que me habían dado una bofetada, aunque no había sido así, solo se trataba de la magnitud de sus palabras, eso al mismo tiempo que reprimía una disculpa. Ya que sabía que no serviría de nada pedirle que me perdonara, no por el momento. Por lo que había optado por dejarlo alejarse.

Y así lo hizo. Trepo ágilmente hasta la ventana, y entro dejándonos a Santiago y a mí a solas. Este se acercó y estiro una mano en dirección mía, la cual pensaba tomar, pero al momento de estirar la mía para entrelazarlas observe que estaba manchada de sangre, alce la otra y se encontraba igual. No hubo necesidad de ponerme a pensar como había sucedido eso, ya lo sabía. Intente desviar la mirada, pero me fue imposible, no podía apartar la vista de mis manos, o mejor dicho, de aquel rastro carmesí que no me pertenecía. Era como si me llamara, y comencé a desear que Ethan estuviera aquí, aunque las razones por las cuales quería eso, hacían que me odiara a mí misma.

-May, todo está bien- dijo Santiago con voz queda mientras me sujetaba por las muñecas. Yo no le respondí, solo me quede en la misma posición, mientras mi cerebro giraba en torno a Ethan, aunque el hilo de mis pensamientos dio un giro, cuando me cuestione por qué los neófitos habían venido a dar con esta casa específicamente.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle a Santiago si sabía algo al respecto, si habían logrado sacarle algo a los neófitos antes de asesinarlos, cuando recordé como Jacob capto mi esencia en el lugar al perseguir a los neófitos. Si él pudo hacerlo, de la misma manera los neófitos pudieron hacerlo. Ellos no sabían que me pertenecía a mí, pero sabían que no era de un humano, y al creerse poderosos e invencibles en el momento, decidieron averiguar de qué se trataba. Sin duda ese motivo fue suficiente para guiarlos hasta aqu**í**. Todo esto había sido culpa mía, por donde quiera que lo mirara. Con ciertas decisiones pude haber evitado esto.

-Yo cause esto- dije en voz baja, mientras dirigía mi vista a Santiago. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que lo negara, que me dijera que estaba equivocada, pero la expresión de su rostro no hacía más que darme la razón. Ambos pensábamos de manera metódica, y habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión. Una irrefutable. –Sí, yo lo hice.

Me deshice de su agarre con un simple movimiento, y el embozo una mueca, a la vez que fruncía el ceño, estiro ambos manos hacia mí, para tomarme en brazos, pero todo lo que sujeto, fue aire, ya que, de nueva cuenta, me eche a correr rápidamente. Hoy llevaba todo el día corriendo, por no poder mantenerme lejos de Ethan. _Estúpida. Egoísta. Monstruo. _Esos, y varios insultos y adjetivos aparecieron en mi mente, recriminándome mis acciones, se repetían tal cual disco rayado. En lo que las lágrimas desaparecían en cuanto hacia acto de presencia, sin tener oportunidad de rodar por mis mejillas a causa del viento que azotaba mi rostro debido a la velocidad.

* * *

Aunque no necesitaba el aire, este comenzó a faltarme. O eso era lo que sentía, a lo que detuve de golpe mi carrera, y acto seguido me deje caer de rodillas. Ahora las lágrimas podrían resbalar con total libertad. Poco después, sollozos resonaban, sin que yo hiciera el menor esfuerzo por callarlos.

Cuando considere que los sollozos habían sido mucho, y que me estaba mostrando muy débil, decidí alzar mis manos hacia mi rostro y colocarlas sobre mi boca para que estos se ahogaran ahí, pero el olor a sangre, _su _sangre me llego de golpe. Detuve el movimiento, los sollozos; abriendo los ojos para encontrarme de nuevo con el rastro carmesí. Sin pensarlo bien, fui acercando el dedo índice de mi mano derecha a mis labios. Y aunque cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, pensé que era una mala idea, fue demasiado tarde. Ya me encontraba manchando mis labios con la sangre que mi dedo tenía sobre él. La tentación era grande, la sangre ya estaba sobre mí, mi lengua paso por mis labios sin necesidad de ordenarlo, o tal vez lo había hecho, no podía estar segura, no sabía que estaba haciendo realmente. Y así, con un delicado movimiento, borro la sangre que yo había depositado.

Fue una sensación gloriosa, definitivamente no había sangre más exquisita sobre la faz de la tierra, no había lugar a dudas. Pero, al mismo tiempo, fue sentirme como basura. El saber que me alimentaba de las heridas de Ethan, me hizo sentir más culpable que antes, y rompí a llorar con mayor intensidad. Y pase la palma de mis manos de arriba abajo sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo, tratando de borrar la sangre. Y funcionaba, con la fricción y la nieve, mis manos comenzaban a limpiarse aunque, ahora había manchas de sangre en el suelo. Golpee el suelo frustrada cuando me di cuenta de ello, y en ese momento sentí a Santiago detrás de mí.

-Fui mi culpa_. _Nunca debí acercarme a Ethan –susurre, cerrando mis manos a manera de puño.

-No olvides que también es por ti, que está vivo- comento al cabo de unos largos minutos, colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, dejando suaves caricias en ellos, con el afán de tranquilizarme. Pero no estaba funcionando.

-Todo es por Jacob, si él no hubiera detectado a los neófitos, no hubiéramos acudido a su casa-.

-Nada de lo que diga, te hará cambiar de opinión –eso fue una afirmativa, no lo cuestionaba. Me conocía lo suficiente, por lo tanto sabía que no me haría cambiar de pensar.

-Así es- le confirme, aunque fuera innecesario.

-Entonces, mejor vamos a ver qué tal está, el- susurro, y yo gire mi rostro hacia él.

Mi expresión denotaba sorpresa. Aunque no debería de, dado que ya estaba al tanto de que él estaba mal, que Carlisle lo estaría atendiendo en estos momentos. Todo eso, ya lo sabía. Pero aun así, estaba sorprendida. ¿Sería por el hecho de que hasta que él lo menciono, no había pensado en como estaría Ethan realmente? Es decir, si, si pensé en él. Pero solo en los aspectos en los que me afectaba a mí, no en que tal estaría sobrellevando lo sucedido, si las heridas eran graves, aunque Edward había dicho que no, nunca se sabe, y las cosas podrían complicarse. _Egoísta, egoísta, y más que eso. _Chillo una voz en mi mente, y asentí, dándole la razón. Lentamente me puse de pie, y Santiago retrocedió un pie, dándome espacio.

Estando ya sobre mis pies, fruncí mis labios, inquieta. Quería verlo, pero a la vez, no quería hacerlo. Porque corría el riesgo de llegar cuando todavía lo estaban curando. Tanta sangre suya a la intemperie sería demasiado para soportar. Y lo que menos podía hacer, era mostrarme débil ante los Cullen. Esa no era la imagen que deberían de tener de mí.

-Podemos ir despacio. Y así, llegar a su casa cuando Carlisle haya terminado. Sé que estará bien- dijo Santiago, tal como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, enterándose de mi dilema.

Intente dedicarle una sonrisa, obteniendo solamente una mueca, a lo que él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar a una velocidad más rápida que la de un humano en una carrera, pero tampoco tan rápida como un vampiro usando su potencial. Era algo intermedio, que nos permitiría llegar a la mansión Cullen, pero no en seguida. Tomaría minutos, y minutos, llegar allá. Sin pensarlo más, seguí a Santiago, quedando rezagada por un par de metros.

* * *

Disminuí la poca velocidad que llevaba, hasta llegar a un paso humano. Ahora solo faltaban diez metros para estar en las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal. Santiago ya se encontraba a la mitad de estas, esperándome, con imagen ausente. Deje pasar por el momento aquello, ya después averiguaría que pasaba por su mente. Ahora estaba concentrada en poner un pie adelante, y luego otro. Así, hasta cubrir los metros restantes. Luego, solo debía subir un pie, y después el otro. Me detuve al lado de Santiago, y el velozmente recorrió el camino restante hacia la puerta, y la golpeo con sus nudillos dos veces, como si no supieran que estábamos ahí, mientras yo subía los escalones restantes, con una calma que hasta pereza daba.

Rosalie fue quien nos abrió la puerta. Ella le lanzo una mirada fría a Santiago, y después una entre molesta y compasiva a mí. Luego, se hizo a un lado dejándonos el camino libre para pasar. Y así lo hicimos. Ambos parecíamos casi mecanizados. Solo que Santiago dejo esa postura, al desparramarse en uno de los sillones al lado de Jasper. Mientras que yo escuchaba la puerta cerrarse detrás mío, y los tacos de Rosalie rodearme hasta tomar asiento en su respectivo lugar, junto a Emmett. Examine el lugar velozmente. Encontrándome con que solo faltaban Esme y Carlisle. Y que además, en una esquina de la casa, de pie y con expresión fastidiada, se encontraban Jacob, Seth, y una chica que mantenía un gran parecido con él. No me preocupe en preguntar por ella, o que hacia la manada de Jacob en la casa, sino que fui directamente a lo que en verdad me importaba.

-¿Dónde está?-.

-En el piso de arriba, Carlisle convirtió su oficina en un consultorio- explico Emmett, indicándome con una mirada donde se encontraban las escaleras.

Agudice el oído, solo para asegurarme de que se encontraba ahí. O tal vez para perder tiempo, y no tener que llegar a donde estaba. No lo sabía. Solo lo hice. Y rápidamente identifique los latidos de su corazón. En momentos eran débiles, estaban bajo el ritmo de un corazón normal, y en otros estos aumentaban, sonando como si fuera un tambor. Sus latidos se normalizaron por cuarta vez, y fueron disminuyendo un poco, y fue ahí cuando alcance a captar unas palabras de Carlisle. Que, aunque fueron un susurro para él, uno muy bajo, lo percibí. _"No, ella no es como nosotros. Es, un poco diferente." _No era mucho lo que escuche, pero si era lo suficiente para entender de que estaban hablando.

-Él no tendría que estar metido en esto- masculle a nadie en específico, más bien fue para mí misma, pero aun así logre que todos enfocaran su atención en mí.

-No había otra opción-comento Alice, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

-El recuerda todo, no podíamos mentirle- la apoyo, Edward.

-Lo está tomando bien- añadió Emmett.

-Claro- refunfuñe, cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

Unos segundos de un tenso e incómodo silencio se hicieron presentes. El ambiente parecía que podía cortarse con una daga. Pero a pesar de ello, nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Lo cual me daba la impresión de que antes de nuestra llegada, instantes atrás, así se encontraban. Y que solo con mi pregunta, se había iniciado una corta conversación. Misma a la cual, yo di fin.

Una puerta crujiendo un poco al ser abierta, luego, esta misma cerrándose. Unos delicados pasos que después, bajaron las escaleras. Rompieron el silencio, e hicieron que mi precipitara hasta el pie de las escaleras. Donde unos escalones arriba, Esme nos miraba a todos, para poco después, continuar bajando, mientras cargaba un recipiente de color plateado, que desprendida olores extraños, y fuertes, a la vez que un toque a sangre. Me sujete de la baranda, sin despegar mi vista de Esme, la cual, al estar solo una cabeza por encima de mí, murmuro:

-Él quiere verte-.

Eso basto para que subiera las escaleras a toda prisa, como si mi vida dependiera de llegar a aquella habitación, donde él se encontraba. Y podía ser que fuera así. Que mi vida dependiera de quien estaba en aquella habitación, tratando seguramente de asimilar todo lo que se le había explicado sobre los vampiros, sobre los Cullen, y sobre mí. Seguí el latido de su corazón, llegando a una habitación con una puerta de madera, en color blanco. Mi mano se posó sobre la perilla, pero no tuve oportunidad de girarla, cuando la puerta ya estaba siendo jalada hacia dentro, haciéndome dar un traspié. El rostro de Carlisle y sus cabellos rubios, aparecieron en el umbral. El, dejo la puerta entreabierta y salió de ahí. Dejo una corta caricia sobre mi mejilla izquierda, y desapareció, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Lo escuche alejarse, y luego, comenzar a descender.

Tome una profunda bocanada de aire, que no necesitaba, pero de menos, servía para calmar los nervios un poco. Acto seguido, le di un empujón a la puerta, haciendo que se abriera en su plenitud. Entre, con pasos vacilantes, y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, con más fuerza de la debería. Simplemente no conseguía calmarme del todo. Ethan se encontraba recostado en una pequeña camilla, cubierta con una sábana de color blanco. Tenía la vista fija en el techo, y el ceño fruncido. Deseaba saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero eso, era imposible. Un escudo mucho más fuerte que el de Bella, estaba sobre él, sin que se diera cuenta. Continúe caminando, acercándome a la camilla, y cuando estaba a solo un paso de distancia, él se percató de mi presencia, y giro su cabeza de lleno, hacia mí. Me congele ante la mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes, incapaz de articular palabra, aunque tenía una disculpa en la punta de la lengua.

Tenía unas puntadas en el brazo, una venda en el pie izquierdo, que abarcaba desde la planta del pie, hasta unos centímetros arriba de su talón. Vestía una camisa de resaque en color blanco, y unos boxers de color azul marino. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de medias lunas de color pálido; las mordidas de aquellos neófitos. Eran bastantes marcas. No tantas como las que tenía Jasper, pero si más que las de cualquiera de los que estábamos dentro de esta casa, y que muchas otras personas que conocía. El coloco una mano en el borde de la camilla, y otra sobre su estómago, en un intento de sentarse. Cuando aún lo intentaba, yo ya tenía una mano sobre la suya que estaba sobre el colchón, y otra sobre nuca. Él se removió un poco inquieto, tratando de liberarse de mí, y entonces lo solté.

-Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer- susurre desviando la mirada de su rostro. Si el ya no soportaba mi toque, no tendría que soportarlo. Ya lo había metido en este embrollo, y respetaría sus condiciones, aunque me dolieran como una puñalada, tal como esto lo era. Era su vida, su decisión.

-No- farfullo, cuando logro estar sentado en el borde de la camilla. –Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso. Solo quería levantarme solo. Así te darás cuenta de que no soy tan debilucho, como me crees.

Eso me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, pero no levante la cabeza hacia él.

-Eres un humano- musite, con voz cansina.

-Y tu una híbrida Esas dos cosas están bastante claras, como para continuar repitiéndolas, ¿No lo crees?- sonaba bastante irritado, como si tuviera ánimos de iniciar una discusión, en cambio yo, no tenía ánimos para pronunciar palabra. –Tenías razón- hablo esta vez con voz queda. –No eres buena para mí. Eres peligrosa, tienes un pasado persiguiéndote, y ciertamente, no eres un ángel aunque tienes la apariencia de uno.

Cada palabra, era como si me quitaran un poco de aliento. Y cuando termino de hablar, ya sentía un ardor en el pecho, donde están mis pulmones, y un vacío en la boca del estómago. Jamás pensé que sería tan difícil, el momento en que el al fin entendiera que no era lo que parecía, que le haría daño. Incluso, llegue a pensar, que sería como quitarme un peso de encima. Pero no. Era justamente, todo lo contrario. Era como la muerte para un enfermo terminal. Sabes que llegara, y aunque te preparas mentalmente para ese momento, cuando se presenta, nada es como lo pensaste.

-Me marchare hoy mismo, si así lo quieres- hice salir aquellas palabras, prácticamente arrastrando la lengua. Ya que, aunque lo haría si el me lo pedía, no quería hacerlo.

-No me has dejado terminar- zanjo, ignorando por completo lo que le había dicho. –No eres buena para mí. Eres lo opuesto a eso. Pero, no me importa. Y no sé qué sucederá si me quedo a tu lado, pero esto tampoco importa. Todo lo que se, es que no puedo estar lejos de ti. Pensar que te volverás a alejar de mí, solo para mantenerme fuera de este mundo, duele como mil demonios, es mucho peor que cuando me hicieron esto- alzo un poco sus brazos, para luego dejarlos caer a sus costados. – Así que, aunque piensas que así me proteges, no es así. No soy de cristal, no me romperé ante tu toque, ni mucho menos ante lo que se nos presente. Solo, quédate conmigo. ¿Sí?

Sin más nada, rodee su cuello con mis manos, y lo acerque a mí, para unir nuestros labios en un tierno y delicado beso. Movía mis labios, a un suave, compás con miedo de lastimarlo ya que, aun recordaba que no estaba del todo bien. Pero eso le importo poco a él, cuando aumento la intensidad del beso, rodeando mi cintura con sus manos, y dejando suaves caricias en ella, haciendo que me estremeciera un tanto entre sus brazos. Mis dedos viajaron hasta sus cabellos, enredándose ahí, mientras seguía el ritmo de sus labios. Poco después, escuche su respiración agitada, y tuve que separarme de él, dándole la oportunidad de respirar. Y así lo hizo, tomo unas cortas bocanadas de aire, antes de ponerse de pie, sin que ninguno de los dos dejara nuestro agarre, luego en un movimiento bastante ágil, tenía que admitirlo, hizo que yo quedara sentada en la camilla, y el frente a mí, con sus labios rozando los míos. Eso a la vez que era como el cielo, era una tortura. Al no tenerlos acunando los míos.

El embozo una sonrisa ladina, y comenzó a acercar su cuerpo al mío, haciendo que yo comenzara a recostarme en la camilla. Cuando al fin estuve de la cintura hacia arriba sobre la sábana blanca, solté su cuello, para acomodarme mejor sobre la camilla, y acto seguido, lo rodee por el dorso con mis piernas, empujándolo levemente, para que subiera a la camilla. Y cuando lo estuvo, se sostuvo con sus manos, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, mientras que yo depositaba mis piernas sobre la camilla, dando espacio a que sus rodillas se apoyaran con firmeza a los lados de mis caderas. Una de mis manos viajo hasta su rostro, y delineé su perfil, hasta llegar a sus labios, y bordearlos con suavidad. Luego mi mano descendió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón. Y sonreí al escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

-Siempre- dije en un hilo de voz, antes de morder su labio inferior, para acercarlo a mí, y besarlo de nueva cuenta, con la urgencia que ameritaban tantos días que había pasado lejos de él.

* * *

_Reviews(? Ah._


	22. Chapter 21 De recuerdos y remordimientos

**Hola de nuevo, a todos:3  
****Entenderé si quieren lanzarme a la hoguera, tatuarme una runa de dolor extremo, lanzarme de un tren en movimiento, someterme a simulaciones una y otra vez, someterme al don de Jane, convertirme en tributo, o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra, igual yo quiero hacerme eso, pero, perdón El colegio me mantuvo ocupada con los talleres, y luego llegaron los finales._. Pero ya, al final todo acabo, y estoy de vacaciones, por lo cual actualizare mas pronto, lo prometo. Y como ofrenda de paz, y sugerencia de alguien, traje aquí parte de la historia de Renesmee como Vulturi. En lo referente a Jedrek, cabe decir. Espero y les guste(: Recibo quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea. Los review, siempre animan a seguir escribiendo. Y gracias a todos aquellos que leen, o ponen en favoritos:3 Aquí les dejo el capitulo, con las canciones recomendadas.**

**~Personitas especiales, para su desobligada escritora xd:**

_**26Fairy06  
LOURDESITA100  
Moni Morgensten Vulturi  
AlynMyName  
CameeRCCS  
Team Ethan** _Tarde bastante, pero aquí esta el capitulo xd.  
_**engel17white**_Tal como lo sugeriste, tengo lo sucedido entre ese par. Bueno, casi todo lo sucedido entre ellos.  
_**lornela12CullenPattinson**_Gracias por tu opinión, bonita:3

_Ahora si, chao. Los dejo con el capitulo._

* * *

_Cap. 21 De recuerdos y remordimientos_

* * *

_********__~Come back down-Lifehouse.~_  


* * *

Balancee mis pies con lentitud, con una tenue sonrisa en mis labios, mientras que con movía mis dedos sobre la rama, a un compás parecido al que llevaban mis pies, al moverse hacia adelante, y hacia atrás. El aire golpeaba mi rostro, sin mucha fuerza, provocándome una agradable sensación y los sonidos del bosque, llenaban mis oídos. Ya estaba atardeciendo, lo que significaba que Ethan llegaría en cualquier momento. Una risilla escapo de mis labios, con el simple hecho de pensar aquello. Si, actuaba como una colegiala, o incluso peor, pero eso era lo que provocaba en mí. Jamás me había comportado de esta manera. No con Alec, no con Derek. Con ellos fue diferente, intenso a su manera, pero nada comparado con lo que tenía con Ethan. Tal vez eran las circunstancias, el cómo se dio todo, no lo sé. Pero algo que si sabía, era que quería disfrutar de esto tanto como durara.

Porque, no, no sería un vampiro. No permitiría que llegara hasta ese punto. No pude evitarlo con Derek, porque era cuestión de vida o muerte, y no soportaba verlo morir, a sabiendas de que podía hacer algo al respecto, aunque eso significara condenarlo a una vida de sombras. Tampoco Edward pudo evitarlo con Bella, porque a decir verdad, es demasiado blando cuando se trata de ella. Le concede lo que pide, sea bueno o no, para ella, el punto es complacerla. Aunque eso los llevara hasta el punto, en que ella casi muere, también. Pero conmigo no sería así. Yo sabía negarle cosas a Ethan, podía hacerlo. Y si el negarle eso se me complicaba, solo bastaría con recordarme que ya era suficiente peligro el que añadía a su vida, al estar en ella. Si, si llegaba el momento de hablar sobre el futuro, podía negarle el convertirlo. Además de que, pretendía asegurar su vida, como si fuera lo único que tuviera. Por lo que no me vería en la necesidad de convertirlo para mantenerlo a mi lado.

Unos pasos lentos, y menos sonoros que como es usual, se hicieron notar entre los sonidos del ambiente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La sonrisa que había disminuido un poco al pensar en el futuro, volvió a ampliarse, al entender que sucedía. Él trataba de no hacer ruido, para sorprenderme. Pero eso era imposible. No es que tuviera buen oído simplemente, sino que era mitad vampira, mis sentidos están muy agudizados, lo que el trataba de hacer, no servía de nada. Me quede quieta, con la vista clavada en el suelo, el cual se encontraba a unos doce metros de distancia. Y así, espere a que el tiempo pasara, y que Ethan llegara hasta esta parte del bosque, la cual ya se había convertido en _nuestro lugar._

Instantes después, una figura salió de entre los arbustos. Vestía unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de color gris, ceñida a la perfección a su cuerpo, y unos zapatos deportivos. Llevaba el cabello hecho un lio, con unas cuantas hojas de distintas tonalidades de verdes entre sus cabellos. Se veía adorable. A lo que decidí no bajar, y observar lo que haría a continuación desde mi lugar, en la rama del árbol.

Ethan miro alrededor, y al no encontrarme, se recargo en el tronco de un árbol cercano, y comenzó a quitar las hojas de su cabello, y ahí note que también unos pedazos de ramas se habían enredado. Rodé los ojos divertida, mientras él entre maldiciones y esfuerzos, limpiaba aquel desorden. Cuando ya casi terminaba con su labor, baje de un salto, y a una gran velocidad me coloque a su lado, e inclinándome a la altura en la que se encontraba, quite el trozo restante de rama, de sus cabellos.

-¿Acaso peleaste contra un árbol?- murmure en su oído a manera de broma, para luego sentarme a su lado, sosteniendo aun la ramita entre mis dedos.

Dirigí mi vista a sus ojos, los mismos, que ya me miraban mientras una sonrisa poseía los labios que se encontraban poco más abajo que ese par de orbes. Y entonces el tomo mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Al momento comencé a acariciar su dorso, con mi pulgar. Disfrutando de la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba. Y a la vez, escuchando como el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. Y eso, solo con mi roce.

-May- murmuro, añadiendo un poco de fuerza a nuestro agarre.

-¿Si?- respondí, un tanto confusa. Por el repentino cambio en su expresión. La cual había pasado de alegría, a una más sombría.

-Antes de venir aquí, pase por la casa Cullen, ya que Alice llamo, quería que te dijera algo- durante todo el tiempo que hablo, evito mi mirada. Eso no hacía más que decirme que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué cosa?- le presione, al ver que no tenía intención de volver a hablar, y yo necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, y porque Alice y los demás, estaban involucrados, aunque una parte de mí ya intuía que era lo que obtendría como respuesta.

-Que no te sobresaltaras al leer esto- metió una mano a su bolsillo, y saco un papel doblado en cuatro partes. En cuanto lo extendió hacia mí, yo estire ambas manos para tomarlo, deshaciendo por completo la unión de nuestras manos.

Desdoble el papel, y al instante reconocí la escritura, a lo que, apreté con fuerza el papel, entre mis manos. Clave mi vista en lo escrito, que de seguro era una carta, y comencé a leer lo que en ella había.

_Estimado, Carlisle._

_Envió esta carta para informarte, que estamos a poco de encontrar a tu nieta y su 'amigo'. Nos ha tomado bastante tiempo, ya que resulto ser alguien difícil de rastrear, pero al fin hemos encontrado una pista sobre su paradero. Y de paso descubrimos algo más. Algo que al parecer es recurrente entre tu familia, mi amigo. La pequeña ha encontrado una segunda Tua Cantante. Eso ha causado una gran sorpresa, al no saber que eso era posible. Y a la vez, ha destrozado el 'frió' corazón de dos de nuestros guardias. En especial el de Jedrek, quien creía sería el único cuya sangre llamara de esa manera, a la adorable Renesmee. En fin, el motivo de esta carta solo era informarte sobre tu nieta. Dejando olvidados los rencores pasados al pensar que ustedes podrían estarla ayudando a esconderse de nosotros. Sin más por el momento, me despido. Un saludo a tu familia._

_Aro Vulturi._

Releí aquella carta, un par de veces, incapaz de creer lo que ahí decía. ¿Cómo rayos, habían conseguido saber algo sobre nuestro paradero? Y lo que es aún más difícil, e importante, ¿Cómo sabían algo sobre Ethan? La única manera de que eso pasara, era mediante un descuido mío. Pero, no era capaz de recordar alguno. En todo momento tenía el escudo sobre nosotros. Jedrek no tenía el poder suficiente para romper aquel escudo, dado que sus poderes, venían de mí. Por lo que, era más que obvio, que yo había cometido un error. Había dado un paso en falso. Exponiéndonos, aunque fuera por un corto lapso de tiempo. Pero lo hice. Solté un gruñido, antes de hacer una pelota con la carta, para después arrojarla hacia el otro lado del bosque, para que desapareciera de mi vista. Quería lejos de mí esa sarta de mentiras, al igual que al autor de las mismas, y a todo su séquito. Pero más que nada, los quería lejos de Ethan. Ellos no le llegarían a poner una mano encima, jamás. No mientras estuviera yo, para dar mi eternidad por él.

Apreté mis manos a manera de puño a mis costados y me puse de pie. Mire de reojo a Ethan, antes de girar sobre mis talones, y darle la espalda. Así me sería más fácil mentirle. Todo comenzaba ya a formarse en mi cabeza. Es decir, la mentiría que le contaría con respecto a la carta, así como lo que respondería, si dudaba de mis palabras, y también, lo que haría para desviar la atención del tema, al dar por haber dicho todas las mentiras necesarias. Después, podría convencerlo con mentiras a medias, para salir del pueblo. Al cabo, todo lo que tenía era una tía, en una ciudad bastante lejana a esta, y la cual solo llamaba una vez a la quincena, por el recuerdo de la madre del chico, la cual había sido su hermana menor. No dejaría mucho atrás, realmente. ¿Amigos? Uno que otro. Nada que no pudiera encontrar en otra ciudad de otro país, o mejor, de otro continente. Sí, todo el plan podría funcionar. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía relajarme? ¿Por qué no terminaba de convencerme a mí misma, esta idea?

-May- su voz resonó en mis oídos. Y entonces lo comprendí. Comprendí porque el plan no me satisfacía; porque no lo había pensado bien. No podía mentirle más. Y el decirle cosas a medias, solo había servido para llegar al punto, en que el por poco muriera desangrado en manos de un par de neófitos. -¿Me escuchas? ¿May?- añadía, al no obtener respuesta de mi parte.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, y asentí.  
Gire sobre mis talones, teniéndolo frente a mí, ya que se había acercado, hasta reducir la distancia entre nosotros a unos cuantos centímetros.

-¿Tan malo era lo que decía aquel papel?- inquirió, enarcando una ceja. Opte por no responder a eso, al menos no por el momento. Primero necesitaba saber la primera página de todo esto, después, la última.

-Ethan- mi voz salió ronca, y tuve que aclararme la garganta para continuar, mientras me repetía interiormente, "Tú puedes, puedes decírselo". – Hay algo que debo contarte.

Hice una larga pausa, en lo que el aprovecho para examinar mi rostro. No sabía que buscaba. Tal vez una señal de que algo andaba mal, y de ser así, la encontraría fácilmente. Porque las cosas, no estaban del todo bien. En lo que eso sucedía, las palabras de Carlisle rondaban en mi mente. Y repase de aquella manera, lo que el sabia sobre mí. Carlisle le contó sobre mi especie, por qué los Vulturi me querían con ellos de un principio, y por qué lo hacían después, el porque me quede con ellos por un tiempo. Y el cómo escape de ese lugar. Lo sucedido en mi estancia en el castillo, fue omitido. Tanto porque quizás no considero conveniente contarlo, como porque no sabía todo. Solo fugaces detalles.

-Adelante- me animo, llamando a la vez mi atención.

-Es una muy, larga historia- replique, rascándome la nuca con una de mis manos, en un acto de nerviosismo.

El tomo asiento, donde se encontraba instantes atrás, y clavo sus ojos verdes en mí. –Pongámonos cómodos, entonces.

Me acerque a él, con pasos vacilantes, y recosté mi cabeza sobre su regazo, mirando hacia el cielo, y mirando a la vez, hacia la nada. Abrí la boca y las palabras comenzaron a brotar. Porque lo quisiera o no, la historia la llevaba grabada en mí.

* * *

**_~Nobody's home-Avril Lavinge.~_**

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_Detuve de golpe mi carrera, y sin importarme que alguien, un humano, pudiese verme; subí a un edificio de dos pisos, entre rápidos saltos. Cuando aterrice en el techo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, rodando por mis mejillas calientes. Mi rostro ardía. Y por primera vez, no lloraba de tristeza, sino de coraje, de impotencia. Me sentía impotente por no haberle dado su merecido a Alec. Y por eso mismo, no solo sentía ira hacia Alec, y sus hirientes palabras, sino que también tenía ese mismo sentimiento asfixiante hacia mi persona, por reprimir todo. Me deje caer de espaldas, provocando un sonido hueco en la bóveda de cemento sobre la que estaba, pero tal como no me dolió la caída, no me importo el ruido. Lo que sentía, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear cualquier otro sentimiento, o emoción. Por instantes, intente relajar mi cuerpo, desaparecer la tensión que me agarrotaba los nervios, pero no funciono. Así que desistí de seguir intentándolo. Y cerré los ojos._

_El silencio que reinaba el lugar era impresionante. La noche no era tan agitada, aquí en…comencé a reír, al caer en cuenta, de que no sabía a donde había venido a parar. Solo me había echado a correr, sin mirar atrás, sin pensar. Y llegue aquí, a una tranquila ciudad._

_Unas rápidas pisadas, respiraciones agitadas, latidos desbocados, y un fuerte olor dulzón, alertaron mis sentidos, a la vez que borraban de mi mente las palabras 'tranquila cuidad'. Aquel vampiro, persiguiendo a su "cena" a paso humano, era todo un juego macabro, además de estúpido. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro, con la simple idea de que si arruinaba su juego, podría descargar ahí un poco de la carga negativa que llevaba a cuestas. Tal vez funcionaria. Tal vez no. Pero nada perdía con averiguarlo._

_Poco después, los pasos se detuvieron, y solo quedo el sonido de aquellos latidos –tres, siendo exacta- y las respiraciones correspondientes a esos corazones. Seguro ya los había acorralado. Agudice mi oído, para obtener su ubicación exacta: solo unas cuadras por encima. A lo que saltando tejados, llegue al lugar. Mire hacia abajo, al terreno baldío, donde presas y cazador se encontraban. Ahora solo latían dos corazones. Uno de una mujer, que no pasaba de los cuarenta, cuyos ojos observaban entre lágrimas, el cuerpo inerte de una niña de rizos rubios, que yacía a unos metros de ella, en una posición poco ortodoxa, y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Una mueca de horror y miedo, estaba congelada en ese rostro infantil. La mujer, que supongo era la madre de la pequeña, por el parecido entre ellas, chillo fuertemente. Mi atención volvió a ella. La mujer, se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, mientras un joven, de mi edad –la aparente-, se alzó frente a ella. Cubriendo el espacio que existía entre esta, y el vampiro. _

_El chico, de cabellos rubios, buena complexión y estatura, encaraba a la criatura, no sin un ligero temblor en sus manos, que permanecían a sus costados. Eso, era un acto de valentía, tomando en cuenta que había visto morir a la pequeña, y ahora sabia de lo que el cazador era capaz. La curiosidad se apodero de mí, y me vi en la necesidad de sentarme en el borde del tejado, con los pies colgando al vacío, para observar lo que sucedería a continuación. Por un corto lapso de tiempo, preste atención al vampiro, observando su piel oscura, pero con una palidez típica de los de la especie, aquellos ojos negros, que por el momento remplazaban a unos carmesí, en conjunto con una sonrisa ladina. El tipo fingió tronarse los dedos, antes de apartar al chico con un certero golpe, que lo mando a volar, hasta aterrizar en unos contenedores de basura, metálicos. Rodé los ojos, cuando este no se levantó, y el vampiro prefirió ir a por la mujer._

_Al parecer dejaría lo mejor para el final. Porque el chico parecía poder dar pelea, y si lo hacía, ambos podríamos divertirnos. Y así, teniendo como fondo los sollozos de la mujer, que poco a poco se fueron apagando, imagine cientos de maneras en las que el joven podría sufrir, antes de su muerte. Pero, un intenso olor llego a mí. Uno, que aunque estaba consciente de su existencia, de que lo conocía en pequeña parte, solo que ahora, tenía más intensidad. Ese olor, encendió mi garganta como a fuego vivo. Haciendo que rodeara mi cuello con mis manos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lograba entenderlo. Lo único que tenía sentido en mi mente, era que tenía que ver con la sangre derramada en el lote baldío, junto a mí. Sangre expuesta, no dentro de un cuerpo. Alguien de aquella caza, me tentaba con el olor de su sangre. Guie mi vista hacia abajo, estando de cuclillas, en lo que el ardor aumentaba, y mi cabeza palpitaba. _

_Los cuerpos de ambas mujeres, la pequeña y su madre, no tenían lo suficiente sobre o dentro de ellas, para llamarme de esta manera, así que, tenía que ser el chico. Mis ojos lo encontraron con rapidez. Ahora, el vampiro bebía de él. Sin saber porque, una furia de apodero de mí. Él no podía estar bebiendo de aquella sangre. No tenía ningún derecho o poder sobre ella. Y así, sin haber recordado hacerlo, ya me encontraba con mis manos sobre el cuello del vampiro, y en un parpadeo, había separado su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo. Lance el cuerpo a unos metros de mí, y después, eche un encendedor a los restos, los cuales se envolvieron en llamas. Gire, y me tope con el chico, quien sujetaba un trozo de tela contra su yugular, tratando de parar la sangre, mientras respiraba con dificultad._

_Entorne los ojos, meditando lo que había hecho. Al no ser ingenua, y saber lo suficiente sobre el tema, obtuve la respuesta en un santiamén. Ahora entendía que me pasaba: había encontrado a mi Tua Cantante. Cerré y abrí mis ojos, molesta con la situación, molesta conmigo, por haber encontrado una sangre que me llamara tanto. Luego, contuve la respiración. Y comprobé otra cosa, no quería lastimar al chico. Fruncí el ceño, antes de ponerme de rodillas, frente a él. Aparte de un movimiento nada amable, su mano del trozo de tela, después la tela de su cuerpo, y aunque al instante entendí que debía de sellar la herida con mi peculiar saliva –no tenía ponzoña, pero sellaba heridas-, manejada por una fuerza que no podía combatir del todo, pensé en la posibilidad de que hubiera ponzoña del vampiro en su organismo, y a la vez, el deseo de probar su sangre, me hicieron encajar mis colmillos en su cuello, bebiendo un poco de él. No había ponzoña, pero, no podía dejar de beber. La culpa me invadió, al escuchar el ritmo de sus latidos, y me aleje como si quemara._

_ Poco después, reaccione, y selle las mordidas. Acto seguido, enterré el rostro en mis rodillas, sintiéndome un ser despreciable, dejando escapar uno que otro, sollozo involuntario. Me estaba derrumbando, pero hubo algo que me devolvió a la realidad, fue el extraño cambio del compás de sus latidos. No latía de prisa, pero tampoco a un ritmo normal. Era desacompasado, así que alce el rostro, encontrándome con un par de ojos violeta. Unos hermosos ojos. Que me miraban confundidos y suplicantes. Emboce una mueca, para luego morder mi muñeca, dejando salir sangre, y la acerque a sus labios. Era lo único que podía hacer por él y sabía que funcionaria. El frunció el ceño, negando levemente con la cabeza. Tome su nuca con la otra mano, y lo acerque un poco a mí sin preocuparme por ser cuidadosa. Ni él ni yo estábamos para juegos. El necesitaba sangre para recuperarse y la tendría._

_-¿Y si…no quiero?- balbuceo, en un hilillo de voz._

_-No creo que quieras averiguar que pasara, si te niegas- comente antes colocar la herida sobre sus labios. Y esta vez, dócilmente comenzó a beber de mi sangre. –Buena decisión- murmure, mientras bebía lentamente._

_El necesitaba sangre en su sistema, para poder recomponerse, y no era inteligente ni seguro, llevarlo a un hospital. Corría un grave riesgo al llevarlo. Por lo que no quedaba de otra más que aprovechar, que era mitad humana, y sangre corría por mis venas. No había manera de que la extraña composición de mi especie, alterara algo en él. Solo era sangre, algo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, y que yo estaba dispuesta a darle. Sonaba raro pensar de esta manera, pero no podía cambiarlo. Sabía que él se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, en el momento en que salve su vida. Porque de ser una Tua Cantante normal, solo hubiera bebido de su sangre, y eso hubiera sido todo. Una muerte más en mi historial. Pero no. No solo no deje que alguien más bebiera su sangre, sino que, le había dado de mi propia sangre. Eso iba más allá, de una sangre tentativa._

_Cuando considere que había sido suficiente por el momento, y que su organismo necesitaba asimilar mi sangre, antes de tomar más, lo aleje de mí, selle mi propia herida, y tome asiento a su lado, en una posición cómoda, teniendo su costado rozando el mío. Repentinamente, el tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas, envolviéndome con su calidez, y gire mi rostro hacia el suyo. El mantenía una expresión tranquila, y las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente alzadas, mientras observaba nuestras manos. Tome aquello como un agradecimiento silencioso, y sin pensarlo realmente, con mi otra mano, envolví las suyas que aun sujetaban mi otra mano._

* * *

**_Meses después._**

_-Otra misión cumplida- comento Demetri, a nadie en particular. Pero rápidamente Jane concordó con él. Felix se unió a ellos también, en la conversación que recién había iniciado, mientras que yo los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Éramos un buen equipo._

_Una mirada sobre mi espalda, me hizo sentir un escalofrió. Sabía a quién pertenecía aquella mirada insistente y capaz de estremecerme. Alec. Teníamos mucho sin hablar realmente, solo en ocasiones cruzábamos palabras, y porque era de suma necesidad, no porque yo quisiera hablar con él. De principio no quería tenerlo cerca, porque seguía molesta con él. Pero, los días fueron borrando ese sentimiento, dejando intacto todo lo que sentía por él. Pero eso, ya no podía ser. Porque cuando me di cuenta de que aún lo quería, las cosas con Jedrek, ya iban a otro nivel. Comenzamos con conversaciones amenas, a mitad de la noche, que aumentaron a pequeños roces, dejando de lado el asunto de ser 'amigos', y ahora, se podría decir que éramos algo más. Y aunque Alec aun viviera en mi mente y corazón, no podía permitirme dañar al de cabellos rubios._

_-Iré a cazar- anuncie, a mis compañeros de misión, antes de echarme a correr en dirección a Durham, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte._

_Aquella ciudad, se había convertido en mi refugio, ahí es a donde iba cada que tenía oportunidad, tan solo para verlo, y si no había momento para poder verlo, lo creaba. Era demasiada mi necesidad de estar a su lado, de tener su aroma, de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y también, de probar sus labios. Pero, nada más que eso. A pesar de que él había propuesto la idea de llegar más allá de unos simples besos y caricias, yo me negaba rotundamente a ello. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal si accedía a eso. Por eso, cada vez que me oponía a su petición, antes de que el tuviera oportunidad de refutar, estampaba mis labios sobre los suyos, con delicadeza, y el, como siempre, se olvidaba de todo y me seguía el paso. Y así como él se olvidaba del asunto, yo me olvidaba de mi vida como Vulturi por unos instantes, pero sobre todo, olvidaba a Alec._

* * *

_Unas horas después, llegue a mi destino. El camino de Rusia hasta Inglaterra era algo largo, pero no importaba, ya que al final, siempre lo tenía a él. Al llegar al edificio en donde él vivía, camine a paso humano, e incluso, salude a la viejecita de cabellos blancos, que siempre se encontraba fuera de su casa, tejiendo, mientras sus pies bailaban suavemente sobre el piso. Ella siempre me sonreía cuando me veía pasar, camino al apartamento de Jedrek. De principio pensé que era solo por amabilidad, luego descubrí que no solo era eso. Sino, que me agradecía el ser la razón por la que Jedrek sobrellevara tan bien la muerte de su hermana y su madre. Después de eso, opte por sonreírle también y cruzar palabras con ella. Metros después de saludarla, llegaba a la puerta con el numero 24 sobre ella. Toque dos veces, y di un paso hacia atrás, preparándome para recibirlo con una sonrisa, pero nadie abrió. Entonces, coloque mis manos sobre mi cintura, a posición de jarra, y tome una profunda bocanada de aire. Ahí, supe que algo andaba mal. Un olor a rosas, miel, y otras cosas, se combinaba con el olor de Jedrek. El otro olor era demasiado fuerte para ser humano, se trataba de un inmortal. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, de un golpe derribe la puerta, y entre a grandes zancadas al departamento. Dentro, todo era un desorden. Los sillones estaban volteados, al igual que uno que otro mueble. La mesa estaba rota, y había sangre en el piso. Me aleje de aquel rastro carmesí entre tambaleos, y me encontré con una chaqueta de cuero, negra. No era de Jedrek, el no usaba este tipo de ropa. Además de que emanaba aquel penetrante olor. Apreté la prenda entre mis dedos, al no percibir señal de que estuvieran dentro del apartamento, o del edificio, así que desligando el don de Demetri de mi subconsciente, y teniendo algo del vampiro que se llevó, al de orbes violeta, me puse a rastrearlos. Rápidamente di con ellos. Estaban en una zona lejana de la ciudad, un bosque rocoso, que solo se usaba para caza en temporada de primavera. Al ser invierno, estaba prácticamente desolado. Salte por la ventana, cayendo con gracia en ambos pies, desde el tercer piso del edificio. Acto seguido, me eche a correr en busca de ese par, tras dejar la chaqueta tirada en un cesto de basura cercano._

* * *

_El olor de ambos se hacía más fuerte en el bosque, porque al no haber casi vida en la zona, su olor se concentraba. Eso me ayudo a encontrarlos más rápidamente. Se encontraban en una pequeña abertura en una roca. Algo parecido a una cueva. Y el olor de Jedrek no sobrepasaba lo normal. Lo cual me decía, que ya no estaba sangrando. Pero, eso me en lugar de aliviarme, me preocupo aún más, dado que eso solo revelaba, que el secuestro no era por él, para alimentarse, sino, que era por mí. Si una persona sabia de mis encuentros con él, otras más podían saberlo también. Eso era bastante peligroso, para los dos. Avance con cautela hacia el lugar, y en cuanto puse un pie dentro de esa cueva, una voz sombría se hizo notar._

_-No sabía que los Vulturi eran la excepción, a sus propias reglas-._

_-Y yo no sabía que había personas lo suficientemente idiotas, como para meterse con uno- masculle, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Jedrek, a quien encontré recostado en una pared del lugar, con la mirada sobre mí._

**_Fin del flash back. _**

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió después?- murmuro Ethan, dejando caer su aliento sobre mi rostro, mientras tanto yo, con los ojos cerrados, me esforzaba por mantener una voz clara, y no derrumbarme ante aquellos recuerdos.

-Una pelea, entre el vampiro y yo-una fugaz imagen del vampiro siendo decapitado por mí se repitió varias veces en mi mente. -El hirió a Jedrek, había mucha sangre y…y yo- trague en seco, mientras mis uñas se clavaban a en mis palmas, a cada costado mío, tratando de borrar el dolor que esos recuerdos me causaban. Pero era difícil, todo estaba nítido. –No pude resistirlo, bebí de él.

-¿Murió?- inquirió, al cabo de unos segundos de un incómodo silencio.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Eso hubiera sido más fácil de perdonarme que lo que hice- susurre, antes de contarle la parte mas extraña de la historia. Y la que definitivamente era la que hacía que la culpa me carcomiera. Ya que, porque pude haberlo dejado morir, tal como estaba planeado para él, cuando aquel vampiro le dio caza junto a su familia, pero no. No deje que eso pasara. Y altere su vida, al entrometerme en ella.

* * *

**_Flash back._**

_Me separe de su cuerpo con lentitud. Mis labios estaban manchados con su sangre, al igual que mis manos. Su cuerpo, estaba pálido, casi rígido, su respiración era muy tenue, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Y un olor dulzón, que me era insoportable, ardía fuera de la cueva. Me deje caer de rodillas, mientras repasaba lo que había hecho, ya que, había sido como un borrón en mi memoria, como si, no fuera yo la que controlaba mi cuerpo en esos momentos. Pero si, si había sido yo. Eso me decían mis recuerdos, cuando los obligue a hacer acto de presencia. Yo fui la que decapito al vampiro en cuanto desgarro un poco la garganta del chico, fui yo quien incendio sus restos, la que bebió de la herida de Jedrek, y la que ahora, sollozaba mientras su cuerpo se quedaba si vida. Di un puñetazo el suelo, haciendo que este se estremeciera, mientras que maldecía en voz baja. Me arrastre hasta su cuerpo, y abriendo de nuevo una herida en mi muñeca, le di a beber mi sangre. Pero esta vez, aunque tomo más que en la vez pasada, no se estabilizo. Su estado era más crítico que aquella vez, y sangre no solucionaría eso. Su vida se escapaba de mis manos y no sabía qué hacer. Pase una mano por mis cabellos, desesperada, y entonces, un sabor a metal, apareció en mi boca. _

_Estuve a punto de escupir, creyendo que así desaparecería aquella horrible sensación, pero recordé algo que Felix me comento una vez, con respecto a la ponzoña. Había dicho, que así se sentía. Como un sabor ácido a metal. Pero, yo no tenía ponzoña, al menos, no la había tenido en todo este tiempo. O quizá, podría no tenerla tampoco ahora. Y solo fuera producto de mi imaginación esta sensación, pero debía de correr el riesgo, dado que era lo único que tenía. Me incline sobre Jedrek, susurre un 'lo lamento' en su oído, para luego clavar mis colmillos en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. No bebí nada, solo deje salir lo que tenía. Y podía sentir como era así. Como la ponzoña dejaba mi boca, para pasar a su sistema. Me aleje de él, y me dedique a mirarlo, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Estos, iban disminuyendo, tal como si no hubiera surtido efecto la ponzoña. Tal vez porque no había ponzoña alguna. _

_-¡Demonios!- chille. En ese preciso instante, su corazón aumento el ritmo, y una sonrisa de formo en mis labios. Si había funcionado. Aunque, esa expresión de alegría duro poco, cuando caí en cuenta de que, ahora, tendría que llevarlo al castillo si quería cuidar de él. Porque dejarlo en la cueva, definitivamente no era una opción, era peligroso. Posiblemente el mantenerlo en el castillo también lo fuera._

* * *

**_Horas después._**

_Cargue el cuerpo de Jedrek a través de los túneles, hasta llegar a la habitación de Aro. Ya ahí, toque con insistencia y brusquedad, sin importarme que él se pudiera molestar por mi forma tan desesperada de llamarlo. Cuando el abrió la puerta, dejándome con una mano alzada cuando estuve a punto de volver a asestar un golpe a su puerta. Su mirada cambio de curiosa a furiosa, al ver al chico de cabellos rubios, que llevaba en brazos. Sujete con ambas manos a Jedrek, acercándolo más a mí, mientras encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle lo sucedido a Aro, pero no las encontré, y me limite a pedirle lo que necesitaba._

_-Necesito un lugar donde cuidar de él, hasta que se transforme, por favor- mi voz sonaba fría, sin emoción, pero a la vez, presurosa. Y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que suplicaba por algo._

_-¿Por qué habría de disponerte de una habitación, después de que has desobedecido las reglas?- su voz tétrica, y dura, me hizo saber que tendría que encontrar un motivo por el cual él quisiera a Jedrek en la guardia, de lo contrario, sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza en este mismo instante. Ese pensamiento hizo que mi cuerpo tomara una postura defensiva, y diera un paso hacia atrás._

_-Tiene un peculiar don- solté, sin siquiera pensarlo. Y al instante me arrepentí de ello, pero no podía retractarme, porque la sonrisa ladina de Aro me hizo saber que me ayudaría. Aunque esto era un arma de doble filo. Porque, si el resultaba sin ningún don, o con uno que no fuera interesante, no solo él y yo pagaríamos con nuestra vida. Sino que mi familia, en Forks, también lo haría._

_-Sígueme, pequeña- acate lo que dijo._

_Y ambos, entre rápidos pasos, llegamos a una habitación que estaba vacía, a excepción de una pequeña camilla. Deposite con cuidado a Jedrek en ella, y luego, me gire para encarar a Aro. Quien estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta, y me miraba expectante. Sabía que era lo que esperaba: el don de su nueva adquisición. Por lo que cerré los ojos, y me dispuse a analizar al chico con el don respectivo, y así enterarme de su propio don. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al averiguar cuál era su don. Era imposible, pero a la vez, no podía haberme equivocado. Mis labios quedaron entreabiertos. No podía pronunciar palabra, para explicarle a Aro lo que había encontrado. Pero él se adelantó a mis palabras no pronunciadas, y tomo mi mano, a sabiendas de que por mi estado tenía mi escudo abajo, y leyó mi mente. Cuando su sonrisa se amplió, hasta el punto de parecer una expresión lunática, entendí que estaba al tanto del don de Jedrek, por lo que retire mi mano de su alcance, y me coloque al lado de la camilla._

_-Será un interesante experimento. Y, tranquila, te proporcionare una cuartada. Nadie sabrá que tú lo convertiste, ni tu relación con él. Será nuestro pequeño secreto- una risa escalofriante salió de sus labios, antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo por el cual habíamos llegado._

**_Fin del flash back. _**

* * *

Mordí mi labio inferior, nerviosamente, mientras esperaba que el pronunciara palabra. No sabía cuál era su opinión de mí luego de lo que le había contado. Tal vez ahora, me temía, al saber de las cosas que era capaz de hacer, y conocerme como una persona impulsiva. Y de esa manera, se daba cuenta de lo poco seguro que era estar a mi lado. Además, de lo que egoísta que podía llegar a ser. Y así, se alejaría de mí. No es que yo quisiera eso, pero, podría estar más seguro de esa manera, ¿No es asi?

-Continua- espeto, mientras deshacía uno de los puños, que eran mis manos, y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, logrando tranquilizarme un poco. –Sé que esto no acaba ahí, y quiero saber, hasta donde llego eso.

-No tiene un final feliz-.

-Lo supuse desde un principio, pero, quiero escucharlo- insistió, y baje la mirada, recordando en silencio lo que había sucedido después de eso.

* * *

**_~She will be loved-Maroon 5.~_**

* * *

**_Flash back._**

_Habían pasado dos semanas de que Jedrek despertó a su nueva e inmortal vida. Trataba de alejarme de él, pero a la vez, durante las noches, me era imposible. Y aunque su olor, su calidez, y su mirada habían desaparecido, junto con su forma de comportarse, dejando en su lugar, a un sádico vampiro, que era un completo desconocido para mí, el deseo de él, no había desaparecido del todo. Y así, todas las noches acudía a su alcoba para saciarlo. Pero era cosa de que en cuanto todo acababa, y la luz del sol se filtraba levemente por la ventanilla de su habitación, su aroma me repelía. Y terminaba vistiéndome a la carrera, para esconderme en mi habitación, a despotricar contra mí, contra él, contra el mundo entero. Pero ese día, había sido diferente._

_Llego la medianoche, y me encamine a la habitación de Jedrek, tal como siempre, pero a unos metros del umbral me encontré con que tenía acorralado a Santiago en la pared opuesta a la de su habitación, lo que me hizo acercarme hasta ellos con pasos firmes. Ambos se giraron al percatarse finalmente de mi presencia, y Jedrek soltó a Santiago que huyó del lugar rápidamente. Por unos instantes me quede mirando el lugar por el cual había desaparecido, hasta que el chico de cabellos rubios, que había venido a ver tomo mi mano y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos hasta mi hombro. Pero en cuanto quiso pasar de ahí, me aleje de golpe. Esta vez, su contacto no me había hecho sentir nada. Y sabia porque. Porque había visto en acción al chico con el cual me acostaba, y este chico, no era lo que yo quería. Retrocedí un paso, y lo observe de pies a cabeza. Su cálida piel, ya no estaba, al igual que esos hermosos ojos violeta, o la delicadeza sus facciones. Tampoco se encontraba aquella respiración entrecortada que tenía cada que me tocaba, ni aquel latir desbocado de su corazón. Jedrek no estaba, entonces, ¿Con quién estaba yo?_

_-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte tontamente, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta._

_-Me convirtieron en un vampiro, ¿Lo recuerdas?- respondió, tajante._

_-Lamentablemente, sí. Si lo recuerdo- comencé a alejarme de ahí, con la cabeza en alto, aunque tenía ganas de esconderme a llorar un rincón, porque yo había causado esto. Yo lo había convertido en esto._

_-¿A dónde vas?- mascullo, haciendo que me detuviera, pero sin darle la cara._

_-A recordar que ahora eres un vampiro- replique, y continúe avanzando, sin inmutarme ante las maldiciones que soltó al aire._

_Al llegar a mi habitación, Alec me esperaba, sentado sobre mi cama, con expresión irritada. No me atreví a pronunciar palabra, pero cerré la puerta detrás de mí, para darnos privacidad. Me acerque hasta quedar a un paso de él, paso que el desapareció de una zancada, y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Entonces, una corriente recorrió la zona de mi piel que el tocaba. Y tuve que sacudir la cabeza, para desaparecerla._

_-¿Me has olvidado?- pregunto, con dureza en su tono de voz. _

_-No- me sincere. Ya que, antes si lo olvidaba. Pero, eso era con el Jedrek humano, el Jedrek Vulturi, incluso me hacia extrañar a Alec._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué vas a hurtadillas a su habitación, cada noche?- gruño, apretándome contra él._

_-Porque le deseo, pero, ya no es suficiente-._

_No dijo nada antes mis palabras, pero una pizca de dolor cruzo su rostro. Pero no me arrepentía de mis palabras, ya que, simplemente había sido sincera. El dejo caer mi capa a nuestros pies, al deshacer el nudo de un ágil movimiento. Y luego, me rodeo, para llegar a mi espalda y deslizar hacia abajo el cierre mi vestido. Luego, yo deje caer el vestido a mis pies en un movimiento, y lo lance lejos con uno de mis pies, al igual que mis tacones, quedando solamente en lencería negra de encaje. Alec soltó un gruñido, uno que me hizo estremecerme de pies a cabeza, tal como antes de la pelea que tuvimos, y sonreí ante el recuerdo de los buenos momentos que habíamos tenido. Me gire, quedando de frente suyo, para encontrarme a un Alec sin camisa, ni zapatos, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Solté una risilla, y lo tome por la hebilla de su cinturón, empujándolo hacia mi cama. El quedo recostado, con los pies colgándole un poco. Lo observe en aquella posición, y cientos de recuerdos bombardearon mi mente. En unos me encontraba con él, en otros con Jedrek, pero había algo que los diferenciaba. En los recuerdos en los que Jedrek aparecía, eran fugaces y poco nítidos. En cambio, en los que salía Alec, eran intensos, largos, y estaban grabados en mí, como mi naturaleza. Tenía que admitirlo, Alec jamás había desaparecido de mí. Solo, fue sustituido momentáneamente por mi Tua Cantante, pero eso termino, mi Tua Cantante no existía más. En cambio el de cabellos castaños, estaría ahí para mí, por toda mi eternidad._

_-¿Me deseas a mí?- su voz ronca, resulto seductora y a su vez, me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-No solo eso, te necesito- respondí, mientras me sentaba a horcadas sobre su torso. Luego, él se quitó el cinturón, luego el pantalón, quedando en ropa interior, tal como yo. El deslizo sus manos desde mis hombros, hasta mi cadera, haciéndome soltar un gruñido, que fue gratificante para él. Acto seguido, beso mi mentón, y yo le sonreí, reconociendo cada una de esas sensaciones, porque me eran familiares. Tanto, como hablar._

_-Te amo- dijo con una sonrisa cruzándole los labios._

_-También te amo- 'y nunca deje de hacerlo', complete en mi mente, antes de besar sus labios._

**_Fin del flash back._**

* * *

-No podía seguir con Jedrek, no era lo mismo, porque, él no era el mismo. Se volvió, frio, calculador, sádico, pero a un extremo no soportable. Y, volví con Alec. Resulto, que él nunca desapareció- le conté de manera resumida, mientras abría los ojos, topándome con sus orbes verdes. El asentía lentamente, como si quisiera asimilar todo lo que le había contado. O como si sospechara que había algo que le estaba ocultando aun. Pero de cualquier manera, no creía que el fuera a preguntar por detalles.

-¿Crees que si me conviertes, sucederá lo mismo con nosotros?- me quede helada ante sus palabras. Eso, era lo que menos me esperaba. Podía imaginarme cientos de cosas sobre las cuales tuviera duda, pero no pensé que fuera a relacionarse de esa manera con la historia. Y, de hecho, yo tampoco había considerado esa posibilidad, de que las cosas fueran a cambiar si el cambiaba.

-No lo sé- musite, arrugando la frente. No podía darle una respuesta más verdadera que esa. Dado que, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que podría suceder en ese caso. – Edward y Bella, siguen juntos. Supongo, que varía en cada caso.

-Pero, ¿Qué crees tú? No te pido una respuesta exacta, certera. Solo quiero saber, qué es lo que piensas al respecto-.

-Siendo sincera, no había considerado la posibilidad de convertirte- su rostro se desencajo con esas palabras, y entrecerró los ojos. Si, se había molestado ante mis palabras.

-¿Por qué no?- rezongo, cruzándose de brazos. A lo que tuve que levantarme, para sentarme sobre su regazo.

-Me gustan las cosas como están, y prefiero no preocuparme pensando en el futuro-me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Aunque estaba claro que él lo veía como algo de suma importancia.

-El algún momento tendrás que decidir, y no quiero que sea cuando yo tengo ochenta años y este muriendo de una simple gripa- alego mientras rodeaba mi cadera con sus manos, y enfocaba su mirada en mi rostro. –Y no creo que quieras besar a un anciano- agrego, junto a una expresión infantil que me resulto graciosa.

Solté una risilla, y rodee su cuello con mis manos, enredando a la vez, mis manos en su cabello.

-Te equivocas. Aun como anciano no podría quitarte las manos de encima- bromee, pero de nueva cuenta, el mantenía aquella expresión molesta. Al parecer no había nado que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión por el momento. Y yo no cambiaría de opinión tampoco. No pensaba convertirlo. Así que debía desviar la atención de este incomodo momento. –Tenemos que mudarnos- había sonado más seria, de lo que habría imaginado.

Mis palabras lo sorprendieron y me miro tal como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Y lo comprendía, en un momento hablábamos de nuestra vida a futuro, y ahora yo salía con que teníamos que dejar el pueblo. Y ni siquiera lo sugerí, sino que lo di por sentado. El paso sus manos de mi cadera, a mi rostro, acercándome hasta quedar a dos centímetros de distancia. Distancia, que me moría por desaparecer, pero que a la vez, sabía que no podía hacer. Ocupaba aclararle el asunto.

-¿Qué? No hablaras en serio. ¿O sí?-.

-Sí, hablo en serio. Necesitamos alejarnos de este lugar, o mejor aún, de este país- asegure, asintiendo a la par de mis palabras, para enfatizar.

-¿Aquel trozo de papel tiene algo que ver? Sí. ¡Claro que tiene que ver!- se respondió a sí mismo, y luego recargo su frente contra la mía, y yo moví con suavidad mis labios, para rozar los suyos.

-No quiero que nos encuentren- entonces, tras decir aquellas palabras me di cuenta de algo. Solo encontrarían a Ethan si estaba conmigo, de no ser así, si él se mantenía lejos de mí, estaría a salvo. Y con proponer el que se mudara conmigo, no era algo que lo beneficiara a él realmente, sino que me beneficiaba a mí. Porque no era capaz de estar lejos de él. No quería, estar lejos.- Si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte…es decir, no puedo obligarte a que te vayas, si no lo quieres. Pero, yo…necesito irme. O ellos podrán encontrarnos a Santiago y a mí. Hemos trabajado tanto para mantenernos lejos de su alcance, y ahora, por mi culpa pueden encontrarnos y…no quiero pensar que podrían hacerles.

-¿'Hacerles'? ¿A quiénes?- inquirió en cuanto pronuncie aquello, interrumpiéndome.

-A Santiago, los Cullen, y a ti. Eso es algo que no podría perdonarme, jamás- mi voz fue disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible. Si no fuera por la cercanía, ni siquiera me habría escuchado.- Necesito salir de aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

El guardo silencio unos instantes, que aunque fueron segundos, para mí fue como una eternidad. La ansiedad comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi autocontrol, y la manera en que aquel par de orbes me observaban no hizo más que impacientarme más. Al punto en que preferí cerrar los ojos, y no verlos más. Deslice mis manos de sus cabellos, a sus hombros, aferrándome a ellos, con un poco más de fuerza de la que quisiera, pero él no se quejó. Tenía que admitirlo, quería que dijera que sí, que iría conmigo. Con Ethan, siempre tenía que ser egoísta, era la única manera de mantenerlo a mi lado, porque si no lo fuera, si pensara solamente en él y en su bienestar, ni siquiera estaría tocándolo ahora. Enterré mi cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, inhalando a pequeñas bocanadas su olor. Esta vez, no me ardió la garganta, seria quizá porque podría ser la última vez que tendría este aroma tan cerca de mí. No lo sabía. Simplemente, no quería perderlo.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije el día en que me entere de todo?- pronuncio, momentos después, y yo no le respondí, no considere necesario hacerlo. Él sabía que tenía excelente memoria, además de que no olvidaría ese momento. –Para tu información, sigo pensando así. No quiero estar lejos de ti. Mucho menos después de todo esto. Es como, si estuviera atado a ti, de alguna manera. El pensar que estaremos en dos lugares diferentes- pude sentir como negaba con la cabeza. –Es inconcebible. Así que, me voy contigo- alce mi rostro, dispuesta a besarlo, pero él me detuvo. –Pero tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?- comente, en un tono de voz que denotaba mi confusión.

-Tienes que dejarme tomar mis propias decisiones, no puedes estar cuidándome siempre- su voz sonó implacable. Y yo solo pude asentir, concordando con él. –Y, eso incluye el decidir qué hacer con mi humanidad.


	23. Chapter 22 Limites

Hola, hola a todos, de nuevo. Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado. Como ven, estoy actualizando mas rápido al menos si lo comparan con el lapso del tiempo entre el capitulo 20 y 21 xd. Las canciones seguirán entre las lineas onduladitas. Y esta vez haré algo. Ya que tengo tiempo libre [benditas vacaciones:3] he decidido regalar one-shots. Asdjaksjk, claro, si gustan. Solo se trataría de mandar un mensaje privado, o review, pidiéndome de que quieren que trate, y de quienes, y yo lo haré lo mas rápido que pueda, lo juro por el ángel. Es como un _gracias, _a mi manera. Bueno, disfruten del capitulo:3**  
**

* * *

**~Gracias por mantenerme en favoritos, o dejar review c:**

_**26Fairy06  
LOURDESITA100  
Moni Morgensten Vulturi  
AlynMyName  
CameeRCCS  
**__**engel17white**_  
_**lornela12CullenPattinson  
ladyvani**_  
Team Ethan Jajaja, lo se, es sexy, pero en ese momento me pareció tierna su imagen, algo así como un chiquillo, no se xd. Y gracias por el perdón. Y cumplí, tarde lo menos que mi inspiración me lo permitió.

* * *

_Cap. 22 Limites._

Me puse de pie de manera repentina, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido un tornillo o estuviera alucinando, mientras sus últimas palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente. _Y, eso incluye el decidir qué hacer con mi humanidad._ Él no podía estar hablando en serio. No, no podía. Esto no era algo que pudiera decir tan a la ligera, y tampoco podía considerar que solo le afectaba a él. Yo era quien introdujo lo sobrenatural a su mundo, privándolo de ser un mundano que desconocía todo esto, que juzgaba este tipo de historias como fantasías o tonterías. Y él creía que podía decidir detener los latidos de su corazón, tal como si apagara el interruptor de un foco. Pero no, no era así de fácil. Cruce mis brazos a la altura del pecho, sin suavizar mi expresión o mi mirada. No podía permitirme ser blanda en este asunto.

* * *

**_~Breathe-Taylor Swift.~_**

* * *

-Eso, está fuera de discusión –espete, con la mayor dureza posible. El frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto e imito mi postura.

-Es mi vida…-

-Y yo soy quien puede encargarse de que te conviertas o no. O, dime, ¿Acaso planeas morderte tú mismo? No sabía que tuvieras esa capacidad- hablarle de esa forma no me era difícil. Solo debía imaginar que yo era una Vulturi, y trataba con alguien que había roto la ley. De esa manera, era fácil ser cruel con las personas. El dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, convirtiendo sus manos en puños. Y una vocecilla en mi cabeza me felicito por pensar en lo que era mejor para él, aunque sentía que a la vez, algo dentro de mí se rompía un poco.

-No te había considerado para convertirme- sus palabras fueron sonaron unas octavas más bajas, pero su mirada estaba clavada fuertemente en mí. Tal vez pensó decir eso como algo que pudiera herirme. Pero no. No podía herirme con esas simples palabras. Tanto porque yo no tenía ponzoña, solo la tuve una vez. Y además, aunque la tuviera, no lo haría. No me arriesgaría a que sucediera lo mismo. Por lo tanto, sus palabras ni siquiera tocaron la barrera que había formado, para negarle esto.

-Nunca dije que sería yo quien te mordería- el abrió la boca para protestar y yo negué con la cabeza, prosiguiendo a destruir su argumento no pronunciado. –Ninguno de ellos lo haría. Me temen lo suficiente, como para siquiera considerarlo.

-No hablaras en serio- su rostro era una muestra de confusión, más que de otra cosa.

-Sí, si hablo en serio. Al final de cuentas, siempre seré una Vulturi, lo quiera, o no- costo hacer salir aquellas palabras de mi boca, ya que, aunque sabía que era verdad, que jamás podría borrar lo que fui, porque ese pasado conforma una gran parte de mí, no era algo que me gustara admitir. Dado que, quisiera no tener esas manchas en mi historial. Aunque, no me arrepintiera de nada, era una carga pesada, a decir verdad. Sacudí mi cabeza, en un movimiento imperceptible, solo para despejarme, y volver mi atención a él.

-No te temo- pronuncio, con voz fuerte. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en mis labios, y negué con la cabeza de manera suave.

-Deberías. Puedo hacerte daño- replique, con voz cansina.

-Eso lo sé. Pero, si quisieras hacérmelo, ya lo hubieras hecho- refuto, haciendo que desviara la mirada molesta, ya que, él tenía razón. No quería hacerle daño, incluso haría lo que fuese necesario para que estuviese a salvo de cualquier peligro.

-Por eso mismo no dejare que cometas esta locura- hice una pausa, observando la expresión molesta que mantenía. –Podrás arrepentirte de esa decisión.

-También puede que no- las palabras de Ethan por poco se vieron ahogadas por un trueno. A lo que ambos alzamos la vista al cielo, percatándonos de que se había tornado oscuro, y nubes grises rondaban, anunciando lo que sería una fuerte lluvia, al parecer. –Entiende, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados aquí, a sabiendas de que hay algo que va evitar que envejezca hasta el punto en que muera, mientras tu-tú sigues siendo la misma.

-Créeme cuando digo que quisiera tenerte a mi lado siempre, pasar la noche en vela en tus brazos, recorrer el mundo contigo, probar tus labios por toda la eternidad. Pero, el hecho de pedirte que te mudes conmigo ahora, el estar a tu lado a pesar del peligro que soy, porque te estoy arrastrando en mis problemas poco a poco; eso, ya es un acto lo suficientemente egoísta, como para desear más de ti.

Baje la mirada, tras decir la última palabra, pero al instante el alzo mi rostro por la barbilla, obligándome a mirar aquel par de orbes, que tanto amaba. La lluvia comenzó a caer, y separe mis labios para pedirle que fuéramos a otro lugar, cuando el libero mi rostro y guió sus manos a mi cintura, atrayéndome a él, para besar mis labios. Por una milésima de segundo vacile sobre qué hacer, pero luego correspondí aquel beso, que estaba lleno de urgencia y búsqueda. Mis manos se elevaron desde su pecho, pasando por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su nuca. Y ahí mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello mojado, acercándolo más a mí, si es que eso era posible. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas, una a cada lado, y entonces comencé a repartir mordidas en su labio inferior provocando que soltara un gemido contra mis labios, haciéndome sonreír. Él se separó unos breves instantes, para tomar aire, y entonces volvió a besarme, con un poco más de suavidad, a la vez que deslizaba sus manos hasta mis muslos, y aprovechando eso enrede mis piernas en su torso, y él me sujeto; no sin dejar caricias en esa zona, que aunque cubierta con mezclilla, sus caricias se sentían como si fueran sobre mi piel desnuda.

Mis manos soltaron sus cabellos, para ir por su espalda, agarrar su camisa a puños, y alzarla con rudeza. Entonces el alejo sus manos de mis piernas, para quitarse la camisa de una buena vez, separándose de mis labios. En cuanto la camisa se vio lejos de los dos, devolvió sus manos a donde estaban, y yo me dedique a deslizar mis dedos por su pecho, mientras mordía mi labio inferior, sintiendo como mi corazón latía rápidamente, y mi subconsciente se esforzaba por mantener el escudo que tenía para protegernos. Entonces, cerré los ojos, decidida a _dejar caer 'dones' _para disfrutar del momento. Y quite la ilusión que cambiaba mi apariencia, al cabo, con Ethan no funcionaba. Así mismo, deje de leer mentes y ver el futuro, solo el escudo quedo puesto. Cuando termine con eso, abrí los ojos, encontrándome con un Ethan que me miraba interrogante. Le dedique una sonrisa que decía _todo está bien, _y el asintió una sola vez en respuesta. Acto seguido, con ayuda de una de sus manos, hizo que dejara de morder mi labio.

-Deja eso- pidió en un susurro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?- dije de manera provocativa. Y él ni siquiera se preocupó por responderme en voz alta, sino que se dirigió a atacar mis labios de nueva cuenta.

Esta vez, su lengua pidió permiso para jugar con la mía, y yo se lo concedí. Podía sentir su corazón latir contra mi pecho, yendo casi a la misma velocidad que el mío, mientras yo repartía caricias en su espalda, rasguñando a veces su espalda, cuando mordía mis labios. El intento bajar con lentitud hacia el pasto, pero mi peso y movimientos hicieron que cayéramos al suelo rápidamente. Y entonces, me alce con ayuda de mis codos, los cuales estaban a cada lado de su cabeza. Y observe su rostro sonrojado, labios hinchados, sus facciones, sus ojos verdes que me atraían como dos imanes, al igual que sentía su agitada respiración, y sus latidos se mezclaban con los míos como sonido de fondo. Y fue ahí cuando entendí que la discusión para no convertirlo, no era con él, sino conmigo misma. Para convencerme a mí de mantenerlo humano, porque aunque quería tenerlo a mi lado, no quería perder todo esto, todo lo que lo hacía humano.

-Lo lamento- musite, tras soltar una bocanada de aire. –Es tu vida, debes tomar tus decisiones, aunque me duela perder esto.

-¿Hablas de mi humanidad?- inquirió, con los ojos entrecerrados. Y yo articule un _sí, _sin llegar al sonido. –No importa si ya esto ya no pasa, al menos, no como ahora. Aun así te seguiré deseando, solo que ahora no necesitare tomar aire, podre hacer esto y más, sin necesidad de detenernos. Y sobre todas las cosas, te seguiré amando. No dudes de eso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- pronuncie, no sin algo de temor, de que reconsiderara todo, y cambiara de opinión, y prefiriera alejarse de mí. Porque _si, _si deseaba tenerlo a mi lado, aunque me costara perder esas cualidades que tenía por ser humano. Prefería tenerlo a mi lado, que verlo partir años después, y saber que jamás podría tocarlo.

-No podría estar más convencido –asevero, pasando su pulgar por mi mejilla con delicadeza. Deposite un casto beso en sus labios, para luego separarme solo unos milímetros de él.

-Solo, dame un poco de tiempo, para asimilarlo del todo. ¿Está bien?-.

-Claro, seis meses. Y solo eso- acepto, con una media sonrisa en sus labios, que contagio a los míos. _Espero que eso baste, _pensé entre esperanzada y resignada.

Recargue mi frente con la suya, dispuesta a continuar lo que habíamos dejado empezado, cuando escuche algo. Sonaba bastante lejos, pero a su vez, se movía con rapidez, aumentando la intensidad del sonido. Claramente se trataba de alguien, y no un humano. A lo que, me puse de pie, y acomode mis ropas, las cuales se encontraban empapadas y manchadas de lodo, por lo que deje esa acción de lado al no ver resultado alguno. Poco después, Ethan se levantó también, colocándose detrás de mí, con sus manos sobre mi cintura, con ademan protector.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuro en mi oído.

-Alguien se acerca- le respondí simplemente. Agudice mi olfato, pero me fue imposible identificar algo significativo. La lluvia hacia que fuera difícil captar aquel olor. Por lo que decidí esperar a que pasara por aquí, porque según el ritmo de sus pasos, eso haría.

Y tuve razón con eso. Dado que segundos después, una figura cubierta con una capa negra apareció en el lugar, y se detuvo al vernos. No podía asegurar si ya sabía que estamos aquí, o apenas se había percatado de ello, ya que, su rostro estaba cubierto por la sombra de sus vestiduras. No sabía quién era aquella persona, pero su atuendo, su quietud, hacían que mi corazón latiera a un compás acelerado, pero preocupante, como si cada latido fuera pesado. Había algo en aquella persona que no me gustaba y me ponía ansiosa.

-Así que, él es Ethan- aquella voz me hizo retroceder un paso, chocando con el cuerpo de Ethan. Que aunque irradiaba calor, no lograba desaparecer la sensación gélida que me embargo al escuchar su voz de terciopelo, y fría, tan propia de su actual naturaleza.

-No es algo que te incumba, Derek- dije con la mayor monotonía posible. Pero él ni se inmuto. No movió ni un solo dedo. En cambio Ethan, ciñó su agarre entorno a mí reconociendo su nombre de lo que le había contado hace poco.

-Demostré que te conozco más que nadie, ¿Sabes? Todos pensaban que era más obvio que hubieran huido a Rusia, porque estaba más cerca de su hogar, de Volterra. Pero yo sabía que no sería así- dio un paso hacia nosotros, y yo me obligue a no retroceder ese paso, mientras mantenía la cabeza en alto, clavándole la mirada. – Tú querrías estar lo más cerca del castillo, como te fuera posible. Por lo que opte por Canadá. Y solo basto pensar un poco como tú, buscando el lugar adecuado, y aquí estoy. Contigo –hizo ademan de avanzar hacia nosotros, pero yo me libre del agarre de Ethan sin mucha delicadeza, y adopte una postura defensiva a unos cuantos pasos del de orbes verdes.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte más o te ira mal, ¿Entendido, Vulturi?- dije entre dientes.

-Rene, Rene, tú y tu afición a no olvidar lo que soy- su voz fue unas octavas más baja, que antes. Camino hacia mí, de manera lenta, y estando ya a dos metros de distancia dejo caer su gorro, revelando su rostro. Todo seguía igual que como lo recordaba. Sus orbes carmesí, sus facciones tan perfectamente delineadas, que me eran difíciles de observar por mucho tiempo, sin anhelar la imperfección que solía tener. –Nunca he entendido porque te culpas, si estoy mejor así.

-Cuando dices _'mejor'_, te refieres a: sádico, detestable, maníaco, depravado, ¿O algo así?- incline mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, enarcando a la vez una ceja. El frunció el ceño, molesto ante mis palabras, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Que graciosa eres, Renesmee- gruño, al no poder ocultar su enojo hacia mí. A lo que yo sonreí de manera ladina, para cabrearlo más.

En un parpadeo, él ya se encontraba frente a mí, tomando con violencia mi mentón, para acercar mi rostro al suyo, a lo que coloque mis manos sobre su pecho, para impedir que se acercara más a mí. Ethan movió sus pies a través del pasto, haciendo ruido. Derek miro por encima de mi cabeza, y sus labios formaron una línea tensa.

-Yo que tú, no daría ni un pasó más- espeto Derek, y los sonidos cesaron. Ethan se había detenido. -Bien pensado. Al fin, no es como si fueras de mucha ayuda para ella.

-Ethan- lo llame, mirando por encima de mi hombro, para encontrarme con que se encontraba con la vista clavada en el piso, y el rostro más colorado que instantes atrás. Y esta vez por motivos diferentes. –Ve a _la casa_ – articule de más aquellas dos palabras, para que entendiera que a donde debería de ir no era a su casa, sino, a la mansión Cullen. Donde estaría más seguro.

* * *

_**~My heart is broken-Evanescence.~**_

* * *

-¿Quieres que le diga algo a _mama, _sobre porque no iras a la cena?- pregunto, y capte el doble sentido de sus palabras con alivio, ya que él me había entendido.

-Solo dile que me encontré con un _conocido. _Solo eso- respondí, y acto seguido, el soltó un suspiro, antes de salir a grandes zancadas del lugar. Sabía que en el fondo le costaba dejarme aquí, que se sentía impotente, pero también era inteligente, y sabía que era mejor ir a la mansión Cullen, a avisar. Aunque ni uno de ellos debería de poner un pie aquí, para no ponerse en evidencia con los Vulturi. Cuando sus pasos se comenzaron a confundir con el sonido de la lluvia, empuje a Derek, para quitármelo de encima. Y luego, retrocedí un par de pasos. -¿Para qué me buscaste?- replique, sin despegar mi vista de él.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- pregunto, como si de verdad creyera en sus palabras.

-Si no se trata de joderme la vida. No, no lo es-.

-Porque te amo…-

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- le interrumpí con dureza. Al no estar dispuesta a escuchar nada sobre ese tema. –Solo haces esto porque se te encomendó.

-No, claro que no. De ser así, toda la guardia estaría conmigo en estos momentos, arrastrándote a Volterra, pero no. Vine solo. Lo hago porque no podía soportar estar un minuto más sin ti. Pero veo que tu si- soltó haciéndose el ofendido. Cosa que me hizo rodar los ojos.

-Sí. Estoy perfectamente bien. Así que, ¡Lárgate por donde llegaste!- chille, alzando mis manos un poco hacia la parte del bosque por la cual había salido.

-No lo creo. Tengo una idea mucho mejor –dijo, recuperando su sonrisa y ánimo. Lo mire interrogante, mientras el paseaba por el lugar, una y otra vez, sin decir una palabra más. Se detuvo al fin, justo por detrás de mí. –Si no serás para mí, mucho menos para él –susurro, antes de echarse a correr a velocidad vampírica.

Apenas y tuve tiempo de asimilar sus palabras, cuando ya me encontraba corriendo detrás de él, mientras el trataba de adivinar el camino que había seguido Ethan. En estos momentos agradecía a la lluvia, y a su escudo, porque así Derek no podría encontrarlo con facilidad. De seguro Derek ya se había dado cuenta de que no le sería fácil encontrarlo por esos medios, pero también sabía que él no debería de estar muy lejos, por eso no desistía. Repentinamente el salto hacia la rama de un árbol, y comenzó a trepar. Rápidamente adivine cuál era su propósito al hacer eso, y de igual manera subí a un árbol, decidida a no dejar de pisarle los talones en esta carrera. Ya en la cima, pude ver como Derek, avanzaba con menos rapidez, pero eso solo era porque lanzaba miradas al suelo, buscando a Ethan. Pero aun así, ya se encontraba a muchos metros por delante de mí. Me propuse alcanzarlo, saltando grandes distancias, a pesar de que las ramas sobre las que pisaba no eran del todo seguras, y algunas se rompían en cuanto saltaba de ellas hacia otra. Pero mi prioridad en estos momentos era no permitir que alcanzaran al de ojos verdes. En algún momento, la lluvia dejo de caer a cantaron sobre nosotros, permitiéndome una mejor visión, y dejándome seguir el olor de Ethan y Jedrek.

* * *

Me encontraba más cerca de él, a unos diez metros de distancia aproximadamente, cuando dejo de moverse y sonrió ampliamente con la mirada en el suelo. De un salto descendió de la copa del árbol. Y entre maldiciones hice lo mismo que él. Ya que comprendía que lo había encontrado. Con mis pies sobre el pasto, pude ver como Ethan estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos muy abiertos, y fijos en el de cabellos rubios, que estaba de pie a escasos metros de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lance en contra de Derek. Quien me sujeto en cuanto estuve sobre él, y entonces de un movimiento, ambos giramos por el suelo, una buena distancia, hasta que ambos los soltamos, para ponernos de pie lanzándonos miradas envenenadas.

-Sabes de antemano que una pelea entre nosotros, será algo sin fin- sentencio, antes de ponerse de nuevo su capucha.

-¿Debo tomar eso, como un _no quiero pelear?_- repuse, colocando mis manos sobre mi cintura. El negó con la cabeza más que divertido y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Mis uñas se encajaron en su cuello en cuanto me sujeto, a lo que el mostró una mueca de dolor, cosa que me hizo reír un poco. Pero el rápidamente me lanzo contra un árbol. Me sujete de una rama, impidiendo el choque y la caída de cinco metros de altura; tras balancearme un poco, recuperando el equilibrio, di un salto, para aterrizar en dos pies. Derek me sonrió, y entonces salto a un árbol quedando a unos tres metros del suelo. Lo mire desde mi lugar, sin comprender que estaba haciendo, e indispuesta a acercarme a él para ponerme en su campo de ataque. Entonces, el saco algo de su bolsillo, que no me permitía ver con su cuerpo, y cuando una mancha de color rojizo y naranja, comenzó descender, convirtiéndose en una gran llamarada, que caía cerca de Ethan, me apresure a llegar a su lado, tomándolo por los pies, para derribarlo del árbol. Pero no llegue a tiempo. Ya había encendido una barrera circular de fuego, alrededor de Ethan. Tome a Derek por las solapas de su chaqueta, y lo arroje lejos. Y sin preocuparme por si se golpeó significativamente o no, aunque esperaba que si lo haya hecho. Me acerque a las llamas, buscando en mi mente el don para controlar el fuego, y poder desaparecer este desastre.

Recién lo encontré, comencé a disminuir el tamaño de estas, pero Derek llego por detrás propinándome un golpe que me adentro en las llamas. Cayendo de espaldas, a los pies de Ethan. Él se encontraba con una mano sobre su boca y nariz, tosiendo paulatinamente. Al verme se dejó caer de rodillas a mi lado, colocando sus manos sobre mis cabellos, y entonces me reincorpore, quedando a su altura. Y tras susurrarle que cubriera su cabeza, cosa que el hizo al instante, lo tome en brazos y salí del fuego, no sin recibir unas cuantas quemaduras, por cuidar que él no tocara ninguna llama. Ya que el sufriría consecuencias mayores que yo, de quemarse. Deposite a Ethan con cuidado en el suelo lejos de las llamas, y murmure un casi inaudible _corre, _antes de sentir como Derek me jalaba de nuevo hacia las llamas. Ya dentro, comencé a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra a mi agresor, algo que el también hizo. Entonces, cuando me asesto un puñetazo en la sien, algo hizo _clic _en mi mente. Y fue como desprenderme de _May, _de _Renesmee Cullen, _de los sentimientos de ambas, y dejar en su lugar a _Renesmee Vulturi. _

Pude sentir el cambio en el borde de mis ojos. Aquella zona de color chocolate, volviéndose negra. Y entonces, tome a Derek por el cuello, ejerciendo presión, a lo que el líbero mis hombros, dejando un rastro de sangre en sus uñas y mi piel, y gire para quedar encima de él. Pude ver como su cuello comenzaba a cuartearse, cosa que me indicaba que un poco más, y su cabeza se desprendería de su yugular. _¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres? _Susurro una voz en mi cabeza, que logro distraerme, el tiempo suficiente, para que Derek me diera un rodillazo en el estómago. Haciéndome rodar de costado, reteniendo un alarido de dolor. Coloque una mano sobre el suelo, para levantarme, cuando él se lanzó de nueva cuenta sobre mí. Reteniendo mis manos, una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Hice grandes esfuerzos por liberarme, pero nada funcionaba. Enterré mis uñas en sus manos, y aunque sabía que le dolía, no veía en su rostro intenciones de soltarme.

Clave mis ojos chocolate-negro, en los suyos escarlata, y él me sonrió con malicia, haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera sin razón aparente. O eso pensaba. Hasta que mordió mi cuello, haciéndome chillar. Pero no bebió, solo me inyecto su ponzoña. Repitió esa acción varias veces. Marcando un camino desde mí yugular, hasta mi muñeca. Sin sellar las heridas. Intento hacer lo mismo con mi otro brazo, con el izquierdo, pero no se lo permití. Ya que comencé moverme como posesa, tirando patadas, rodillazos, moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, mientras tiraba de mis brazos para liberarme. Y el, término por soltarme, lanzando maldiciones al aire, para luego limpiar la sangre de sus labios. Sangre que me pertenecía.

-¿Qué pre-pretendías co-con eso?- balbucee, mientras hacia un gigantesco esfuerzo, por ponerme de pie. Cosa que logre, pero sintiéndome terriblemente agotada, y por demás, mareada.

-No quiero asesinarte, y esta es la única manera que encontré para que no me puedas seguir- respondió, con vos patosa.

-Y se supone…que creeré en tus palabras- dije, haciendo una pausa larga entre la oración, porque no podía hablar con regularidad, sin sentir que dejaba ir aliento y energía en grandes cantidades.

-Deberías, porque eso haré – se encogió de hombros, y desapareció la barrera de fuego. La cual no me había dado cuenta que había agrandado, dejándonos libertad de luchar. –Volveré. Y esta vez, no lo haré solo.

-Si es que me vuelves a encontrar, tampoco yo lo estaré –use la mejor voz que pude, aunque no por eso dejo de sonar ronca. Pero de menos, había hablado con entereza, sin titubeos.

-Lo haré. Siempre te encontrare- murmuro, con voz suave. Con la misma voz que se dirigía a mí, cuando entraba a su habitación a media noche. Cientos de recuerdos quisieron embargarme, pero no lo permití, sacudiendo la cabeza, casi son salvajismo. Alejando todo eso de mi mente.

-No sé cuál era tu propósito al usar esa frase, pero, sonó tan…tétrico- fruncí el ceño, a causa de que el mareo comenzaba a aumentar, porque dudaba seriamente que estuviera temblando. –Trillado, y propio de un acosador, déjame decirte.

Una risa de hizo sonar. Una risa seca, obligada.

-Y yo que me creía un romántico de los mejores –soltó un suspiro exagerado, que de no ser por mi estado actual, pudo haberme hecho rodar los ojos. Claro, como si ahora quisiera algo más que diera vueltas. –Le daré tus saludos a todos.

Sus palabras quedaron en el viento, mientras el desapareció como un borrón. Entonces, sin asegurarme de que estuviera lo suficiente lejos para verme o escucharme aun, me deja caer al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo como todo seguía dando vueltas. Entonces, poco a poco mi cuerpo comenzó a flaquear, y el instinto depredador desapareció un poco. Y la chica _Vulturi, _dejo de ser la que mandaba en mí, y alguien más, que no era ni _Renesmee, _ni _May, _se apodero de mí. Y comencé a sollozar, mientras que me abrazaba, en un fuerte apretón, como si eso fuera a mantenerme unida. Y así pasaron varios instantes, no sabría decir si largos o cortos, pero pasaron. Las pocas lágrimas que se derramaron comenzaron a secarse, y ningún ruido salía de mis labios. Me puse de pie a como pude, pareciendo de seguro un bebé que recién aprende a andar, y luego, como ese mismo bebé, di un par de pasos, hasta apoyarme en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Ya ahí, tome una profunda bocanada de aire, y recorrí una distancia no muy grande a velocidad vampírica. Y esta vez apoye ambas manos y frente en el tronco de un nuevo árbol. La lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo, convirtiendo el lugar donde pisaba, en charcos y lodo espeso. Moví mi cabeza, pegando mechones cobrizos a mi rostro, tome otra bocanada de aire, e hice lo mismo. Pensando llegar de esa manera a la casa Cullen.

* * *

Había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces hice eso de correr y detenerme, cuando escuche unos pasos acercándose. Dos pares de pies, lo que significaba dos personas, o mejor dicho, vampiros, por la rapidez con la que se movían. No sabía si detenerme o huir, pero ambas opciones me parecían bobas, por lo que continúe con lo mío, hasta que unos brazos me atraparon a medio camino de apoyarme contra un árbol. Alce la vista, encontrándome con los ojos carmesí de Santiago, y su rostro que formaba una expresión preocupada. Y sin saber cómo lo hice, le dedique una media sonrisa, justo antes de caer en la oscuridad, escuchando mí nombre en su voz, a la lejanía.

* * *

**_POV. Ethan._**

Mis brazos y pecho estaban llenos de raspones, y casi todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de lodo, y agua. Mi respiración era irregular, y podía sentir mi corazón golpeteando contra mi pecho. Pero aun así no dejaba de correr, recordando el camino a la casa Cullen. Tenía que llegar allá y pedir ayuda para May. _Renesmee. Se llama Renesmee. Lo sabes. _Refunfuño una voz en mi cabeza. Y yo repetí ese nombre en mi mente, como respuesta a aquella voz. Ya que sabía que ese era su nombre, pero la había conocido como May, y estaba acostumbrado a tratarla como tal. _Ya, fíjate en el camino. _Me recrimine mentalmente, mientras veía al frente, dándome cuenta de que los arboles estaban más separados, y un poco de luz se filtraba entre las hojas. Y no era luz del sol, sino luz artificial. Una sensación de alivio se apodero de mí, dándome fuerzas para moverme con más rapidez, para salir por completo del bosque, y correr rumbo a la casa. Subí los escalones que llevaban a la puerta de dos en dos, y al estar en el último peldaño, Carlisle ya me esperaba de pie ahí, con una sonrisa amable y una mano sobre la puerta. No le di tiempo de saludar, cuando ya estaba hablando atropelladamente.

- _May-Renesmee _necesita ayuda. Está peleando con un vampiro. Tiene increíbles dones –detuve mi charla, indeciso a decirle de quien se trataba, ya que ella no me había concedido ese permiso. Dijo que tratara al vampiro como un _conocido. _Pero si ya estaba contándoles, de menos podría darles algo relacionado con él, aunque no fuese el nombre. –Es un Vulturi –culmine, mientras bajaba la mirada, sintiendo varios pares de ojos sobre mí.

-¡Maldición!- vocifero Santiago, mientras se ponía de pie, para acercarse a mí. Ya frente a mí, me tomo de los hombros y me zarandeo un poco. Ni siquiera opuse resistencia, porque comprendía su desesperación. -¿Dónde está ella?- exclamo, buscando mi mirada.

-En el bosque. Cerca del lugar donde nos vemos. No sé decir dónde es con exactitud- explique, observándolo. Parecía furioso, pero preocupado, y tal vez nervioso, pero eso, no sabría decirlo realmente.

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, pero Esme lo detuvo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Santiago no se giró para verla, pero si musito su nombre, como una reprimenda. Pidiéndole entre líneas que lo dejara ir. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedes ir solo, no sabes si él está acompañado. Sería peligroso- dijo Esme con ese tono maternal que la caracteriza. Y Santiago soltó una risotada, sarcástica, sin humor.

-Ustedes no pueden ir, no sin delatarse como mentirosos ante Aro. Y no puedo dejarla luchar sola, por más fuerte que sea ya tuvo que algo de desventaja –él no me miro, ni pronuncio mi nombre, pero sentí que se refería a mí. No podía ser algo más. - Haya uno, o cincuenta de la guardia, estaré a su lado. Como debe ser- replico Santiago, sin mover un solo musculo.

-Creo que él dijo algo sobre que los demás los estaban buscando en Rusia, pero que él, la conocía demasiado bien como para poder encontrarla, y así lo hizo- comente, y pase mi vista alrededor de todos los presentes. Observando que estaban todos los Cullen, y Santiago solamente. El tal Jacob y sus amigos, no se encontraban esta vez.

-¿Alec vino?- inquirió Bella, sonando sorprendida. Desvié la mirada de ella, hacia Santiago. El cual escrutaba mi expresión sin disimulo.

-No, no fue el. Alec todavía tiene honorabilidad, no la lastimaría, no de nuevo. Pero –se giró completamente hacia mí, dejando caer las manos de Esme, las cuales volvieron a sus costados. – Fue ese maldito. ¿No es así? – profirió, de manera retórica, ya que claramente no necesitaba una respuesta. Pero aun así, se la di.

-Sí, es el-.

Y eso basto para que saliera disparado por la puerta. Carlisle salió detrás de él, cerrando la puerta. Lo cual fue una indicación silenciosa, una que decía que nadie más debería de seguirlo. Y así lo hicieron. Todos nos quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Esme camino hacia mí, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, luciendo preocupada. Trate de regalarle una sonrisa, para decirle que estaba bien, pero todo lo que salió fue una horrible mueca, podía sentirlo por lo que la borre de manera rápida. Y sin mediar palabra, me tomo de brazo, para guiarme escaleras arriba. No dije nada, ya que sabía a donde nos dirigíamos. No era la primera vez que estaba en esta casa. Como tampoco en la habitación a la que ella me dirigía. Era el lugar que anteriormente habían convertido en una sala de hospital, para mí. Y ahora ella me llevaba ahí, para encargase de mí.

* * *

**_~Radioactive-Imagine dragons.~_**

* * *

Abrió la puerta, y me cedió el pase, para entrar después de mí. No dijo nada cuando velozmente reunió todo lo necesario para limpiar las heridas, y curarlas. Ni tampoco cuando llevo a cabo eso. No fue sino hasta que termino y se puso mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta, que hablo.

-Ven, necesitas un baño –fruncí el ceño ante lo que dijo. Lo que yo necesitaba era saber si ella estaba bien. No asearme. Ella me sonrió, con ternura y alzo una mano en dirección mía. –No han llegado. Puedes tomar una ducha rápida. Vamos- ella sonaba sincera y amable. Y aunque lo medite por un rato, termine por ceder, camine hasta ella, y luego a su lado, hasta una habitación que tenía una sencilla cama y muebles. Sin ningún rastro de que alguien habitara ahí. –El baño está ahí –señaló una puerta de color caoba, a nuestra derecha. –Entra, te dejare ropa sobre la cama –puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de la habitación. –Aunque lo dudes, encontraras todo lo necesario para asearte ahí –dijo, tratando que sonara a broma, para aligerar el ambiente, supongo. Y luego, abandono el lugar, con un débil portazo.

Solté un largo suspiro, antes de entrar al baño. No preste atención a nada en el lugar. A excepción del lugar donde estaba la regadera, y arroje los zapatos a una esquina, me quite los calcetines, pantalones, y al último los calzoncillos. Todo lo lance juntos a mis zapatos, formando una pila de ropa sucia. Luego, abrí el grifo de agua, que decía que era la caliente, y me metí bajo ella. Cerrando la puerta corrediza que impedía la vista al resto de habitación de baño. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación del agua cálida cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, y me decidí a no pensar en nada, por lo menos, unos breves instantes. Porque las palabras de Derek comenzaban a taladrarme la cabeza. _'No es como si fueras de mucha ayuda para ella.' _Me había dicho. Y tenía razón. Era difícil no sentirme inútil, ante esas palabras, pero tampoco servía que me atormentara con eso. Por lo que proseguí intentando el no pensar en _nada. _Aunque no era muy bueno en ello.

* * *

Detuve la salida del agua, en cuanto quede limpio. Ya que no soportaba más un minuto de soledad con mis pensamientos. Ya que estos parecían haberse vuelto en mi contra, y a favor de Derek, al recordarme a cada instante lo que él podía hacer, y yo no. El como él podía ser una ayuda para ella si lo quisiera, y como yo no era más que una carga. Pegue mí frente a la pared azulejada del baño, y pegue un puñetazo a esta, a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cabeza. Otros cuantos golpes más leves a la pared tuvieron lugar, antes de que me decidiera a salir de la ducha, con mis nudillos adoloridos, y sangrando levemente, pero no le di importancia. Tome una toalla de color blanco que estaba colgada en un perchero, junto a un estante con velas, y la enrede alrededor de mi cadera. Camine fuera, hacia la cama. Donde una camisa de camiseta de color oscuro, unos vaqueros también oscuros, calzoncillos blancos, calcetines de ese mismo color, y unas zapatillas deportivas de color gris, me esperaban, en un estado de perfecto acomodo.

_Esme. _Pensé de manera agradecida, y me dispuse a cambiarme. Poco después, ya solo quedaba ponerme la camiseta, y atarme los zapatos, cuando alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta de entrada. Solté un _'Adelante' _no muy seguro, ya que no era mi casa, pero si aquella persona tocaba era por algo. Por darme privacidad. Y entonces, Alice asomo la cabeza en la puerta entre abierta, embozando una media sonrisa, que no le llegaba a los ojos. Esa imagen de ella, que siempre estaba tan alegre, me hizo tragar en seco, y una opresión apareció en mi pecho. _Malas noticias, seguro. _Me dije a mi mismo, mientras mis manos estaban sujetando con fuerza las cintas de mi zapato izquierdo, y mi vista estaba fija en la de cabello negro.

-Sabía que se te quedaría bien eso. Tengo buen instinto para esto –comento, sin el timbre animado de voz que la caracterizaba. Y mi estómago comenzó a sentirse vacío. Secundando lo que había pensado segundos atrás. _Malas noticias. _

-Alice-articule, mientras ataba de manera torpe y lenta las cintas del zapato.

-Ella está abajo- murmuro, y entonces abrió la puerta en su totalidad, recargándose en esta, dejándome el camino libre.

Parpadee un par de veces, comprendiendo lo que me había dicho. Que era mucho y nada, a la vez. Sabía que ella estaba aquí, mas no sabía cómo. Tanto podría estar bien, ilesa, como podría estar todo lo contrario a eso. Asentí de manera mecánica, sin saber realmente porque lo hacía. Y acto seguido, ate las agujetas del otro zapato, tome la camisa en manos y salí trotando de la habitación. Camino a las escaleras, me coloque la camisa. Y en cuanto me vi bien vestido, ya tenía un pie sobre los escalones. Baje los mismos a tropezones, por las prisas de llegar a su lado. Y podía sentir a Alice detrás de mí queriendo llegar al mismo lugar que yo. En cuanto llegue a la planta baja, me atreví a rebuscar en el lugar con la mirada. Y encontré sus rizos cobrizos sobre las piernas de Santiago, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón, y acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza. No tuve el valor de observar su rostro, y dirigí mi vista hacia Santiago.

-¿Qué paso?- pronuncie con voz ahogada.

-Tiene unas cuantas heridas, leves. Nada que no se cure solo, dado su organismo –comenzó Carlisle, que estaba de pie, junto a un sillón próximo en el que estaban Santiago y Renesmee. –Pero, eso no es por lo que esta así.

-¿Entonces?- me apresure a cuestionar, dando a la par, un paso hacia ellos dos.

-Derek la mordió. Repetidas veces. Y dejo su ponzoña en su cuerpo –respondió Santiago, esta vez. Sus palabras destilaban odio puro. Podía sentirlo, y compartirlo.

En mi mente, la historia que Carlisle me contó acerca de cómo en Volterra, quisieron asesinarla, se repetía. En especial aquella parte en donde me contó como le inyectaron ponzoña en grandes cantidades, porque eso, sería lo que la matara. Se suponía que su cuerpo resistía pequeñas dosis, por su parte vampira, pero en grandes cantidades, tenía efectos mortales. El doctor de la familia no supo explicar bien la razón de eso, pero suponía que era porque ella no podía convertirse en una vampira completa, y tanta ponzoña tendría que convertirla, pero al no poder suceder eso, ella se veía enfrascada en un estado, que la llevaría a la muerte.

-Estará bien- musito Edward, desde un lugar en la habitación que no quise encontrar. Mi vista estaba sobre Santiago, que observaba a la chica de cabellos cobrizos como si su vida estuviera en ella.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud- rezongó Santiago, pegando su frente a la de Renesmee. Una pizca de celos apareció, pero me obligue a enterrar aquel sentimiento, ya que era en vano pensar de esa manera acerca del chico. Porque, aunque no fuera hermano de sangre de ella, la trataba como tal, o incluso, mejor.

-La otra vez recibió mayor cantidad…-

-¡Pero, le fue retirada prácticamente al instante! No cuando llevaba rato vagando por el bosque, gastando la poca fuerza que le quedaba- interrumpió Santiago a Carlisle, con brusquedad, mostrándole sus ojos negros, que indicaban la furia que lo invadía. Sostuvieron la mirada del otro unos momentos, hasta que Santiago volvió a enterrar su rostro en Renesmee, esta vez en el hueco entre su cuello y clavícula. –Lo lamento, Carlisle. Eso solo que, si ella muere, esto…no tendría sentido ya.

Un sollozo salió de sus labios. Y aunque sonara increíble que eso haya pasado, no podía mostrarme sorprendido. En cambio, camine hasta su lado, me puse de cuclillas al lado de Renesmee y puse mi mano sobre la de Santiago, quien levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarme. No dije nada, como tampoco hice un esfuerzo por sonreír, nada de eso serviría, solo di un apretón a su mano, tal vez el ni siquiera lo sintió, no con la fuerza que yo lo di, pero si debió haberlo notado levemente. El movió su otra mano, la que tenía sobre los cabellos de ella, y me dio una palmada en el hombro, para volver el miembro a su lugar anterior.

-Si te preguntabas porque la tengo yo, y no he hecho el intento porque la sostengas tú, es porque necesito que tenga todo el frió de mi cuerpo que pueda. Su temperatura está demasiado elevada- explico, mientras apartaba mi mano de la suya, para acomodar un mechón de su cabello.

-No lo hacía. Pero, te lo agradezco- respondí, mientras me permitía tocar sus rizos. El único lugar al que no le brindaría calor con mi temperatura corporal. Porque como él dijo, ella lo que necesitaba, es frió.

Mis ojos volaron a su rostro, por primera vez desde que estaba aquí, y lo analice con cuidado. Su piel, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sus labios no estaban de un color rojizo, sino que eran de uno pálido, un rosa pálido. Tenía unas manchas oscuras bajos sus ojos, eran ojeras, algo realmente raro ya que ella no necesitaba dormía, pero ahí estaban, desafiando la naturaleza. No podía ver sus ojos, porque sus parpados estaban hacia abajo. Podía ver su pecho moverse a un ritmo muy lento, y deseaba escuchar el ritmo de su corazón para comprobar que tal estaba. Solté un suspiro. Y mire hacia sus hombros, los cuales estaban llenos de rasguños profundos, de un color rojo fuerte, y rastros de sangre seca se dejaban ver. En especial del izquierdo, que continuaba el rastro hasta su muñeca. Otro suspiro salió de mis labios. Aleje mis manos de su cabello, en el preciso instante en que unos fuertes golpes resonaron desde fuera de la casa. Me puse de pie, girándome hacia la puerta. La cual se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al moreno, con gotas de agua escurriéndole la frente y el cabello, que estaba de pie en el umbral con las manos en forma de puño, el ceño fruncido, sin camisa. Solo portaba unos shorts de mezclilla que estaban desgarrados.

Dio unos pasos dentro, dejando ver a una chica también morena con cabello hasta la barbilla, y un chico parecido a ella, pero de menor edad. Jacob dio otro paso hacia el frente, y pensé que se dirigía hacia Renesmee, pero _no. _Se dirigía hacia mí. En cuanto estuvo frente a mí, tomo mi camiseta por el cuello, y me pego a él. Todo su cuerpo emanaba calor, casi tanto como lo hacía el de Renesmee usualmente. Deje que mis ojos se clavaran sobre los negros suyos, y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, a lo que el siseo.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- mascullo, sobre mi rostro. Y el chico moreno que llego con él, puso una mano sobre su hombro, para tirar de él, y hacer que me liberara. Cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

-Yo no quería que nada le pasara…No quiero que nada, le pase- me rectifique a mí mismo, acercándome a Jacob. Quien se echó a reír entre dientes, y negó con la cabeza, para después asestarme un puñetazo en la nariz, y luego otro más en la sien, hasta que alguien lo separo de mí. Pero ya no pude ver de quien se trataba, porque todo se había tornado borroso, y las voces eran un zumbido a mi alrededor. Con mis manos, cubrí mi nariz. Y estas rápidamente se mancharon de un líquido caliente. Comprendí que se trataba de sangre, y también comprendí que alguien trataba de ayudarme a limpiar eso, cuando me aparataron las manos del rostro con brusquedad. Pero no supe que me decía aquella voz que parecía muy cercana a mí. Solo escuchaba palabras, muy alejadas la una de la otra, y sin sentido alguno. Lo único que alcance a escuchar con claridad, fue la voz de Santiago que dijo '_Ella te va a asesinar, en cuanto abra los ojos'. _

* * *

_Merece, Reviews(?_


End file.
